Metanoia
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "Metanoia: Transformación profunda de corazón y mente a manera positiva"... Con un año de casados y una tribu entera que dirigir, Hiccup y Astrid se ven obligados a hacer muchos cambios en sus vidas, lo cual se vuelve complicado cuando una flota misteriosa llega al Archipiélago. TERMINADO
1. I

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola!

Y pues salió este proyecto, jeje.

Los que leyeron "Amnesia" (nuevamente mil gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esa historia) sabrán que tenía dos ideas en mente para historias por publicar, y esta fue la que tenía mejor desarrollada. Con el estreno de la quinta temporada de Dragones: Race to the Edge me inspiré lo suficiente para escribir este capítulo, este fic tiene contemplados alrededor de siete capítulos, y los que siguen muy probablemente serán más largos que el primero :)

Ahora, mucho de lo que tratará este fic tiene relación con el título, es decir:

 **Metanoia:** _Transformación profunda de corazón y mente a manera positiva._

Esta historia combinará mucha instrospección de Hiccup y Astrid, así como algunos eventos externos en Berk que literalmente los empujarán a que esos cambios se estabilicen de forma más rápida. Este primer capítulo es una especie de introducción, la parte más intensa de la trama la veremos en el segundo capítulo.

 **NOTA.-** Este fic ocurre **dos años después** de la **segunda película de HTTYD**. La boda de Hiccup y Astrid es algo que ya narré en mi fic "Bendiciones", pero no tienen que leerlo para entender lo que sucede aquí.

* * *

 **METANOIA**

 _by_

 _ **N** efertari **Q** ueen_

* * *

 **I**

"Tenía tanto miedo de convertirme en mi papá, básicamente porque creí que no lo lograría ¿cómo te conviertes en alguien tan grande, tan valiente, tan entregado? Creo que sólo puedes intentarlo."–Hiccup.

.

.

Afuera del Gran Comedor, estaba perfectamente esculpida a detalle la enorme estatua de Stoick the Vast, desde una posición donde todos en Berk podían verla. De vez en cuando los hombres apuntaban hacia ella para declarar que se esforzarían al máximo, o las mujeres les contaban cuentos a sus hijos sobre las grandes hazañas del difunto Jefe, y cómo todos estarían seguros siempre y cuando aquella estatua se mantuviera en pie.

Hiccup escuchaba muchas de esas historias, deduciendo que todos en Berk se sentían algo consolados por el constante recordatorio de Stoick pasmado en aquella estatua. A veces parecían no mencionarlo a él, el nuevo Jefe, pero no se ofendía por eso. Si era honesto, también volteaba cuando creía que nadie le miraba hacia la estatua de su padre, buscando en aquellas facciones consuelo o consejos en sus días más pesados, deseando que aquella estatua cobrara vida y dirigiera la aldea entera por un día.

En esos días pesados, Hiccup miraba desde la altura del Gran Comedor hacia las calles, corredores y casas de Berk, a veces escalaba la estatua de su padre para sentirse un poco más cerca de él, y ver desde esa nueva altura el enorme puerto, contemplando casi toda la aldea. Veía a los pescadores regresar con su nueva carga, a los pastores dirigir sus rebaños, a los cazadores regresar con sus presas, a los panaderos limpiar los hornos, a los guerreros entrenar en las afueras, a las madres cuidar de sus hijos, a los dragones hacer de las suyas con sus dueños, veía todas esas escenas con un enorme sentimiento del deber.

Porque sabía que la vida de todas esas personas dependía de él.

Sí, de eso se trataba ser el Jefe. Todo Berk, todo lo que pasara o no pasara ahí, era su responsabilidad. Siempre supo que algún día lo haría, después de todo no te llaman "heredero" a no ser que seas el siguiente en la línea de sucesión. Pero eso no quitaba lo abrumador. Sentado en la cima de la estatua de su padre, aún se sentía intimidado por su presencia.

Era como si Stoick de alguna forma no se hubiera ido, aunque llevara dos años muerto. La estatua que los vigilaba a todos consolaba y calmaba a la población más de lo que lo hacía su presencia. Hiccup quería realmente inspirar el mismo respeto y seguridad que su padre inspiró en vida (y que de alguna forma todos recordaban) pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Sólo le quedaba dirigir, día a día, esforzándose porque los habitantes de Berk notaran sus ojeras cuando se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando por ellos, y rezarle a los dioses por ser un líder al menos la mitad de eficiente y entregado de lo que fue Stoick.

Tampoco podía quejarse del todo, su gente había sido en ese tiempo muy comprensiva y amable, comportándose de forma paciente hacia él, como si le dieran tiempo de que asumiera sus nuevas responsabilidades. Se había ganado aprecio por parte del pueblo en todos sus años de jinete, y sin embargo, no sentía que eso fuera suficiente. Sabía que todos aún lo comparaban con Stoick, que vivía de alguna forma bajo la sombra del Jefe que fue su padre, y eso le molestaba.

Pero, viendo la sombra que proyectaba la estatua, suspiraba con resignación. Su padre seguía teniendo un legado demasiado grande como para que él pudiera aspirar a algo parecido en sólo dos años de liderazgo. Pero él quería dejar su propia marca, su propia sombra, ser un gran hombre y un gran líder también, pero ¿cómo? Él ya no se sentía la misma persona de antes, y quizá ese era el meollo del asunto. En esos dos años no sólo había cambiado el exterior, sino también sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Cuando Hiccup sintió las manos de Gothi dibujándole el símbolo de Jefe en su frente supo que algo había cambiado dentro de él. Su padre había muerto, su madre resultó estar viva y ahora se mudaría a Berk, y ahora él lideraría a su gente. No es como si antes no hubiera tenido pruebas de liderazgo (sobre sus compañeros Jinetes y sobre la aldea entera) en su opinión tuvo muchas y de todas había salido airoso, y eso era algo que su padre siempre le recordaba, para que sintiera mayor confianza sobre sus propias habilidades.

Pero no fue hasta el día en que todo Berk gritó "¡larga vida al Jefe!" y que los dragones hicieron explotar bolas de fuego a modo de celebración, que Hiccup asumió la enorme responsabilidad depositada sobre sus hombros, y sintió el cambio en su interior.

La primera manifestación del cambio fue hacia su persona. No se sentía el mismo de antes. Aún quería aventuras, aún adoraba volar, aún jugueteaba con Toothless y otros amigos, pero la actitud despreocupaba de la cual podía darse el lujo había desaparecido para siempre. Era el responsable de una aldea entera, de todos los que ahí vivían, y debía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a servirles para garantizar su seguridad en todos los sentidos, tanto de humanos como de dragones.

Otra manifestación del cambio fue con Toothless. Jamás dejaría a su amigo dragón de lado y siempre que podía volaba con él hasta donde le permitía las nubes. Pero, quizá porque el Night Fury era ahora un Alpha, notó un cambio también en él. Su comportamiento era extrañamente más recatado y los dos parecían ocuparse más de sus deberes que buscando maneras de divertirse. Eso no disminuyó las escapadas a los acantilados donde el viento le permitía planear por su cuenta ni los miles de bocetos en la fragua donde ideaba mecanismos nuevos para el vuelo de ambos. Pero eso dejó de ser su razón de día a día, para convertirse en un pasatiempo.

Y la manifestación que más le causaba consternación sobre su cambio, era Astrid. Llevaban ya tiempo saliendo y habían hablado de matrimonio, ahora que era Jefe podía disponer de la boda cuando le diera en gana, pero no era eso lo que le ocupaba. Ya desde antes de esos cambios sabía que se casaría con ella, que Astrid sería su compañera de vida, la madre de sus hijos y todos los apelativos románticos que pudiera ocurrírsele. Lejos de ser cursi para él, era una simple y llana verdad. Astrid estaba en su pasado, en su presente y en su futuro, y todas las decisiones que tomaba garantizaban esta gran verdad.

Pero Astrid no sólo le hacía honor a su nombre, sino que era una auténtica valquiria. Ella vivía por y para proteger a los suyos, peleaba siempre todas las batallas que fueran necesarias hasta que veía a sus seres amados a salvo. La amaba y admiraba por eso, pero ahora se sentía _un poco_ preocupado.

Esa preocupación de alguna manera creció cuando se casaron. La boda fue hermosa y todos se divirtieron, Astrid se veía completamente feliz y eso le alegró. Pero así como sintió un cambio en su interior cuando Gothi dibujó el símbolo de Jefe en su frente, sintió otro cambio aún más intenso y palpable cuando pronunció los votos: "Prometo amarte, respetarte y _protegerte_ …" y es que, de todas las vikingas que existieran ¿cómo protegería a Astrid?

Hiccup ya no era el muchacho escuálido de su juventud. Jamás pelearía al mismo nivel e intensidad que Astrid, pero nadie excepto ella podía ganarle con la espada, y además era un hábil estratega. Montado en Toothless, Hiccup sabía que era un guerrero de digna pelea, que además dirigía a sus hombres con gran naturalidad. Eso bastaba para ser el Jefe y proteger a Berk, pero no era suficiente para protegerla _a ella._

Siempre se había preocupado por Astrid, pero nunca a ese nivel. Siempre la cuidaba dentro de lo que sus posibilidades le permitían, pero no se angustiaba más de lo necesario, en parte porque sabía que Astrid podía cuidarse sola, y en parte porque no le encontraba sentido a preocuparse por cosas que no podía cambiar o en las cuales no podía intervenir. Sin embargo, ahora que era Jefe, sentía que _necesitaba_ hacer mucho más.

Era ese cambio en su interior lo que le empujaba a pensar de otra manera. Antes, cuando Astrid tenía patrullajes o misiones, él la acompañaba, o al menos se aseguraba de que estaría cerca si necesitaba ayuda. Ahora que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Berk, Hiccup sentía que su corazón se estrujaba cuando Astrid montaba a Stormfly y salía a Dragon Edge para revisar aquella colonia. Confiaba en ella, con todo su ser, no existía mejor guerrera en todo el archipiélago, pero la preocupación… esa no se iba.

Quizá era porque ya no podía estar a su lado, predispuesto a ayudarla como antes. O quizá era que, así como sentía mayor su responsabilidad hacia Berk, sentía mayor su responsabilidad hacia su ahora esposa. Tal vez tenía que ver con que la extrañaba. Aunque estaban casados, desde que fue nombrado Jefe Hiccup la veía menos, pues siempre estaban ocupados ¿sería acaso una consecuencia de sentirla más ausente? No estaba seguro de porqué ahora se inquietaba tanto, pero no le gustaba. Y no le decía nada de eso a Astrid, porque sabía que ella podría tomarlo como una ofensa.

"¡Puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola!" diría ella, y él sabía que tenía razón.

Pero… pero…

Con una mueca en sus labios, Hiccup pensaba que debería hablar de eso con su esposa. No era agradable sentirse preocupado casi todo el tiempo por ella, y no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo. Con algo de suerte, quizá Astrid supiera qué hacer.

.

.

Astrid volaba con Stormfly lo más alto que su querida Nadder le permitía. Era de esos días en que ocupaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Había despertado con la sensación que no conectaba con nada a su alrededor. Como todas las mañanas, Hiccup se había despedido de ella dándole un beso tierno y deseándole un buen día, pero en esa ocasión no pudo sentir el cariño que usualmente experimentaba con esas demostraciones de afecto. Estaba frustrada, porque no sabía exactamente porqué se sentía mal, pero algo andaba mal.

Stormfly agitó su cabeza y señaló hacia Berk, debajo de ellas, indicándole que debían regresar.

—Lo sé nena, lo sé.—respondió—Pero no me siento aún lista.

Era la general de Berk y junto con Fishleg, encargada de la Academia de Dragones, ella instruía a los jinetes más avanzados poniéndoles las pruebas más complicadas. Usualmente tenía varias cosas que hacer, pero ese día no se sentía con la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para llevar a cabo sus responsabilidades.

Tenía que poner un examen en la Academia y, tras eso, revisar la formación del Equipo B que protegía la muralla occidental de Berk. A comparación de otros días, no tenía mucho que hacer, y en otras circunstancias terminaría rápido sus labores para preguntarle a Hiccup en qué podía ayudarle. Pero justo ahora sentía que su cabeza estaba en las nubes, como ella con Stormfly, y por más que intentaba pisar tierra, sus pensamientos seguían volando. Era frustrante, porque ella no solía ser así, nunca había sido así.

—Vamos nena—dijo a Stormfly, tomando las riendas para que bajara justo en la Academia.

Aplicaría el examen, revisaría la formación del Equipo B y después daría una vuelta alrededor de Berk. Ocupaba tiempo a solas.

Mientras aterrizaba en la Academia, Astrid pensaba que quizá se sentía tan desconectada y distraída porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin descansar. Ya habían pasado dos años de la muerte de Stoick, un año desde que ella se casara con Hiccup, y en todo ese tiempo los cambios habían pasado de manera tan repentina que no terminaba de asimilar uno cuando llegaba el otro. Ahora que Hiccup era Jefe y tenía muchas responsabilidades eran pocos los momentos que tenían para su relación, y aunque Astrid lo resentía un poco, intentaba de verdad comprenderlo. Astrid se esmeraba intentando ayudarlo de todas las maneras posibles, y más aún después de que se casaran, quizá su cansancio en ese día era un indicio de que ocupaba un poco de tiempo para ella misma.

—Astrid, pensé que no llegarías—dijo Fishleg, acercándose a ella cuando aterrizó en la Academia—¿está todo en orden? Nunca llegas tarde.

—Eh, sí—respondió algo distraída—Vamos, tengo un examen que aplicar.

Caminó solo dos pasos cuando Stormfly se inclinó hacia ella, como si se estuviera asegurando de que estuviera bien.

—Tranquila nena, todo en orden—le dijo en tono dulce, ese tono que Astrid usaba sólo con su dragona y con Hiccup, y que desconcertaba a los demás.

Usualmente Stormfly se iría a la esquina de la Academia para comer pescados o juguetear con otros dragones, pero ese día se resistió a alejarse de Astrid. Ella pensó que su dragona se daba cuenta que estaba más distraída de lo usual, así que no se molestó. Aplicó un examen más sencillo de lo normal en el grupo de avanzados, porque, así como se sentía desconectada, comenzaba a sentirse cansada.

Más tarde revisó al Equipo B, que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, no era siquiera mediodía pero ella sentía que ya era medianoche. Stormfly la acompañó al interior de su casa y se recostó al lado de ella, en un principio Astrid sólo quería sentarse un momento, pero sin proponérselo se quedó profundamente dormida, custodiada por su ahora más tranquila dragona.

.

.

Valka entró a la casa de su hijo procurando no hacer ruido. Ella vivía en una pequeña casa cerca de la costa, donde sentía que no incomodaba a nadie. Hiccup le había ofrecido vivir en su casa, la del Jefe, pero Valka rechazó amablemente esa oferta. No sentía que le correspondía vivir ahí, menos ahora que su hijo se había casado (la pareja necesitaba privacidad). Sin embargo, los visitaba muy a menudo, casi siempre cenaban juntos y Valka le ayudaba a Astrid dándole consejos domésticos.

Entró buscando a Hiccup, a quien llevaba sin ver todo el día. Desde que llegó a Berk, Valka daba clases a los niños más pequeños, enseñándoles a leer, escribir y otras habilidades básicas. Sin embargo, los padres de sus alumnos hablaron con ella para decirle que los niños no irían a clases durante una semana, pues los ocupaban para que ayudaran en algunas labores domésticas. Debido a que tendría siete días enteros sin nada que hacer, Valka había planeado un paseo de dos días con Cloudjumper en las islas cercanas, y quería avisarle a su hijo sobre su ausencia para que no se preocupara al no verla.

Debido al silencio, pensó que no había nadie en casa, pero después notó que Stormfly estaba recostada en el segundo piso, pues sus escamas azules eran visibles desde la escalera.

—¿Hola?—llamó otra vez, el Nadder se asomó y la saludó, pero su postura no estaba del todo relajada.

Preocupada de que pudiera estar sucediendo algo, Valka subió al segundo piso. La puerta de la recámara estaba abierta, pues Stormfly había dormitado en el umbral. Astrid estaba profundamente dormida en la cama, y la dragona se movía un poco inquieta, como si estuviera preocupada por su jinete. El primer pensamiento que tuvo Valka fue el de que su nuera estaba enferma, pero cuando se inclinó para revisarla, notó su temperatura normal y su respiración calmada. Parecía que sólo tomaba una siesta.

—Sólo está cansada—le susurró al Nadder, procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible—Después de todo, trabaja mucho con Hiccup.

Con ese pensamiento Valka hizo una nota mental de aconsejarle a su hijo que tanto él como Astrid descansaran un poco. Debido a su juventud tenían mucha energía para las faenas diarias como Jefe de la tribu, pero no había disminuido su acelerado ritmo en dos años y todos, incluso los más jóvenes, ocupaban vacaciones de vez en cuando. Bajó despacio los escalones y salió de la casa, pero apenas puso un pie afuera, Cloudjumper se movió agitado señalando hacia el interior.

—¿Tú también?—colocó una mano sobre su frente, calmándolo—No está enferma, sólo está cansada.

Maravillada por la lealtad de los dragones, Valka saltó a la espalda de Cloudjumper y le pidió suavemente que volara buscando a Toothless. Lo encontró afuera del Gran Salón, y asumió que Hiccup estaba dentro.

—Hijo.—lo llamó al entrar, el joven Jefe estaba sentado platicando con otros hombres sobre la cosecha, que pronto se recogería.

—Un momento, mamá—le respondió, dio unas últimas indicaciones y después volteó hacia Valka—Ahora sí, dime ¿todo en orden?

—Claro—repuso con una sonrisa—Te buscaba para decirte que mañana saldré con Cloudjumper, y regresaré en dos días.

—¿Y por qué tanto apuro en irte?

—Bueno, los niños están en sus días de descanso, así que no me ocupan mucho por aquí…

—¿Y a dónde irás?—preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Sólo recorreré el archipiélago. No tienes que preocuparte por mí—agregó en tono dulce—Sé cuidarme sola.

Ese comentario lo molestó un poco, pues llevaba toda la mañana pensando en Astrid.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sé que saben cuidarse perfectamente solas—comentó con tono algo sarcástico—Sé que no debería preocuparme, pero lo hago ¿vale? ¡No puedo evitarlo!

Valka sabía que su hijo estaba algo estresado, pero era raro cuando reaccionaba así. Toothless se asomó al Gran Salón, atraído por la voz de su jinete.

—Hijo ¿ocurre algo que te esté molestando?—preguntó de forma cautelosa.

Hiccup suspiró, comprobando que no había mucha gente a su alrededor. No le gustaba hablar de sus pensamientos más profundos cuando cualquiera podía escucharlo.

—Por alguna razón, me preocupo más de lo usual—admitió—No sólo por Berk o por ti, también por Astrid. Es como si sintiera que no pudiera protegerlos.

—¿Protegernos de qué?

—No lo sé. No tiene sentido, pero por alguna razón esa angustia no se va, por más que lo razono, por más que intento concentrarme en otra cosa…

—¿Crees que sea algo que te preocupe, además de Astrid, o de Berk?

—No lo he pensado así. Es simplemente esa sensación de proteger, más bien, una necesidad de proteger.

Valka frunció los labios. Aunque Hiccup a veces lo olvidaba, se parecía a Stoick en muchísimas cosas. Esa era una de ellas.

—No puedes proteger a todos todo el tiempo, hijo—aconsejó con tono tranquilo—Pero siento que hay algo más inquietándote.

Hiccup se preguntaba cómo su madre podía leerlo tan bien aún cuando, técnicamente, llevaba poco tiempo de conocerlo. Suponía que era el instinto.

—Es una emoción que no puedo identificar, pero es semejante al cambio. Es como si sintiera que algo cambia en mi interior, y tiene que ver con eso, con la necesidad de querer proteger.

—Eres Jefe de Berk, es tu deber proteger el pueblo. Pero tampoco debes estresarte por situaciones que no puedes predecir ni cosas que no puedes cambiar. No olvides nunca eso.

—Sé que tienes razón—Toothless se colocó al lado de Hiccup, dándole apoyo moral—Gracias amigo.

Siguió un incómodo silencio.

—Entonces.., ¿te irás mañana?

—Sí, al amanecer—respondió—Regresaré al atardecer del segundo día.

—Claro, claro… sólo cuídate, por favor.

Valka sonrió, pensando que esa oración típicamente debía decirla ella, no su hijo.

—Desde luego—acarició su mejilla y se despidió de él.

.

.

Helga Hofferson llevaba una canasta llena de pescados frescos en las manos cuando se encontró con su hija. Estaba atardeciendo, a esa hora Astrid solía estar llegando a su propia casa, por eso la desconcertó que se le acercara con una amplia sonrisa y se ofreciera a cargar la canasta.

—No estoy vieja—replicó, pero dejando que su hija sostuviera la canasta por ella.

—La casa está cerca—respondió—Dime mamá ¿qué tal ha sido tu día?

Miró a Astrid detenidamente.

—¿todo bien?—preguntó, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Stormfly como si quisiera atravesarle la cabeza.

—Claro que sí—Astrid se fingió ofendida, pero esos trucos no funcionaban nunca con su madre.

—Tú e Hiccup vinieron a casa a cenar hace dos días. Las cosas no cambian tan rápido en esta aldea. Así que dime ¿qué pasa, hija?

Astrid frunció el entrecejo, apretando más fuerte la canasta contra su pecho.

—Yo sólo… sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. Hoy no me he sentido muy bien.

—¿Estás enferma?

—No, nada de eso. Es más bien mi humor—suspiró, buscando las palabras adecuadas—Me siento muy apática últimamente.

Sí, apática era una buena palabra.

Helga sonrió maternalmente, agarró la canasta de pescados y abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando la comida en la mesa del comedor.

—Sólo estás estresada—le dijo—¿Te sientes más cansada de lo usual?

Astrid no quiso comentar que durmió toda la tarde, así que sólo respondió un modesto "sí".

—Has trabajado muy duro con Hiccup, todos lo podemos ver, y aunque estoy muy orgullosa de ti—sostuvo su barbilla de manera cariñosa—también debes descansar. Tómate uno o dos días y vuela con aquella adorable dragoncita.

Astrid meditó las palabras de su mamá, tenía mucho sentido, y era casi lo mismo que ella había estado pensando en la mañana.

—No recuerdo que antes me cansara tanto—comentó desconcertada.

—Antes no tenías tantas responsabilidades.

¿sería eso? Astrid asintió, su madre siempre había sido la voz de la razón, no iba a dudar de ella a estas alturas.

—Hablaré de eso con Hiccup, quizá una tarde en el lago sea buena idea—sonrió de imaginarse a sí misma recostada al lado del agua cristalina, afilando su hacha, entrenando como a ella tanto le gustaba y a su ritmo al fin—Han sido días tranquilos, no creo que me necesite mucho.

—Ten—le dio dos hogazas de pan dulce, receta Hofferson—Dáselos con un gran vaso de leche fresca y te dirá que sí a todo—luego le guiñó el ojo de forma pícara—Y sé consentidora en la cama.

Astrid se sonrojó, detestaba hablar de esas cosas con su madre, más que nada porque Helga adoraba avergonzarla.

—¡Mamá!

—Es la mejor arma de una mujer—continuó en tono jocoso—Sé consentidora, no olvides moverte sensualmente para…

—¡Mamá!—cerró los ojos, caminando rápido hacia la puerta—¡No oigo nada!

—¡disfrútalo tú también!—agregó sin poder contenerse la risa, para ese punto Astrid ya había salido de la casa y caminaba rápido hacia la suya.

"Nunca falla" pensó con satisfacción, mientras guardaba el pescado y pensaba en su propia manera de disfrutar el tiempo a solas con su esposo, que no tardaría en llegar.

.

.

Hiccup suspiró pesadamente, dejándose caer sobre el sillón en la sala de su casa. Había sido un día tan largo…

Gobber lo siguió todo el día pidiéndole más presupuesto para el metal de la fragua. Tuffnut y Ruffnut habían espantado a todas las ovejas de Sven y Snotlout, en vez de ayudar como le había ordenado, terminó de alguna manera acorralado por dos yaks y gritando por ayuda. Fishleg había tenido un accidente en la Academia (aparentemente se excedió en la ración de gas de Cremallerus para una demostración) y si bien nadie había resultado herido, el lugar quedó lo suficientemente destruido como para suspender actividades tres días en lo que limpiaban la zona. Los jóvenes y niños que debían tomar clases con Fishleg aprovecharon para corretearse por todo el pueblo, sacando de quicio a los adultos. Hiccup debió dirigir él solo la reconstrucción de la Academia, pues no confiaba en los gemelos para pedirles dicha tarea, y rezó que Snotlout pudiera al menos juntar la mitad de las ovejas de Sven.

Quizá podría pedirle a Astrid que lo ayudara con las labores de la Academia, pues debía revisar los campos de cultivo el día siguiente.

Y hablando de Astrid ¿en dónde estaba ella?

Ni bien se puso de pie para subir las escaleras, pensando que su esposa estaría en la recámara, cuando se abrió la puerta principal y la vio entrar. Tenía una mueca en los labios, y eso inmediatamente le llamó la atención.

—¿Día largo, _m'lady_?—preguntó.

Ella caminó directo a la cocina.

—Sí, un poco—dijo en voz baja, pero él la escuchó—¿y el tuyo?

—Larguísimo—suspiró, caminado hacia el sillón y dejándose caer de nuevo.

Siguiendo el consejo de su madre, Astrid llenó un tarro con hidromiel –serviría mejor que la leche en esta situación– y colocó el tarro frente a Hiccup, al lado de un plato con el pan dulce. Él miró aquella tentadora oferta y le sonrió agradecido, antes de engullir la deliciosa receta de su suegra.

—Mi madre se irá dos días—le dijo, mientras comía.

—¿enserio?

—Sí, parece que su pequeña escuela tendrá una semana libre, y ella quiere explorar un poco en ese tiempo.

—Tú madre no es del todo sedentaria, siempre quiere estar explorando, descubriendo, aprendiendo… no sé a quién me recuerda—se sirvió ella misma un jarrón con hidromiel y comenzó a cortar unas hogazas de pan y queso.

—Lo sé, muchas cosas en mí tuvieron sentido después de conocerla.

Astrid colocó un plato con el pan y el queso al centro de la mesa, sentándose frente a Hiccup.

—Además, ella necesitaba un descanso, tanto cuidar niños puede ser cansado—comenzó a tantear el terreno.

—Claro, y aunque no es una anciana, tampoco es una muchacha…

Hiccup comió una hogaza de pan, pasándosela con un fuerte trago de hidromiel.

—Completamente de acuerdo, e incluso los más jóvenes también se cansan—comió un poco de queso—Por eso estaba pensando en tomarme una tarde libre yo también.

—Sí, lo entiendo… espera ¿qué?

Astrid se llevó distraídamente otro trozo de pan a la boca, mientras que Hiccup dejaba de lado la comida.

—¿Cómo que te tomarás el día libre? ¿A dónde irás?

—Tranquilo, sólo quiero ir al lago que está dentro del bosque ¿lo recuerdas?

—Pero, ¿tú sola?

—Sí, yo sola.

Hiccup la miró fijamente, toda esa ansiedad y preocupación de repente crecieron, así como la actitud recelosa e independiente de Astrid.

—¿No preferirías acompañar a mi madre, o…?

—¿Qué, necesito una niñera?—Astrid se cruzó de brazos lanzándole una mirada retadora.

—No es eso lo que quise decir.

—¿Entonces?

Suspiró, pensando cuidadosamente en sus siguientes palabras.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme por completo de que estés segura.

—Yo siempre he podido cuidarme sola.

—Sí, sí, sólo que…

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y terminó mordiéndose la lengua, la mirada de Astrid echaba fuego y no quería continuar con una conversación que podría hacerse discusión.

—¿Te irás sólo el día de mañana?

—No es gran cosa, sólo tomaré un paseo por el bosque—se encogió de hombros—Antes lo hacíamos todo el tiempo.

"Sí, antes de que fuéramos jefes, antes de que nos casáramos" pensó.

—Prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Lo prometo—dijo con algo de fastidio.

Astrid elevó el tarro de hidromiel, pero apenas le dio un trago cuando el sabor se le hizo insoportablemente amargo y terminó escupiendo la bebida.

—¡Astrid!

Hiccup se inclinó hacia ella, pero como todavía estaba algo molesta lo apartó de un manotazo. Dejó el tarro de lado, mirando hacia el líquido fijamente, nada parecía indicar que tuviera algo malo. Con desconcierto Hiccup agarró el tarro de su esposa y bebió un sorbo, sabía exactamente igual que el suyo.

—Qué extraño…

—Aleja esa cosa de mí—Astrid sintió de repente náuseas cuando le llegó el olor de la bebida, que hasta ese momento había ignorado—Dioses, no sabía que el hidromiel podía echarse a perder así.

—Pero sabe bien, Astrid.

—Lo que pasa es que te acostumbraste a las bebidas raras de los gemelos—Astrid agarró ambos tarros y tiró su contenido por la ventana—Compraré más mañana.

—Si tú lo dices…

Ella sirvió leche de yak para que terminaran de comer, la tensión de su extraña discusión disminuyó lo suficiente para que pudieran bromear un poco antes de terminar la cena e irse a dormir.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora...

Como ven, Hiccup está atravesando una "fase protectora" producto de todos los cambios que está asimilando, mientras que Astrid tiene varias cosas dándole vueltas en su mente. Veremos cómo se van desarrollando.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué opinan? Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y comentarios.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. II

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Wow, no me esperaba tantos comentarios ni favoritos =D me chiflan bastante jeje. Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte que espero disfruten también, tenemos un acercamiento más a los problemas de la parejita y la primera aparición de a villana, pero por ahora todo muy tranquilo, lo mejor empezará en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Reviews:**

 **MichelleMGI, Ericka Kida, Forever MK NH, Usagui13chiba, Shinki S, Anislabonis, meliandrade.**

 **GRACIAS** por sus hermosos comentarios. No los respondo personalmente porque en TODOS de alguna forma y otra estaría dando spoilers, que desde luego no haré jeje (son demasiado intuitivos, o yo fui demasiado obvia, no sé).

¡A leer!

* * *

 **II**

" _-¿Cómo hago para esta sensación de culpa se vaya?_ -No puedes dejar de sentirlo. Así que contrólalo, recuérdalo y haz todo lo que puedas para asegurarte de no volver a sentirlo." –Stoick.

.

.

Desde que Astrid tenía cinco años y vio por primera vez un ataque de dragones sobre Berk, tenía la enorme necesidad de proteger a los que amaba. Nítido estaba en su memoria el recuerdo de sus padres saliendo a combatir esas bestias, y la inquietud que sintió al verlos esquivar enormes llamaradas de fuego. Su tío Finn, que la cuidaba durante esos ataques, pasaba un brazo sobre sus menudos hombros y susurraba oraciones para calmarla.

—Shhh—su tono era suave y tranquilo—Están bien, ellos estarán bien.

Pero esa ilusión se rompió cuando los dragones se fueron, y el padre de Astrid gritó para pedir ayuda. Tenía una espantosa quemadura en el hombro y se mordía los labios para evitar quejarse a pesar del dolor. Astrid era muy pequeña para recordar exactamente qué pasó, salvo que su padre debió quedarse una semana en casa para dejar que la herida se curara. Fue la primera vez que sintió que algo malo podía pasarles a sus padres, y llegó ella sola a la conclusión de que debía ayudarles.

Cuando le dijo a su tío Finn que quería ayudar a sus padres, él le sonrió de manera paternal, diciéndole que sólo debía portarse bien y obedecer. Pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Semanas después, cuando Finn encontró a su sobrina intentando levantar una de las enormes hachas de Patrick, se percató de que el susto que había sufrido fue más grande del esperado y que las palabras consoladoras ya no harían efecto.

Helga, que conocía bien a su hija, le hizo prometer que no intentaría pelear ni aprender a usar armas hasta que cumpliera los seis años, y a cambio le regalaría su primera arma. Astrid se mantuvo fiel a su promesa, y recibió de su madre una bella daga perfecta para su estatura como regalo de cumpleaños. Helga le enseñó a usarla, lo cual no era muy complicado, y pensó que con eso la niña estaría más tranquila. Sin embargo, ahora que Astrid podía usar su daga, veía hacia las espadas y sentía que lo natural sería aprender a usarlas también. Ésta vez fue Patrick quien encontró a su hija intentando levantar la espada de Helga, ante lo cual frunció los labios ¿cómo explicarle a su niña que era muy pequeña aún para aprender a esas cosas?

Habló de la situación con algunos de sus vecinos. Stoick le dijo que lo aprovechara, comentándole que por más que intentaba su hijo Hiccup rehuía a todo tipo de entrenamiento. Spitelout le dijo que él empezaría a enseñarle a su hijo Snotlout, pues temía que el chiquillo no pudiera defenderse cuando los dragones atacaran. Patrick comentó eso a su esposa, y Helga terminó aceptando a regañadientes que instruyeran un poco a su hija. Astrid, por su parte, no había esperado a que sus padres se dignaran a tomarla enserio, y ella solita corría alrededor de la tribu sabiendo que así sería más rápida y ágil, además de que practicaba todos los días con la daga que le regaló su madre.

Finn era quien más la entrenaba, y quien se percató muy rápido del espíritu guerrero en Astrid. Todos en Berk, en mayor o menor medida, sentían la sangre bullir ante la pelea y la aventura, pero Astrid era diferente. Como le dijo después a su hermana, Astrid parecía una valquiria caída del Valhalla. Aprendía rápido y ella misma se exigía a un nivel impresionante para tan tierna su edad. Creían que era talento natural, y en buena parte lo era, pero no sabían que también era el miedo. Astrid estaba asustada ante la idea de no poder ayudar y proteger a los suyos, y la única manera de ahuyentar ese miedo, era entrenando, mejorando, dedicándose a perfeccionar su técnica para estar segura de que podría protegerlos de llegarse la ocasión.

Esa necesidad de proteger la dominaba, y no fue hasta su adolescencia, por su relación con Hiccup, que eso comenzó a cambiar. Estaba acostumbrada a ser la guerrera, la encargada de proteger, y al principio de su relación con Hiccup, también era ella la que sentía que lo cuidaba. El muchacho era muy flaco, torpe e inseguro, a veces parecía que no podía defenderse siquiera de un pajarillo. Pero cuando la pubertad lo golpeó, también golpeó su relación.

Su amistad con Toothless hizo que Hiccup obtuviera una repentina seguridad en sí mismo, la cual fue creciendo conforme su relación con su padre y con otros jóvenes –Astrid incluida– mejoraba. Cuando tenía más o menos dieciséis años, todas las lecciones de defensa que Stoick le había dado al muchacho dieron al fin resultados. Además, y gracias a su nueva seguridad, Hiccup dejó de intentar practicar usando su mano derecha, comenzando a usar la izquierda. Fue casi como ver a un nuevo guerrero. La destreza que su padre le había enseñado, la fuerza que su trabajo en la fragua le había dado y la agilidad desarrollada al volar con Toothless se combinó de repente, e Hiccup se convirtió en un buen luchador.

Astrid aún se jactaba de que era la mejor peleadora en todo Berk, lo cual era cierto (nadie más había empezado a entrenar desde los seis años como ella) pero debía admitir que ahora Hiccup era un guerrero de cuidado, principalmente cuando montaba a Toothless. Hiccup no ocupaba ahora su ayuda al defenderse y, al contrario, muchas veces parecía querer protegerla. Al principio eso se sentía como una ofensa, porque ella era todo menos una damisela en apuros, pero después sintió que algo se removió en su interior, algo que no sabía cómo nombrar, pero que evidenciaba su cambio.

Desde que era pequeña su familia se había rendido al intentar protegerla, tan independiente y fuerte era, pero Hiccup no. Tampoco la menospreciaba, al contrario, Hiccup parecía ser el que más la respetaba por sus habilidades de combate, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades, intentando cuidarla a su manera. Aprendió a acostumbrarse a esa actitud de Hiccup, que en realidad no era molesta, pero no se dio cuenta de en qué momento ella también cambió.

El primer indicio fue cuando ambos estaban en Dragon Edge. Ella estaba en la casa de él, pues se quedaron dibujando mapas y planeando estrategias para repeler posibles ataques de Viggo. No se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido, y menos que había comenzado una lluvia muy fuerte. Hiccup le sugirió dormir con él, para evitar que se mojara y resfriara. Stormfly tampoco parecía querer irse, ya estaba dormitando cerca del fuego al lado de Toothless, por lo que terminó aceptando la sugerencia.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente, en la cual recapituló los hechos, que se percató en lo descuidada que fue. No llevaba su hacha, ni su daga, ni alguna de sus armas para protegerse si llegaba un intruso. Se había recostado en la cama (Hiccup durmió con Toothless) sin asegurarse de tener algo cerca que pudiera usar para cubrirse en caso de un ataque. Tampoco había revisado el perímetro antes de recostarse, ni revisado si el fuego se había apagado bien para prevenir un incendio. Y, si eso no fue descuido suficiente ¡había dormido sin su armadura! Simplemente se la quitó al recostarse para poder descansar mejor. Ella jamás dormía sin armadura, ni en su casa, porque pensaba que así estaría lista mucho más rápido en caso de una emergencia.

Tantos descuidos consecutivos la hacían sentirse una irresponsable, pero la verdad era que la noche anterior no se había sentido mal. Genuinamente había olvidado su rutina de seguridad antes de dormir. Repasó una y otra vez los acontecimientos, buscando el factor que la hizo actuar con tanto descuido. La respuesta estaba durmiendo a pocos metros de distancia, y roncando ligeramente.

Había sido Hiccup, de alguna forma su presencia había sido más relajante que todas y cada una de las rutinas que ella realizaba por costumbre tras años de intentar proteger a las personas que la rodeaban. Al internase en esos pensamientos, se percató de que todo podía resumirse en una sola palabra: seguridad.

Ella se sentía segura con Hiccup cerca. Al detectar eso, siguió pensando y recordando. Desde que era una niña, Astrid no se había sentido realmente segura, ni de ella ni de sus familiares. No sólo era su ansiedad por proteger a quienes amaba, sino también la ansiedad de protegerse a sí misma. De alguna manera entendía que ni sus padres, ni su tío ni sus amigos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla. Pero ese sentimiento desaparecía cuando Hiccup estaba cerca. Hiccup, que durante muchos años fue el peor vikingo que Berk hubiera visto, podía calmarla y hacerla sentir protegida con el simple hecho de dormir a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Ella confiaba en él, y lo quería, y su relación con Hiccup era más profunda y estrecha que cualquier otra relación que hubiera tenido con otra persona (Stormfly no entraba en esa categoría) pero no fue hasta ese momento en que se percató de lo segura que se sentía a su lado, ahora se daba cuenta que Hiccup la protegía a ella, y ella confiaba en esa protección.

Y esa sensación de sentirse cuidada fue como una caricia a su corazón. Mucha de su ansiedad y de sus preocupaciones desaparecieron después de esa noche. Ella siempre sería una guerrera, siempre buscaría proteger a los suyos y a los que amaba, pero ahora tenía la completa certeza de que, mientras estuviera con Hiccup, nada podría pasarle. Él la cuidaría como llevaba haciéndolo todo ese tiempo.

Ya llevaba tiempo intentando minimizar sus sentimientos hacia él, pero tras esa revelación, sucumbió a sus emociones. Estaba enamorada de él, como una boba quinceañera, pero sonreía con cierta satisfacción al pensar en eso. Después de todo, estaba enamorada de la única persona en todo el mundo con la que se sentía protegida… no se le ocurría una persona mejor a la cual confiarle su corazón.

Y era por eso, porque confiaba en Hiccup al colmo de entregarle su vida, que no soportaba el más mínimo indicio de que él la considerara una mujer débil.

Llegó al lado del lago, y se dejó caer sobre el césped fresco, escuchó a Stormfly recostarse también y hacer pequeños ruidos de satisfacción. Aunque el simple hecho de estar en ese lugar tan lindo la calmaba, la conversación que tuvo con Hiccup la noche anterior seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza.

" _Sólo quiero asegurarme por completo de que estés segura"_ ¿qué, ella no era capaz de defenderse? En todos los años que llevaban juntos Hiccup nunca había cuestionado así sus habilidades. Pero no sólo parecía inseguro de las de ella, también parecía sentirse incapaz de cuidarla. Era ridículo, porque tal y como ella llevaba pensando en toda la mañana, Hiccup era al único en quien confiaba por su seguridad ¡se había casado con él! ¿qué otra prueba necesitaba?

Sostuvo el hacha en lo alto viéndola a contraluz, el brillo del metal siempre le gustaba, en un segundo cambió de postura y lanzó el hacha contra el árbol, deleitándose del sonido del filo encajándose en la madera. Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba, sonrió de satisfacción mientras caminaba despacio hacia el árbol para recuperar su hacha. Era entrenando de esta forma, a su ritmo, con el olor de la hierba y el sonido del agua que ella se relajaba.

Hiccup se relajaba con Toothless, volando sobre las nubes perdiéndose en direcciones distintas durante horas, probando la velocidad y llevando al límite sus habilidades de jinete. Él llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada de eso, mucho más de lo que ella llevaba sin entrenar en los bosques. "No debe ser sano". Se sentó recargándose en el árbol, preocupada por su esposo. "Está estresado" pensó ella. "Nunca deja de trabajar, y últimamente casi no duerme. Necesita descansar".

De repente recordó más cosas, como el hecho de que Hiccup solía saltarse la comida para poder atender a más personas, y que cenaba muy poco porque llegaba tan tarde que sólo quería dormir, muchas veces duraba horas recostado en la cama sin conciliar el sueño porque le dolía la cabeza y todos los días sin falta debía tomarse un té especial para enfermos si es que deseaba tener la energía necesaria de rendir en sus tareas. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos, y comenzaba a bajar de peso. Apretó el mango de su hacha ¡qué tonta había sido! Su esposo estaba exhausto, ¿y ella qué estaba haciendo para ayudarla? Desde días lejanos vino el recuerdo de una charla que tuvo con su madre, quién sabe cuánto tiempo atrás.

 _—Astrid ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?—preguntó Helga Hofferson, mirando a su hija con una expresión severa._

 _—En la mañana entrené cerca del bosque—respondió la rubia, acomodando su hacha contra la pared—Y pasé el resto del día en la fragua con Hiccup._

 _Helga asintió, pensando en cómo diría las siguientes palabras._

 _Al tener Astrid cinco años, sólo le importaba entrenar y ser más fuerte, ella estaba conforme con eso. A los diez años, Astrid le comentó que Hiccup le parecía un chico extraño, Helga estuvo conforme con eso. A los quince años, cuando Hiccup consiguió que todos los vikingos comenzaran a entrenar dragones, Astrid comentó que admiraba mucho al hijo de Stoick y que estaba feliz de que ahora fueran amigos, Helga se mostró reticente hacia eso._

 _Ahora que Astrid tenía dieciocho años, era momento de tener la charla que llevaba mucho tiempo postergando._

 _—Hija ¿cuál es exactamente tu relación con Hiccup?_

 _Las mejillas de Astrid se colorearon, tal y como Helga había intuido que pasaría, notó la mente de su hija idear mil excusas (como ella cuando era más joven)._

 _—Sólo somos amigos, mamá—respondió, usando la excusa más sencilla y trillada de la historia._

 _—¿Enserio? Porque pasas mucho tiempo con él._

 _—¿Es algo malo?—preguntó Astrid, no estaba a la defensiva, sino que realmente estaba interesada por saber qué angustiaba a su madre._

 _—No del todo—Helga hizo una mueca que su hija conocía perfectamente, significaba que iba a decir algo que no le gustaría a Astrid escuchar—Sólo que… Astrid, Hiccup es el heredero de Berk._

 _Oh, heredero. Todos sabían eso. Hiccup era el hijo del Jefe, por ende, sería el Jefe algún día. No era algo de lo que hablaran, en parte porque Hiccup no parecía darle nunca importancia a ese detalle. Pero ciertamente todos en Berk sabían que algún Hiccup iba a gobernar._

 _—¿Y?—preguntó, pues no entendía por qué su mamá lo mencionaba._

 _—Como heredero de Berk, Hiccup deberá afrontar varias responsabilidades pronto—continuó Helga—Es joven, pero Stoick lo ha ido preparando de poco en poco para adoptar ese rol._

 _Astrid guardó silencio, intuyendo que su madre quería decir más cosas._

 _—Si tú seguirás siendo su amiga como hasta ahora, debes estar consciente de eso. La familia y las amistades más directas del Jefe siempre terminan adoptando algunas responsabilidades también._

 _—Entonces, ¿Cómo soy amiga de Hiccup, puede que deba ayudarlo a dirigir Berk cuando él sea Jefe?_

 _Helga suspiró, su pequeña parecía no entender mucho fuera de armas, combates y dragones. Luego recordó que todavía era joven, no podía pedírsele peras al olmo._

 _—Sí, hija, algo así—le sonrió de manera maternal, sabiendo que Astrid no entendería más del tema por ahora—Dime Astrid ¿crees poder con esa carga?_

 _Miró seriamente a su hija._

 _—Claro—respondió con ese tono despreocupado tan normal en la juventud—Es mi mejor amigo, lo ayudaré siempre que pueda._

" _Oh, claro, mejores amigos" pensó Helga con sarcasmo._

 _—Pero Astrid, tú e Hiccup ya son mayores… ¿su relación no ha cambiado, en todo este tiempo?_

 _Astrid se mordió los labios, dubitativa._

 _—¿Tus sentimientos no han cambiado?_

 _Los ojos de su madre analizaban completamente sus expresiones, Astrid se dio cuenta entonces de que a ella no podía ocultarle aquél secreto tan celosamente guardado._

 _Notando la angustia en su hija, Helga acomodó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja y le sonrió._

 _—Es normal que al crecer, nuestros sentimientos crezcan—le explicó—Pero por eso quiero que entiendas bien en lo que te estás metiendo. Eres una gran guerrera, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti… pero, hija, ¿estás segura de querer elegirlo a él, que es heredero de Berk?_

 _Patrick Hofferson estaba encantado con la relación que llevaban Hiccup y Astrid. Todo Berk se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba entre esos dos, excepto los involucrados, como suele pasar. Stoick y Patrick bromeaban sobre la relación de sus hijos y cómo les gustaría que se desarrollara, y el hecho de que querían nietos pronto. Patrick adoraba a su hija, y sabía que Hiccup sería un buen esposo para ella: sería Jefe algún día, así que nada le faltaría nunca a su pequeña, e Hiccup había demostrado ser un hombre fuerte y de carácter noble, el tipo de persona que cualquier padre desea para su hija._

 _Helga también pensaba como su esposo, pero veía más allá. Sí, Hiccup sería un buen esposo para su hija, sí, Astrid estaba enamorada de él y seguro podrían hacer una buena familia. Pero Astrid estaba ensimismada en su sueño de ser guerrera, e Hiccup ocuparía a su lado a alguien que pudiera sostener la carga de Jefe cuando fuera muy pesada. No estaba segura si su hija tendría el carácter o el gusto para aceptar ese título y dedicarse a ayudar a su pareja cuando fuera necesario. Todos veían que los Jefes tenían riquezas, gloria y eran obedecidos, pero pocos veían lo mucho que debían sacrificar sobre sus gustos personales por el bien de la comunidad._

 _¿Astrid estaría dispuesta a eso?_

 _—Sí—le dijo ella, con tono firme y decidido._

 _—Entonces quiero que recuerdes siempre esto, hija mía. Nunca olvides cuál es tu lugar. Nunca._

 _Aunque no entendió esa oración, Astrid asintió. Ya después podría pensar en eso._

Nunca olvides cuál es tu lugar… claro que no lo había entendido en ese entonces, pero ahora de repente parecía tener sentido. No debería de sorprenderle el que su madre estuviera consciente de todo lo que conllevaba su futuro más de lo que Astrid creía, y es que Helga Hofferson era de esas mujeres que aprendían observando su entorno y nunca decían todo lo que sabían hasta que les preguntaban directamente.

Astrid era esposa de Hiccup, y Jefa de Berk. La palabra "Jefa" nunca sonó tan abrumadora como en ese momento de reflexión. Sí, el poder recaía en la familia Haddock, sí, ella tenía poder sólo por haberse casado con el heredero. Pero ¿qué más daba? Ahora ella también era jefa de la tribu, ahora ella también debía llevar a cabo esas responsabilidades como si fueran suyas.

Hasta ahora sólo se había encargado de la milicia y ayudaba a Hiccup en una o dos cosas, pero nunca se había sentado con él a charlar sobre la manera de dividir las responsabilidades de liderazgo entre ambos. Hiccup nunca hizo nada por asignarle más tareas de las que ya tenía como general, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Hiccup tenía la idea de que ser el Jefe era cosa suya, solamente suya.

Pues no, ya no sería así. Astrid se sintió muy mal por no haberse percatado de lo mucho que su esposo la necesitaba ahora, pero apartó esa sensación de culpa porque no servía de nada el tenerla. Lo que debía enfocarse era en que no se repitiera la situación. Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose desconectada de su entorno, que apenas se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba dejando de lado su responsabilidad de esposa –aunque eso también podía ser porque llevaba muy poco tiempo casada– pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, por Thor que no.

Era apenas mediodía, pero ya se sentía mucho mejor y descansada, el bosque siempre hacía maravillas en ella. Caminó lo suficiente para volver a lanzar el hacha hacia el árbol por última vez: ella e Hiccup necesitaban tener una charla, de ser posible, en ese mismo momento. Así pues, sacó el hacha del árbol y regresó a Berk.

.

.

De pie frente a la mesa principal del Gran Salón, Hiccup le dio un sorbo al té de Gothi. Era un brebaje amargo, pero llevaba tanto tiempo tomándolo que estaba acostumbrado al sabor, se trataba de la misma bebida que la anciana le daba a los enfermos para que recuperaran fuerza tras la convalecencia, Hiccup tenía la espantosa certeza de que si no tomaba al menos una taza de ese té al día, se desplomaría de cansancio antes del atardecer. Era algo que el Jefe **no** se podía permitir.

Sobre la mesa estaba un mapa de Berk –los dioses sabían que conocía cada recoveco de memoria– en donde estaba señalando a los hombres qué parcelas debían quedar arrendadas para esa tarde, sin falta. Ellos comentaron algunas cosas, pero Hiccup se mantuvo firme y al final se fueron diciendo que cumplirían la orden. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y se terminó el té de golpe, quizá ese día necesitaría una dosis doble.

Volteó y tomó asiento en el enorme trono de piedra tallada que era exclusiva del Jefe, Hiccup sentía que el asiento le quedaba grande –había sido agrandado a la medida de su padre– otro constante recordatorio de lo mucho que le quedaba por aprender y por hacer. Tenía la sensación de que se veía frágil ahí sentado, pero el Jefe no podía sentarse en ningún otro lado, o al menos no sería lo recomendable.

Su mente divagó de repente pensando que deseaba irse. Recordaba muy bien aquellos días en que se despertaba únicamente para salir con Toothless a volar más allá del viento buscando mares nuevos e islas sin descubrir, ¡cómo le gustaría regresar a aquellas épocas! quería levantarse e irse lejos, muy lejos, no volver…

Pero no haría eso, claro que no. Su gente lo necesitaba, y él no podía darles la espalda.

Ah, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle, y todavía era temprano para eso, suspiró pensando que probablemente la causa era Astrid. Su esposa Astrid que estaba sola en alguna parte del bosque. Thor sabe que nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupado por ella en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella estaba bien… ¿verdad?

Maldita sea, siempre lo mismo, su cabeza parecía un caldero a punto de estallar por tantos pensamientos contradictorios que llegaban de improvisto. Era como si se criticara a sí mismo todo el tiempo, sin parar ¿Qué, era eso una enfermedad, había forma de curarla? ¿estaría condenado a pasar el resto de sus vidas con ese estrés, inseguridad y ansiedad? Dioses, esperaba que no.

Como si hubiera sido invocada por su dolor de cabeza, la puerta de la Gran Sala de abrió y pudo ver a su esposa entrar por ahí. Astrid tenía una expresión más relajada, que inmediatamente cambió a una preocupada cuando lo vio de frente.

—¿Día pesado?—preguntó, parándose frente a él.

—Un poco—se llevó ambas manos a las sienes—¿Podrías pasarme un poco de hielo?

—Claro.

Astrid caminó al fondo donde estaban las cocinas y regresó poco después con un pequeño trozo de hielo que aún olía al cuero en el cual se envolvió. Hiccup lo pasó por su frente, sintiendo la mano de Astrid acariciarle el cabello.

—Estás muy estresado.

—La verdad, no sé por qué.

—Yo creo que sí—Astrid movió una de las sillas para sentarse frente a él.

—¿No ibas a estar en el bosque todo el día?

—Me relajé muy rápido—se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más natural—Y tú necesitas también un poco de tiempo libre.

—Es temporada de cosechas, aún tengo mucho que…

—Yo lo haré.

—No es necesario, tú también tienes cosas que hacer.

—Ni la mitad de las que tú haces, Hiccup.

Le lanzó una mirada intensa, como si dijera "así debe ser", que a ella la frustró.

—Déjame ayudarte un poco—continuó—Tus dolores de cabeza y tu cansancio no son normales. Toma un día libre, yo puedo hacerme cargo de las cosas.

—No creo que sea correcto.

—¿Por qué no?

Hiccup presionó el hielo contra su cabeza y suspiró.

—Mi padre fue Jefe durante años y nunca pidió ayuda.

—Sabes que Gobber y tú…

—Él se hacía cargo de todas las cosas importantes _solo_ —siguió hablando como si no la escuchara—Y yo tengo que aprender a hacer eso.

—Tu padre no estaba solo, Hiccup. Te tenía a ti, a Gobber…

—Sí, y lo ayudábamos, pero nunca a ese…

—¿A este nivel?—se señaló a sí misma—¿Al nivel que yo quiero ayudarte?

Hiccup asintió.

—¿Y? tú no eres Stoick, no tienes que hacer las cosas exactamente igual a él.

— _Sé_ que no soy mi padre—sus palabras sonaban contenidas, como si el hecho le causara enfado—Por eso me debo esforzar el doble. Astrid, él fue un gran líder, y si debo trabajar dos, tres o cuatro veces más para conseguir esos resultados, que así sea… no pienso decepcionarlos.

—¿decepcionar a quién?

—A todos.

—Hiccup, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿por qué de repente tienes ese miedo a fracasar?—sujetó una de sus manos intentando consolarlo—Nadie espera que falles y nadie te está presionando para que seas como Stoick.

—No lo dirán cuando estoy yo, pero en mi ausencia…

—Hiccup Haddock, esto es ridículo—Astrid se puso de pie molesta—Tienes ojeras y estás aún más delgado, no duermes, no comes, estás todo el tiempo exhausto. Este no es el hombre con quien me casé.

—Tú sabías perfectamente que sería el Jefe cuando te propuse matrimonio.

 _—Esto_ no es un Jefe—lo señaló de cuerpo completo—Esto… ¡no sé qué sea! Hiccup, estás enfermo y cansado ¿qué no te das cuenta? ¡necesitas un descanso!

—No—dijo en tono firme—Astrid, tu mejor que nadie sabe todas las responsabilidades que tengo, ¿cómo esperas que…?

—¡déjame ayudarte!—lo interrumpió tajantemente—soy tu esposa, ¿no se supone que eso deben hacer las parejas? En muchas ocasiones te he ayudado para otras cosas, déjame…

—¡Señor!

La pareja volteó ante la interrupción de Groth, uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de Stoick y que se estaba ganando también la de Hiccup. El hombre los saludó a ambos y después les mostró un pedazo de pergamino que tenía en la mano.

—Es un mensaje de Dragon Edge—les dijo.

—¿Dragon Edge?—Hiccup sujetó el pergamino y lo desenvolvió para leer, Astrid se asomó y leyó también.

—Es de Gustav—habló Astrid sorprendida—Un avistamiento…

" _En un reconocimiento de rutina, hemos avistado una flota de veinte barcos grandes que navega desde el sur a un día y medio de viaje por mar, desconocemos su destino, pero el rumbo que mantienen por ahora los llevaría a la Isla Berseker. Esperamos indicaciones. Firma Gustav."_

Hiccup se llevó una mano a la barbilla, una expresión típica que hacía cuando pensaba algo. Gustav llevaba siendo el encargado de Dragon Edge por un par de años, poco después de que Hiccup y su grupo regresaran a Berk. Dirigían a distancia aquella isla como una especie de colonia de Berk, y las exploraciones que hizo Hiccup con sus amigos le permitía pensar que podría seguir expandiendo su territorio –en vista de que la población en Berk crecía cada vez más rápido– pero más importante que eso, era una excelente forma de mantener un ojo vigilante sobre diferentes partes del archipiélago, manteniendo a raya a sus enemigos y fortaleciendo las alianzas.

Veinte naves grandes de origen desconocido que venían del sur… eso no sonaba nada bien.

—Esto no me gusta—dijo Hiccup en voz baja—No me escribe más detalles, no sé si las naves están armadas o no, o si su tripulación se ve guerrera o mercantil.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?—le preguntó Astrid.

—Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos para saber su son potenciales aliados…

—….O enemigos que buscan atacar.

Un brillo destelló en los ojos de ambos, como siempre que se comunicaban en la misma sincronía.

—¿debo mandar un mensaje, señor?—preguntó Groth.

—No lo sé, quisiera ir a verlo todo—se mordió el labio—Pero hay mucho que hacer aquí y…

—Yo iré.

Astrid sonrió de manera confiada, pero Hiccup reaccionó mal.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—la misma ansiedad de proteger que sintió anoche emergió desde sus entrañas—No sabemos si son peligrosos o no, y no pienso exponerte a…

—Soy general de Berk ¿no?—fue su respuesta—Si hay una amenaza potencial, _yo_ debo estar enterada.

—Pero Astrid…

—Además tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes que encargarte de muchas cosas aquí—le sujetó ambas manos y les dio un ligero apretón—Iría con un grupo de jinetes a Dragon Edge y te escribiría un reporte de mis observaciones.

—No, no—negó con la cabeza—Esto no me gusta.

—Tú no puedes ir, además esto _también_ es mi responsabilidad.

—¡No, el Jefe soy yo! ¡Yo soy quien debería protegerlos y hacer esto! Además tú…

—¿Yo qué?

Notando la molestia de su esposa, Hiccup se esmeró en escoger muy bien sus siguientes palabras.

—Tú… tienes cosas que hacer aquí en Berk. Y no me gusta que vayas hasta Dragon Edge tu sola.

—Si esto tiene relación con tu idea de que no puedo cuidarme, Haddock, déjame decirte que…

—¡Me da ansiedad pensar que estarás sola, sin mí! No me gusta la idea de no estar cerca para protegerte.

—Hiccup, no soy una niña que ocupa la protección de su padre.

—No lo eres, pero yo…

—¿Por qué no confías en mí?

 _Auch._ Sus ojos no mostraban sólo enfado, sino dolor.

 _Golpe bajo, Astrid, golpe muy bajo._

—Sabes perfectamente que confío en ti—coloco ambas manos sobre sus hombros—Es lo que nos hace…

—…nosotros—ella terminó la frase con una sonrisa a medias—Hiccup, ya llevamos algo de tiempo sin ser nosotros ¿no te has dado cuenta? tu estrés, mi apatía… algo aquí no está bien.

Una parte de su ser se asustó muchísimo cuando la escuchó decir esas palabras usando esa expresión de tristeza. ¿Tan mal estaba su relación y él no se había dado cuenta? ¿Pues en dónde tenía metida la cabeza? _"en tus ansiedades, tonto, en tus ansiedades"._

—Y creo que si voy a Dragon Edge, y nos damos algo de espacio, podríamos ayudarnos más uno al otro y mejorar las cosas, no sólo para nosotros, sino para todo el pueblo, ¿no crees?

Hiccup se sintió terriblemente mal consigo mismo. No se había dado cuenta que tenía tan descuidada su relación, al punto en que Astrid quería espacio para ella misma. No podía culparla, últimamente estaban así los dos: él todo el tiempo preocupado y ella todo el tiempo en las nubes. Era Astrid, ella siempre quería hacer las cosas, no era la mujer que se sentaba en las gradas a ver el espectáculo, ella _hacía_ el espectáculo. Esa era su esposa, la mujer de la que se enamoró, y por más ansiedad que le causara, no podía pedirle que dejara de ser ella misma. Simplemente no era justo.

Suspiró, se inclinó para besarle la frente y bajó las manos de sus hombros a las manos de ella, en esa caricia tan íntima de ellos dos.

—Lleva a Fishleg contigo—dijo, porque de todos los jinetes era en quien más confiaba—Y por favor escríbeme apenas llegues a Dragon Edge.

—Lo haré. Por favor, no te saltes la comida, no tomes más de dos tés al día y duerme temprano.—respondió, besándole la mejilla.

Los dos sonrieron amargamente y se despidieron, cuando Hiccup vio la silueta de Astrid salir del Gran Salón, tuvo el presentimiento de que ya nada sería lo mismo después de esa tarde.

No se equivocó.

.

.

Morgana estaba reclinada en su asiento, viendo con mucho detenimiento el mapa frente a ella. El papel estaba amarillento y las esquinas carcomidas, la pintura perdió su tonalidad intensa y en algunas partes era difícil reconocer la letra que señalaba el nombre de los lugares. Sin embargo, seguía siendo lo suficientemente legible para ella, y de una cosa estaba segura, nada iba a detenerla.

Nunca pensó que ese mapa llegaría a sus manos, pero bueno, tampoco pensó que lideraría una tropa de veinte barcos de guerra con los mejores marineros del norte. Dios la había bendecido, no había lugar a dudas. Su pequeñísima aldea, llena de gente bruta y tosca, no estaba preparada para lidiar con la grandeza de una mujer como ella. Su repentino escape a la ciudad de Stor le valió abandonar a su familia –aunque tampoco los extrañaba mucho, si debía ser sincera– y aprender, a la mala, cómo sobrevivir en ambientes hostiles.

Stor era una ciudad muchísimo más grande de lo que ella había visto a sus escasos doce años, cuando llegó, y la visión de todos esos barcos que anclaban en el puerto para que los mercaderes vendieras sus productos la dejó boquiabierta. Ese sería su boleto a la grandeza. Por medio de mañas y fuerza aprendió lo suficiente para ser comerciante y después guerrera, ¿cómo los llamaban? ¿piratas? Sí, piratas. Marineros tontos que no sabían defender sus barcos se la pasaban quejándose de ella y sus métodos para hacerse de las mercancías, como si eso impidiera que pudiera venderlas en los puertos.

Pero ella no era una simple pirata, no señor, el único y verdadero Dios estaba de su lado, como muchas veces lo había demostrado ya. Veinte barcos de guerra, más de trescientos hombres perfectamente armados y entrenados que morirían por ella si así lo ordenaba, y más oro en sus cofres del que muchos reyes verían en su vida. Había escuchado de las riquezas en los gélidos mares del norte, y claro que eso la motivaba en buena medida a hacer esa expedición, pero más que nada lo que la llevó a realizar esa empresa fue la leyenda que tenía a todos en Stor congelados de miedo y asombro: los dragones.

Esas magníficas criaturas que volaban por los cielos y escupían fuego eran un simple cuento para asustar a los bebés y obligarlos a que se portaran bien. Eso hasta que marineros de Stor regresaron de unos viajes de reconocimiento en los mares del norte y dijeron haberlos visto con sus propios ojos. Cundió el pánico, pero el rey dijo que Dios mismo le mandó hacer oración en misa sagrada todos los fines de semana y con eso su pueblo estaría asegurado.

Morgana no lo creía, y se enfrentó al rey. Dijo que esas bestias podían llegar en cualquier momento, ella también era protegida de Dios y en sus oraciones había recibido la visión de fuertes dragones, más grandes que algunos barcos, destrozando naves y quemando vivos a varios hombres. El rey no toleró que lo retaran, y la desterró de sus tierras.

Sin el mercado de Stor, Morgana debía reconocer que estaba en problemas. Ninguna otra ciudad en la Costa Norte del Continente tenía dinero y población suficiente para comprarle a su flota entera los productos. Intentó regresar a Fram, su bruto pueblo de origen, pero de ahí sus propios vecinos la echaron "¡no queremos buscapleitos como tú!" le dijeron. No se podía esperar menos de una patética aldea llena de gente estúpida, así que Morgana ordenó que lanzaran fuego al puerto y disfrutó cómo las llamas consumieron la mitad de toda su aldea, antes de partir.

—Si todos se mueren mejor, nada bueno ha salido de ese lugar, excepto yo—declaró.

Y fue así como decidió probar suerte más al norte, allá de donde venían los dragones. Quizá esas personas fueran lo suficientemente ricas para convertirse en sus nuevos clientes, o quizá si conseguía el cadáver de un dragón podría volver a Stor y ganarse el perdón del rey (Ah, si Stor no fuera tan grande, ni los soldados del rey tan numerosos, destruiría aquella ciudad o se haría del poder con tal de tener siempre acceso a los mercados).

El mapa lo consiguió cuando uno de sus hombres lo robó en una cantina, señalaba todas las islas del Archipiélago, ese estrecho espacio de mares turbulentos y caprichosos más al norte de lo que cualquiera persona bien nacida del Continente hubiera viajado. En el mapa estaban señaladas también las islas habitadas, por un pueblo terco que se hacía llamar "vikingo". Ja, seguramente no serían ni la mitad de peligrosos que los vándalos, ¿de qué preocuparse?

Morgana trazó una ruta hacia una isla deshabitada según el mapa, con una estrategia en su mente. Primero debía intentar una alianza, ya que las peleas eran siempre pérdida de dinero y de tiempo. Mandaría grupos pequeños de sus hombres a las islas pobladas más pequeñas, para reunir información y buscarse aliados.

Ella iba a adueñarse del Archipiélago, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, porque su único y verdadero Dios así lo había dicho.

* * *

Y bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, ¿les ha gustado?

Espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana =D

¡gracias por leer!


	3. III

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

 **AL FIN** salió este capítulo, de verdad que no quería y no quería y no quería salir. Mi mente tenía ideas, pero las palabras me escapaban. Disculpen la tardanza, espero poder terminar el siguiente más rápido, pero no les prometeré nada para no quedarles mal de nuevo. Mi principal conflicto fue con la primera y con la última escena, las más largas y pesadas, quise que salieran fluidas y eso se me dificultó. Ustedes me dirán qué tan bien salieron, las reescribí demasiadas veces, espero que al menos saliera algo bueno al final jeje.

GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS QUE TANTO ME ANIMAN, INSPIRAN, MOTIVAN E IMPULSAN A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC.

 **Reviews:**

Aneline: muchas gracias :3

LOSTGardemFem: "re-copada" ay, no sé casi nada de argentino, pero agradezco mucho tus palabras. Saludos desde México ¡Gracias totales!

ChechaJM: actualicé lo más pronto que pude, realmente.

Guest: claro que sí, gracias enserio c:

RoxFiedler: mil gracias por tus ánimos y por los favoritos, espero de corazón que este capítulo siga manteniendo el toque.

My Hiccstrid: Para mí, sinceramente, Hiccup y Astrid son de las parejas más bonitas de la animación y tienen la relación que quisiera tener algún día.

Jeinesz06: pueeees, verás más en este capítulo.

Melanie Villamar: Astrid es una mujer muy moderna en muchas cosas, y me encanta describirla fuerte pero vulnerable a la vez. Morgana se desarrollará más como personaje en el siguiente capítulo, este todavía se centra mucho en Hiccup. Digamos que este es el último capítulo introductorio y de aquí en adelante la trama se desarrollará con algo más de agilidad (o eso tengo planeado, jeje) y sí, tengo ya bien definido el perfil de Morgana, creo que te gustará c;

meliandrade: sip, creo que todos vieron lo evidente del asunto jeje.

Sin más que decir por ahora, disfruten:

* * *

 **III**

" _¿Por qué no pude matar al dragón cuando lo encontré? Habría sido mejor para todos._

Sí, los demás lo hubiéramos hecho, pero ¿por qué tú no?" –Astrid.

.

.

Astrid saltó sobre la silla de Stormfly, sintiendo a su Nadder removerse para que se acomodara mejor, acarició con ternura sus escamas en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras revisaba que las bolsas con el equipaje estrictamente necesario se mantuvieran en su lugar.

—¿Listo?—preguntó ella, mirando hacia Fishleg.

El alto y robusto vikingo le daba de comer a Meatlog una roción de sus piedras favoritas, revisando sus propios bolsos y apretando las correas de la silla de montar.

—Casi listo—dijo—Aunque esto no termina de agradarme.

—¿Ya vas a empezar?

—No me gusta la idea de irnos con Hiccup molesto.

—La esposa soy yo, ¿sabías?

—Sabes que no lo digo por eso.

Astrid refunfuñó, Fishleg era un amigo muy fiel, y tenía la extraña fijación de querer complacer a los demás, Hiccup principalmente. Las pocas veces que hablaron al respecto, Fishleg afirmó admirarlo bastante y siempre intentaba cumplir con las responsabilidades que Hiccup le asignaba de la mejor manera posible, pero una cosa era obedecer a su Jefe y otra cosa era quedar en medio de situaciones complicadas.

Y saberse inmiscuido en problemas ajenos –como los de Hiccup y Astrid– le causaba ansiedad y fastidio. Astrid lo sabía, pero no quería darle importancia, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

—Esta misión es importante, e Hiccup tiene muchas cosas por hacer como para estar monitoreando las fronteras. Ese es mi trabajo.—afirmó.

—¿Y por qué voy entonces contigo?

—Porque mi esposo es un paranoico que parece olvidar cuántas veces lo he vencido en combate con la espada—dijo, en tono muy molesto.

Fishleg se subió al lomo de Meatlog mientras meneaba la cabeza, sería un viaje largo.

—Sólo está preocupado por ti.

—Yo no necesito que me cuiden.

—Eso no fue lo que dije—tiró de las riendas, elevándose hacia las nubes en dirección a Dragon Edge.

—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?—preguntó Astrid, siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

—Recuerda que ahora eres su esposa, según las tradiciones él debe protegerte de todos.

—Según esas viejas tradiciones, yo sería una especie de propiedad de él—frunció el ceño—Y así no funcionan las cosas ya, menos entre él y yo.

—Cierto, ustedes tienen algo… diferente.—Fishleg miró el mapa para asegurarse de ir en la dirección correcta—Pero Hiccup tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad muy alto, ya viste cómo se ha encargado personalmente de todo el trabajo de Jefe y aún más.

—Más bien diría que lo tomó personal, se está enfermando por eso—había preocupación en su voz, sumada al enfado—Por más que intento ayudarlo, no me deja, insiste en que es cosa suya.

—Él sólo quiere honrar los votos de Jefe, ¿los recuerdas? Liderar, guiar, otorgar, _proteger…_

—¡Eso podríamos hacerlo juntos!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero pareces estar olvidando que se trata de Hiccup. Lo cual es raro, porque eres la que mejor lo conoce de nosotros.—había cierto tono inculpador en su voz, que la rubia inmediatamente detectó.

—¿Es ese un insulto?

—No, es una llamada de atención. Has estado tan enfadada que se te ha olvidado pensar como él, Astrid.

Ella sintió esas palabras como una bofetada.

—Aunque, si debo ser sincero, has estado muy distraída en todo últimamente—agregó, recordando los exámenes cada vez más flojos que aplicaba y cómo otros jinetes debían casi despertarla cuando montaban cerca de las montañas.

Astrid frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente las correas, emblanqueciendo sus nudillos ¡Sí, ella lo sabía, no necesitaba que alguien se lo echara en cara!

—Debí saber que te pondrías de su lado—tiró de las riendas para acelerar el vuelo de Stormfly, pero Fishleg le adivinó el pensamiento y pudo alcanzarla en pocos segundos.

—¡Aquí no hay lados! Sólo intento ayudarte _.—"Los dioses saben que es difícil"_ pensó.

—Créeme que no lo has conseguido. Sólo estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa, y que debería resignarme y apoyar a mi sobreprotector esposo.

—¡No, tú estás entendiendo todo mal! ¿te importaría bajar la guardia y escucharme, por favor?

Voló enfrente de ella, encarando su ceño fruncido con una mirada suplicante.

—Bien—refunfuñó de nuevo, aligerando el vuelo y mirando a Fishleg a los ojos.

Él respiró hondo, su cerebro buscaba rápidamente todas las palabras en su vocabulario hasta dar con la secuencia que le pareció más correcta.

—Hiccup está tomando exageradamente personal sus votos de Jefe—pronunció cada palabra con lentitud—¿no crees que está haciendo lo mismo con sus votos de esposo?

Astrid arqueó una ceja, curiosa, preguntándose a qué punto quería llegar su amigo.

—Ya sabes, esa parte que dice _proteger a tu esposa_ ¿no te suena?

—¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden como si fuera una niña!—repitió su argumento—¡él lo sabe, tú lo sabes, todo el mundo lo sabe!

—Y sin embargo intenta hacerlo, porque él te lo prometió, ¿no crees que está frustrado precisamente porque no puede cuidarte como él quisiera?

 _Oh…_ bueno, eso tenía algo de sentido. La mente de Astrid sintió un tirón fuerte cuando aquellas palabras la jalaron a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, esa zona que susurraba de vez en cuando "Cálmate" "Sé más comprensiva" "Ya lo conoces, déjalo ser" y que había estado ignorando mucho en días recientes.

Realmente no lo estaba ignorando como tal, la apatía que sentía en su alrededor se había trasladado también a su interior. Astrid no podía conectarse con su entorno, pero fue hasta ese momento en que notó que tampoco estaba conectándose con ella misma. Pero esas palabras de Fishleg consiguieron centrarla lo suficiente para comprender mejor.

—Hiccup no puede cuidarme todo el tiempo, como tampoco puede hacer todos los trabajos en la isla.—susurró débilmente, como si ella lo estuviera entendiendo apenas.

—Y tú tampoco puedes obligarlo a que te deje ayudarlo.

 _Auch._

Se llevó una mano a la frente, sentía pulsaciones en su cabeza por la intensidad de los pensamientos que se desataron. Como si una piedra tras mucho pulirla al fin embonara con otra, Astrid recibió bruscamente toda la información que había estado aislada de su mente. Ni ella ni Hiccup habían sido ellos mismos en mucho tiempo, y eso se debía tanto al cansancio como a la apatía, a su incapacidad de ver más allá de sus propios problemas personales.

—No lo entiendo—confesó al fin—No entiendo por qué estoy reaccionando así.

Fishleg frunció el ceño, él tampoco lo sabía, Astrid había estado actuado tan extraño últimamente, pero en ese instante podía ver a la misma Astrid que llevaba años conociendo, y aprovechó la situación lo mejor que pudo.

—Quizá estás tan cansada como Hiccup, debe ser desgastante intentar ayudar a una persona que no se deja—la animó con eso—Sólo ocupan despejarse un poco, y en tu caso empezar a sentirte menos ofendida con las cosas que él hace. Sabes que sólo se preocupa por ti.

—Siempre lo ha hecho, pero por alguna razón ahora me molesta.

—¿Ha cambiado algo entre ustedes?

—Nada en realidad—confesó—Nada al menos para que estemos así de distanciados.

—Puede ser la monotonía.

 _Monotonía_. Astrid repitió esa palabra en su mente varias veces, sonaba tan graciosa, ¿sería la causa de todos los males que tenía en su persona y en su matrimonio?

—Sí, puede ser.—Astrid se masajeó la sien derecha y apretó los labios—Gracias Fishleg, necesitaba una conversación así.

—No hay de qué. Ya verás que tú y él estarán mucho mejor cuando regresemos a Berk.

—Confío en Thor que así será.

Los dos jinetes sonrieron ante el optimismo mientras se acercaban al banco de neblina.

.

.

Valka miró al Nadder azul alejarse hacia el sur mientras el Cloudjumper aterrizaba frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Acarició la coraza de su dragón agradeciéndole por el vuelo y entró al recinto, esperando encontrarse ahí a su hijo. Hiccup estaba comiendo, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía solo.

La estancia estaba oscura y silenciosa, proyectando de alguna manera que el Jefe no se encontraba muy bien. Valka respiró profundo mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Hola—saludó.

—Hey—dijo su hijo—Te esperaba hasta mañana.

—Hay una migración de Terribles Terrors en el este, así que decidí regresar antes de que mi vida peligrara.—intentó sonar graciosa, pero en vez de eso su voz sonó insegura.

Hiccup sonrió, sabiendo que esos dragones pequeños eran bastante peligrosos en manada, y demasiado cansado como para notar el nerviosismo de su madre.

—Vi a Astrid alejarse rumbo al sur.

—Irá a Dragon Edge—dijo en tono amargo—Gustave registró un avistamiento y ella insistió en revisarlo personalmente.

—¿Son enemigos?

—No lo sabemos.

Notando la preocupación en su voz, Valka se sentó frente a él. Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su hijo antes de irse, y para evitar tocar temas sensibles, decidió irse por la línea segura.

—Ya empezó la temporada de cosecha, ¿has pensando en cómo será el festival de recolección?

Hiccup supo que su madre quería distraerlo, le dio un trago a su cerveza y asintió.

—Detalles más, detalles menos… Astrid y yo discutimos.

" _Al menos me lo dijo sin que yo preguntara"_ pensó Valka.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella dice que trabajo demasiado, y que ella debería ayudarme.

—¿Y eso te molesta?

Hiccup guardó silencio, meditando antes de hablar.

—¿Qué tanto ayudabas a mi padre cuando estaban juntos?

 _Cuando estaban juntos…_ Valka lo sintió como reclamo, pero se limitó a responder.

—Era la segunda al mando.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Le ayudaba mucho.

—¿Podrías ser más específica?

—Hijo, ¿qué quieres escuchar?

Sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por los pensamientos negativos, su barbilla tensa, las facciones contraídas… era la misma expresión de Stoick, exactamente la misma mirada que tenía su difunto esposo cuando estaba molesto. El parecido aturdió a Valka por un momento, perdiéndose parte de la conversación y escuchando sólo el final:

—…lo estoy haciendo mal—afirmó su hijo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la silla.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo hago mal!—gritó—Todo este asunto de ser el Jefe ¡lo estoy estropeando todo!

—Hiccup, tú…

—No me digas nada, ya sé que todos piensan lo mismo. Madre sólo… déjame sólo.

Valka contuvo la respiración. Le faltaba experiencia. De haber visto crecer a Hiccup podría reconocer mejor sus expresiones, identificar mejor sus problemas, ver más allá de la capa exterior y ofrecerle buena ayuda. Habría consolado a su hijo en los llantos nocturnos, en sus inseguridades de adolescente, en sus errores de joven adulto, habría estado atrás de él respaldándolo en cada decisión tomada hasta convertirse en hombre, desarrollando la experiencia de saber cómo animarlo, qué palabras decirle, qué necesitaba de ella.

Pero Valka no lo conocía a esa profundidad, aunque fuera su hijo, carecía de esa experiencia y de esos momentos vividos juntos. Su corazón se estrujó terriblemente al reconocer toda la carencia que había en su maternidad para con Hiccup, y se peguntó si algún día podría recompensarlo.

Hiccup necesitaba a Stoick, más que nunca. Su padre lo conocía más que nadie, lo había ayudado, guiado y criado contra todas las dificultades. Valka aceptó esa derrota, caminando hacia la salida, sabiendo que ella no era lo que su hijo necesitaba y conteniéndose de llorar por la tristeza.

" _¿Qué harías tú Stoick?"_ pensó. Y de repente vino a su mente ese recuerdo de su noche de bodas, cuando Stoick ya era Jefe y le estaba instruyendo en cómo realizar las labores de Jefa. Las mismas palabras que su difunto marido le dijo tanto tiempo atrás, emergieron de sus labios, haciendo eco en la habitación:

—Lo peor que puede hacer un Jefe es tratar de complacer a todos, tratar de ser alguien que no es. Tú eres la autoridad, tu delegas, tú mandas, tu proteges según tus propias definiciones. Tú te impones al final, porque eres el líder. De eso se trata, amor, de imponerte siempre por el bien común.

Hiccup la escuchó, reconociendo en esas palabras muchas de las cosas que le dijo su padre en vida, Valka sonrió y salió del recinto, dejando a su hijo a solas con sus pensamientos. El joven Jefe cerró los ojos evocando el recuerdo de su padre.

Llevaba tanto tiempo extrañándolo, menospreciándose a sí mismo al compararse con su padre, que olvidó las enseñanzas de Stoick. Sonrió amargamente, aún después de muerto, era su padre quien lo ayudaba a salir de todas sus confusiones.

.

.

—Según el mapa debería haber una isla al oeste—dijo Morgana en tono molesto—Dime Cedric, ¿en dónde está?

Cedric miró alrededor, estaban en medio del mar con un banco de neblina terriblemente densa al frente. Bajó los ojos hacia el mapa que señalaba su señora, ¡ahí debería haber una isla! o al menos lo suficientemente cerca para ser visible. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquilo.

—No lo sé, mi señora—su voz sonaba contenida—Conozco este lugar menos aún que usted.

—Me importa poco ¿en dónde está mi isla, Cedric?

—Mandaré un grupo de explo…

—¿¡Dónde está mi isla!?

—¡Señora!

Antes de que Morgana pudiera seguir intimidando a su segundo al mando, la mujer volteó cuando la llamó el capitán del barco.

 _—¿¡Qué!?—_ gritó.

—¡Mire señora, mire! ¡Al noreste!

Otro de sus hombres le tendió un pequeño telescopio, que Morgana sujetó bruscamente y lo apuntó hacia donde su capitán señalaba. Se podía ver dos sombras pequeñas dentro del banco que nieve, que flotaban por encima del borde de agua. Frunció el ceño, porque eran muy grandes para ser simples aves. Cuando las sombras llegaron al borde de la niebla pudo divisar las grandes alas escamadas.

—Dragones—dijo sorprendida, una cosa era escuchar historias de esos animales y otra era verlos por primera vez en su vida.—¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!

A su señal, los capitanes hicieron sonar las trompetas y los hombres en los barcos más cercanos a los dragones dieron un grito de guerra. Pudo ver cómo esas bestias se asustaban e intentaban volar más alto, pero las catapultas impidieron que planearan bien su vuelo y la confusión les permitió lanzar redes. Antes de ser pescados, los dragones lanzaron un potente fuego que quemó la red y se lanzaron en picada al mar, para evadir las piedras de las catapultas.

—¡Qué inteligentes!—sonrió Morgana, viendo a la distancia la pelea—Me preguntó cuánto valdrán esas enormes alas en el mercado.

Sus asustados soldados intentaron retroceder, pero sabían que si fallaban ellos pagarían el precio, la visión de las llamas los asustó al grado en que unos saltaron al agua, prefiriendo morir ahogados que calcinados. Morgana hizo sonar nuevamente la trompeta ¡era una guerra, no un simple paseo! Unos cuantos valientes reorganizaron sus posiciones para lanzar piedras en las catapultas de nuevo, y dispararon flechas para impedirles que volaran alto.

El capitán de otro barco tuvo la idea de hacer sonar el tambor, para aturdir los sentidos del dragón, funcionó lo suficiente para que el dragón más grande y gordo cayera en una red, y pudieran jalarlo hasta la cubierta. El asustado dragón se removía lanzando fuego sin dirección, los soldados asustados sólo podían lanzar flechas sin saber cómo contener a la bestia. Fue entonces cuando se percataron de que no estaba el dragón sólo, ¡estaba siendo montado por una persona!

Su descubrimiento no duró porque el dragón grande y azul lanzó llamas a la cubierta y quemó la red, liberando al dragón gordo, pero en ese instante el capitán pudo lanzarle una flecha. Todos se refugiaron cuando la bestia azul rugió de dolor cayendo hacia el agua, pero ante los gritos del capitán lanzaron las redes de pesca para capturar al dragón caído.

—¡Vete!—se escuchó, al asomarse notaron que en la red del dragón estaba una mujer rubia, haciéndola señas al hombre que montaba la otra bestia—¡vete, avisa a todos!

Entre rugidos y fuego, el dragón gordo se fue. La red llegó a cubierta, donde pudieron ver a una hermosa rubia inclinada sobre la bestia azul, susurrándole mimosamente palabras de consuelo.

—Tranquila Stormfly, es sólo un rasguño, te curaremos, lo sabes nena lo sabes.

Morgana estaba a varios metros de distancia, así que sólo podía ver el caos en la cubierta del barco donde estaba su dragón. Desesperada hizo una seña a su capitán y se balanceó sobre una cuerda para caer en otro barco, desde donde se empujó por las cuerdas al siguiente, saltando de nave en nave hasta llegar a la cubierta en donde estaba su más reciente adquisición.

El dragón estaba inmovilizado tanto por su herida como por cuerdas, pero sus hombres luchaban fieramente contra una mujer rubia que usaba el hacha de manera impresionante. Al final, pudo vencerla la mayoría, y la rubia terminó inclinada sobre la cubierta. Estaba herida en el brazo, sus ojos proyectaban odio, mirando con preocupación al dragón azul.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?—Morgana se inclinó para verla—¿Estaba montando al dragón?

—Si mi señora.

—Mmm, parece que ignoramos muchas cosas, quizá ella pueda aclararnos algunas cosas.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, señora?

Morgana sonrió lascivamente, esta era una oportunidad de oro que no podía desaprovechar.

.

.

Fishleg presionaba una herida que tenía en el costado derecho y que dolía más cada segundo, presionando a Meatlog para que volara más rápido. Tenía una flecha encajada y estaba perdiendo sangre, lo sabía porque comenzaba a marearse y a sentirse mucho más cansado. Cuando llegó al final a Dragon Edge, Meatlog se desplomó en el suelo, pero por primera vez Fishleg la ignoró mientras corría torpemente hacia la Sala Común. Los vikingos que lo vieron llegar intentaron calmarlo sin éxito, tan aturdido se encontraba que sólo pudo reconocer a Gustav de entre todos los que habitaban la colonia.

—¡Mensaje, Hiccup, urgente!—gritó, con la respiración entrecortada y sintiendo que comenzaba a desfallecer.

Gustav se inclinó hacia él, llamó a gritos a los sanadores y después de eso se concentró en calmar al rubio.

—¿Qué te pasa Fishleg?—preguntó, conteniendo su preocupación—¿Qué es urgente?

—¡Flota!

—¿la de veinte barcos?—Fishleg asintió, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Gustav se posicionó frente a él—¿qué hay con ella?

—Flota, capturar Astrid. Hiccup, dile…

 _Capturar Astrid…_

Fishleg no pudo decir nada más porque perdió el conocimiento, el sanador llegó momentos después con una cajita llena de medicinas que usó para atenderlo. Gustav miró cómo extraían la flecha y aplicaban ungüentos para limpiar la herida, todavía repasando la información que Fishleg le había dado.

Gustav sabía que Hiccup mandaría una tropa a Dragon Edge que les ayudara a vigilar la flota, pero no le había llegado información de exactamente quiénes irían. Si Fishleg estaba ahí, herido, significaba que fueron atacados. Y Astrid…capturada.

Corrió hacia la Sala Común y torpemente escribió un mensaje corto y conciso en un pedazo de papel, amarrándolo al Terrible Terror que encontró más cerca y mandándolo a Berk sin demora. Gritó por su escuadrón de jinetes, para que se prepararan ya que saldrían a una excursión inmediatamente. Bajó por el camino hasta la choza de los sanadores, donde estaban terminando de vendar la herida de Fishleg y limpiando otros raspones superficiales.

—¿Está bien?—preguntó.

—Sí, sólo necesita descansar.

—Notifíquenme el segundo exacto en que despierte—demandó—Tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerle.

Salió de la choza rumbo a los establos, donde sus jinetes estaban terminando de prepararse. "Que los dioses nos ayuden", pensó, mientras saltaba sobre su Monstrous Nightmare.

.

.

Cuando su madre salió del Gran Salón, Hiccup sintió el peso de la soledad combinado con las palabras que hacían eco en su mente. Ya le dolía la cabeza, y la repentina confusión lo dejó con una sensación de ansiedad que escaló por su pecho hasta la garganta. Pudo aminorarla un poco gracias al trago de hidromiel, pero no fue suficiente. Salió entonces, contemplando el atardecer y preguntándose dónde estaría Toothless –"seguramente en los establos", pensó– porque un vuelo nocturno le sentaría de maravilla en ese instante.

 _Lo peor que puede hacer un Jefe es tratar de complacer a todos._ Cerró los ojos y al voltear encontró la enorme estatua de su padre, esa que siempre miraba cuando estaba confundido o triste, y que recientemente contemplaba mucho más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir. Una nueva sensación de frustración ganó terreno en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que lo _necesitaba_ mucho más que nunca.

¡Que tonto había sido! Era la imagen de su padre la que lo hacía sentirse protegido, debido a la ausencia de Stoick él se sentía débil, incompetente, incapaz, ¿cómo inspiraría respeto en su gente si no se respetaba a sí mismo? ¿cómo protegería a Astrid, a su madre y a todos, si se sentía incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo?

 _Tú eres la autoridad_. Lo dudaba. Miró al ocaso, Astrid se había ido con Fishleg y por más que intentaba no pensar en eso, la imagen de su esposa volando sobre el mar, expuesta a miles de peligros lo volvían loco. Ni pudo mirarla a los ojos y decirle que no, ¡a su propia esposa! ¿cómo podría entonces mandar sobre los demás vecinos?

 _Tu delegas_. No, delegar no. Hiccup debía hacerlo todo sólo, porque él era el Jefe. De eso se trataba esto ¿no?

 _Tú mandas_. Stoick mandaba, hasta Gobber mandaba. Hiccup… nunca.

 _Tú te impones al final, porque eres el líder._ Lejanos recuerdos de sus años de juventud liderando a sus amigos jinetes desfilaron frente a sus ojos, ciertamente no era nuevo en eso. Pero por alguna razón, esa experiencia se había esfumado de sus recuerdos dejándola la sensación de un cascarón vacío.

Pero no, él tenía experiencia, él sabía hacerlo. Lideró en el pasado, falló y aprendió. Incluso había sido Jefe regente algunas ocasiones.

Toda la presión, la ansiedad y el miedo comenzaron a juntarse dentro de su mente, como si fueran piedras chocando una con la otra hasta romperse y crear una roca completamente nueva. Hiccup no estaba seguro de qué era eso, no sabía qué sentía ni cómo definirlo, pero de algo estaba seguro: no podía continuar solo. El cansancio en sus hombros, el desgaste de su cuerpo, la pesadez de su mente… estaba exhausto, y si no hacía algo pronto por él, no podría hacer nada por su gente después.

Le dolía admitirlo, porque se consideraba débil, pero no podía hacerlo todo solo.

—¡Hiccup!

Volteó, encontrando a su madre que gritaba con un rostro lleno de preocupación. Atrás de ella venía volando Toothless, y no muy lejos estaban Gobber y otros hombres.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Toothless se inclinó hacia él como si le consolara, lo cual le asustó aún más. Valka tenía en sus manos un mensaje, su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando se lo dio. Reconoció la letra de Gustav, cuyos trazos descuidados detonaban que había escrito muy rápido.

 _Fishleg está herido. Astrid fue capturada. Iniciamos patrullaje. Esperamos órdenes._

Conciso, corto, certero.

Desgarrador.

Astrid, de rubios cabellos que brillaban bajo el sol y ojos azul profundo como el océano, ojos que lo miraron llenos de rabia y dolor cuando le preguntaba "¿por qué no confías en mí?", ojos que se veían devastados esa mañana cuando, al discutir, declaró abiertamente que no era feliz.

— _Hiccup, ya llevamos algo de tiempo sin ser nosotros ¿no te has dado cuenta? tu estrés, mi apatía… algo aquí no está bien._

Lo que no estaba bien era su incompetencia. Astrid, capturada por desconocidos salvajes.

—No… ¡no!

Escuchó murmullos alrededor, pero no les prestó atención, porque el ruido en su cabeza era más grande.

 _Culpa._ No pudo protegerla, y ahí estaban las consecuencias ¡su esposa capturada! No su amiga, no su compañera, no su prometida, ¡su esposa! ¿qué honor tenía él? ¿cómo miraría a los Hofferson, a la propia Astrid a los ojos otra vez?

 _Angustia_. ¿ella estaría bien? ¿estaba herida? ¿se repondría? ¿qué querían de ella, de él? ¿podría rescatarla?

 _Decepción._ De él mismo, porque sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y aún así no pudo evitarlo. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, hábil ni preparado para las cosas que estaba viviendo. No podía. Era débil, siempre lo fue y siempre lo sería.

¿O no?

De repente una intensa rabia surgió en su pecho, alimentada por el orgullo herido y maltratado. El miedo, la angustia, la culpa, todo compareció bajo la ira que estaba despertando sus instintos y disipaba la neblina de pensamientos tóxicos que tan enfermo lo tenía recientemente.

En la mente de Hiccup, la figura del niño flaco y débil rezongó hasta ser acallada por la imagen del Hiccup adulto, fuerte y seguro, que llevaba mucho tiempo dormido.

—Snotlout está preparando a los jinetes para ir a Dragon Edge mientras nosotros…

—No.—dijo, escuchando al fin a quienes le rodeaban y sintiendo por primera vez en años una fuerza surgir dentro de él.

—Hijo, sé que Snotlout es muy engreído pero es un buen jinete y…

— **Yo** iré.

Valka se mostró sorprendida, los demás hombres reaccionaron.

—Eso es imposible—dijo Spitelout—Eres el Jefe, debes quedarte aquí y planear una ofensiva con nosotros. Además, debemos dirigir las evacuaciones.

—Y preparar los suministros, tanto para personas como dragones—continuó Gobber.

—Y hablar con Gothi por los medicamentos, seguro ocuparemos más. También…

" _Tu delegas, tú mandas, tu proteges según tus propias definiciones."_

—Spitelout y Snotlout organizarán una defensiva en Berk en caso de que la flota llegue aquí, lo cual dudo mucho. Gobber, revisa las provisiones de alimentos y medicamentos tanto para humanos como para dragones, y encarga que se mande una parte a Dragon Edge. Madre, que los jinetes delos escuadrones A, B y C se preparen para partir en quince minutos.

Todos escucharon impresionados, cuando Hiccup comenzó a caminar con Toothless al lado rumbo a la Academia, volvieron a protestar:

—¡Señor, el Jefe siempre debe quedarse con su gente!

—Si algo te pasara sería el caos, aquí en Berk todos…

—Muchacho, sé que estás preocupado pero irte no es lo más prudente, debes pensar en…

Hiccup se detuvo, escuchando sus reclamos: "debes quedarte" le decían, "debes de liderar desde aquí, como hicieron todos los anteriores Jefes."

" _Lo peor que puede hacer un Jefe es tratar de complacer a todos, tratar de ser alguien que no es."_

¿Y qué le importaba que los demás Jefes hubieran liderado desde Berk? Él no era ellos. Y ciertamente, no lo haría. Su ser entero le gritaba por la acción, por la llamada de la batalla. No se equivoquen, Hiccup no era belicoso ni gustaba de la guerra, pero su honor demandaba rescatar a su esposa y eso haría, con sus propias manos. Porque eso era él.

Mucho tiempo atrás Astrid le había preguntado por qué él no hacía lo que todos los demás vikingos llevaban siglos haciendo, he ahí la respuesta: Hiccup era diferente. Siempre lo fue, desde que montó a Toothless hasta ahora, que desafiaba la tradición, y siempre sería así. Exactamente qué le impulsaba a ser diferente era un misterio y no le interesaba resolverlo, pero él tenía su manera de hacer las cosas, y eso haría. Respiró hondo, vio de reojo la estatua de su padre y haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, habló:

—Es mi esposa—dijo, mirándolos a todos con la mirada fría e inflexible—Iré por ella, y me enfrentaré a quien se haya atrevido a amenazarme, a mí y a mi gente.

—Hijo…

Hiccup no respondió, sólo la miró a los ojos: la misma mirada impenetrable de Stoick, su mismo tono de voz, su mismo porte. Valka quedó sin habla.

—¿Alguna duda?—preguntó Hiccup a los hombres.

—No señor.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡muévanse!

Dos se tropezaron al alejarse para cumplir las órdenes, repentinamente intimidados por el chico. El cansancio y la inseguridad que había cargado los últimos días desapareció, dejando a un enérgico y fuerte hombre. Hiccup montó a Toothless y volaron por lo bajo aterrizando en la Academia, a donde estaban llegando los demás jinetes.

Valka y Gobber lo miraron, luego suspiraron.

—Ese sí es mi hijo—dijo Valka en tono bajo. Gobber le dio la razón.

Sólo quince minutos después el pueblo entero de Berk vio a su Jefe montar al Night Fury liderando a más de cuarenta jinetes rumbo a Dragon Edge. Si guerra querían, guerra tendrían.

* * *

Finito por ahora... el siguiente capítulo se centrará más en Astrid c;

¡Mil gracias por leer!


	4. IV

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR NADA POR ESO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Ejem, ejem... LO SIENTO T_T

Tenía dos párrafos escritos cuando de repente ¡puf! se me fueron las palabras. Ya tenía clara la idea de qué iba a escribir, pero por más que intentaba, cada oración que escribía me parecía hueca y sin sentido. En mi frustración dejé el documento y decidí descansar un poco (la mejor de las ideas *sarcasmo*) y dejé el tiempo pasar. Lo siento, porque había dicho que actualizaría más rápido, pero al menos yo detesto escribir cosas forzadas que no me convencen y que seguro a ustedes tampoco les gustará. Al final salió este capítulo ayer, y hoy lo estuve editando, esperando que recuerden un poco este fic y que les siga gustando.

 **Reviews:**

Guest: Muchísimas gracias por el halago c: y este capítulo responde tu pregunta.

MichelleAloy: ¡Perdona, perdona, perdona! ya aquí está el nuevo cap...

Amai do: Considerando que has esperado mucho, ojalá aún sigas leyendo este fic, y que te siga gustando como hasta ahora ¡gracias por tus hermosas palabras!

Es5102001: Muchas gracias, si quisiera hacer algo más personal, pero aún no me decido bien qué jeje... por ahora que ustedes disfruten estos fics me basta y me sobra c:

Jeinesz06: Jajaja, a mi también me encanta cuando Hiccup dice "mi esposa", por eso lo pongo mucho XD (gustos del escritor)

Lady Aria H: Leer que "soy una de tus escritoras favoritas" remueve profundos sentimientos en mi interior, porque cada cosa que escribo es para deleite de ustedes, y que lo disfruten a ese grado realmente compensa las noches en vela tratando de escribir una mejor escena aquí y otra escena por allá, pues palabras como esas todo lo valen. Gracias enserio ¡disfruta este capítulo!

Melanie Villamar: Yo también espero poder desarrollar a los personajes mejor a lo largo del fic... créeme, aún tengo muchas cosas por escribir sobre esos dos jeje.

Anislabonis: Y yo adoro tus comentarios c:

Forever MK NH: ¡Listooooo!

Cathrina Frankenstein: el punto donde dices que el capítulo fue "personalizado" muy probablemente sea cierto, sin querer suelo poner mucho de mí en las historias y en los personajes, no suelo darme cuenta de eso hasta que las vuelvo a leer después. Aún así, creo que las inseguridades de Hiccup se justifican por el contexto que le detalle (eso espero) y son el punto de partida para un desarrollo de personaje que tengo planeado hacer. Espero el proyecto salga bien.

* * *

 **IV**

"Estar enamorado de quien es tu compañera en batalla…no estoy seguro de cómo equilibraría esa precaria situación" –Viggo.

.

.

Sobre el mar podían verse las sombras de una gran horda de dragones que se desplazaban rumbo a los límites del archipiélago, se dirigían sin descanso hacia una pequeña isla posicionada estratégicamente donde podía presenciarse quién entraba y quién salía del mismo, y donde los vikingos originarios de Berk habían montado uno de sus más ambiciosos proyectos: una colonia dirigida a distancia que facilitaba las comunicaciones, vigilancia y protección de los ciudadanos y sus intereses.

Pero ese día las tropas de jinetes no se dirigían a Dragon Edge por rutina, sino por una misiva importante: la esposa del Jefe, Astrid Haddock, había sido raptada, y no sabían exactamente dónde se encontraban sus captores. Al frente de la horda, Hiccup Haddock III mantenía un vuelo rápido y una expresión de enfado total, apenas podía controlar sus desmedidas emociones, y como nadie se atrevía a molestarlo, un incómodo silencio los rodeó hasta que llegaron a la fortaleza.

Dragon Edge, con todo su esplendor, se manifestó ante ellos pronto. A las casas que Hiccup y sus amigos habían construido se les agregó unas cuantas más, también salones especiales y establos muy bien equipados para los dragones que ahí habitaban. En una de las plataformas del establo principal estaba Gustav, esperando a su Jefe con el rostro endurecido por el nerviosismo.

La tensión era evidente en todo Dragon Edge, Hiccup no había estado ahí desde que fue nombrado Jefe, y la situación de su visita no era la mejor. Todos estaban preocupados por Astrid, pero conociendo a Hiccup, nadie quería imaginarse lo molesto que él estaría. Cuando no vieron ni a Valka, ni a Gobber, se angustiaron aún más, porque eran ellos quienes podían calmarlo además de su rubia esposa.

Hiccup desmontó a Toothless y su fiel dragón lo siguió cuando caminó con altivez hacia Gustav. El torpe muchacho estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre determinado, e Hiccup pudo notarlo cuando le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, dispuesto a soportar el enfado de su líder.

—Gustav—saludó, porque a pesar de su enfado Hiccup entendía que no tenía la culpa de nada—¿Dónde está Fishleg?

—Está siendo atendido por las curanderas—respondió, soltando un aliento que no fue consciente de haber sostenido.

Asintió, luego volteó hacia la tropa de jinetes que estaba aterrizando atrás de él.

—Descansen y alimenten a sus dragones, estén listos para cualquier instrucción—ordenó.

Bajó por la rampa hacia el suelo, frente a la fuente principal estaba la choza de los sanadores, a la cual Hiccup entró sin tocar. La líder de las sanadoras, una muchacha regordeta de nombre Aly, volteó enfadada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—¡Les dije que esperaran af…!

Las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando reconoció a Hiccup, y se sintió desfallecer al ver su semblante severo.

—¡Jefe Hiccup!—apenas pudo hablar—Yo… lo siento señor, nosotras, es que ellos…

Levantó una mano, mandándola callar con ese acto, no tenía tiempo para explicaciones innecesarias. Aly bajó el rostro, tras eso, Hiccup continuó hablando.

—¿Cómo está Fishleg?

—Mejor señor—dijo—Perdió algo de sangre, pero le dimos el remedio tradicional de Gothi y funcionó a la maravilla. Apenas está recobrando la memoria.

—Perfecto, pasaré a verlo.

—Señor, por favor no lo exalte mucho. Él está…

—¡Hiccup!

Fishleg estaba recostado en una cama, con dos curanderas terminando de vendarle la herida, cuando vio a Hiccup inmediatamente se alzó, pero el Jefe se acercó y con señales le dio a entender que se calmara. El voluptuoso vikingo se recostó otra vez, concientizándose de sus heridas.

—Calma… ¿qué ha pasado, Fishleg?

Hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos para recordar con más claridad.

—Veníamos camino a Dragon Edge cuando avistamos los barcos extraños. Tienen unas banderas cuyo escudo nunca he visto…

—Pensaremos en eso después—le interrumpió para que no desviara el tema a una aburrida charla de heráldica—¿luego?

—Los rodeamos, eran varias naves y no queríamos enfrentarlos. Pero en eso nos atacaron ¡todos los barcos se nos fueron encima! Salí herido, y Astrid me protegió poniéndose entre un cañón y yo… ella y Stormfly cayeron.

Había mucha aflicción en su voz cuando hablaba, pero Hiccup no tenía tiempo de consolarlo, necesitaba tener más información. Lo urgió a que continuara hablando, Fishleg le obedeció sin rechistar.

—Quise bajar… quise pelear y ayudarla, pero no me dejó. Me gritó que pidiera ayuda… que te avisara. Meatlog vio la situación y voló rápido para alejarse… fue entonces cuando la herida me escoció, y debí apurarme para llegar aquí. Cuando llegué, perdí el conocimiento.

La pesada mano de Fishleg, que perfectamente podría de un golpe noquear a Hiccup, se posó sumisa en el hombro de su Jefe, y con rostro abnegado susurró:

—Lo siento—dijo—Lo lamento mucho, confiaste en mí y yo…

—Esto no es tu culpa—le respondió Hiccup, intentando calmarse a sí mismo a través de su amigo.

—Pero me mandaste con Astrid para cuidarla y yo…

—Astrid es **mi** esposa, el deber de cuidarla es mío, no tuyo. Suficiente has hecho hoy Fishleg, ahora debes reposar, por favor, no puedo permitirme ponerte en peligro.

Entendió sus palabras, y supo que tenía razón, Fishleg suspiró, notando por primera vez que las sanadoras ya hace rato habían terminado de curarlo y estaban paradas en la esquina, dándoles el poco espacio que podían. Se recostó en la cama deseando poder salir de ahí pronto, ansiaba montar a Meatlog y volar por su amiga, casi como en los viejos tiempos. Estaba preocupado, y pudo ver que Hiccup también. De jóvenes, confiaban demasiado en sí mismos como para permitirse pensamientos negativos. Ahora que estaban conscientes de todo lo que podía salir mal, el terror nublaba de vez en cuando su juicio.

Pero Hiccup, viéndose fresco como una lechuga, salió de la choza y buscó a Gustav, pidiéndole toda la información sobre la tropa de barcos que habían detectado. Venían del sur, no sabían exactamente de dónde, habían contado veinte barcos, y tal como dijo en su nota, si no cambiaban de rumbo llegarían a la Isla Berseker. Eso, sumado al hecho de que atacaron a Fishleg y Astrid sin meditarlo y capturaron a la última, los ponía en una situación complicada, claramente se trataban de posibles enemigos, y no podían darse el lujo de exponerse innecesariamente.

—Gustav, ven conmigo al salón principal. Llama a los líderes de los escuadrones, y también al líder de la patrulla de Dragon Edge. Debemos planear bien la siguiente jugada.

—¡A la orden!

.

.

Las pesadas esposas en sus manos y las cadenas en sus pies tenían una corrosión cuyo olor la aturdía, pero no estaba segura si el mareo provenía de ellas o del vaivén de la marea –aunque, llevando años navegado y también años volando, le parecía el colmo marearse en esa circunstancia– la herida en su brazo ardía, y podía escuchar los rugidos de Stormfly, encerrada en otra parte del barco donde no podía verla. A pesar de su angustia, Astrid intentaba mantenerse estoica, porque frente a ella estaba una mujer cuya mirada penetrante requería su mayor concentración.

Morgana miraba a Astrid de pies a cabeza. Esa mujer tenía el cabello más rubio que hubiera visto, ojos azules cual océano profundo, un rostro redondo y cuerpo atlético. Era a simple vista más fuerte que muchas mujeres que vio en el continente, y también con el temple más decidido. Se preguntó cuánto le tomaría quebrar su espíritu… pero en eso pensaría después.

Parado a dos metros de Morgana, Cedric tenía expresión de angustia. Algo le decía que una mujer capaz de montar a un dragón no era precisamente el tipo de persona con la cual se debía jugar, y aunque Morgana causaba verdadero pánico en él, aquella rubia parecía verdaderamente retarla con la pura mirada.

El silencio fue roto cuando Morgana dio un paso al frente, y acarició la mejilla de Astrid, ésta inmediatamente se alejó de su toque, pero en respuesta la morena la cacheteó con fuerza, Astrid le sonrió, sin inmutarse por el golpe, ganándose otra cachetada.

—Tienes muchas cosas que aprender—le dijo Morgana—Pero ya habrá tiempo de enseñarte modales. Por lo pronto, dime ¿en dónde encontraste ese hermoso dragón azul?

Astrid siguió sonriendo, sin hacer ademán de responder. Ésta vez, Morgana agarró la espada, y sin desenvainarla le dio un fuerte golpe en la pantorrilla. Astrid no gimió, pero sí se inclinó por el dolor, Morgana le pegó en la otra pierna para dejarla sobre el suelo.

—¿Ves lo fácil que es inclinarte ante mí?—su voz era sarcástica—Vete acostumbrando—agarró su cabello y jaló de él con fuerza para alzarle el rostro—Responde mi pregunta, rubiecita.

Astrid sólo sonreía. Había adivinado que Morgana le daba importancia a su ego, y la mejor manera de desesperarla sería provocándola al no caer en su juego. Era una lucha de poder común entre los amos/prisioneros, y Astrid no estaba dispuesta a perder.

Morgana le dio otra cachetada, ya había antes doblegado a hombres más grandes y más fuertes que ella, la rubia no debía ser un problema, o eso creía.

—Ese dragón azul debe ser especial ¿no? Sino, no lo montarías.—dedujo en voz alta—¿Lo has domesticado como a un perro, como a un caballo?

Silencio.

—Bien, no digas que no lo intenté por las buenas—desenvainó la espada, y la colocó sobre su cuello—Dime ¿de dónde lo has sacado? ¡Responde!

Aunque frunció los labios, Astrid no respondió. Morgana gritó y movió su espada, haciéndole una cortada superficial en el hombro.

—Supongo que sabrás cuánto duele el agua salada sobre una herida—le susurró con enfado—Ahora dime, antes de que te despelleje viva ¿de dónde has sacado ese dragón?

Aunque el filo de la espada seguía amenazándola, Astrid no se movía. Morgana frunció el ceño, la gente el Continente, ablandados por el tiempo en tierra y los sermones de un dios benevolente, solían quebrantarse rápido y el miedo a la tortura los hacía rendirse antes siquiera de sentir el primer golpe. Pero esta mujer no parecía tener ni siquiera un poco de miedo.

Eso la estaba sacando de quicio aún más que las descaradas sonrisas que Astrid le daba. En toda su vida, Morgana controlaba a las personas usando el miedo que inspiraba en ellas, y darse cuenta que no podría intimidar a esta mujer con los mismos trucos que llevaba usando toda la vida le causaba un odio acérrimo hacia la rubia ¿quién se creía que era la insolente?

Cedric no pudo más que sentir respeto por la mujer que retaba a Morgana con sus sonrisas y silencios, nadie nunca había respondido así a la pirata. Todos los hombres que capturasen antes sucumbían a sus pies ansiosos de salvar sus vidas. Pero esta rubia, inclinada en el suelo, la miraba a los ojos sonriendo con burla, como diciéndole "No puedes controlarme, resígnate".

Morgana reaccionó cortando de un solo golpe su trenza, los rubios cabellos de la mujer cayeron al suelo de golpe. Morgana sonrió, porque esa maldita cabellera era una ofensa, y además pudo ver los ojos azules de Astrid llenarse de sorpresa cuando sintió su cabeza libre del acostumbrado peso.

Astrid estuvo a punto de echársele encima, el cabello largo y trenzado era una de las principales bellezas en Berk, pero sabía que esa lunática intentaba sacarle de quicio, lo más digno, lo más vikingo, era mantener la compostura y no darle lo que ella quería.

—Dime ¿qué más te gusta además de tu cabello?—acercó la espada a su rostro—¿Tus ojos, o tu sonrisa?

Más silencio.

—¡Responde!

Le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, que dobló a Astrid de dolor y la hizo gemir, el sonido de su llanto fue escuchado por Stormfly, gracias a su superior sentido del oído, y la dragona redobló esfuerzos en soltarse de las redes que lo apresaban. Morgana escuchó el sonido del rugido del dragón, y miró a la muchacha rubia, que sangraba en el suelo, pero seguía sin decirle nada.

.—A ese dragón le importas—dijo—Y él te debe importar. Bien, no me digas de dónde lo sacaste, dime mejor de dónde eres.—se inclinó para sonar más amenazante—Seguro hay más dragones ahí ¿no?

Sujetó los cortos cabellos que le quedaban en la nuca y tiró de ellos para verle el rostro directamente.

—Debes saber que puedo estar aquí todo el día—acercó, de nuevo, el filo de la espada a su rostro—Pero, por ahora ha sido suficiente. Llévenla a la celda.

Cedric tiró de sus cadenas, procurando que se arrastrara mientras la llevaba a la celda al fondo del barco, cerró la puerta de metal y en ese momento Astrid se puso a vomitar. No soportaba más el mareo. Se acurrucó en la otra esquina, intentando controlar su estómago y viendo la herida de su hombro, comprobando que era superficial. Pasó una mano por la cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad del poco y corto cabello que le quedaba, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, después de todo el cabello podía crecer de nuevo.

Estaba cansada y asustadísima, pero no lo podía demostrar. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Cedric y Morgana dejando los calabozos, sólo entonces, se dejó sollozar. El estómago le dolía bastante, pero no podía ser obra de ese golpe, además las náuseas no cesaban a pesar de haber vomitado, y el insoportable olor que desprendían las cadenas le daba dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que Hiccup la encontraría, pero no estaba dispuesta a esperarlo. Sus ojos vieron alrededor buscando una forma de escapar, pero antes de poder diseñar un plan una nueva náusea la atacó y un punzar en su cabeza la hizo gritar, el estómago se contrajo haciéndola acurrucarse ¿por qué esos dolores? Ella había estado antes en peores situaciones, no entendía cómo ahora el estrés la estaba matando.

Quizá tenía que ver con que Hiccup le había dicho que no fuera, y ella insistió en volar a Dragon Edge. De haberlo escuchado no estaría ahí. Ese pensamiento le causó más lágrimas, y lloró por su esposo que debía estar tan enojado como preocupado, pero ¿por qué tanta sensibilidad? Ella no solía ser así. No pudo continuar con ese pensamiento cuando vomitó otra vez, y después de las arcadas, sintió su pesado cuerpo rendirse a un extraño cansancio.

La desesperación de no saber qué le pasaba hicieron que gritara de nuevo, el estómago le dolió, pero tras unas pulsaciones, se detuvo. Un pensamiento femenino hizo que llevara una mano entre sus piernas, en búsqueda de sangre. Sus días menstruales no solían cansarla tanto ni ponerla muy sentimental, pero no se le ocurría otra explicación para sus síntomas.

No encontró nada, frustrada se dejó caer al suelo, viendo al techo, con la misma apatía que llevaba días experimentando tomando otra vez control de su ser. Otra náusea se dejó sentir en su resentido y vacío estómago, y en ese momento, pensó que las náuseas no eran en absoluto un síntoma del periodo menstrual.

Aterrada, Astrid pensó que su ciclo era estable, hizo una cuenta mental rápida y se percató de que llevaba dos meses sin tenerlo. No había reparado en eso, porque estaba tan estresada por Hiccup y Berk que ni cuenta se dio del tiempo pasando. Se incorporó llevándose una mano al vientre, con nuevas lágrimas de los ojos, su mente trazaba una lista de síntomas que iban confirmando cada vez más sus sospechas.

Llevaba dos meses sin el ciclo, y tenía náuseas, mareos, cansancio, apatía, cambios de humor fuertes. Todos esos síntomas eran descritos en libros y recitados hasta el cansancio por las mujeres casadas, que se quejaban siempre de ellos. Además, como un recuerdo lejano, vino a su mente el hecho de que Stormfly, y la mayoría de los dragones, solían cuidarla más de lo usual. Los animales, principalmente los dragones de instinto protector, suelen cuidar a las hembras cuando…

Oh no… no ¡No! ¡No podía ser cierto! Miró las esposas en sus manos y pies, y la celda sucia, estaba en un barco con desconocidos como prisionera, y aunque su esposo llegaría –estaba tan segura de eso como que el sol salía de día– quiso darse una abofeteada por su comportamiento irresponsable ¡aquella maldita pirata le había intimidado y dado un golpe en el abdomen!

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para no notarlo antes? miró alrededor, buscando con mayor desesperación una forma de salir. Necesitaba ponerse a salvo. Ya no sólo por ella, sino por su bebé…

… su bebé… aquella palabra la desarmó por completo, iba a tener un hijo, con Hiccup.

Su ansiedad de repente cedió a la ternura. Sería madre… ¡Sería madre! Dioses, sabía que la maternidad venía después del matrimonio, pero jamás hubiera esperado enterarse de esa noticia en tan espantosa circunstancia. Hiccup sería padre. Ellos tendrían una familia.

Bueno, si es que salía ilesa de ahí. Astrid no se dejó pensar más de esa manera ¡ella saldría de ahí! Era una guerrera, y un guerrero protege a los suyos. Ahora tenía un hijo en su vientre, un hijo de Hiccup, un niño o niña que sería el heredero de Berk. Era su máximo deber cuidarse y asegurarse de que ese bebé se desarrollara sano. Astrid era una guerrera, pero había sido educada también para ser madre y esposa, y el principal deber de las esposas –más aún las esposas de los Jefes– era asegurar la descendencia.

No iba ya a exponerse, por supuesto que no. Saldría de ahí, y se pondría a salvo. Necesitaba hacerlo, por ella y por su hijo. El reciente instinto de madre surgió en ella con tanta fuerza que, sin ser del todo consciente, ideó un plan de escape en menos de dos segundos.

.

.

Morgana y Cedric llegaron al otro lado del barco, en donde Stormfly, ataviada de redes, intentaba escapar sin conseguirlo. Miró embelesada a esa enorme bestia, de brillantes escamas azules, y notó la silla de montar colocada en su espalda. Se puso frente al dragón, Stormfly inmediatamente le rugió, aunque se asustó intentó mantenerse serena, no podía mostrarse débil frente a sus hombres.

—Es magnífica—dijo.

—Señora, ¿debemos matarlo?—preguntó el capitán del barco.

Los ojos de Morgana, ennegrecidos por el enfado, causaron espanto en todos, más en el capitán.

—Capitán, venga aquí.

El hombre dio dos temerosos pasos hacia ella, y cuando estuvo frente a la mujer, sintió el fuerte golpe en el abdomen, seguido de una cachetada que lo tumbó al suelo.

—¿Alguien más tiene alguna pregunta tonta por hacer?

Todos los hombres guardaron silencio.

Morgana intentó acercarse más a Stormfly, pero el Nadder removía las alas, rugía e intentaba atacarla cuando la veía muy cerca. Hasta ese día había creído que de tener a un dragón cerca habría sabido cómo domarlo, pero la verdad es que temía de que al menor descuidado terminara arrancándole la mano. Morgana no pudo contener más el miedo que sentía y mejor se retiró, haciendo señales para que arrastraran al dragón hacia otra celda.

"Es una bestia hermosa y poderosa, pero más peligrosa de lo que creí" pensó, viendo cómo los marineros hacían su mejor esfuerzo por no gritar asustados.

—Este dragón y su espantosa jinete serán nuestra llave para conseguir lo que venimos a buscar—dijo con voz fuerte—Asegúrense que no escape, pero no le hagan daño.

Vio cómo sus hombres gritaban de miedo cuando Stormfly amenazaba con morderlos, ella misma sentía miedo de la bestia, pero recordando que la tonta rubia en el calabozo fue capaz de montarla, se obligó a mantenerse firme. Ella era mucho mejor que cualquier sucia mujer del archipiélago, así que conseguiría someter a ese dragón, costara lo que le costara.

Cedric miró al dragón, pero no sintió miedo, sino fascinación ¿cómo esa maravillosa criatura existía? Recordó los cuentos que se decían en las calles de su pueblo, sobre cómo los dragones volaban en los cielos, robaban el ganado y quemaban todo a su paso. Ese dragón no había disparado fuego de la boca ¿sería entonces aquella parte del cuento un mito más? con la curiosidad venciéndole a la impresión, Cedric pensó que el asunto ameritaba ser investigado.

Cuando los marineros encerraron a Stormfly en el calabozo, caminó rápido para acercársele, quería verlo de cerca, palpar con ambas manos la maravillosa fantasía encarnada. Pero Stormfly no era el dragón de Astrid sólo por ser fuerte y competitiva, cuando la puerta de acero se cerró para bloquearle escape, Stormfly volteó hacia el techo de madera, calculó, y después lanzó el fuego más fuerte y caliente que tenía en su reserva.

Los marineros gritaron cuando la madera explotó creando un hueco, el denso humo negro los cegó y sin pensarlo dos veces la dragona disparó de nuevo, haciendo que la explosión y el fuego aturdiera a los marineros que estaban cerca. Stormfly elevó las alas para volar, pero al hacerlo su herida (un corte en el costado, justo de donde surgía el ala derecha) le impidió extenderlas por completo y la dragona cayó sobre la cubierta. Los aterrados marineros se tropezaron buscando las redes para atraparlo, pero el Nadder no les dio tiempo y saltó al mar.

.

.

Gustav colocó un mapa sobre la mesa y señaló el último lugar del avistamiento de las naves que tenían capturada a Astrid. El lugar no estaba lejos, pero siendo veinte barcos, Hiccup sabía que no podía tomarse la situación a la ligera. Debía ser cuidadoso para que los jinetes y dragones no se expusieran más de lo necesario, pues aunque ellos gritaran que estaban dispuestos a morir, consideraba su deber de Jefe procurarles la mayor seguridad posible.

Los líderes de los escuadrones de jinetes les dieron sus ideas, las cuales Hiccup escuchó. Los sanadores le explicaron que las heridas de Fishleg eran las causadas por flechas típicas de la región, así que no esperaban que tuvieran armas diferentes o más peligrosas de lo normal. Fuera de su número, la tropa no parecía ofrecer mayores peligros a los jinetes, pero Hiccup no iba a confiarse.

Años atrás, cuando recién construyó Dragon Edge, se enfrentaba con sus amigos a naves, dragones y lunáticos que ansiaban apoderarse del archipiélago. Muchas de esas batallas las contaría a sus nietos con orgullo –si los tenía– pero otras verdaderamente deseaba olvidarlas. Ahora comprendía que fue muy aventurero, casi despreocupado, exponiéndose él y a los demás en peleas poco planeadas y con enemigos poco conocidos. Su padre se lo dijo varias veces, pero tardó en aprender.

Uno de los momentos en que se percató de que debía ser más cuidadoso fue cuando Viggo, en una de sus extrañas jugarretas, fingió ser su aliado. Hiccup no confió en él, y no se equivocó, pero en sus momentos solos el loco cazador de dragones descubrió que estaba enamorado de Astrid, y comprendió que usaría eso en su contra.

Si Astrid no fuera la guerrera poderosa que era, seguramente estaría todo el tiempo preocupado por ella, pero su esposa sabía defenderse y aunque le costaba admitirlo, no lo necesitaba tanto como otras mujeres a sus esposos. En los combates que libraron juntos confiaba tanto en sus capacidades que no se preocupaba mucho por ella, y día con día, Astrid le demostraba que su confianza estaba bien justificada.

Pero ahora que estaba prisionera, le costaba demasiado pensar con claridad. Escuchaba las estrategias que proponían otros jinetes y también la información que Gustav y las sanadoras le daban, pero poco les entendía. Sólo pensaba en Astrid, y en que el enemigo debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber conseguido derrumbar y capturar a una de las mejores guerreras de Berk.

Su mente y corazón estaban divididos. Una parte de él quería montar a Toothless y destrozar todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino hasta que Astrid estuviera de nuevo a salvo en sus brazos. Pero su mente, con la fría lógica de la experiencia, le decía que había de sentarse, planear y calcular su forma de ataque, ésa sería la mejor manera de traer a su esposa de regreso a casa.

Además, conociendo a Astrid, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que alguien la rescatara. Una discreta sonrisa ladeada apareció en sus labios cuando se imaginó a la rubia peleando contra los soldados, ofendida ante la idea de que pretendieran encerrarla. Pero frunció el ceño cuando recordó que esos soldados, enemigos desconocidos, podían tener otras costumbres, otro entrenamiento, otras amas más peligrosas que pusieran a su amada Astrid en desventaja.

Mientras más pensaba, más se preocupaba. Cuando ellos eran unos niños ingenuos estaba tan locamente enamorado de Astrid que sólo tenerla enfrente le cortaba el habla. Al crecer, la alocada juventud los hizo permanecer en un atolondramiento común de los novios adolescentes. Mentiría si decía que nunca pensó en lo contraproducente que sería tener como pareja a la guerrera más fuerte y en la que más confiaba de todo Berk, porque claro que pensó en eso, pero no le quiso dar importancia. No se arrepentía, porque una vida sin Astrid simplemente no sería vida, pero… ¡qué sufrimiento!

—Partiremos en quince minutos—dijo—Prepárense todos.

Los capitanes y jinetes corrieron al establo, donde sus dragones terminaban de comer y estaban dispuestos a otra ronda de vuelos. Hiccup caminó hacia la choza de los sanadores, entró y despechó a la enfermera, quedándose a solas con Fishleg. Apenas éste se incorporó cuando el joven Jefe habló:

—Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil—dijo, con una mueca en sus labios—Cuando me casé con Astrid, no pensé en que vendrían nuevas guerras ¡de haberlo sabido, jamás la hubiera nombrado General! Yo mismo la expuse en este peligro… no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Fishleg, que conocía mejor que nadie la relación de sus amigos, se limitó a responder con naturalidad:

—No es tu culpa. Además, Astrid no hubiera dejado que nadie más fuera general.

—Lo sé.

—Y si le hubieras pedido que dejara las luchas, se hubiera negado.

—¡Lo sé!

—No es como que puedas pedirle que cambie su forma de ser.

—¿Suena a que quiero eso?

—No del todo, pero te estás culpando por cosas que escapan de tus manos. Tú la amas porque es una guerrera, y parte de las consecuencias es que la verás en peligro muchas veces… ya lo has hecho.

Sí, la había visto en peligro muchas ocasiones, pero por alguna razón ahora se sentía diferente ¿sería porque estaban casados? No, él la amaba aún sin el matrimonio de por medio.

—La verdad… no sé por qué ahora es diferente.

—Yo tampoco—admitió su desconcertado amigo—últimamente parece que te ahogas en vasos de agua.—dijo lo último recordando el estrés que llevaba meses soportando.

Hiccup le dio la razón, porque no existía otra explicación lógica que viniera a su mente.

—Nos marchamos, quédate aquí el tiempo que consideres pertinente—su tono de voz sonaba a orden—Mantendré a Gustav informado.

—Hiccup…

Se detuvo en la puerta, viendo fijamente a su amigo.

—Ten cuidado.

Asintió, y salió por la puerta. Fishleg se dejó caer sobre la cama, ¡demasiadas emociones para un solo día!

.

.

La explosión que causó Stormfly hizo que el barco se moviera salvajemente, Astrid reconoció el rugido de su dragona, y sonrió llena de orgullo. Había sacado una pequeña navaja, con poco filo pero punta muy fina, que guardaba en sus botas y con la cual pudo forzar las cadenas y las esposas. Con sus manos y pies libres, miraba ansiosa algún punto débil de la celda, pensando que aunque su Nadder pudiera causar una buena distracción, estaba herida, y no podía exigirle mucho.

Sin perder tiempo intentó forzar la cerradura de la celda, con poco éxito, escuchó a los hombres gritar órdenes, mientras el barco aumentaba su frenético vaivén. Las náuseas regresaron "Ahora no, por favor" se dijo mientras se obligaba a mantenerse fuerte.

Unos pasos rápidos bajaron los escalones que conducían a los calabozos, y Astrid pudo ver a Cedric mirándola con enfado.

—¡¿Qué le has ordenado a esa bestia?!—gritó.

No respondió y siguió intentando abrir la celda. Cedric gritó y le golpeó la mano para quitarle la navaja, lo cual Astrid aprovechó para agarrarle el brazo y jalarlo con fuerza, golpeándolo contra los barrotes varias veces hasta alcanzar las llaves en su cinturón. Un atontado Cedric vio cómo Astrid abría la celda y lo encerraba en su lugar, arrojando las llaves al otro lado del barco.

—Esa bestia se llama Stormfly, estúpido—siseó con odio, y corrió hacia la cubierta.

Sin pensar, Astrid subió el último escalón y cruzó la cubierta, los hombres estaban arrinconados lanzando redes al mar en un intento de capturar al Nadder, así que no vieron a Astrid saltar al mar e internarse en las olas. Sus heridas ardieron fortísimo, pero las ignoró, nadó bajo el barco para intentar ocultarse, buscando a Stormfly. Su bella dragona estaba sumergida también, intentando alejarse de los barcos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo nadó lo más rápido que sus músculos le permitieron –sus sesiones de natación los fines de semana cuando era joven le sirvieron mucho– hacia Stormfly, las olas del mar crecían y volvían su andar más complicado, pues dos barcos se movieron intentando cerrarle paso al Nadder.

Desde la cubierta del barco, Morgana pudo ver la silueta de una persona nadando bajo el agua en dirección al dragón, pensando que era uno de sus soldados haciendo por fin algo de provecho mandó un alto al fuego. Los confundidos marineros dejaron de lanzar redes y flechas (las únicas armas de las que disponían) percatándose también de la figura. Por más que lo intentaba, Morgana no podía apreciar el contorno a detalle de la persona (si no le hubiera cortado el cabello a Astrid, la trenza la hubiera delatado) y fue muy tarde cuando se percató de que no se trataba de un marinero.

Stormfly vio a Astrid y nadó hacia ella, dejó que la rubia se posicionara sobre la silla de montar y después alzó vuelo. La dragona chilló, porque le dolía mover las alas, pero se esforzó en un intento de poner su jinete a salvo. Astrid se aferró a las escamas de su dragona y no miró atrás, escuchando los gritos de Morgana para que les atacaran, pero notando que estaban ya demasiado lejos como para estar en peligro.

—¿Estás bien, nena?.—preguntó mimosamente—Debemos llegar a una isla, la que sea, hay que curar tu herida.

Stormfly rugió en señal de respuesta, comenzaba a perder altura, pero intentaba mantenerse a flote a pesar de todo. Astrid, con una mano en el vientre y la otra en la silla de montar, rezaba con fervor "Por Odín, que todo salga bien".

.

.

El rostro ecuánime de Morgana ocultaba un intenso enfado, pero aún no se decidía cómo castigar a su tripulación. Respiraba hondo, sintiendo el miedo de los capitanes "Adoro esta sensación" pensó. Había subestimado a la chiquilla rubia, tenía agallas, y era lista. Miró de reojo el hoyo de madera carcomida que el dragón causó en el barco, no podría capturar a esas bestias en esas naves, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, alguna jaula especial, quizá metal, para encerrarlos. Bien, que el dragón escapara fue relativamente lógico, considerando lo poco que sabía de ellos, pero ¿cómo fue que esa mocosa rubia escapó?

Volteó y bajó los escalones a las mazmorras más profundas, donde debía estar la rubia encerrada. Encontró la trenza de cabello, aún en el suelo, y la recogió con su mano izquierda. El cabello era suave, brillante, y las ligas lo sostenían con firmeza en una forma agradable a la vista. Miró de soslayo su propio cabello, negro y prensado, siempre lo había odiado y ver a una mujer con cabello bonito le enfadó al grado de quitárselo. Si Morgana no podía tener un cabello bonito, nadie más debería.

—¿Mi señora?

Aún con la trenza en la mano, miró a Cedric, con el rostro entristecido y lleno de culpa, encerrado en la celda donde la rubia debería estar. El olor del vómito le llegó al olfato, haciendo que sintiera aún más desprecio por él.

—Piensa en lo que has hecho—dijo con tono contenido, saliendo por las escaleras.

—¡Señora, por favor no!

Sin escuchar sus súplicas, Morgana regresó a la cubierta, los marineros recogían el desastre en espera de sus instrucciones. Al verla, se paralizaron, ella hizo una señal de que continuaran las labores. Era malo, cuando Morgana retrasaba los castigos, era porque pensaba en los peores.

Se dirigió al timón, sabiendo que los mapas debían estar ahí, apenas desenrolló el primero cuando el grito de un capitán la hizo alzar la mirada "¿Es que no pueden hacer nada bien estos inútiles?" pensó, pero el fastidio cedió al miedo cuando una horda de dragones se divisó desde el sur.

No pudo contarlos a primera vista, y sabía que hacerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo, recordando el miedo que sintió cuando el dragón azul le rugió de frente, un pánico insospechado se coló a su columna vertebral, haciéndola temblar. Morgana apretó la mandíbula en un intento de controlar su cuerpo, a pesar de estar aterrada, no podía mostrarlo.

—¡Preparen!—gritó, su voz sonaba ansiosa, pero nadie lo notó.

Los dragones se separaron en grupos de dos a cuatro distribuyéndose hasta cubrir la flota entera de sus naves. Un dragón negro y largo, que volaba demasiado rápido como para verlo a detalle, se deslizaba de un lado al otro de los barcos. Al final, se detuvo en su barco, y Morgana pudo ver a una espléndida bestia tan negra como la noche, de facciones agradables a la vista, que era montado por un joven con cara de pocos amigos.

Los marineros estaban aterrados, aún no se recuperaban de la impresión que les causó todo el daño ocasionado por una bestia azul ¡y ahora había decenas de dragones, todos montados, sobre ellos! Tenían arcos con flechas, espadas, hachas y redes en las manos, pero carecían de la experiencia para usarlos contra esas bestias.

Hiccup buscaba en las naves alguna señal de Astrid o de Stormfly, cuando vio la cubierta de un barco dañada por el fuego de dragón se detuvo inmediatamente, pensando que ahí podrían estar, todos los marineros tenían rostros de espanto y las armas en sus manos temblaban, así que no les prestó importancia. Lo que sí llamó su atención fue una mujer morena, de mirada turbia, que sostenía en sus manos una trenza de cabello rubio.

Reconocería esa trenza en cualquier parte, había visto miles de veces a Astrid lavarse el cabello en la cascada, o en el río, peinándolo después y secándolo con cuidado antes de trenzarlo en una rutina que sus dedos conocían de memoria. Siempre le pareció que esa escena era de las más íntimas que le había visto, y como Astrid a veces tarareaba (creyendo que no la escuchaba) al cepillarse el cabello, la encontraba hermosa, y aún más seductora.

Esa trenza, que Astrid veía siempre con orgullo en su reflejo, estaba ahora en las manos de aquella pálida y malcarada mujer. De repente, el sentido común que aún existía en Hiccup desapareció, y la ira creció a un nivel tan grande que sin percatarse desmontó a Toothless y sacó su espada "Infierno".

Si esa desgraciada tenía la trenza de Astrid… ¿Qué _**cuernos**_ le habían hecho?

Los verdes ojos de Hiccup relampagueaban peor que un ciclón, y Morgana, que intentaba mostrarse fuerte a pesar de su nuevo temor a los dragones, se sintió intimidada cuando ese hombre delgado y furioso encendió una especie de palo de fuego en las manos.

—¿Dónde está Astrid?—gritó, y su voz sonaba mucho más gruesa de lo usual—¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Morgana elevó la mano, y con eso, los soldados que estaban cerca desenvainaron sus espadas para amenazar al joven, pero él no se inmutó. Los enfurecidos ojos del hombre la miraban con genuino odio, y después vieron la trenza en sus manos. Con ese simple gesto, lo entendió.

"Lotería" pensó ella.

—Si quieres volver a verla—le dijo, con el tono de voz más seguro que pudo usar—Será mejor que guardes eso, y estés dispuesto a cooperar.—intentó mostrarse lo más altanera posible, sabiendo que _necesitaba_ engatusarlo al menos lo suficiente para idear un plan más completo.

La mano de Hiccup temblaba del coraje, empuñando a "Infierno" con todas sus fuerzas. Atrás de él, Toothless tenía la pose amenazante del dragón que sólo espera la mínima señal para atacar. Pero, para sorpresa del Night Fury, Hiccup suspiró y apagó su espada.

Frente a él, Morgana sonreía, lo tenía justo en donde quería.

* * *

Chan chan chaaan.

¿Les ha gustado? Un enorme saludo, gracias sinceras por leer a pesar del tiempo y les juro que haré lo posible por escribir más rápido ésta vez.

¡Nos leemos!


	5. V

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo jeje. Bueno, creo yo que no me tardé tanto como en otras ocasiones. Debo admitir que sus hermosos comentarios me ayudaron bastante a ponerle turbo. Este capítulo quedó un poco más corto que el anterior, pero creo yo que sigue siendo bueno (o al menos me esmeré en eso) pues bien, ya nos estamos acercando al desenlace ¡ojalá les guste!

Reviews:

SAM ARCHER: Ay, cuando pusiste "Memorias" me dio un dolor en el pecho. Lo sé, lo sé... espero poder concluirlo :c (me da tanta pena) por mientras espero que este fic te siga gustando como hasta ahora, y no te preocupes, Astrid está bien c;

LadyAiraHH: jaja ¡pero no me tardé tanto ahora! (creo XD) tu comentario casi me hace llorar, enserio, mis ojos se humedecieron, el que me creas tan buena escribiendo y conservando sus personalidades me llena de emoción y felicidad, porque escribo esto para ustedes y para que lo disfruten. Además, a mi me gustaría escribir profesionalmente en algún futuro y con tus palabras me animas mucho para hacerlo ¡gracias de verdad! y espero disfrutes el fic.

Amai do: debo admitir que yo tampoco pensaba en cortarle la trenza, pero Morgana se me escapó de control jeje. Don't worry, tus preguntas se responden en este capítulo.

Guest: pues espero no hacerte sufrir tanto, ¡disfruta mucho este capítulo!

RoxFiedler: ¡Gracias por tu intensidad! me alegra que te guste tanto =D

Forever MK NH: Claro, claro.

Vyreco: creo que aún le falta algo a Morgana, no estoy segura de qué, pero le falta algo... lo estoy trabajando para el siguiente capítulo.

Melanie Villamar: oh no te preocupes, me gusta también los comentarios largos así que no te limites a la hora de escribir c:

Jainesz06: Jajaja, lo sé, muchas emociones, y lo peor es que el siguiente capítulo será algo así también XD

* * *

 **V**

"Astrid, tú y yo hemos pasado todo tipo de situaciones juntos ¿no crees que podremos manejar esto? Astrid, me tienes a mí, no importa lo que pase ¿okey? Lo que sea que tú quieras que signifique, estoy aquí contigo. Siempre habrá un Hiccup y Astrid. Siempre." –Hiccup.

.

.

 _._

.—Así que la rubia se llama Astrid—dijo Morgana, viendo la trenza en su mano—Al fin sé su nombre, ella nunca me lo dijo.

Una oleada de orgullo mezclado con miedo se combinó en el interior de Hiccup. Esa desgraciada tenía en sus manos el cabello de su esposa, y aunque había mil posibilidades de cómo ocurrió eso, su mente le traicionaba mostrándole los peores escenarios.

.—Si quieres saber qué he hecho con ella, deberás aceptar mis términos—concluyó Morgana, con una mirada sugerente.

Los demás jinetes mantenían el vuelo a pocos metros de distancia de su Jefe, con posturas tensas y atentos a cualquier señal de movimiento entre los marineros de esos barcos. Hiccup le sostenía una mirada intensa y penetrante a Morgana, ella le regresaba esa mirada, pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban para observar al dragón negro que mostraba sus dientes en pose amenazante. Ese dragón se veía más pequeño que el azul, seguro sería más sencillo de someter.

.—¿Y cuáles son tus términos?—dijo Hiccup, cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba furioso, pero por obra de Odín el sentido común estaba actuando en él. Sus ojos recorrían con ansiedad su entorno, contando los barcos que había ¡eran demasiados! Y aunque también tenía muchos jinetes respaldándolo, que darían buena pelea, era exponerlos a un peligro innecesario. No sabía cómo peleaban esos barcos, ni qué armas tenían ni de dónde provenían, necesitaba información antes de tomar una decisión.

Morgana, que se sentía dueña de la situación, se recargó en uno de los barandales de la cubierta, jugueteando con la trenza en sus manos, consciente del enfado que eso causaría en el hombre.

.—¿Qué es ella para ti?—preguntó—¿Es tu hermana, tu novia, acaso tu esposa?

.—No es asunto tuyo.

.—Mala respuesta—la juguetona sonrisa de Morgana desapareció, mostrando un semblante tieso y firme—¿Quieres ver sus lindos ojos al lado de ésta trenza? Supongo que no. Lo mejor será que cooperes.

.—Si te atreves a…

.—No eres nadie para enfrentarme.—Morgana le hizo una señal al capitán, y éste apuntó con su arma a Hiccup directamente, haciendo que Toothless gruñera—Controla a esa bestia tuya.

.—¿Bestia?—Hiccup frunció el ceño, todos en el archipiélago y sus alrededores habían visto dragones alguna vez en sus vidas, si esa mujer se refería a Toothless como "bestia" lo más seguro es que no fuera de ningún lugar cercano.—Parece ser que tú no eres de por aquí.

.—Tienes razón ¡qué genio!—respondió con ironía—Pero eso no amerita un premio, no en mi barco al menos. La única que debe pensar aquí soy yo—y diciendo esto, miró amenazante a sus hombres, por si ellos estaban ideando una estrategia aparte.

Hiccup pudo ver la reacción de esos hombres, le tenían pánico a la mujer, lo cual le señalaba que debía ser desalmada y cruel –además, tenía la trenza de Astrid en sus manos, lo cual acentuaba su nivel de frialdad– era evidente que debía tener cuidado con ella y que en esa situación podía correr más peligro del que admitía.

.—Bien, pero no me has dicho ¿cuáles son tus términos?

.—Alguien está impaciente, dime ¿te preocupa esa rubia? Aunque, considerando lo que tengo en mi mano, ya no queda muy bien llamarle rubia—tiró de la trenza para que todos la vieran—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Astrid? Qué feo nombre. Ustedes no deben ser muy civilizados para llamar así a sus gentes.

 _Civilizados,_ esa palabra le dio a Hiccup parte de la información que necesitaba. Sólo había un grupo de personas que despreciaban a los del archipiélago, y lo sabía muy bien porque aparecía muchas veces en sus libros.

.—Entonces eres del Continente.

.—¿Apenas lo notas? Ridículo. En verdad son ustedes muy lentos.

Al escuchar la palabra "continente" los jinetes intercambiaron miradas. Todos habían escuchado de los ancianos historias sobre una tierra muy lejana, a varias semanas de viaje hacia el sur, que era grande y larga, esa tierra no tenía fin, como las islas, si no que se extendía hasta el horizonte y más allá. Muchísimas personas habitaban ese continente, personas que hablaban diferentes lenguas, vestían ropas raras, tenían barcos lentos y eran presuntuosos e insoportables. Los vikingos siempre hablaron de los continentales como seres blandos, que se ofendían por cualquier comentario y que presumían que sus dioses eran mejores.

Los continentales solían tener barcos más lentos y sus ropas eran delgadas, por lo que no soportaban bien el frío y raras veces se aventuraban a las islas del norte. Algunos cuantos intrépidos llegaban para comerciar una o dos veces al año, pero sus caravanas eran pequeñas. Hiccup miró alrededor, la flota era grande, y esos hombres hablaban su mismo idioma así que sus pueblos debían estar relativamente cerca, pero ¿qué buscaban? Los continentales siempre se creyeron mejores que los vikingos, quizá querían guerra y conquista, no sería la primera vez que los muy locos lo intentaban.

.—Ya sabes, ustedes los del continente son diferentes—continuó Hiccup, tanteando la situación—No comprendo qué quieren de nosotros. Como ves, no tenemos mucho—con una mano señaló al interminable mar, pero Morgana no despegó su vista de él.

.—Al menos has sido más educado que esa salvaje que andas buscando ¿tu esposa, verdad?—tiró la trenza hacia él—Me pregunto si la dominas igual que domas a esa bestia atrás de ti.

Hiccup sonrió ¿enserio esa mujer acababa de decir "domar"? Tenía una ventaja, ella no sabía prácticamente nada de las costumbres locales. Además, era la segunda vez que se refería a Toothless, seguro tenía interés hacia él.

.—Probablemente—respondió—Pero no es una bestia. Se llama Toothless.

El dragón rugió asintiendo al reconocer su nombre, el Night Fury estaba cansado de la situación y sólo esperaba que Hiccup le diera el visto bueno para lanzarle su mejor llama a esa espantosa mujer.

.—Esa mujer tuya también llamó a su bestia de una forma curiosa ¿así que son como sus mascotas?—se mofó—¡qué poco civilizados!

Pudo imaginar perfectamente a Astrid dándole un puñetazo en la cara a esa mujer por un comentario como ese, él mismo se lo daría si no fuera un caballero. Miró la trenza en el suelo, y de reojo pudo observar el humo negro que ascendía desde una cubierta. Se inclinó sujetando la trenza en sus manos, y palpó la madera del barco: era extremadamente inflamable. Un solo disparo de Stormfly pudo perfectamente crear un hoyo para que escapara.

Se irguió con la trenza en sus manos, Morgana mantenía su actitud retadora, pero Hiccup vio más allá de eso. Sus hombres estaban asustados, el humo mostraba la reciente explosión y no se escuchaban ruidos de Stormfly o de Astrid. Si Stormfly estuviera ahí, ya habría olido a Toothless y otros dragones, rugiendo o empujando el barco para hacerse notar.

 _Astrid no estaba ahí._

.—Imagino que las costumbres del continente son diferentes—dijo con voz contenida.

.—¡Y mejores, desde luego! Pero ya les enseñaré eso cuando me llamen "reina"—dijo en tono burlón—He aquí mis condiciones, bufón. Ustedes se rendirán incondicionalmente ante mis hombres y me harán su soberana. Entregarán desde éste momento todas sus bestias-mascota. Y me pagaran la cuarta parte de sus cosechas como impuestos. Es todo, puedes llevarle ese mensaje a tu rey.

.—Aquí los llamamos Jefes—respondió Hiccup—Y yo soy el Jefe, mujer.

.—¿Tú eres el Jefe? ¡no me hagas reír! Un Jefe sin corona, ni capa, ni joyas… está bien, denme sólo la quinta parte de su cosecha ¡en verdad no tienen nada!—y se echó a reír, haciendo que sus hombres rieran nerviosos.

Hiccup esbozó una media sonrisa. Astrid no estaba ahí, debió haberse escapado muy rápido, pero con la trenza en sus manos seguía sintiendo angustia ¿qué tan herida estaba? No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa mujer loca, ocupaba buscarla. Con eso en mente, levantó el rostro y sonrió.

.—Tienes razón, tenemos muy poco—continuó—Sólo tenemos dragones.

Lo dijo en tono amenazante, bajó su mano y le hizo la señal a Toothless, que disparó más que gustoso contra esa mujer.

Morgana gritó cuando la bola de fuego se dirigió a ella, alcanzó a inclinarse, pero las llamas golpearon el barandal causando una pequeña explosión que la empujó al suelo.

.—¡A Dragon Edge!—gritó Hiccup—¡Rápido!

Saltó sobre la espalda de Toothless, el dragón rugió frustrado, deseaba disparar hasta ver ese barco hundido. Muchos jinetes dieron la vuelta no sin antes disparar a los mástiles que tenían cerca, enfadados hasta el tuétano por los despectivos comentarios de aquella mujer y ansiosos de verlos arder. Los marineros lanzaron sus flechas y prepararon las catapultas, pero apenas pudieron lanzar tres piedras porque los dragones se elevaron hacia las nubes, desplazándose gráciles y poniendo una gran distancia.

Morgana gritó, empujando a los hombres que se acercaron a ayudarla, viendo las llamas que consumían tres mástiles de diferentes barcos y los últimos dragones desapareciendo a la distancia.

"Malditos ¡malditos!" los había subestimado, pero no volvería a hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora ya sabía quién era el Jefe de esos jinetes, también sabía que apreciaban a sus mascotas dragones.

.—Mi señora, nosotros…

.—¡Cállense!—gritó con voz potente—Arreglen esos mástiles deprisa ¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo tiempo para sus incompetencias!

Dicho eso, se fue a su camerino. Apuntó la dirección a la cual esos dragones huyeron, les daría sólo dos horas para hacer los arreglos y después los seguirían. No podían ir muy lejos, después de todo.

.

.

.

Cedric estaba sentado en la celda, con la cabeza agachada, pensando en todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido ese mismo día. Sentía que su vida había dado un giro brusco en menos de un par de horas. Esa rubia había conseguido escapar con su dragón, y Morgana lo culpaba a él. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría encerrado en esa celda, ni tampoco si Morgana le aplicaría algún castigo. La incertidumbre le parecía atroz.

Conoció a Morgana cuando ella reclutó gente en los barrios bajos para trabajar con ella en sus "transacciones". Más que comerciante, Morgana era una pirata desalmada. Pero Cedric era un chiquillo huérfano, cuyos padres no se preocuparon nunca por mostrarle afecto, que vivía comiendo las sobras en los basureros y mendigando por pan. Cualquier trabajo, aunque fuera malo, sería bien recibido siempre y cuando le diera algo de comer.

Lejos de ser una líder fuerte, Morgana era cruel, Cedric aprendió muy rápido a complacerla porque estaba demasiado asustado como para correr el riesgo de que ella lo echara por la cubierta. Comía bien, tuvo buenas ropas y al menos podía sentir que pertenecía a algún lugar. Pero muy en el fondo, Cedric sabía que no era feliz, y que Morgana le exigía cada vez más dejar de lado su humanidad.

Hasta ese día, ignorante de que existiera una forma diferente de vida, Cedric había creído que pasaría el resto de sus días complaciendo a Morgana para morir como un forajido en la primera casita donde le dieran refugio. Pero cuando vio a ese dragón… removió algo en su interior, algo que no recordaba tener.

Ese dragón estaba asustado, pudo verlo en sus ojos, vio en aquellos grandes ojos mucho de sí mismo. El dragón también estaba preocupado, se removía para liberarse, pero los oídos atentos parecían buscar por la muchacha rubia. Era una criatura leal que deseaba defender a su dueña ¡y tan poderoso! Esas duras escamas, esas poderosas y grandes alas, ese fuego abrasador capaz de hacer explosión en sus barcos… no podía sentir desprecio alguno por la rubia, al contrario, sentía una gran admiración, pensar que esa chiquilla montaba tan enorme dragón… sobrepasaba cualquier poder que su mente imaginara.

Quiso acercarse al dragón y tocar sus azules escamas, quiso ganarse su confianza. Como no conocía otro animal con el cual hacer equivalencia, pensaba en el dragón como si fuera un caballo bronco, de hermoso color e intenso espíritu. Un caballo de gran espíritu nunca se doma, al contrario, su jinete se gana la confianza del animal. Cedric entendía que pasaba algo similar con los dragones, uno debía ganarse su respeto.

Él quería ganarse el respeto de un dragón.

Cedric no podía pensar que alguien en algún momento de su vida lo respetara. Morgana desde luego que no, y sus subordinados le tenían miedo, no respeto. Pero Cedric jamás disfrutó de inspirar miedo en las personas. Comprendía ahora, que así como estaba solo sentado en una celda vacía, había estado solo toda su vida. Nadie realmente se interesó en él, lo cuidó, lo apreció ni nadie le lloraría su muerte.

Pero eso era algo que podía cambiar. Lo cambiaría ¡eso es! Conseguiría salir de ahí, y empezaría una nueva vida. Ya no más complacer a una mujer loca, ya no más tenerle miedo a los arranques de ira de su capitana, ya no más robar, saquear, intimidar y hacerse de dinero mal habido ¡no más!

El barco tembló, y Cedric escuchó perfectamente el sonido de explosiones, el pánico inundó su ser ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?

.

.

.

Hiccup no llegó a Dragon Edge, se detuvo a mitad del trayecto, cuando los barcos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, para dar instrucciones. Le dijo a Gustav que dirigiera la tropa y que se reunieran en Dragon Edge, los dragones debían comer y descansar, también debía escribirle una carta a Valka para que ella lo alcanzara ahí.

.—¿Y qué harás?

.—Buscar a Astrid, ella escapó, pero no creo que haya llegado muy lejos—habló muy rápido—La rastrearemos, debemos regresar para el anochecer ¡no hagan ninguna ofensiva! ¿quedó claro?

Murmuraron frases que no se puso a escuchar, Hiccup se inclinó hacia Toothless diciéndole que buscara a Astrid, pero el Night Fury ya estaba buscando el aroma. Encontró más rápido el de Stormfly, porque dejó un tenue rastro de sangre. Sin perder tiempo, el dragón voló lo más rápido que sus alas le permitieron, con un preocupado Hiccup siguiendo confiando a su dragón.

.

.

.

.—Bien hecho, nena, bien hecho—Astrid acariciaba mimosamente las escamas de Stormfly—Estamos a salvo. Descansa, buscaré comida y algo para tu herida.

Astrid miró alrededor, estaban en una pequeña isla, en algún punto al oeste de Dragon Edge. Sería difícil que alguien la encontrara ahí, pero confiaba poder esconderse, los árboles eran altos y proporcionarían buena sombra. Entre los arbustos vio bayas buenas, había un ojo de agua clara –no era mucha, pero serviría– y podía pescar en la costa. Acomodó a Stormfly sobre una pila de hojas, después limpió su herida y la cubrió con hojas también limpias, no tenía medicina, así que sólo podía esperar.

Se puso a pescar, pues algo debían comer. Demoró dos horas pero al fin consiguió un buen botín, dejó los peces más grandes al alcance de su dragona, Stormfly devoró la comida sabiendo que así podría curarse más rápido.

.—Tranquila, estamos a salvo—la consoló, acercándole un improvisado cuenco de agua.

Después agarró sus propios pescados, los clavó en una rama y con ayuda de Stormfly hizo una fogata para coserlos, apenas llevaba unos cinco minutos viéndolos cuando las palabras de su madre resonaron como un eco severo:

" _Nada de escamas, ni de tripas, ni ojos de pescado. Sólo la carne bien cocida, limpia de escamas, de preferencia servida en un guiso con verduras."_

.—Rayos.

Quitó los pescados y procedió a descamarlos, fue un proceso muy tardado, luego les cortó las cabezas y los abrió lo mejor que pudo para que la carne se dorara bien. Las mujeres embarazadas debían tener una alimentación especial, para que los bebés se desarrollaran bien y evitar los partos difíciles.

Inconscientemente colocó una mano sobre el vientre, todavía plano, aún le costaba creer que estaba encinta.

.—Tú lo sabías ¿cierto?—volteó a su dragona, señalando su vientre—Por eso no me has dejado sola ni para jugar con Toothless ¿verdad?

Stormfly asintió, recargando su gran cabeza en el hombro de su jinete. Astrid la acarició, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, esa no era la forma en que debieron ocurrir las cosas.

Ella debió ir con Gothi y recibir su bendición, después debió decirle a Hiccup en privado antes que a nadie, ya fuera en el desayuno o en la cena, preparándole una comida especial. Debió ver la enorme sonrisa de él, y su expresión de desconcierto, mientras lo besaba con felicidad. Debió decirle a sus padres y pedirle consejos a su madre, sobre todos los cuidados que ella no recordaba o ignoraba. Hiccup debió hacer un comunicado en el Gran Salón, declarando que tendría un heredero, y se debió realizar una enorme fiesta esa misma noche en la cual la colmarían de atenciones y buenos deseos.

En vez de eso, estaba recostada al lado de Stormfly, con unos pescadillos cociéndose en la fogata y completamente sola, amén de dónde estaría Hiccup y de qué tan preocupado estaba, amén de cuándo podría salir de ahí y regresar como mínimo a Dragon Edge.

Se abrazó a sí misma, era cierto que Astrid siempre entrenó para ser la mejor guerrera de todo Berk y merecer por honor la gloria del Valhalla. Pero desde que se enamoró de Hiccup no pudo quitarse de la mente ese futuro a su lado, en donde los dos se casaban y tenían hijos. Astrid sabía que sólo podía cargar y dar a luz a los hijos de Hiccup, con amor y orgullo, nunca podría hacer lo mismo por nadie más.

El bebé creciendo en sus entrañas era la máxima expresión del amor y entrega que ella sentía hacia Hiccup, y estaba feliz, orgullosa, algo ansiosa y preocupada, pero sobre todo ilusionada con la idea de sentirlo crecer, de verlo nacer y crecer. El instinto maternal de Astrid estaba despertando cada vez con más intensidad, y con la equivalencia al de una guerrera fuerte. Ella protegería a su hijo no nato incluso de ella misma si era necesario, porque no era solamente su bebé, era también el de Hiccup.

Ciertamente nunca hablaron de tener hijos, las pocas veces que ella quiso tratar el tema Hiccup balbuceaba y cambiaba la conversación. Sabía que él también quería tener hijos, pero por alguna razón pospusieron ese deseo, atareados con los deberes diarios del Jefe y con su propio matrimonio, tan nuevo y en ocasiones complicado.

¿Qué expresión pondría Hiccup cuando le dijera que estaba encinta? ¿Y cómo se pondrían sus padres, Valka, y sus amigos? Lo peor de todo es que esa maravillosa noticia estaba llegando en un momento difícil: había una loca suelta en el archipiélago con decenas de barcos y ansiosa de causar daño.

.—Me estoy agobiando sin sentido—dijo en voz alta, queriendo romper el silencio que la rodeaba—Sólo puedo cuidarte, y cuidarme, y esperar que suceda lo mejor—volteó hacia Stormfly acariciándole las escamas.

Luego agarró los pescados y empezó a comer, tenía hambre, mucha hambre, lo más seguro es que debiera pescar algo más antes de que anocheciera.

"Frigg, sé que no te he rezado nunca mucho, pero te pido por mí y mi familia" pensó Astrid, mientras terminaba de comer "Te pido por mi hijo"

Quizá, sólo quizá, la diosa escucharía su rezo.

.

.

.

Valka estaba en el Gran Comedor, tenía enfrente tinta y varias hojas, su expresión detonaba una gran concentración mientras escribía cuidadosa cada palabra. Al verla, Gobber pensó que esa era una expresión idéntica a la de Hiccup. Con Valka cerca era cada vez más notorio todo lo que ese muchacho había heredado de su madre.

.—Spitelout y Snotlout han comenzado ya sus griteríos—dijo Gobber—Uno quiere preparar a los soldados y el otro quiere prender las antorchas de alerta.

.—¿Quién quiere prender las antorchas?—respondió, sin levantar la mirada de sus cartas.

.—No sé—se encogió de hombros—Los confundo muy seguido ¡ese par de testarudos!

Rio un poco de imaginarlo, Spitelout y Snotlout se aferraban al más pequeño poder que caía en sus manos, era irrisorio cómo se parecían padre e hijo.

.—De cualquier forma, debemos esperar órdenes de Hiccup.

Gobber asintió. El muchacho llevaba siendo Jefe un tiempo, pero ésa era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un problema grande y era extraño escuchar "órdenes de Hiccup" en vez de "órdenes de Stoick". La fuerza de la costumbre, dedujo. Tomó asiento con gesto pesado frente a Valka, señalando las hojas.

.—¿Qué escribes?

.—Son cartas a nuestros aliados—dijo ella—Hiccup puede ocupar ayuda.

.—Él no ha dado indicaciones sobre eso.

.—¿Y?

.—¿No acabas de decir que debemos esperar sus órdenes?

.—Sí, pero soy su madre—declaró con una media sonrisa—Tengo un par de privilegios ¿no?

.—Y te estás aprovechando.

.—Vamos Gobber, son sólo unas misivas. Si las cosas se complican más no nos hará daño un poco de ayuda.

Gobber miró a Valka firmar una de las cartas. Siempre le pareció una mujer diferente, no en mala forma, sólo distinta; se asomó para ver la dirección de las cartas, reconociendo a la tribu Berserker y a la Reina Mala.

.—Esas gentes le deben mucho a Hiccup—dijo Gobber.

.—Lo sé, esto también puede ayudarnos a ver qué tan confiables son.

.—¿Enserio crees que la situación es muy grave?

Valka dejó las cartas de lado, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano, pensativa, la mujer frunció los labios antes de hablar.

.—No lo sé—confesó—Pero es diferente. Nunca habíamos tenido una villa más allá de la isla de Berk. Y los enemigos que enfrentamos suelen ser aldeas del mismo archipiélago, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que vienen gentes extranjeras…

.—Demasiado, demasiado tiempo—convino Gobber.

Según los libros de historia que amontonaban polvo entre las cosas de Gothi, los primeros vikingos que habitaron Berk hace más de trescientos años llegaron en sus barcos porque habían perdido sus islas, más al sur, combatiendo con personas raras que hablaban otros idiomas y venían de tierra firme. Antaño, los continentales podían inspirar verdadero temor, pero los años le dieron a los vikingos barcos más veloces, cuerpos más fuertes y ahora la posibilidad de montar dragones. Gobber y Valka sabían cuáles eran sus fortalezas, pero desconocían cuáles eran las de sus enemigos.

Además, ambos estaban preocupados por Hiccup. El muchacho se fue colérico, con el pensamiento de rescata a Astrid a cualquier precio. Era inteligente, pero hasta el niño más pequeño podría decir que el Jefe no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Valka sentía su pecho oprimirse ante la idea de que su hijo, que tan poco tiempo llevaba gobernando, debiera enfrentarse a un problema tan serio y repentino.

Lo menos que podía hacer era ayudar, y una de las pocas ayudas que le podía brindar era escribir esas cartas, para ver si los amigos de su hijo realmente eran de fiar.

El silencio que se instaló entre los dos adultos se rompió cuando entraron al Gran Comedor los gemelos, hablando entre sí con esos comentarios que nadie más entendía, señalándolos para dejarles en claro que los estaban buscando.

.—¡Snotlout se ha vuelto loco!—dijo Ruffnut—Quiere que se construya una nueva y alta antorcha para que todos puedan verla ¡como si las que tenemos no fueran suficientes!

.—Además, el hombre está ignorando el conocimiento general de que una antorcha tan colosal no se construye en unas horas—concluyó Tuffnut, en ese tono inteligente que raras veces usaba.

.—Si no lo detienen, la gente se le irá encima ¿dónde está Hiccup?—dijeron los dos.

.—Aún no regresa—respondió Valka.—Ruffnut, por favor manda estas cartas con Terribles Terror, yo me encargaré de Snotlout.

.—Vaya, ha estado escribiendo mucho—dijo la muchacha, viendo los destinatarios en los sobres que Valka le dio—¿Y esto para qué?

.—Tú mándalas, muchacha, no podemos hacerlo todo.

Ella frunció el ceño a Gobber, pero se encogió de hombros y se fue a hacer lo encargado. Su gemelo la siguió como su sombra. Valka tomó una profunda respiración y se encaminó a hablar con el chico Jorgeson.

.—Admítelo, habías extrañado mandarle a la gente—dijo Gobber en tono jocoso, recordando los buenos y lejanos años en que Valka dirigía al lado de Stoick.

.—Quizá… sólo un poco—admitió con una sonrisa.

Afuera un grupo de personas estaba gritándole a Snotlout, quien parecía muy ofendido. Gobber vio a Valka hacerse camino en esa muchedumbre, calmando a los enfadados y bajándole los humos a Snotlout con apenas unas pocas palabras. A lo lejos, también divisó los Terrible Terror que salían con las misivas.

.

.

.

En el horizonte, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, pintando al cielo de color naranja y reflejando ese mismo color en el oleaje del mar. Stormfly contemplaba ese panorama, relajándose y dejando que su herida cicatrizara. Astrid estaba en la costa, viendo su reflejo en las aguas más claras. Los mechones de cabello caían irregulares alrededor de su rostro ¡qué rabia! "Crecerá, crecerá" se repetía mentalmente, mientras sus manos acariciaban los suaves mechones como si con eso pudiera sanarlo.

Un ruido fuerte de rugido rompió el silencio, Stormfly se alzó reconociéndolo, Astrid se puso de pie, buscando en los alrededores, pero el color negro de Toothless ya comenzaba a camuflajearse con el cielo oscurecido. Mientras aterrizaban, Hiccup pudo ver a Stormfly recostada entre los árboles, pero no divisó a Astrid. Se apeó de Toothless con ansiedad, ignorando el reencuentro de los dos dragones.

.—¡Astrid!—gritó, con el pecho doliéndole ¿cómo era posible que encontrara al Nadder y no a su esposa?—¡Astrid!

.—Por aquí—escuchó la voz que provenía de la costa.

Corrió despavorido, con el miedo contenido saliendo de todos los poros de su ser. Astrid estaba ahí, parada en la playa, el cabello corto era mecido por una suave brisa y restos de sangre manchaban su hombro. Pero lo único que Hiccup pudo pensar era que estaba ahí, bien, y con una sonrisa.

Cualquier enfado, tensión o angustia que tuvieran desapareció al momento en que se vieron. Astrid se echó a sus brazos, e Hiccup la apretó besándole la frente varias veces.

.—Estás bien… estás bien—murmuraba.

Abrazados a orillas de la playa, el sol emitió su último resplandor, y el día cedió a la noche.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por ahora... muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo veremos situaciones un poco más tensas, pero no quiero adelantarles nada. Sólo les diré que éste será un fic corto. Y que espero no tardarme tanto... ¡los adoro!_

 _saludos!_


	6. VI

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Perdoneeeeen sé que me tardé (dos semanas ¿no?) pero enserio escribí lo más rápido y mejor que pude, ahora que trabajo y estudio tengo menos tiempo que nunca y como soy quisquillosa pues más me demoro ¡pero no me olvido de ustedes, se los juro!

Dioses, no esperaba que esta historia les gustara tanto jeje. Sus hermosos comentarios y mensajes que me han mandado hacen mis días tan hermosos, por eso escribí este capítulo lo más rápido que pude, eso y que ansiaba en verdad hacer la escena del reencuentro entre Hiccup y Astrid. Ya nos acercamos al desenlace de la trama ¿qué nos esperará?

Reviews:

Vikingo 64: Claro que las he leído, son muy buenas escritoras, si me dices que voy por su camino créeme que es un intenso halago, yo que espero algún día dedicarme a la escritura ¡mil gracias! =D

joya blanca: Muchísimas gracias c:

lilu ghoel: No entendí la parte donde pones "no puede ser gente del continente" ¿lo dices con incredulidad, o es una crítica? (sorry enserio no entendí) Gracias por disfrutar tanto la historia, espero que te siga gustando.

Amai do: ¡Gracias! Había pensado en que Astrid e Hiccup se reencontraran en dos capítulos más, pero diseñando la trama, vi que era alargarla mucho sinsentido, además de angustiar aún más a los personajes. La conversación entre Astid e Hiccup, que es parte importante de este capítulo, responde todas tus dudas c;

SAM ARCHER: Nunca me enojo por las correcciones, al contrario, gracias por hacerlas porque ayudan a que esta historia sean mejor ¡gracias por recordarme a Alvin y Ataly! Recordaba que Hiccup tenía más aliados, pero no sus nombres, y no he tenido tiempo de volver a ver los capítulos últimamente :c Pero gracias a tu valiosa observación el desenlace será aún mejor (se me ocurrió ya una escena con las Doncellas Aladas) ¡te lo agradezco! =D

Forever MK NH: ¡Gracias! ¡disfruta!

Cathrina Frankenstein: Hiccup siempre ha sido y siempre será más cerebro que músculo (por eso lo amo 3)

Melanie Villamar: De hecho mi idea principal con este fic es explorar más los personajes en esas facetas que raras veces muestran, como Hiccup siendo más impulsivo (aunque al final consigue controlarse) o Astrid siendo más emocional (en gran medida por las hormonas pero a final de cuentas más sensible) me he esforzado porque esas personalidades muevan la historia, por lo que me dices estoy consiguiendo el efecto, y espero mantenerlo. Disfruta este cap.

RoxFiedler: ¡Una enorme disculpa porqué sé que me tardé mucho! pero en compensación, creo que el capítulo se desarrolla bien. Espero que te siga gustando tanto la historia como mi redacción c:

* * *

 **VI**

"Lo que estás buscando no está allá afuera, Hiccup, está aquí" –Astrid.

.

.

En Dragon Edge se respiraba una atmósfera de ansiedad, cada minuto que pasaba generaba mayor preocupación por las tropas que se habían ido. Se sabía que la amenaza en el mar era nueva, y como nadie sabía a qué se estaban enfrentando, la sola idea de lo desconocido les carcomía sus entrañas. La ausencia de Hiccup –que sabrán los dioses si estaba peleando o negociando– los hacía sentirse ligeramente abandonados, empeorando la situación.

La choza de los sanadores, donde debería haber mínimo tres personas para atender a heridos, tenía sólo a Aly y Fishleg. Aly había mandado a sus ayudantes a los campos para que recolectaban más hierbas medicinales, en caso de que las ocuparan (eso y porque la desesperación de las muchachas la sacaba de quicio) pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Fishleg no era tan poco un alivio para sus nervios.

—No—dijo Aly con tono desesperadp—No puedes aún levantarte de la cama, debes reposar.

—Pero ya me siento bien—replicó Fishleg.

—Pero no estás bien.

Aly era una sanadora firme, que no le permitía a ninguno de sus pacientes cometer negligencia alguna que pudiera perjudicarles la salud. Resultaba un poco cómico la manera en que la regordeta y bajita Aly mantenía quieto con tanta firmeza al enorme de Fishleg.

—¡No mejoraré estando aquí, preocupado por Hiccup!

—Escucha, mi deber es curarte, y créeme cuando te digo que soy capaz de amarrarte a esta cama si con eso evito que empeores ¿has entendido, o prefieres que te lo demuestre?

Repentinamente intimidado, Fishleg balbuceó un "lo siento" que no terminó de satisfacer a Aly, pero la sanadora no pudo decir algo más, porque los gritos que provenían de la Sala Común llamaron poderosamente su atención.

—¡No te muevas!—le dijo a Fishleg, mientras salía de la choza.

Afuera, Aly pudo ver cómo todos corrían hacia los establos, donde los jinetes estaban aterrizando. Considerando que Hiccup y Gustav habían salido un par de horas antes, eso podían ser o muy buenas o muy malas noticias. Un sobresalto se generalizó entre todos cuando se percataron de que Hiccup no estaba entre las tropas, la burbuja de incertidumbre estalló:

— _¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _¿Y quién nos ayudará?_

— _¿Dónde está Hiccup?_

— _¿Y Astrid?_

— _¿Nos han abandonado?_

— _¡Debemos buscarlos!_

— _¿Y ahora en quién podemos contar?_

—¡Calma!

La voz de Gustav, que antes se dirigía a todos con un poco de presunción, se volvió autoritaria y no le dio tiempo a nadie de reaccionar.

—¡Reúnan a todos!—dijo Gustav—¡Tenemos mucho que decirles!

En cinco minutos la población entera de Dragon Edge estaba en la explanada, contemplando a los jinetes que cuidaban de sus dragones dándoles comida o agua. Todos se veían bien, no había indicio alguno de pelea, pero la ausencia del Night Fury causaba verdadero pánico entre la población.

Rápidamente Gustav les contó del encuentro con Morgana, procurando minimizar el poder de aquella mujer y diciendo que sus barcos se veían débiles, fortaleciendo la imagen de Hiccup como líder fuerte que se enfrentó a ella. Les dijo que Astrid escapó y que Hiccup la estaba buscando en ese momento por las islas aledañas, que regresaría al anochecer.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse—les dijo con tono severo—Todo está bajo control. Esta amenaza no es nada comparada a las que ya hemos enfrentado.

Pero Aly, que conocía bien a Gustav, no se tragó el discurso. Algo no le gustaba de esa situación, aunque no sabía identificar el qué.

Fishleg estaba asomado en la puerta de la choza de los sanadores, cuidando de que Aly no lo viera, pero escuchando todas las palabras de Gustav. No, definitivamente las cosas no estaban tan bien como el joven quería hacerles creer.

La poca tranquilidad que sintieron en Dragon Edge desapareció cuando, en toda la noche, nadie vio llegar al Night Fury.

.

.

.

El sonido de las explosiones entorpeció a Cedric un instante, que después escuchó los pasos apurados en la cubierta, de marines que seguro intentaban contener llamas o a algún prisionero. No perdió mucho tiempo adivinando qué habría pasado, estaba decidido a alejarse de Morgana y necesitaba aprovechar su oportunidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó de su cinturón un pequeño y delgado trozo de hierro –que llevaba siempre consigo por precaución– que introdujo en la cerradura de la reja, y empezó a forcejarla.

Sus años mendigando antes de encontrarse con Morgana le dejaron un montón de trucos aprendidos por las malas, y en menos de un minuto, la cerradura cedió y pudo abrir la reja. Salió con cuidado, irguiendo la espalda para verse seguro mientras subía los escalones hacia la cubierta.

Era un caos, había fuego en varias partes y los hombres corrían de un lado al otro intentando estabilizar la flota, Morgana no se veía por ningún lado, así que no perdió tiempo, corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el borde y saltó al mar, aprovechando que todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención. Ya en el agua, nadó bajo un barco para esconderse y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Si alguien vio la figura alejándose entre las olas, no dijo nada, porque había mucho que hacer como para prestarle atención a un hombre caído. Cedric nadó, agradeciendo que sus fuertes brazos no se cansaban rápido, rezando por una isla.

Llevaba ya dos horas en el mar, y comenzaba a pensar que moriría entre las olas, si lo pensaba bien la muerte en altamar no era tan deshonrosa. Pero divisó en el cielo una silueta brillante, y en un parpadeo, tuvo frente a sí a un dragón impresionante, de color plata, que resplandecía bajo el sol como un tesoro. Ese hermoso dragón, montado por una bella morena, serían su salvación.

.

.

.

—Estás bien…

El susurro de Hiccup sonaba como un mantra, el hombre había estado tan preocupado que no podía creer que tenía a su esposa en sus brazos. Astrid se recargó en el pecho de él, sintiéndose segura y aliviada, todos aquellos sentimientos de culpa se empezaron a diluir.

El momento, obviamente, tuvo que llegar a su fin, tras varios minutos de silencio Hiccup se separó y la miró con ojos fijos, severos, ojos que Astrid nunca había visto en él.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó, pasando su mano por los cabellos cortos de Astrid.

Supo que se estaba conteniendo, pero en vez de indignarse, Astrid bajó el rostro, consciente de que había sido muy testaruda e irresponsable (bueno, no sabía que estaba embarazada, pero alguna sospecha debió haber tenido ¿no?).

—Cuando los barcos nos divisaron comenzaron su ataque. No tienen armas muy poderosas, pero nos tomaron por sorpresa y eran muchos. Lastimaron a Stormfly, por eso me tomaron prisionera.

—Sí, sí, todo eso lo sé—dijo un poco desesperado, agarrándola por los hombros—Fishleg me lo dijo, Astrid _¿qué te hicieron?_

Era evidente que estaba muy angustiado y enfurecido.

—Nada—le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—¿No me ves?

—Te estoy viendo.—para enfatizarlo, sujetó con cuidado uno de sus cortos mechones—¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Sólo me cortó la trenza, fue esa tal Morgana. Quiso intimidarme, pero ya sabes que no me dejo fácilmente.

—¿Te intimidó?

Sus verdes ojos se oscurecieron, Astrid podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que lo había visto tan furioso.

—Cosas muy simples, amenazarme, decirme que mi familia lo pagaría, cortarme la trenza… un corte aquí y un golpe.

— _¿Qué?_

Astrid se sintió como cuando era una niña y su papá la reñía por una travesura. Hiccup miró el corte, ya limpio y curado, de su brazo, y sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel en busca de más heridas.

—Fue un golpe en el abdomen, pero no te preocupes, no me lo dio muy fuerte—mintió para no preocuparlo más—Te digo que sólo me querían intimidar.

—Astrid, esto… ellos… tú….

El joven Jefe cerró los ojos y se volteó, ambas manos se le hicieron puños, quería golpear algo, lo que fuera, con tal de que esa impotencia abandonara su cuerpo. A la distancia, Toothless estaba inclinado sobre Stormfly, mimando a su compañera Nadder, pero ambos dragones vieron el enfado del muchacho y bajaron las orejas, consternados y sin saber qué hacer.

Astrid se sentía terriblemente culpable, otra vez, pero dejó que él se calmara, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento empeoraría todo. Tras varios minutos incómodos, Hiccup volteó a verla y caminó hacia ella.

Se esperaba que le reclamara, incluso que le gritara, porque Hiccup le había advertido. Hiccup le había dicho que no fuera, que no la quería en esa misión, que estaba preocupado por ella y que no la deseaba exponer. Él había intentado cuidarla y ella lo menospreció, ofendiéndose porque él se preocupaba por su seguridad, como cualquier esposo hace con su esposa. Pero en vez de recriminarle, Hiccup bajó su rostro y se inclinó ante ella, sus hombros caídos le hacían verse derrotado, y dijo:

—Perdóname.

Eso _**no**_ se lo esperó nunca.

— _¿Qué?_

—Perdóname, se supone que debo cuidarte, pero… mírate, Astrid ¿qué clase de marido permite que traten así a su mujer? Yo…

—¡Hiccup, basta!

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, Astrid estaba inclinada mirándole a los ojos y con una expresión severa.

—¡Tú no tienes la culpa de esto!—le dijo enfurecida—Yo si…

Y sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, desbordando las emociones que había contenido en toda esa tarde.

—Tú me has cuidado y me has procurado en todo momento—le dijo, sujetándole las manos—No es culpa tuya. Has estado tan angustiado, cuidándome y dirigiendo todo Berk… ¿y yo en qué te he ayudado? Esto es culpa mía, Hiccup. Tú…

—No. Astrid, es mi deber…

—¡Al carajo el deber!—gritó ella, incapaz de seguir viéndolo así de desdichado—Mira lo que el deber te ha hecho. Estás flaco, cansado, enfurecido, dolido… Hiccup, amor mío, por favor ¿no te das cuenta? este no eres tú y yo… yo no supe cómo ayudarte. Perdóname tú a mí.

Al verla llorar, Hiccup la abrazó de nuevo, pasó una mano por su cabeza, sintiendo los cabellos cortos y libres que rozaban su nuca, y se llenó nuevamente de indignación. _Nadie_ trataba a su esposa de esa manera sin consecuencias. Sabía que las cosas pudieron ser peores, Morgana bien pudo torturar a Astrid, había tenido suerte en esa ocasión, y no se arriesgaría a que algo así volviera a suceder.

—Somos un desastre—murmuró Hiccup, con ese tono entre cínico y sarcástico que sólo él podía usar.

Astrid rio si ganas entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé—se separó para verlo a los ojos—He sido más egoísta de lo usual, y tú has sido un constante estrés para ti y para todos. No sé en qué momento nos convertimos en eso.

—Nos agobiamos con todas las situaciones, Astrid—la voz de Hiccup sonaba más calmada—En especial yo. Tenías razón, no hemos sido los mismos en mucho tiempo.

Al ver la tristeza en su semblante cuando dijo las últimas palabras, Astrid se mordió el labio, consciente al fin de cómo le habían dolido aquellas palabras.

—Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos cosas que hacer, Morgana está loca y debemos advertirles en Berk

—Lo sé, tenemos que llegar primera a Dragon Edge, le mandaré una carta a mi madre y así…

Mientras hablaba se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Astrid para ayudarla a pararse, pero ella sabía que aún tenía una cosa que decirle. No sabía cómo hablar de eso ¿debía decírselo después, cuando todo ese problema estuviera resuelto? ¿se lo decía de manera suave o directa? ¿tenía que prepararlo?

Lo vio caminar hacia los dragones, y en ese momento Astrid sintió que perdía su oportunidad. Apenas se fueran de esa isla, la hermosa intimidad que habían tenido momentos antes desaparecía, y estaba segura de una sola cosa: Hiccup merecía saberlo antes que nadie, y en privado. Sin siquiera pensarlo del todo, sus labios se abrieron como si tomaran vida propia y dijo:

—¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Habló muy rápido, así que las palabras sonaron atropelladas, pero Hiccup debió entender algo porque detuvo su andar y se quedó completamente quieto, como estatua. Astrid estaba nerviosa, pero recobró fuerzas de su interior y se mantuvo erguida, esperando por su reacción.

—¿Qué?

Volteó a verla, Hiccup tenía un rostro lleno de incredulidad. Temiendo que si se movía perdería toda la seguridad que había adoptado, Astrid se quedó a orillas del mar, con la luz de la luna alumbrándola.

—Estoy embarazada—su voz sonó fluida y suave, como si flotara por encima de las olas.

Iba a decir algo más pero, sinceramente ¿qué podía agregar? ¿darle una explicación? Por favor, los dos sabían exactamente _**cómo**_ pasaba eso –y vaya que lo disfrutaban– Astrid sintió un revoloteo en su estómago, causado por los ojos inexpresivos de Hiccup, que en ese momento le pareció la viva imagen de Stoick.

Pero Hiccup, que tenía muchas cosas en su mente, sintió que un balde de agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza, lavándola las ideas y dejándolo en blanco, con una sola palabra haciendo eco entre sus oídos… _hijo_ … Astrid tendría un hijo. Él tendría un hijo. Astrid estaba embarazada. Astrid sería madre. Él sería padre….

Por los dioses, sería padre.

¡Padre!

Su primera reacción fue incredulidad ¿cómo había pasado eso? Bueno, desde luego lo sabía, pero no se imaginó que tendrían familia tan pronto. Después pensó ¿Astrid estaría contenta? Nunca hablaron abiertamente de eso, quizá ella estaba preocupada, seguro necesitaba tener una charla con su madre lo más pronto posible. Luego pensó ¿cómo debían cuidarse desde ese momento? ¿qué podía comer ella, qué no debía hacer, cómo debía cuidarse al bebé? Y ese pensamiento hizo que la cortada en el brazo de Astrid, sus cabellos cortos y breve periodo de cautiverio tuvieran una connotación aún más agresiva… _su_ Astrid, que estaba embarazada con _su_ hijo, había sido encerrada por esa bruja de…

No pudo terminar la oración en su mente.

Parada a pocos metros de distancia, Astrid vio todas esas emociones desfilar por el rostro de Hiccup: incredulidad, luego sorpresa, después alegría, luego angustia y al final… ira. Una ira tan grande, que Astrid no tenía idea de dónde provenía ¿no debería ser ese un momento alegre para ambos?

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa loca te maltrató estando tú…?

 _Oh…_ ya entendió de dónde venía su enojo.

—Te dije que no fue nada, además…

—¡Montaste a Stormfly para hacer un reconocimiento, en una misión peligrosa, estando embarazada! Astrid ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? ¿cómo…?

—¡No lo sabía!

—¡Tú debías…!

—¡Apenas supe hoy que estoy encinta! ¿crees que hubiera aceptado esa misión de saber que ponía en riesgo al bebé? ¡claro que no!

—¿Y qué no tenías sospechas antes? _¡¿enserio?!_

—¡Nunca pensé en eso! ¡No estaba planeando embarazarme! ¿sabes?

—¡Estamos casados! ¡Iba a pasar en algún momento!

—¡No tenía forma de saberlo!

Stormfly y Toothless, recostados y disfrutando la brisa nocturna, miraban estupefactos a sus jinetes. Habían pasado de un agradable momento de reconciliación a una batalla campal, además ¿enserio ninguno de los dos sabían que Astrid estaba encinta? ¡por favor, ellos lo sabían hace semanas! Los humanos eran tan despistados.

Los gritos cesaron, y la tensión se fue con ellos, tanto Astrid como Hiccup tenían lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

—Me preocupé enormemente cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada—dijo Astrid—Nunca creí que lo estaría ¡y sé que fue irresponsable! Pero no me pasó por la mente que….

—Espera, espera. Si te acabas de dar cuenta hoy… ¿cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque siempre he sido muy regular, y ha habido otros síntomas, como las náuseas y el cansancio….

—Pensé que estabas exhausta…

Si lo pensaba más a fondo, todo tenía sentido. Hiccup quiso darse un golpe ¡era tan obvio!

—¡Pues no!—y Astrid, con las hormonas alcanzando su cúspide, explotó en llanto—¡Todo el día he pensado en cómo me expuse a mí y al bebé, y en lo mucho que te molestarías! Por qué sé que no hemos hablado de esto y que no querías hijos y…

—¡Espera un momento! ¿y quién te dijo que no quiero hijos?—de repente, Hiccup estaba a su lado sujetándole tiernamente las muñecas.

—¡Sólo me has reclamado!—sollozó—¡No te da nada de gusto!

—Estoy enfadado porque estoy preocupado—le dijo con tono más suave—¿Tienes idea de la culpa y del dolor que sentiría si algo te pasara a ti y al bebé?

—¡Nunca hablamos de tener hijos!

—Astrid, desde que me casé contigo supe que quería tener hijos—limpió sus lágrimas con mimo—Estoy… muy feliz.

—¿De verdad?

—Seremos padres—y la sonrisa en sus labios fue la más auténtica que le había visto en _meses_ —¡Tendremos un bebé! Enserio ¿por qué creíste que me molestaría?

—¡No lo sé!—sollozó de nuevo—Estoy tan sensible…

—Ven aquí.

Hiccup la abrazó, y en un arranque de alegría, la cargó de la cintura dándole vueltas en el aire, Astrid reía contenta y después gritó de sorpresa cuando él se dejó caer sobre la arena, posicionándose encima de ella y besándola con pasión.

El estrés, angustia y culpa desaparecieron. Hiccup estaba embriagado de alegría, su hermosa esposa, esa mujer a la cual llevaba años amando, estaba embarazada ¡tendría un hijo! Un pequeño bebé al cual cuidar y mimar. Los aspectos negativos de la paternidad estaban lejos de su mente, ahora sólo había felicidad y regocijo. Tendrían su propia familia.

Astrid le regresó el beso con fuerza y pasión, dejándose llevar. La exagerada sensibilidad no estaba sólo en su mente, también estaba en su cuerpo, y las caricias de Hiccup la excitaron el doble de rápido. Después de tanto hastío arrastrado por tantas semanas, la pareja se dejó llevar.

Ahí, en una isla lejos de todo y de todos, pudieron olvidarse por un momento del mundo y concentrarse sólo en ellos. Recordar el amor que los unía, el compañerismo que los había acercado, y festejar la bendición de una nueva vida en camino. Allá lejos, cruzando el mar, había dos aldeas esperando por sus Jefes y que necesitaban de ellos, pero por esa noche, nada ni nadie pudo colarse en sus mentes, mientras se reconciliaban de todas las maneras posibles bajo la luz de la luna y con el sonido del océano de fondo.

.

.

.

 _Muy respetable señora Valka Haddock_

 _Me place comunicarle que su misiva ha puesto en alerta a todos mis soldados, y que he dado claras instrucciones para defender nuestra isla en lo que mis mejores tropas marchan a Berk. Sería una deshonra a todas las buenas tradiciones de nuestros ancestros negarle ayuda a Hiccup Haddock, que tanto nos ha ayudado sin pedir nunca nada a cambio, y por quien siento una gratitud más allá de lo que las palabras puedan expresar. Sepa bien, señora Valka Haddock, que estamos ya en camino hacia su isla, y que debemos llegar pocas horas después que ésta carta en sus manos. Cualquier ayuda que podamos ofrecerle a Hiccup Haddock será prestada con desinterés y auténtico regocijo._

 _Reina Mala._

—Suena muy formal—dijo Gobber, que raras veces le hablaba a sus amigos por el nombre.

—Y muy agradable—concluyó Valka, doblando la hoja.

Valka no sabía cómo expresar la satisfacción que sentía, todas y cada una de sus misivas fueron respondidas, y todos los amigos y aliados de Hiccup marchaban ya hacia Berk con la intención de ayudarlos. Por sus años de experiencia, Valka sabía que esa era la mejor de las pruebas que consolidaba a su hijo como un buen líder, después de todo, nadie ayuda a alguien que no valga la pena.

No obstante, el ambiente en Berk era algo tenso. Hiccup y el escuadrón más grande de jinetes había partido a Dragon Edge el día anterior, y seguían sin reportarse. Ni Valka ni Gobber podían permitirse el mostrarse preocupados –aunque lo estaban– porque eso desestabilizaría aún más a la población. Además de calmarlos, también tenían que seguir a Snotlout, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, que no paraban de intentar liderar la situación cada quien a su manera.

Lo cierto era que Hiccup llevaba poco tiempo como un Jefe completo, y si bien todos lo respetaban por las grandes cosas que él había logrado, seguía muy presente el recuerdo de Stoick, mismo que Hiccup se esmeraba en mantener. Todos confiaban en Hiccup, pero se sentían desorganizados, sin un líder gritándoles las órdenes de qué debían hacer, y con un grupo de muchachos enérgicos e inteligentes que aunque intentaban ayudar terminaban empeorando las cosas.

La actitud resuelta de Gobber y las maternales amonestaciones de Valka, les daba a los berkianos una sensación de seguridad efímera, si bien los calmaba, no era suficiente. Ellos necesitaban de un Jefe fuerte, y sabiendo que Hiccup estaba lejos ¿quién podía culparlos de mostrarse angustiados?

Nadie parecía criticar abiertamente a Hiccup, sabían que él se marchó para rescatar a Astrid y ayudar a los colonos de Dragon Edge, que eran después de todo sus hermanos o primos. Hiccup estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones. Pero también sabían de la amenaza de una flota extraña, amén de en qué parte del archipiélago estaba, y sin Hiccup cerca ¿cómo responderían a un ataque, en caso de presentarse? Estaban acostumbrados a que el Jefe estaba siempre con ellos, y si bien cada vikingo podía tomar un arma y pelear por los suyos, la ausencia de liderazgo era palpable.

—¡No haremos una antorcha gigante!—gritó Spitelout—¡Perderemos tiempo haciendo esa tontería!

—¡Pero si hacemos una antorcha gigante, y la encendemos, todos en Berk podrán saber que estamos bajo ataque!

—Para eso tenemos las antorchas pequeñas, hijo.

—¡No son suficientes!

Los demás admiraban la pelea entre padre e hijo, unos con tablas de madera en las manos, otros con miradas de rechazo y unos últimos con toda la angustia tatuada en sus facciones.

—¿Quién quiere una antorcha gigante cuando podemos hacer una explosión enorme de gas de Zippleback en el cielo como señal?—dijo Tuffnut, señalando con sus manos a una nube en el cielo.

—¡Y que tenga la forma de la amenaza!—respondió Ruffnut—Como un barco, si es una invasión, o una enorme esfera de dragón si es una migración de Terrible Terrors, o…

—Hermana, una esfera de dragón se ve igual que una explosión de gas.

—¡No, tarado! La esfera se ve más circular, tonto.

—¿Y cómo haríamos eso?

—Tendríamos que practicar mucho para…

Había un grupo de adolescentes escuchando esa conversación sinsentido de los gemelos, jóvenes que parecían tener la mayor decepción de sus héroes en sus cortas vidas.

Gobber, cansado de tantas personas sin hacer nada y de un grupo pequeño de fanfarrones, gritó exasperado haciéndose camino por la explanada central.

—¡Es suficiente! Hemos tenido estas discusiones desde ayer ¿es que no tienen trabajo alguno que hacer, par de tontos?

—¿A quién llamas tonto?—replicaron Snotlout y Spiteout al mismo tiempo.

—¡A todos! Tú, deberías estar haciendo pan ¡y tú deberías estar cuidando mi herrería! Tú ¿no tenías que reparar un bote? ¡Vamos, todos vayan a hacer sus cosas!

—¡Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas!

—¿Quieres que te obligue a hacerlo?

—¡Snotlout!—la voz de Valka, aguda en sus amonestaciones, hizo que el joven frunciera el ceño y le diera la espalda a Gobber, alejándose.

El grupo de vikingos también se fue dispersando, murmurando sus angustias, pero acomidiéndose a sus trabajos. Gobber y Valka se miraron entre sí con la misma expresión de desaprobación en los labios.

—¿Cómo es posible que recibas respuestas de todos los lados del archipiélago, pero no una carta de tu hijo?—reclamó Gobber.

—No lo sé, no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—¡Por favor, Gobber! Sólo ha pasado un día, no pueden estar las cosas tan mal.

Como una especie de profecía, el rebaño completo de Sven atravesó corriendo despavorido el centro de Berk, causando el caos entre los vecinos que esquivaba las ovejas y quienes intentaban sin éxito evitar que los tumbaran al suelo. A la distancia, Sven corría lo más rápido que podía, gritando a todo pulmón como si con eso el rebaño entero pudiera obedecerle.

—Bueno, dime ¿cómo podrían empeorar?

Valka miró a Gobber con ojos suplicantes, pero el viejo vikingo se encogió de hombros, realmente no le interesaba responder esa pregunta. Dio indicaciones al grupo de muchachos más cercanos para que ayudara a Sven con su rebaño, mientras Valka miraba las cartas en sus manos. Los aliados de Hiccup llegarían esa misma tarde, pero ¿qué les diría? Hiccup no estaba ahí, y no había respondido la carta que le mandó en la mañana a Dragon Edge. Valka podía hacerse cargo de muchas cosas por su cuenta, pero la verdad era que necesitaban a Hiccup ahí.

Mientras Gobber daba indicaciones para que nadie tuviera el tiempo de preocuparse, Valka agarró a un grupo de mujeres y las llevó al Gran Salón, tenían que limpiar los pisos y las paredes, recoger los restos de la anterior hoguera para hacer un fuego nuevo y preparar comida para los visitantes que llegarían. A mediodía, Valka se paró encima de las altas escaleras, para anunciarle a todos en Berk que llegarían aliados y amigos de Hiccup.

—Mi hijo me ha dicho que debemos hospedarlos en lo que él llega, pero que no tardará mucho en regresar—mintió descaradamente, aunque nadie se dio cuenta—Pienso que el mejor espacio es la arena de la Academia y el Gran Salón. Solamente nos faltaría adecuar la Academia.

Un grupo más numeroso de voluntarios siguió a Valka a la Academia, en donde limpiaron todas las celdas recogiendo los restos de armas y de escamas de dragón. La mentira piadosa de Valka pareció calmar lo suficiente a las personas, que se veían un poco más relajados mientras la ayudaban a limpiar y en general a que Berk se viera lo más presentable posible.

—¿Y qué les dirás si el muchacho no llega mañana, eh?—le dijo Gobber en voz baja, cuidando que nadie escuchara.

—Ya me las ingeniaré mañana—respondió con tono hosco.

Para la media tarde, la Academia, el Gran Salón y los enormes establos ya estaban limpios y recogidos, y el centro de Berk estaba terminándose de ordenar. A la distancia pudieron verse las familiares velas con los símbolos de la reina Mala y de los Berserker. En su mente, Valka repetía todas las cosas que les diría a sus líderes, ansiando que sus mentiras piadosas no causaran problemas después.

"Ay, hijo mío ¿pues qué rayos estás haciendo?" pensaba con angustia.

No pudo seguir angustiándose, porque los barcos anclaron en los muelles de Berk horas antes del atardecer.

* * *

 _¡Eso es todo por ahora! ¿Qué les pareció? El reencuentro entre Astrid e Hiccup fue lo que más me tardé en escribir, originalmente quería que fuera una discusión solamente, pero cuando lo desarrollaba no me gustaba cómo salía, sentía que estaba forzando a los personajes, pues como llevan varios capítulos muy emocionales necesitaban un "colapso" más real y emocional. Al final me gustó éste resultado ¿a ustedes? en el próximo capítulo los veremos más y también cómo Hiccup llega a Dragon Edge y a Berk, en donde las cosas están a muy poco de salirse de control._

 _¿Alguna idea o sugerencia? Ah, por cierto, Morgana también aparecerá más en el próximo capítulo, aquí no quise ponerla porque francamente no lo vi necesario ¿y ustedes qué opinaron?_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. VII

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

¿cómo han estado? SÉ que me tardé un poqutín en traerles este capítulo PERO déjenme decirles, que es el MÁS largo hasta ahora... peeero, aunque está largo, y por mi inseguridad, no sé si les guste jeje. Así que por favor disfrútenlo c:

GRACIAS por todos sus hermosos comentarios, que han sido bastantes.

Viking54: Pues ya actualicé jeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho c:

Amai do: qué bueno que te gusto el reencuentro porque esa escena en verdad la reescribí muchísimas veces =D

KatnissSakura: Espero hayas podido terminar de leer (PD.-Me gusta mucho cómo escribes, principalmente tu fic "El herrero y la bestia", tenía que decirlo) =D

Kmy16: De hecho a veces me pasa que leo una historia que me encanta pero por andar picada no dejo review y después cuando quiero dejarlo ha pasado tiempo y me da penita... así que entiendo XD (debería dejarlo de todas formas, uno siempre aprecia los comentarios) queria hacer un desarrollo de Astrid e Hiccup interesante, me alegra haberlo conseguido.

SAM ARCHER: Para nada, de hecho disfruto mucho tos reviews largos c: una enorme disculpa, pero no había visto aún la nueva temporada de Race to the Edge, ahora ya la vi XD (Cada vez siento más la necesidad de ver la tercera película) en fin, supongo que van separados porque, aunque estén casados, lideran por separado a sus tropas (?) dejemos esa explicación por ahora. Las diferentes emociones en la confrontación de esos dos fueron también una de las cosas que más quise desarrollar, me alegra haber dado en el clavo, como mencionas. Sobre Heather y Cedric... no lo había pensado, les preguntaré qué opinan XD

Melanie Villamar: me encantó que usaras la palabra "fluidez" porque creo que es de lo más importante en una historia, me alegra estarlo consiguiendo, no sé supongo que me da mucho miedo estancar un fic :c

lilu ghoul: ¡qué bueno que te gustara! =D (ojalá este también te guste)

Nieve Taisho: Pues no es de a gratis, enserio le pienso mucho cómo poner las escenas y diálogos, pero todo vale la pena cuando consigo esa "naturalidad" como tu la llamas, Valka es de hecho un personaje que quisiera explorar más, no creo que en un fic entero pero quizá en un one-shor (¿por qué no?) cuando termine este fic, desde luego.

Hinaru16241: es que esos dos son adorables, pero como tienen mucho carácter, claro que debe haber discusiones jeje.

MichelleAloy: A mi también me cuesta imaginarme a Astrid con cabello corto, y eso que yo lo escribí.

RoxFiedler: Mil gracias por tus buenos deseos, y también por tu comentario tan bonito y optimista del capítulo anterior, espero que este capítulo te guste también c:

* * *

 **VII**

"Un Jefe protege a los suyos" –Stoick.

.

.

—¿Dónde está Hiccup Haddock?—preguntó la reina Mala., bajando del barco.

Ella y sus tropas estaban anclando en el muelle de Berk, que se había expandido considerablemente los últimos años. Desde que se divisaron los barcos a distancia, Valka y Gobber bajaron por los escalones y rampas para darles la bienvenida, discutiendo entre ellos qué explicación les darían. Sinceramente, no tenían la más remota idea de cuál era la respuesta más políticamente correcta, así que…

—En Dragon Edge—dijo Valka—Esperábamos que llegaran para mandarle su misiva, majestad.

Era una verdad a medias, técnicamente Hiccup debía estar en Dragon Edge, pero como no había respondido sus cartas, ni avisado tampoco de su paradero, no estaban del todo seguros.

—Bien, mientras más pronto mandemos esa misiva, mejor—respondió la reina, con ese tono suave pero autoritario que la caracterizaba.

—En realidad, estamos esperando a más personas—dijo Gobber, Valka le miró acusativa—….Majestad—agregó al fin.

—Las tropas Berserker no deben tardar en llegar—dijo Mala—Mi esposo partió poco después que yo, no creo que demoren más de una hora.

—Sólo faltan ellos y las Doncellas Aladas, ya que Alvin llegó hace una media hora.

—Muy bien, lo más prudente es esperar a que todos lleguen antes de que me notifiquen con claridad los problemas que perturban Berk.

—Desde luego, pero mientras acompáñeme majestad, la llevaré al Gran Comedor.

Valka caminó al lado de Mala, escoltándola. En sus años recorriendo el Archipiélago por su cuenta, Valka tuvo oportunidad de conocer a la mayoría de los aliados que tenía Hiccup; nunca dialogó con ellos en persona, pero los veía de lejos, desde su dragón, agradándole mucho las costumbres pacifistas que tenían Mala y las Doncellas.

—Hiccup Haddock es una persona orgullosa, pero muy valiente—dijo Mala mientras caminaban—Ha sido de gran ayuda, para mí y para mi gente. No puedo imaginar qué tan desconcertante es el nuevo peligro para que él solicite ayuda.

—No estoy del todo enterada, mi hijo ha sido escueto en sus misivas.

—¿Tú eres la madre de Hiccup Haddock?

—Sí.

—Perdona, no conozco mucho sobre las personas aquí en Berk, pero tenía entendido que el Jefe Stoick no tenía esposa.

—Es una historia un poco larga—Valka hizo una pequeña mueca—Pero puedo contarle la mayor parte, en lo que esperamos a los demás.

Mala le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa, dándole a entender que no tenía por qué hablar si ella no lo deseaba, pero Valka estaba armándose de valor. No podía quejarse en absoluto, desde que regresó a Berk, Valka había sido tratada con respeto y hasta cariño por sus antiguas amistades; eso fue quizá lo que más la incomodó, porque se esperaba miradas recelosas o comentarios de cómo fue posible que ella abandonara a su familia. Pero Hiccup había cambiado tanto ya las cosas en Berk, que la gente aceptó la explicación que dio y no la juzgó, sino que la aceptó de nuevo. Sabía que su conflicto interno venía de su mente, donde una pequeña voz le recriminaba que no se merecía esa felicidad, no después de haber abandonado a su esposo y a su hijo. Pero era momento de hacer las paces con su pasado, aceptándolo, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era hablar.

—Hace años, Berk era diferente, nosotros…

Valka se fue hablando con tono bajo, luego con una voz decidida, y al final con ahínco, desahogándose. Mala simplemente escuchaba.

.

.

.

Heather no era una rescatista, pero tenía un excelente oído y vista, por lo que descubrió muy pronto a la figura de un hombre flotando en el mar y que luchaba sobrevivir sobre las olas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, descendió y lo rescató, el hombre estaba medio inconsciente, escupía agua salada y se aferraba a su dragona cual bote salvavidas.

.—Vamos a esa isla de allá, pequeña—le dijo a Windhsear, señalando una isla no muy lejana, la dragona aterrizó en la playa, ayudando a Heather a cargar al hombre para recostarlo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cedric estaba aturdido y cansado, le dolía el cuerpo por el constante esfuerzo de mantenerse a flote, y las horas bajo el sol lo deshidrataron. Pensó genuinamente que moriría, por eso los verdes ojos de Heather le parecieron los valles más hermosos del mundo, y su rostro el más encantador que pudiera existir.

Se trataba de un sentimiento que no había tenido antes; Morgana lo había reclutado como una opción alternativa a la muerte, enseñándole con modos bruscos, gritos y dolorosos castigos cómo servirles. Había creído durante años que Morgana lo salvó de la muerte en las calles, pero ahora entendía que sólo lo había esclavizado para su beneficio. Ahora estaba ahí, recostado sobre un césped que deprendía aromas agradables, bajo una fresca sombra, con un ángel inclinada sobre él para darle de beber. Ella realmente lo había salvado de la muerte.

Heather le dio un poco de agua de su cantimplora, mojó uno de sus trapos y lo colocó en su frente, para atenuar la insolación. Esas pequeñas atenciones ayudaron a que Cedric se sintiera mejor, cerrando los ojos para termina de relajarse. Lo peor ya había pasado, y con los cuidados de aquél ángel, nada malo podría suceder.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Heather, después de unos quince minutos—¿Puedes entenderme?

—Sí… podrías… ¿podrías darme un poco más de agua?

Ella le dio su cantimplora entera, Cedric la bebió de un solo trago.

—¿Por qué estabas a la deriva en el mar?

El tono de Heather se volvió desconfiado, pero Cedric estaba aún algo delirante como para detectarlo.

—Escapé—contestó. Tenía los labios secos y le escocía la garganta, pero respondería cada pregunta de aquella noble mujer a la que le debía su vida

—¿Cómo? ¿de quién?

—De una mujer malvada, se llama Morgana. Ella…

Antes de que siguiera hablando, tosió un poco, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza pues las cienes le palpitaban dolorosamente. Heather sacó de su bolso dos frutas, que le ofreció con una sonrisa.

—No tengo mucho tiempo—le dijo—Tengo que llegar rápido con un amigo…

Miró alrededor, esa isla era pequeña y despoblada ¡y ese hombre casi muere en el mar! No podía abandonarlo… en verdad era un desconocido, si había escapado quizá el malvado era él y no la mujer que mencionaba ¿cómo saber si no era un ladrón, un pirata, un embustero? Pero Heather no podía dejarlo morir de esa forma, lo peor que podía pasar era que terminara encerrándolo con los Marginados.

—Come eso para que recuperes fuerzas, me contarás a detalle sobre tu escape de camino a Berk.

—¿Qué es Berk?

Por esa pregunta, Heather supo inmediatamente que el hombre no era de por ahí. Todos en el Archipiélago conocían Berk, pues se había vuelto una de las tribus más fuertes y poderosas… y centro de muchas, _muchas_ leyendas.

—Yo hago aquí las preguntas—su tono era más severo, aún así lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y a subirse a Windshear.

—Este dragón es… hermoso.

Cedric admiró las escamas plateadas, tocándolas con reverencia, sintiendo una combinación de asombro y miedo cuando la dragona lo miró de frente.

"Una persona que no ataca a un dragón no puede ser tan malo" pensó Heather, subiéndose a su dragona para sujetar las riendas.

—Agárrate bien.

Y comenzaron a volar.

.

.

.

"Por Thor…"

Valka rezaba en su mente, con un rostro compungido, mirando el caos que tenía enfrente.

Gobber se quedó en el pueblo, arreglando los problemas cotidianos de todos los ciudadanos, dejándola a ella como encargada de la diplomacia. En la enorme mesa ovalada que servía para juntas su Cloudjumper había encendido un poco de fuego, permitiendo que las visitas se reunieran de manera cómoda. Pero apenas las puertas se cerraron, empezó el desastre…

Alvin estaba sentado tomando cerveza, refunfuñando que llevaba horas esperando sin saber de Hiccup ni tampoco para qué había sido llamado. Atali y un grupo de sus doncellas reclamaba por lechos donde poner a descansar a sus dragones bebés, que estaban cansados por el viaje. Mala hablaba con sus hombres para calmarlos, pidiéndoles algo de paciencia, y Dagur maldecía al lado de Alvin, también algo irritado tanto por la ausencia de Hiccup como por el retraso de Heather, que lo tenía preocupado.

Ahí estaban los líderes de las más importantes y fuertes tribus de todo el Archipiélago, amigos de su hijo, a los que ella había convocado para ayudar. Pero sus años aislada con los dragones entorpecieron sus ya de por sí pocas habilidades sociales, aunque podía defenderse en Berk donde todos eran conocidos o amigos de conocidos ¿cómo dirigirse a esos extraños, poderosos y potenciales aliados, sin arruinar las cosas?

Respiró hondo, ella era Valka Haddock, vida de Stoick Haddock, difunto Jefe de Berk, y madre de Hiccup Haddock, actual Jefe. Miró al esculpido y gran trono de piedra al fondo del Gran Comedor, a pocos pasos de la mesa, que estaba frío y vacío. En ausencia del Jefe, ella debía ser más fuerte y mostrar liderazgo; lo había hecho antes ¡y podía hacerlo de nuevo!

Sólo respira hondo y…

—¡Silencio!

Un montón de ojos, unos curiosos, otros impacientes, unos molestos y algunos preocupados, posaron su mirada en ella. Valka mantuvo la espalda erguida, y obligó a su voz a sonar autoritaria.

—Sé que están desesperados, tanto como yo—definitivamente ella era la más desesperada, pero no podía hablar con tecnicismos en ese momento—Pero les pido un poco de paciencia.

—En la carta hablabas de un peligro grande ¡si es así, también debemos proteger a nuestras gentes! Y no podemos estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo—dijo Alvin.

—Yo…

—¿Dónde está Hiccup?

—Sí ¿en dónde está?

Con esa pregunta las voces se alzaron de nuevo, pero Valka gritó para llamar su atención.

—¡Llegara pronto!—mintió, porque no sabía qué más decirles—Pero mientras les diré sobre el peligro que enfrentamos.

Desplegó sobre la mesa un mapa grande de todo el Archipiélago, de manera que lo pudieran ver, y comenzó a explicar sobre los avistamientos.

—Aquí está Dragon Edge—colocó una piedra en la isla correspondiente—Y aquí es donde se vieron los barcos. Es una tropa grande, según el informe, pero no se contaron todos los barcos.

—Pero si sólo han visto barcos ¿para qué nos llamaron?

—Pensaba que…

—Hiccup decidió investigar—continuó Valka sin responder a sus interrupciones—así que Astrid y Fishleg fueron a Dragon Edge para dirigir una patrulla, pero no llegaron.

Con esa única oración la incredulidad de todos desapareció, así como las interrupciones, y la dejaron continuar con el relato.

—Fishleg fue encontrado herido, y Astrid… fue capturada. Hiccup fue a rescatarla y a dirigir un contrataque. No podemos dejarlo solo.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no espero a que llegáramos?—preguntó Dagur.

—Porque…

—¡Su esposa fue secuestrada!—interrumpió Alvin—Es deber de todo hombre proteger a su mujer, eso lo entiendo. Pero al menos ¿dejó algunas instrucciones, o sólo nos mandó hablar por improvisar?

—Estás hablando de Hiccup Haddock, él nunca improvisa nada.

—Pero si no está aquí, ni tampoco indicaciones, entonces…

—¡Señores, hay que mantener la calma!—dijo Valka, que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había dicho eso los últimos días.

Estaba a punto de confesar que ella los mandó hablar (y que Hiccup no sabía nada) cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Heather entró con un hombre desconocido al lado y que se veía muy desorientado.

—¡Heather!—Dagur fue con su hermana, dándole un abrazo—Me tenías preocupado.

—Lo siento, tuve un retraso.

Cedric miraba cada rincón del lugar impresionado, Morgana siempre habló de las personas del norte como bárbaros que vivían en cuevas, pero el pueblo al que llegaron era grande, con hermosas y amplias casas, y ese Salón no le pedía nada al castillo del Rey de Stor.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—¡Forastero!

—¿Y si es uno de ellos?

—¡Cálmense todos!—dijo Heather, guiando a Cedric hacia una banca—Por favor, alguien trágale agua y comida, lo rescate del mar y aún está algo mareado.

Valka le dio indicaciones a una moza para que trajera algo de la cocina, se acercó a Heather como todos los demás, pero ella no escuchaba la mayoría de sus preguntas, susurró unas cuantas cosas a Cedric antes de tomar la palabra.

—Este hombre era un prisionero en uno de los barcos de esas tropas desconocidas que mencionó Gustav—explicó—Lo salvé del mar, y me ha explicado cosas de este enemigo nuevo.

—¿Cómo qué cosas?—preguntó Alvin receloso.

—Me dijo que la líder de esas tropas se llama Morgana, que es una especie de pirata.

La moza le llevó a Cedric agua, pan y algunas frutas, él dio dos enormes tragos al tarro y habló.

—No es una pirata—dijo—Es mucho peor.

—¿Quién le dio permiso de hablar?

—¡Déjenlo explicar! Es información valiosa.

—¡Pero es un forastero!

Asustado por la interrupción, Cedric tomó más agua y miró a Heather buscando en ella consuelo, pero la muchacha estaba también discutiendo. Esas personas eran altas, muy fornidos, de voces fuertes y maneras toscas. No eran en absoluto personas que quisiera de enemigos, y por su bravura, dedujo que lo mejor era simplemente obedecer.

—Cedric—Heather le habló cuando calló a todos—Por favor, continua.

Definitivamente, ese ángel era la única en quien podía confiar.

—Morgana es un monstruo—dijo al fin—Saquea, roba, mata… no tiene escrúpulos. Peleó con el rey de Stor y planea hacerse del control de todo este archipiélago.

—¿Hablas de conquistarlo?

—Conquistar, saquear… ¡lo que le dé más dinero!

—Pues suena a pirata para mí.

—No sé cómo sean las cosas aquí—reconoció Cedric—Pero he visto a Morgana hacer cosas horrendas… mató a su propia gente, simplemente porque no quisieron comprarle mercancías. Si ustedes no la aceptan como proveedora, se deshará también de vuestros pueblos.

—¡Quiero verla intentarlo!

—¿Quién se cree esa mujer?

—¡No podrá contra un solo vikingo!

—¡Alto, aún hay más!

Heather le indicó que siguiera hablando.

—Ella… no sólo quiero su oro, también quiere dragones.

—¡Llevarse dragones!—rio Alvin—¡Esa loca!

—¿Con cuántas armas dispone?—interrumpió Valka, antes de que todos empezaran a hablar.

—Tiene veinte barcos, cada uno con cincuenta tripulantes…. Todos saben pelear, tienen armas, escudos, y catapultas. Inspira terror en su gente, ellos harán lo que sea con tal de complacerla…

—Mil soldados—resumió Valka—Entrenados, armados y aterrados… ¿sabes exactamente a dónde se dirigen?

—No del todo… el mapa es viejo, no parece estar actualizado. Pero aparentemente se dirigía a algo señalado en una isla… ¿Hulan? No ¿Hulian?

—Hooligan(1).

—¡Si, eso!

Valka mostró todo su miedo en los ojos, su endurecida mandíbula la hacía ver de repente avejentada.

—¡Hooligan! ¿es enserio?

—Hicimos bien en venir.

—Hay que planear una ofensiva.

—¡Debemos alistar los dragones!

—No, debemos alistar los barcos.

—¡Pero el muelle está lleno, no podemos….!

Todos siguieron hablando, pero Valka realmente no les escuchaba. _Hooligan_ … sí, el mapa era muy viejo ¡nadie llamaba así a Berk desde que sus abuelos tenían abuelos! Como un lejano recuerdo vio a su propia madre contándole antes de dormir sobre cómo Grimbeard el Horrible(2), Jefe de la Tribu Hooligan, llegó a Berk fundando el pueblo donde todos vivían. Grimbeard era considerado el mejor Jefe y vikingo de la historia, liderando a los suyos en tiempos de paz y de guerra, protegiéndolos de todo enemigo y convirtiéndose en el más capaz y fuerte de todos los Jefes, al colmo que fue llamado "Rey del Archipiélago" pues las otras tribus de otras islas lo respetaban y obedecían.

A la muerte de Grimbeard le siguió su hijo como Jefe, pero aunque supo liderar a los Hooligan en Berk, los demás pueblos no pudieron nunca respetarlo como su padre, eventualmente las tribus se fueron dispersando más, llegando nuevos pobladores a nuevas islas, creando el Archipiélago que Valka y los demás conocían.

Si el mapa que esa mujer Morgan estaba siguiendo marcaba una isla como "Hooligan" debía ser un mapa de los tiempos de Grimbeard, y estaban dirigiéndose a Berk ¡era necesario estar preparados! Pero Alvin, Dagur, Mala, Atali… todos estaban discutiendo sobre qué hacer por los suyos, sin llegar a ningún acuerdo. Eran líderes, estaban acostumbrados a que su palabra fuera ley, pero en esa situación donde tantas personas de tantos lugares diferentes intentaba trabajar en equipo, se ocupaba un Jefe de Jefes… un Grimbeard.

—Debemos pensar—dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión—Si vienen a Berk, ocupamos idear un plan para detenerlos.

—¡Hay que atacarlos!

—No, hay que defender.

—¡Podríamos hacer ambas cosas!

—¿Cómo, si no contamos con los hombres?

—¡Usa el cerebro, podemos…!

La discusión se interrumpió cuando Gobber abrió la puerta, con una expresión indescifrable, Valka temió lo peor, pero el viejo vikingo esbozó una sonrisa, diciendo:

—Hiccup llegó.

.

.

.

Estaba amaneciendo, Astrid estaba sentada en la playa, dejando que las olas mojaran sus pies, veía el hermoso espectáculo del sol ascender de entre las olas haciendo que lo negro del cielo se tornara azul y después celeste. Había visto muchos amaneceres, pero este fue el más simbólico de su vida, no sólo era un nuevo día, se trataba de una nueva vida.

Podía sentir el cambio que nacía de su interior, materializándose en el exterior. No estaba segura de cómo nombrarlo, y no tenía tiempo de reflexionarlo. Simplemente se puso de pie, calzando las botas, y se encontró con Hiccup a unos metros de distancia, él terminaba de alimentar a los dragones para asegurar un buen viaje a Dragon Edge (insistió que ellos comieran allá, donde podían prepararle a Astrid algo mejor por su embarazo).

Se paró a su lado, respirando profundamente. La felicidad que habían tenido el día anterior debía ceder a lo importante del momento que estaban viviendo: la llegada de esos desconocidos enemigos.

—¿Lista, _m'lady_?—preguntó, cerrando los bolsos que cargaban Toothless y Stormfly.

—Sí.

Montaron sus dragones y alzaron vuelo a Dragon Edge, Hiccup se le pegaba mucho vigilando que no se cansara mucho.

Su fase protectora, que ya antes había sido molesta, se elevó ahora que estaba embarazada. Astrid no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

—Tenemos que ir a Berk e idear una defensa desde ahí—dijo—Con Morgana navegando en quién sabe qué parte del océano, no podemos confiarnos.

—Sí, reuniré a los Jinetes y planearemos una ofensiva con mi madre y con Gobber.

"Es ahora o nunca"

—Estaba pensando que podía quedarme en Dragon Edge para reagrupar a sus tropas y así hacer un ataque especial.

—No es mala idea, quizá pueda adelantarme a Berk y Fishleg liderarlos mientras…

—No—interrumpió—Los lideraría yo.

Toothless y Stormfly intercambiaron miradas con las orejas encogidas, olfateando la discusión.

"Oh, dioses"

—Astrid…

—¿Qué?

Buscando las palabras adecuadas, Hiccup hizo una pausa antes de hablar.

—Es peligroso—su voz sonaba firme.—No es buena idea.

—Obviamente no me voy a exponer del todo, Hiccup. Lideraría, a distancia si así quieres llamarlo, pero lo haré yo.

—No, Astrid, no quiero…

—¡No voy a quedarme en una choza encerrada hasta que el bebé nazca, Hiccup!—gritó—Y estamos en guerra, soy la general, yo me encargaré de las tropas y de ayudarte en todo lo que sea necesario… exponiéndose poco, claro.

—¡Astrid, no seas terca! Piensa en el bebé por favor, no puedes…

—¿Qué? ¿sólo porque estoy embarazada dejo de ser yo?—le miró a los ojos—Honestamente, Hiccup ¿pretendes que no haga absolutamente nada en nueve meses?

—No digo que nada, pero podrías hacer cosas menos peligrosas.

—Menciona una.

—Si quieres ayudar, podrías quedarte con mi madre en Berk y ayudar a los aldeanos a….

—¡Soy general!

—¡Y yo el Jefe, Astrid! ¡Y dije que no!

—¡Yo soy la Jefa!—debatió—Y no necesito tu permiso.

Tiró de las riendas y voló más rápido.

—Esto está mal, amigo—dijo Hiccup a Toothless, acelerando el vuelo para alcanzarla.

Como Dragon Edge estaba cerca, tardaron unos veinte minutos más en llegar, pero fueron veinte minutos de un incómodo silencio. Al divisarlos a distancia, Gustav sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, y todos salieron a recibirlo pues habían estado muy preocupados. Con todas las cartas de Valka y Gobber en mano, Gustav se acercó a la pareja, hasta que los escuchó…

—¡No es negociable!

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso.

—¡Estás arriesgándote, y a todos nosotros!

—No, eso lo haces tú ¡por necio!

—¿Yo soy el necio? Dime entonces porqué tú…

Desmotaron y siguieron discutiendo mientras caminaban a la sala común, la alegría dio paso a la incredulidad. Gustav no sabía si era prudente interrumpirlos, por eso agradeció con todo su ser cuando Fishleg colocó su pesada y grande mano en su hombro, diciéndole:

—Yo me hago cargo.

Los siguió a la sala común, pidiendo a los pocos presentes que se marcharan, cerró las puertas y en dos segundos estaba él solo con una pareja de Jefes obstinados que estaban tan inmersos en la discusión que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

Carraspeó.

—¡Fishleg!—Astrid le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo bueno—¡Estás bien! Me quedé preocupada por ti, yo…

—Me alegra que estés bien, Astrid—frunció el ceño—¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

—No importa, verás…

—La loca esa llamada Morgana se lo cortó—dijo Hiccup—Y vaya que me las pagará.

Había tanto enfado contenido en su voz, que Fishleg se intimidó un poco.

—Sigues exagerando.

—¿Yo? ¡tonterías!

—Fishleg, ¿puedes decirle al sobreprotector de mi esposo que he sido general de los Jinetes por años y que puedo dirigirlos en la defensa de esa loca?

—Yo…

—Fishleg ¿puedes decirle a mi imprudente esposa que el quedarse en Berk no significa que no confíe en ella?

—¡¿Imprudente?!

—¡Sí, imprudente!

—Tú…

—¡Basta!

Los dos miraron a Fishleg, que tenía los brazos cruzados.

 _—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?—_ los miró acusativo—¡Estamos en medio de una posible guerra y siguen peleando por tonterías! Hiccup, Astrid, ustedes siempre han confiado entre ustedes ¿qué carajos pasa ahora que no pueden dejar sus diferencias de lado?

Avergonzados de que uno de sus mejores amigos les hablara de esa manera –porque era verdad– los dos bajaron los ojos, como niños regañados, dejando que Fishleg siguiera hablando.

—Estamos ante una amenaza desconocida, y ustedes son los Jefes ahora ¡deben dejar de lado sus diferencias! Todos contamos con ustedes.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Astrid—Pero esta situación realmente ha sido difícil.

—Además, si no arreglamos esto, realmente no podremos hacer nada.

—Bueno ¿qué tan grande es esta discusión como para que no puedan abandonarla por ahora?

Astrid se sonrojó, pero habló rápido:

—Estoy embarazada—dijo—E Hiccup quiere que me quede en una choza rodeada de sanadores durante nueve meses ajena a todo lo demás.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué, no quieres eso?

—No exactamente.

—¿Ves?

Le frunció el ceño, poniendo los brazos en jarras, pero Fishleg se paralizó desde la palabra "embarazo".

—¿Estás embarazada?

—Sí—respondió, extrañada de que Fishleg la señalara con tanto descaro.

—¡Wow!

Sin decir nada, dio un paso adelante y la abrazo, alzándola con fuerza.

—¡Fishleg, suéltame!

—Lo siento, sé que no te gustan estas demostraciones—le dijo, dejándola en el suelo—¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! Por Thor ¡serán padres!

¡Sus amigos serían padres! Berk tendría al fin un heredero... en medio de ¿una guerra?

—Sí, lo seremos—la voz de Hiccup se suavizó.

Astrid le miró de reojo, él estaba muy feliz por su embarazo, y sólo deseaba protegerla. Definitivamente ella debía dejar de tomar tan personal todo el asunto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ceder.

—Hiccup—lo miró a los ojos—Sé que quieres protegerme, y también al bebé, pero no puedes colocarme en una burbuja de cristal. Soy tu esposa, la Jefa y General. Debes confiar en que me puedo cuidar, y en que puedo seguir a tu lado ayudándote.

Hiccup sujetó sus dos manos, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Vio a su padre, alto, fuerte y sabio, dirigiendo a todos de manera rápida y eficiente; luego escuchó sus muchos consejos:

"Nunca tomes leche de yak en la noche, ni dejes que la sirvan en el Gran Comedor"

"Siempre revisa las previsiones de invierno desde el segundo mes de verano"

"Debes escuchar los consejos y quejas de todos, aunque se repitan, aunque te distraigas, hazles saber que te preocupas por ellos"

Pero dos frases fueron las que llegaron a su mente, asimilándolas al fin, y las pronunció.

—Tienes razón, confío en ti, y un Jefe debe delegar responsabilidades—besó sus manos—Pero también un Jefe protege a los suyos, y eso haremos.

Besó su frente, Astrid le besó la mejilla.

Fishleg, algo incómodo con ese momento tan íntimo, no dijo nada y procuró que su presencia pasara desapercibida. La pareja se dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de verlo.

—Fishleg, trae a Gustav. Tenemos que idear un plan.

—Todos—dijo Astrid, sujetándole la mano.

—Claro.

—Y… Fishleg… ¿podrías por favor no decir nada del embarazo? Al menos no por ahora—Astrid tenía ojos suplicantes—Por favor.

Hizo un ademán de cerrar los labios con candado, causando una sonrisa en sus amigos, luego salió cumpliendo la orden, satisfecho de haber ayudado, abochornado por la escena que contempló en primera fila y preocupado de que la situación con esos forasteros se saliera de control.

.

.

.

Una hora después, partieron a Berk con todos los escuadrones de jinetes, dejando a un grupo pequeño para que patrullara Dragon Edge en caso de ocupar protección –aunque, por la dirección que tenían los barcos, dudaban mucho que la amenaza llegara a ellos– volaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Hiccup se preocupó cuando vio todas las misivas que mandó su madre, preguntándose porqué tanta urgencia en su retorno ¿acaso habían sido ya atacados? Si lo fueron… no, no podía permitirse pensar en eso.

En su camino no se encontraron con las tropas de Morgana, lo cual les preocupó, pero cuando vieron a Berk en el horizonte, completamente a salvo, se relajaron. Luego vieron que el muelle estaba lleno de barcos con distintas banderas ¿qué hacía Alvin, Dagur, Mala y otros ahí? ¿Era por eso que Valka mandó esas misivas?

Cuando aterrizaron, todos salieron de sus casas y se arremolinaron alrededor de Hiccup y Astrid, agradeciendo a los dioses su llegada y pidiéndole que les confirmara que todo estaba bien. Se había ausentado solamente dos días, pero la paranoia causó tal estrago en Berk ese tiempo que estaban al borde de un colapso.

—¡Calma!—gritó—Estamos bien, tengo que hablar con mi madre y los otros Jefes ¡pero les aseguro, estamos bien por ahora!

Astrid lo jaló con fuerza empujándolo por los escalones hasta el Gran Comedor, no podían perder más tiempo. Mientras caminaban, le dijeron a Fishleg que se reuniera con los demás Jinetes, dándole instrucciones muy específicas de qué hacer.

La enorme puerta de madera estaba abierta de par en par, con los Jefes esperándoles expectantes.

—¡Hiccup Haddock, estamos aquí para ayudar!

Sin dejarles que lo confundieran, Valka se puso al lado de su hijo y le susurró al oído:

—Los mandé llamar, supe que serían de ayuda.

—Gracias—susurró en respuesta.

Pasaron caminando hacia la enorme mesa con la hoguera, pero la situación se volvió tensa en el momento en que Astrid vio a Heather sentada al lado de Cedric, dándole un cuenco con sopa.

—Tú—siseó lleno de odio.

Heather miró a su amiga compungida, la verdad era que todos estaban indignados de ver a Astrid con su cabello corto –las trenzas eran motivo de gran orgullo entre las vikingas– pero callaron sus comentarios, para que ella hablara después. Pero verla ahí, con el rostro lleno de odio, hizo que se pusieran atentos, Hiccup más que nadie.

Sin mediar palabra, Astrid sacó su espada y apuntó a Cedric con ella.

—¡Aléjate de él, Heather!

Ella dejó el cuenco de sopa, mirando aleatoriamente entre una de sus mejores amigas y el extraño que llevaba unas horas de haber rescatado del mar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Hiccup se puso al lado de su esposa, preguntándole qué sucedía.

—Ese es uno de los hombres de Morgana—dijo—Estuviste ahí mientras ella me interrogaba.

—Ella me obligaba a…

—¡Tú me pusiste las cadenas, me arrastraste al calabozo, y me dejaste ahí para morir!—gritó, sin dejar de señalarle con su arma.

Ante esa frase, Hiccup miró al hombre con auténtico odio ¡ese había sido el desalmado ser humano que encadenó a su esposa, encerrándola y alejándola de él! Era el cómplice de esa loca que le cortó el cabello y la intimidó, quizá la hubiera matado de tener oportunidad. Era un enemigo…

—Espera, Astrid—intervino Heather—Yo lo rescaté del mar y…

—¡Lo hubieras dejado morir!—la interrumpió—No merece clemencia ¡es un asesino!

—¡Pero tiene muchas cosas que decirnos! Nos ha dado información muy valiosa para derrotar a esa tal Morgana.

—¡No le creo! ¡debe ser una trampa!

—Astrid, por favor escúchame a mí…

La rubia miró a su amiga ¿en qué momento Heather se volvió tan blanda?

—Yo tampoco confío del todo en él—admitió—Pero no podemos desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad. Tú estuviste entre ellos, puedes confirmar que esté diciendo la verdad. Por favor, déjalo hablar, y luego decidiremos qué haremos con él.

Astrid miró a Hiccup, preguntándole con la mirada qué hacer, él se inclinó y le dijo al oído:

—Es tú decisión. Y si quieres matarlo, yo personalmente lo haré.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando escuchó a Hiccup decir aquello, no estaba segura si él lo haría, pero una cosa era cierta, estaba tan enfadado que no tendría piedad.

Sus azules ojos se posaron sobre Cedric, fríos y calculadores, cuando dijo:

—Habla.

Cedric tenía lágrimas en los ojos, porque sentía que cada partícula de su ser no merecía la clemencia que se le estaba mostrando. Sabía que si la situación fuera a la inversa, Morgana ya habría matado a Astrid sin siquiera molestarse en verla una vez más. seguían abriéndose frente a él puertas inexploradas de un mundo mucho más ameno del que alguna vez conoció en vida.

—Me llamo Cedric, no tengo apellido—dijo—Mis padres murieron cuando tenía seis años, pero ellos eran sirvientes en la casa de una familia adinerada, casi nunca los veía y cuando lo hacía me golpeaban por ser una carga para ellos. Al morir, terminé en la calle, y…

—¡No me interesa saber la historia de tu vida!

—Señorita, por favor, déjeme decirle, iré al punto lo prometo.

—Pues hazlo ya.

—Bien—respiró hondo—Morgana me atrapó intentando robar comida de un baúl suyo cuando tenía trece años, me castigó severamente, pero después me reclutó como parte de sus hombres. Me dijo que debía pagarle. Me enseñó a robar, a mentir, a matar… yo no sabía cómo salir de ahí sin perder la vida y tenía miedo a volver a pasar hambre, así que… cobardemente, acepté.

Las hormonas estaban suavizando a Astrid, quien sintió algo de pena por él, pero no bajó su espada.

—Continúa.

—Cuando la vi a usted enfrentarse a ella, me llené de valor—le dijo, mirándola a los ojos—Y el vínculo que la une a ese dragón… estoy maravillado. Nunca pensé que una persona podía ser tan libre, tan fuerte y tan íntegro. Escapé después de que usted se fue, pero quedé varado en altamar, pensé que moriría cuando el ángel me salvó.

Ante la mención de sí misma como "ángel" Heather se sonrojó un poco.

—No soy ángel—susurró, pero nadie la oyó.

—Ya les he dicho cuántos hombres tiene Morgana, qué tipo de armas y qué tipo de estrategias usa—dijo—Pero también sé que he cometido demasiados pecados en mi corta vida, y que la misericordia que me han mostrado no la merezco.

Se dejó caer sobre las rodillas, acercándose a Astrid y colocando su cabeza frente a sus botas, en total sumisión. Ella tenía aún en alto la espada, pero tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa; Hiccup por otro lado no se alejaba para nada de su esposa y tenía una expresión de total desconfianza.

—Si desea hacerme prisionero, hágalo; si quiere torturarme, no lo dude; si quiere… matarme, también lo aceptaré. Estuve de pie viendo cómo Morgana la amenazaba y ultrajaba sin hacer _nada_ … es usted la que debe decidir qué será de mí.

Astrid miró a Heather, la morena tenía ojos suplicantes, estaba realmente acongojada por la miseria de ese hombre y aunque debía pagar por sus crímenes, pensaba que quien se arrepiente de su pasado merece una segunda oportunidad. Astrid, ablandada por el embarazo, pensaba de la misma manera; a su lado Hiccup pensaba en todos los castigos posibles que podía aplicarle, cuando de repente, Toothless se puso al lado de su jinete, miró a Cedric, y lo olfateó.

Aterrado, Cedric miraba a los ojos claros del dragón ¿cómo podían unas escamas tener ese color tan negro? Era un animal magnífico, imponente, hermoso, lo llenaba al mismo tiempo de terror y admiración. A pesar de su latir desenfrenado, Cedric miró a Toothless a los ojos en todo momento, le resultaba hipnótico.

Todos esperaban que el Night Fury gruñera amenazante, pero en vez de eso, Toothless resopló y le dio un ligero lengüetazo en la mejilla.

—¡Oh por favor!—gritó Hiccup—¡Era secuaz de esa lunática que lastimó a Astrid!

Pero Toothless sólo resopló agitando la cabeza y alejándose hacia el fuego, buscando algo de calor.

—Maldita sea—siseó.

Cedric no terminaba de entender, pero sintió nuevamente una calidez extraña cuando Hiccup –de mal humor– ordenó que lo esposaran, le dieran algo de comer y lo mantuvieran vigilado. No se lo merecía, y eso le daba una sensación de culpa, pero también había algo grande, cálido y ameno en su vientre… ¿era eso a lo que llaman gratitud?

.

.

.

Con el plan trazado, todos estaban recorriendo Berk para administrar las tropas y recursos que usarían en su estrategia. Astrid misma estuvo de un lado al otro ordenando y dirigiendo, pero ahora que sus deberes estaban concluidos, fue al Gran Comedor buscando algo qué comer, dándole tiempo a los demás de terminar sus preparativos. Comió rápido, y ya que no podía beber, se dedicó a recorrer el Comedor, lleno de antorchas, cuadros y reliquias, dejando que su mente se despejara, cuando la vio ahí: su pintura.

Momentos después de su boda, Astrid se inclinó y recibió de Hiccup la misma insignia de liderazgo que Gothi había puesto en su frente. Era tradición que la esposa del Jefe compartiera responsabilidades con él, pero durante mucho tiempo Astrid no le dio mayor importancia. Hasta ahora, que tenía frente a sí el retrato oficial de la ceremonia.

Gregor, el artista de Berk, era buen amigo de Hiccup y por eso se había esmerado en hacer varias representaciones de ese día. En uno de los cuadros estaba pintada toda la ceremonia, vista desde debajo de los escalones que conducían al Gran Salón. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido alrededor del altar floreado que hicieron para la ocasión, donde ella e Hiccup pronunciaban sus votos, los colores eran alegres, los dragones parecían juguetear y todos tenían expresiones felices. Otro de los cuadros mostraba la fiesta y el banquete, los músicos tocaban y la mayoría de las personas bailaban. En otro cuadro, con preciosos colores brillantes, estaba Astrid inclinaba frente a Hiccup mientras él dibujaba la insignia de Jefe en su frente.

Pero no fue esa la imagen que más le impresionó, sino la que seguía de esa. Ella e Hiccup estaban parados, con el altar floreado detrás de ellos, uno al lado del otro en una postura seria y firme, mientras todos los pobladores de Berk se inclinaban respetuosamente hacia la pareja. Hiccup lucía una larga y gruesa capa, que ensanchaba sus hombros, y llevaba otros accesorios únicos de los Jefes. Ella usaba ese vestido blanco con bordados y trenzados típicos de las novias, además de una corona de flores y el símbolo dibujado en su frente.

Astrid siempre se había sentido feliz y orgullosa de ser la esposa de Hiccup, pero por alguna razón no se visualizaba a sí misma como la "esposa del Jefe", aunque lo era. En ese retrato estaba por demás claro la imagen y el poder que ellos ostentaban. Había pasado un año desde su boda, pero era la primera vez que veía todo lo que ella e Hiccup representaban en Berk.

Sentada frente a ese retrato, Astrid pensaba en cómo el poder representó siempre tan poco para ella, hasta el colmo de que era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que lo poseía. Su objetivo siempre fue ser la mejor guerrera y vikinga que se hubiera visto en el archipiélago, y todavía entrenaba y peleaba para serlo. Poco se había puesto a pensar en que ella era la esposa del Jefe, y por extensión jefa de Berk, y que ya estaba representando ese papel.

Las discusiones con Hiccup, su afán de ayudarlo, la manera en que ella se mantendría dirigiendo los ataques a pesar de todo lo que él pudiera opinar… ella era también la Jefa. Lo había dicho como argumento en sus discusiones, pero la verdad era que no se trataba de un simple argumento o de un título simbólico: ella tenía ese poder en sus manos, y era responsabilidad suya de usarlo sabiamente, como ahora.

Con la armadura bien puesta, un esposo preocupado pero respetuoso de su decisión, fieles amigos rodeándola y aliados poderosos respaldándola, Astrid Haddock alzó su vuelo con Stormfly, a punto de protagonizar un día que cambiaría para siempre la historia del Archipiélago…y de su vida.

* * *

 _NOTAS:_

 _1.-Hooligan: Es el nombre de los miembros de la Tribu de Berk, al menos en los libros, no he visto que la usen en las películas o series. _

_2.-Grimbear the Ghastly: (Lo traduje como Grimbear el Horrible) fue un Jefe de los Hooligan y Rey del Archipiélago, Tátara-Tátara abuelo de Hiccup, en los libros. Es considerado uno de los mejores jefes de la historia, y a Hiccup se le llamó "heredero de Grimbear" en un punto de su vida._

 _No he leído todos los libros, porque no los he encontrado online, así que he confiado en algunas descripciones de la página Wikia en inglés, que está más completa. Si alguno ha leído los libros, dígame dónde conseguirlos por favor (que no sea comprarlos en línea, soy pobre :c)_

 _Nuevamente, iba a iniciar con una escena de Morgana, pero no sentí que compaginara con ninguno de los eventos de éste capítulo, además éste es el más largo ¡son 17 hojas de word! (los anteriores han sido de 10 a 12 hojas cuando mucho) y temí que se les hiciera muy largo y pesado si ponía más situaciones. Además este fic es de Hiccup y los berkianos, no de una enemiga forastera XD. Así que el siguiente capítulo tendrá muuucho de Morgana, más acción y pués, más cosas jeje._

 _¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¿qué le faltó, qué le sobró? soy toda oídos. ¡gracias por leer!_


	8. VIII

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

 **¡H** ola!

AL FIN salió este capítulo. Ya sé que se está haciendo costumbre tardarme con las actualizaciones, en esta ocasión tengo una buena excusa: exámenes. Mis adorados maestros decidieron que unas cuantas evaluaciones no serían mala idea, y mis jefes en las prácticas profesionales pidieron presentaciones de todos los avances que hemos hecho en lo que va del año... yo digo que sólo querían molestar.

En lo que al fic respecta, estoy impresionada por los comentarios que me han dejado y el impacto que ha tenido en ustedes, no pensé lograrlo si les soy sincera y eso me tiene feliz y satisfecha (literalmente brincaba de la emoción ante sus hermosas palabras) Mil gracias por eso =D

Reviews:

Guest: Me alegra que te guste el fic c: sobre el lemmon, nunca he sentido que es mi fuerte, así que no suelo escribir ese tipo de escenas y no creo que vaya a hacer algo así en este fic.

Amai do: Primeramente, sí, ya sé qué será el bebito c: y ustedes también lo sabrán muy pronto. Con respecto a la pelea entre Hiccup y Astrid, me alegra haberte causado ese conflicto, porque significa que escribí buenos diálogos, y no te miento, reescribí esa escena varias veces buscando que fuera lo más natural posible ¡gracias por disfrutar esta historia tanto! y ojalá esta entrega también te guste.

Guest1: Mil gracias por opinar así de mi historia, no es molestia en absoluto tu pregunta, pero lamento decirte que no tengo fechas establecidas para las actualizaciones :c algún día, cuando tenga un ritmo de vida más tranquilo, puede que ponga fechas, pero por ahora no me es posible.

Shinki S: Si te dejo sin palabras estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ¡no sabes lo feliz que me dejó tu comentario! espero poder regresarte un poco de esa alegría con este nuevo capítulo c;

Forever MK NH: ¡Luces, cámaras, acción!

Giuly De Giuseppe: Me alegra mucho que te guste ¡disfruta este capítulo!

SAM ARCHER: A mi también se me hace difícil imaginar a Astrid con el cabello corto, quizá se vea algo como Akane, pero como tiene el rostro más redondo creo que solo le daría un muy ligero aire. Lo que mencionas de la actitud de Hiccup, es que el pobre está muy estresado, además de sus problemas con su actitud, tiene los de Astrid, luego los nuevos enemigos, vaya todo se le juntó y digamos que explotó en Cedric. Además, parte de la idea de este fic es explorar esas zonas como más "oscuras" de los personajes, con el propósito de que maduren más, pero no te preocupes, dentro de esa maduración no pretendo cambiarlos tanto y ya verás cómo todo se irá desarrollando más "natural". Siempre tomo en cuenta las aportaciones que me mandan, y las tuyas no serían una excepción; pero lamento decirte que ya tengo el nombre del bebé :c (igual dime tus ideas, podria tener dos nombres ¿no?)y finalmente, no creo hacer lemmon (es que de plano no me sale T_T).

Melanie Villamar: Me encanta cómo te emociona la historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo también te provoque leerlo varias veces XD

Hinaru16241: Jajaja sí, que Toothless lamiera a Cedric fue como "la cereza del pastel" ¿me crees que aún no he decidido nada de la noticia del bebé? tengo dos ideas pero no sé cuál elegir, en fin, por lo pronto disfruta este capítulo.

RoxFiedler: No me enoja el sermón, sé que tienes toda la razón, es que tengo poca paciencia :c todo indica que deberé buscar los libros en Amazon y comprarlos hasta el otro año, que tendré al fin trabajo jeje. En fin, al menos la página de Wikia es completa, sino, realmente tendría una crisis por ahora. Por cierto, lo del hacha de Astrid lo había puesto en un párrafo y hasta que lo mencionaste me di cuenta que lo borré en una edición ¡perdona! es que el hacha de Astrid se quedó en el barco de Morgana y como ella siempre va bien preparada tenía una espada corta en el ajuar de Stormfly junto con otras a tu buena observación, le daré una revisión total a este fic apenas tenga tiempo. Lo bueno fue que las conversaciones salieron fluidas, como dices, y eso no tienes idea del orgullo que me causa =D Enserio, tus comentarios siempre me animan muchísimo, y espero que este capítulo también te guste.

* * *

 **VIII**

"…temí que no sobrevivirías, pero tu padre jamás lo dudó. Él siempre dijo que te convertirías en el más fuerte de todos. Y él tenía razón. Tienes el corazón de un Jefe, y el alma de un Dragón. Sólo tú puedes unir nuestros mundos. Eso es lo que tú eres, hijo." –Valka.

.

.

Se hablaron durante generaciones de la épica Batalla del Archipiélago. Los trovadores compusieron bastantes canciones, que entonaban viajando de pueblo en pueblo haciendo leyendas de aquél día; los sabios y ancianos escribieron las hazañas de los guerreros en libros que serían leídos durante siglos, inspirando a artistas, guerreros y reyes de lograr esas mismas hazañas. Los hombres más poderosos durante siglos llenarían sus jardines de estatuas y galerías de pinturas inspiradas en aquél suceso, evocándolo como un recordatorio de la auténtica grandeza. La historia de cómo Hiccup, ayudado de su inseparable equipo, defendió al archipiélago, se mezcló con sus aventuras de juventud, y miles de personas lo llamarían "el último gran héroe" entre los vikingos. Como suele suceder con el pasar de los años, la historia se mezcló con la ficción y siglos después, aunque se le consideró un mito –al mismo nivel que Beowulf– su sólo nombre era sinónimo de valor y gloria. Como ya todos conocemos el mito, he aquí la historia:

 **o0o**

El plan original era llegar a las islas del archipiélago a demandar comercio, y si no accedían a comprar y vender sus mercancías, atacarlos para conquistarlos y así hacerse de más recursos –hombres y riquezas– para hacerle frente al rey de Stor.

Pero esa estrategia cuidadosamente diseñada en la mente de Morgana había desaparecido, desvaneciéndose con el humo de la madera quemada en las proas de varios barcos. Esos malditos dragones habían atentado contra ella, y los jinetes de esas bestias no gozarían de su perdón. No había que ser un genio para comprender que esos jinetes vivían en las islas del archipiélago, y si la gente de ese lugar era tan poco civilizada como para atacar de esa manera a los foráneos, entonces era menester conquistarlos… en el nombre del Señor, claro.

¡No podía tolerar la existencia de esos bárbaros tan cerca de su amado Continente! Odiaba al rey de Stor, pero los preciosos mercados llenos de riquezas de su Continente no podían perderse por la existencia de esos humanos inferiores. Como suele hacer la gente engreída, Morgana no pensaba que la primera en atacar fue ella, cuando secuestró a Astrid y puso en alerta a todos en las islas que no eran personas amistosas.

Luego estaba la forma en que la habían desafiado, esa rubia cuya trenza aún tenía en su mano, mirándola de manera altiva ¿qué se creía esa mujerzuela para pensarse mejor que ella? Y el hombre que llegó buscándola, otro bárbaro sin lugar a dudas. Pero ese maldito había dañado varias de sus naves, y no se saldrían con la suya. Morgana se encargaría de demostrarles, de una vez por todas, que nadie es más fuerte que los del Continente, con o sin bestias.

Habían herido el más profundo orgullo dentro de ella, y la desafiaron frente a sus hombres. Su autoridad pendía de un hilo y no sería en esas aguas foráneas donde perdiera todo lo que había conseguido ¡por supuesto que no!

.

.

Reparar los barcos fue muy tardado, y con el tiempo pasando, Morgana iba perdiendo cada vez más cordura. No debería ser sorpresivo, después de todo, una mujer que está acostumbrada a tener todo en la vida no puede, en su ego, aceptar que algo o alguien puedo desestabilizarla con tanta facilidad, pero hasta sus hombres se daban cuenta de su deterioro y quizá eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Morgana miraba con detalle las olas del mar, cuya blanca espuma se desintegraba con la misma rapidez con la que se formaba. Era un juego hipnótico del que siempre disfrutó, limpiaba su mente de pensamientos innecesarios y la colocaba en el lugar correcto. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba concentrarse, porque nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado.

Cedric había escapado y estaba segura de que no volvería a verlo, al menos, no al leal secuaz que la obedeció ciegamente durante años; recordó al muchacho hambriento y sucio que encontró robándole comida, pudo haberlo matado en ese momento, en vez de eso, le perdonó la vida y lo convirtió en su segundo al mando –claro, después de muchos entrenamientos y dolorosos castigos ¿cómo iba sino a aprender? – y ahora la abandonaba ¡maldito traidor! Debió enterrar su espada en sus entrañas desde el primer momento en que lo vio, y dejar de lado la patética debilidad que le causaban los pordioseros. Creía que aquél imbécil había entendido lo magnánima que fue perdonándole la vida, pero ahora veía que no existía gratitud ni buena memoria en él, y francamente ¿cómo pudo esperar que un niño de la calle, estúpido y mediocre, tendría la más mínima pizca de buena educación? Eso es algo con lo que se nace, como ella.

A veces miraba entre las olas su reflejo y suspiraba, porque ella merecía mucho más de lo que tenía y debía consolarse diciéndose "No te preocupes, hermosa, ya verás cómo el Señor nos recompensará pronto. Es por lo que tanto nos hemos esforzado" y debía ser paciente, pero ¡qué difícil era serlo cuando se estaba rodeada de incompetentes! Alrededor, su tripulación terminaba de limpiar los barcos y repararlos, una mueca de absoluto asco se posó en sus labios ¡qué pena no tener mejores soldados! Pero ya los tendría.

Con el dinero de esta nueva incursión, podría comprar los mejores hombres del rey y hasta ser reina, porque los dragones le servirían perfectamente para hacerse del control absoluto. Su hermoso cuerpo debía usar sólo seda, su piel ensalzarse con oro y joyas. Morgana sabía que no merecía menos, pero detestaba los contratiempos. Esos marineros torpes debían sentirse extasiados de que ella les dedicara una sola mirada, pero como suele suceder con las clases bajas e inferiores, ellos no comprendían con sus diminutos cerebros la grandeza de aquellos que son invariablemente superiores.

Nunca antes había sido tan cruel en sus pensamientos hacia la tripulación, porque sus hombres llevaban años siendo fieles a su causa. Y la verdad, Morgana nunca pensó en ser reina, ella sólo quería ser rica. Pero estaba tan trastornada por los últimos eventos ¿cuál era la mejor forma de evitar que alguna situación saliera de sus manos? Ser la que controla todo. Sólo una reina podía controlar todo y todos a su entera disposición. Pues bien, ahora sería reina, tendría mejores hombres porque así era su capricho y se desharía de los que se habían atrevido a hacerle eso.

La trenza dorada en su mano era el constante recordatorio de lo que quería ahora: venganza. La sangre de esa mujer en su espada y el cabello de aquél hombre al lado de la trenza, como trofeos de que nadie podía hacerle frente. Oh, ¡cuánto placer, satisfacción y felicidad tendría!

Había una clase aún más baja que sus marineros: los vikingos. Esas criaturas de forma humana no eran más civilizadas que los perros, no le sorprendía que pudieran convivir con los dragones, después de todo, las formas de vida inferiores suelen llevarse bien entre sí. Los dragones se veían imponentes, pero eran a final de cuentas bestias y ella, Morgana, como criatura superior, terminaría imponiéndose sobre ellos. Era la ley natural de la vida, aquellos que son indignos sirven a los dignos, tarde o temprano.

—Mi señora—el torpe de Godor la sacó de sus pensamientos, mucho más importantes que cualquier cosa que ese tuviera en mente—Hemos terminado todo lo que nos pidió y…

—No me interesa nada más que puedas decirme, Godor.—aquél torpe debería estar agradecido de que recordara su nombre—Fija la dirección al punto del mapa.

—Sí, mi señora.

Vio de reojo al bajito de Godor dar indicaciones al timonel y después hacerles señas a las tripulaciones de los otros barcos. Las olas se rompieron cuando el barco se desplazó hacia otra dirección, Morgana contempló el espectáculo con estoicismo, porque no podía permitir que esos burdos supieran cuánto la maravillaba el sonido y forma del agua.

Unos minutos después caminó hasta la mesa donde estaba puesto el mapa, y lo leyó de nuevo. El archipiélago era una zona muy poco conocida y escuchaba los murmullos de sus hombres, que estaban aterrados después de su primer encuentro con los dragones. Morgana nunca admitiría, ni para ella misma, que también tenía miedo, porque esa era una emoción impropia de su nobleza.

Tanto ego eran puras mentiras que ella se repetía para envalentonarse. Desde que era una niña, y vio la forma en que sus padres la despreciaban, le susurraba al reflejo que ella saldría de ese espantoso lugar y tendría todo lo que necesitaba. La verdad no fue que sus padres no la quisieran, pero eran campesinos pobres que no le ocultaron a su hija lo dura que era la vida. El vivir día a día trabajando en el campo, yéndose muchas veces a la cama con hambre y compartiendo el lecho con sus hermanos, hicieron que Morgana soñara con una vida mejor. Pero en su resentimiento, esa buena vida estaba lejos, más allá de Fram y de su familia.

En Stor, para hacerse de todo lo que tenía, tuvo que fingir desde muy pequeña una grandeza que no tenía, y ahora tantos años después aún vivía de esas apariencias. La verdad era que, bajo esos caparazones, Morgana era todavía la misma niña que ansiaba amor y prosperidad, pero no lo tenía, y la única manera que conocía de enfrentarse a las cosas que no le gustaban era modificándolas en su mente.

La traición de Cedric, por ejemplo, la había perturbado enormemente. Si su mano derecha la había podido abandonar de esa forma ¿cómo estaba segura de que esos marineros en los barcos no harían lo mismo? Necesitaba mostrarse fuerte y despectiva para intimidarlos, aún cuando sus hombres habían demostrado tantas veces en los años anteriores ser eficientes y confiables. Ella no podía permitir que el hueco en su plan creciera.

A pesar de lo maltratado del mapa, podía leerse la palabra "Hooligan" sobre una isla. Morgana sabía que había dos opciones: si el pueblo seguía existiendo se enfrentaría a ellos y, si había sido abandonado, saquearía sus ruinas. Tenía la idea de que ningún pueblo norteño podía ser mejor que sus hombres, además, si el Señor estaba de su lado ¿cómo podría fallar en su misión de conseguir riquezas?

En la cubierta, viendo a Morgana a varios metros de distancia, Godor sentía las impetuosas ganas de tomar la espada y lanzarse contra ella, pero no iba a hacerlo. Sabía que Morgana era muy buena peleando y que todavía la tripulación le tenía mucho miedo como para traicionarla con ese descaro, pero si Cedric pudo marcharse ¿por qué él no?

Godor siempre fue un mercenario, como la mayoría de la tripulación, eran muy buenos en lo que hacían y Mogana pagaba bastante bien. Cuando empezó a trabajar con ella, años atrás, a pesar de sus modos toscos era una buena capitana. Ahora, desde que se encontraron con esos aterradores dragones, Morgana se mostraba más despectiva que nunca y no quería tolerar esas humillaciones. Pero siendo Morgana una persona tan desalmada, todos los marineros, a pesar de su descontento, temían porque no sabían cómo reaccionaría ella y habían pasado años inmersos en su dominio como para ahora recordar la manera de salir.

¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? Morgana se veía desalmada como nunca antes y no sabían a qué se enfrentarían. Esos dragones de verdad los dejaron espantados, creyeron que serían criaturas más pequeñas y fáciles de controlar, pero no, eran enormes, poderosos y contaban con humanos que los montaban cual caballos. Esos jinetes les despertaban más curiosidad, porque si alguien tenía el valor de echarse sobre la espalda de una bestia ¿no debería ser digno de admiración?

Intuyendo el pésimo ánimo de sus marineros, y sabiendo bajo todas sus auto-mentiras que los necesitaba, Morgana se puso de pie y habló en voz alta:

—Mis hombres—dijo—Sé que nos dirigimos a algo desconocido, y sé que están preocupados. No deben estarlo.

Aunque la escucharon, no estaban seguros de creerle, pero ella continuó:

—Ustedes, que han sido fieles, demostrarán al traidor que nadie puede salirse siempre con la suya. Encontraremos a Cedric y le haremos pagar por haberles dado la espalda ¡tienen mi palabra!

Unos cuantos gritos de aprobación se dejaron oír, pero Morgana no se detuvo:

—¿A qué le tienen miedo? Son solo bestias que podremos domar. Y esos hombres que los montaban ¿no ocupan los animales más animales de carga? ¡podremos con ellos! Somos del Continente, somos los más fuertes, inteligentes y fuertes hombres del Señor nuestro Dios ¿cómo podrán esos herejes lastimarnos? ¿o alguien duda de la grandeza que nos rige?

 _¡No!_

—¡Conseguiremos esas riquezas, y seremos los mejores! ¡Y el rey de Stor se arrepentirá de echarnos de su puerto, nos pedirá piedad cuando volvamos más fuertes y ricos que nunca!

 _¡Yeah!_

"Así será".

Fue la primera vez que Godor no le creyó.

.

.

Cedric estaba sentado en una ropa, afuera de las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tenía las manos esposadas aún, pero había comido bien y dentro de su desconfianza habían sido amables con él. Miraba la impresionante sincronización con la que todos se movían, sabiendo lo que debían hacer y qué evitar. Era increíble.

Muchísimos años atrás, los del Continente y los del Archipiélago tuvieron sus primeros encuentros, en una época donde los vikingos, recién llegados de tierras del norte, no conocían armas y costumbres de esos extraños y salieron malparados. Por generaciones se habló en el Continente de las costumbres bárbaras de los vikingos, que debían alejarse de ellos por sus modos de vida crueles e inhumanos. Pero Cedric no podía ver nada de eso en lo que tenía enfrente.

Era una sociedad organizada y próspera, al menos lo poco que conocía. Admitía que le faltaba muchísimo aún por saber de ellos, pero sus primeras impresiones fueron avasallantes. Desde el ángel hermoso que lo salvó del mar, hasta la extraña piedad que le tuvo la rubia… no había manera en que los del Continente hubieran actuado de esa forma. Lo sabía, porque él vivió en carne propia las injusticias de Stor, siendo un niño de la calle sólo porque sus padres no tuvieron dinero para darle al sacerdote cuando morían enfermos.

Heather salió del Gran Salón y vio al hombre que miraba estupefacto todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose responsable de él, ya que lo rescató, la morena se puso a su lado.

—¿Qué ves?

—Es increíble—respondió.

Miró de reojo al ángel, con su largo cabello negro perfectamente trenzado y sus ojos verdes llenos de compasión.

—Nunca habías venido al norte ¿cierto?

—No.

—Hay lugares aún más hermosos.

"No tanto como tú" pensó.

Cedric, acostumbrado a la dureza y a los tratos malos, se había enamorado con toda el alma y corazón de la primera mujer que lo había tratado con algo de ternura.

—Quizá cuando todo esto termine, puedas mostrármelos—le dijo en un arranque de valor.

Heather lo miró a los ojos, pero por más que trató, no pudo ver maldad en él.

Ella no respondió, pero Cedric no se ofendió en lo más mínimo. Dentro de su enamoramiento ingenuo, comprendía bien que él no la merecía. Un ángel tan perfecto debía tener a un hombre digno, y él no lo era.

Stormfly aterrizó al lado de Heather, la morena no se inmutó, pero Cedric se encogió asustado. Astrid bajó de un salto y le sonrió a su amiga, ignorando tajantemente al hombre esposado.

—Debemos irnos a la Academia—dijo—No nos queda mucho tiempo.

—¿Los encontraron?

—Sí, fueron los gemelos. Pero no los vieron ¡milagro de Odín!

—Son ingeniosos a pesar de todo.

Por un breve momento, Astrid miró a Cedric, sus azules ojos eran más fríos que el hielo.

—¿Y qué haremos con él?

Morgana solía decir "eso" cuando la persona le molestaba, por eso que se refirieran a él como una persona, no un objeto, le dejó una cálida sensación de gratitud.

—¿Lo encierro?

—¿Dónde?—bufó Astrid—No tenemos oportunidad de ir a la Isla de los Marginados.

—Así que…

Rodó los ojos algo molesta.

—Llévalo contigo si no te molesta, sólo no le quites las esposas.

Astrid subió a Stormfly y se fue, Heather le hizo una señal a Cedric para que se parara y así hizo el hombre, los dos bajaron los escalones con algo de prisa.

—No debes moverte en absoluto, y hablarás muy poco—le iba dando instrucciones, Windshear estaba comiendo en la explanada.

Cedric la escuchaba, pero tenía una combinación de miedo y fascinación luchando en su interior. No estaba acostumbrado a los dragones y estos volaban y pasaban caminando cerca de él, nadie se preocupaba por ellos, ni parecían tener miedo. Heather notó que los ojos de Cedric miraban a todos los dragones impresionado, y su lenguaje corporal tan tenso demostraba su miedo.

—Ven—le ordenó.

Heather le pidió a Windhsear que olfateara a Cedric, con la intención de que su dragona lo reconociera más fácilmente. A pesar de su miedo, él se mantuvo quieto mientras aquella magnífica y plateada criatura se le acercaba cada vez más.

—No te hará nada—le susurró—Mírala a los ojos.

Hizo caso, y miró a los ojos a Windshear. Al principio la dragona se resistía a verlo, pero después, sus profundos ojos penetraron cada defensa emocional que Cedric había construido en su vida, sintió el alma del dragón conectarse directamente con la suya, y en ese instante, un vínculo se formó.

Confiaría siempre en ese dragón, hasta el último de sus días.

.

.

Astrid podía ver a la distancia cómo Cedric y Windshear comenzaban a llevarse mejor, bajo la tutela de Heather, y eso la enfadó; todos sabían que cuando uno se gana la confianza de un dragón es porque se la merece, y si Windhsear –uno de los dragones más desconfiados que conocía– bajaba sus defensas con Cedric, significaría que el hombre no era tan malo. Eso era algo que no deseaba reconocer.

La sombra de un dragón negro como la noche aterrizó a su lado, ella no se inmutó, mientras su esposo desmontaba a Toothless, el Night Fury se acercó mimoso a Astrid y la rubia distraídamente acarició sus escamas.

—Listo—dijo Hiccup—Todo está en orden.

—Bien.

Hiccup miró a Astrid, luego hacia donde estaba Heather, su cuerpo entero se tensó pero respiró hondo y volteó con su esposa.

—Si te molesta tanto, podría hacer algo ¿sabes? Por algo soy el Jefe.

Astrid reaccionó como si apenas se diera cuenta que estaba a su lado, se inclinó para acariciar con más ganas al Night Fury, su voz sonando completamente monocorde al responder.

—No tenemos tiempo de llevarlo a la isla de los Marginados.—se volteó a verlo de frente— Le di órdenes a Heather de vigilarlo.

—¿Le diste órdenes, eh?

Su esposa no escuchó el tinte jocoso en la oración, eso, o Hiccup estaba tan tenso que no pudo hacer a la frase sonar graciosa, pues lo siguiente que vio fue a los ojos azules de ella endurecerse al hablar.

—¿Eso está mal?—espetó.

—No, no, claro que no—alzó las manos como si quisiera librarse de una mala situación— es que… no es usual que hables así.

No era una mentira, y como Astrid lo sabía, su expresión se suavizó. A decir verdad, ella misma no terminaba de entenderse, y estaba segura que eso era en gran medida por las hormonas. Pero no había tiempo que perder con esas cuestiones, no cuando el futuro de todo su pueblo pendía de un hilo, _**su**_ hilo.

—Perdona, sé que no es mi mejor momento.—confesó, y tomándolo por sorpresa lo abrazó acurrucándose en su pecho—Pero realmente esta situación me tiene tensa.

Hiccup la abrazó con fuerza y acarició suavemente su corto cabello, sin ser del todo consciente, la meció suave y tiernamente, consolándola de una manera que no sabía que podía.

—No debe ayudarte tu condición.—ésta vez su voz sonó más ligera, causándole una sonrisa a Astrid.

 _—Shh_ —se puso de puntas y susurró en su oído—sabes que nadie debe saberlo, no ahora.

Besó su coronilla y siguiéndole el juego, susurró en su oído.

—Sí, pero no por eso estoy menos angustiado.

—¿Otra vez?—intentó alejarse, pero él la sostuvo fuerte de la cintura—Francamente…

 _—Siempre_ , escúchame bien en esto, Astrid—la miró a los ojos—Te amo, y siempre me preocuparé por ti. Acéptalo y asúmelo. Ahora bien ¿segura que puedes con esto?

—Sí, segura.

Asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Confío en ti, y seguiremos con el plan.

Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle cómo Hiccup podía ser tan extrañamente tierno aún en medio de una situación tan complicada; era por cosas así que Astrid estaba tan enamorada de él.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Hiccup.—sonrió con auténtica gratitud y alegría.

—Toda la vida, amor.

Besó sus labios con intensidad y después besó tiernamente su frente, sellando el pacto de amor y confianza entre ambos.

Había una guerra a pocos kilómetros de distancia en el mar, pero eso no significaba que Hiccup o Astrid dejarían de ser ellos. A pesar del estrés, ansiedad y adrenalina que se respiraba en el ambiente, la pareja se permitió cinco minutos para recordarse el amor mutuo y reconfortarse en el típico "todo saldrá bien" que se promete en situaciones como esas.

Valka lo miraba a distancia y, embelesada por la profundidad del vínculo entre su hijo y su nuera, se quedó pasmada un par de minutos. Con dos personas tan fuertes, íntegras y entregadas como lo eran ellos, al mando de ese ejército, nada podría salir mal. Los dioses definitivamente debían estar de su lado.

.

.

Hiccup miraba desde el cielo, sobrevolando ligeramente a Toothless, cómo la sincronía de su gente había terminado de alistar los preparativos en tan pocas horas. Con menos cosas que hacer, y viéndose la batalla inminente, los guerreros comenzaron las amargas despedidas.

Había visto despedidas antes, cuando era niño y seguía la guerra contra los dragones, Hiccup sintió angustia total cuando Stoick lo llevaba a la casa de Gobber a que su amigo lo cuidara mientras partían en una expedición buscando el nido de dragones. Siempre se sentía el temor de que no volvieran, y aunque rarísimas excepciones hubo muertes, Hiccup nunca pudo dejar de lado su temor. Se acostumbró a vivir con él, como todos sus amigos y vecinos, pero la idea de que su padre le faltara causó pánico en su infantil mente durante años.

Ahora como adulto, y Jefe de Berk, la ausencia de su padre era una realidad dolorosa, pero no permitiría que se dejara sentir esa emoción en alguien más. Miraba a los padres despedirse de sus hijos, y su corazón se le achicaba como si él fuera el niño o niña que se quedaba solo.

Como en Berk tanto hombres como mujeres se dedicaban a la pelea, la mayor parte de la población se alistó a la contienda; se tuvieron que hacer minuciosas listas para que las familias organizaran quiénes cuidarían de los más pequeños, siendo los ancianos, algunas solteras y unos cuantos voluntarios jóvenes –así como los artesanos y dedicados a otras pequeñas profesiones, la minoría de la población– se resguardarían en el Gran Salón, procurando que la vida cotidiana continuara de la manera más natural posible para los pequeños.

Pero Hiccup veía desde esa altura cómo padres y madres pellizcaban las mejillas de sus hijos, besaban las frentes de sus bebés y abrazaban a los adolescentes, murmurando palabras de consuelo que no sonaban reconfortantes y dejando tras de sí corazones angustiados.

Pensó en él mismo cuando era pequeño, y luego en Astrid. Ella acudiría a la batalla, pero no se atormentaría más con eso, se concentró en su bebé pues era lo único que importaba. Si los dioses eran bondadosos, tendría un hijo dentro de unos meses, y no quería por nada del mundo que su hijo tuviera esa expresión de preocupación y tristeza que tenían los niños de Berk ahora. No, sus hijos no conocerían esa emoción, él se encargaría de que el Archipiélago fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo y que todas las familias fueran libres de prosperar como mejor les pareciera, y sus hijos no temerían perder a su padre hasta que la vejez hiciera los estragos naturales del tiempo.

Encontró desde esa altura a su esposa, Astrid estaba en el suelo dando las últimas instrucciones al grupo 5, con Stormfly al lado esperando el segundo exacto en que su jinete la montaría. Viéndola ahí, tan hermosa y brava, con el vientre aún liso que esperaba por hincharse, Hiccup contempló la mayor de las esperanzas. Era su familia. Eran la razón por la cual pelearía hasta la última gota de sangre, si fuera necesario.

Él, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, empedernido pacifista y locuaz mediador, estaba dispuesto _sólo por ellos_ a dar lo máximo en un campo de batalla, y a conseguir la mejor de las victorias. Todo por ver a su hijo y esposa libres de todo mal. Era una faceta relativamente nueva, Hiccup ya sabía que podía ser algo violento cuando lo que amaba se veía amenazado, pero era hasta ese momento en que se percató qué **tanto** podía comprometer de su ser por el bien de los suyos. No estaba ni avergonzado, ni aterrado ni tampoco arrepentido, al contrario, nunca antes se había sentido tan vikingo.

Un Jefe protegía a los suyos, y él lo haría, con ese propósito en mente, indicó a Toothless que volara en dirección al puerto. Había llegado el momento.

.

.

Veinte barcos de guerra procedentes del Continente, con más de trescientos hombres armados, navegaban hacia Berk. El viejo mapa que tenía Morgana no era tan preciso como los nuevos, pero señalaba la isla de los _Hooligan_ y todos sabían que no había forma en que no llegaran, pues era la mayor isla de la zona. Con la información que Cedric les había dado, se empezaron a desarrollar estrategias ambiciosas. Era necesario deshacerse de ese mal de una vez por todas, de lo contrario, el Continente podría pensar que los del archipiélago eran débiles e Hiccup deseaba todo menos guerras.

La sangre vikinga, innegable guerrera, tenía a todos extasiados con la idea de defender sus gentes y costumbres, pero Hiccup no deseaba alargar conflictos innecesarios. Con sus aliados, había desarrollado la que consideraba la estrategia más sencilla, por ser la más directa: un ataque frontal.

Alvin poseía la flota más grande de todos, e Hiccup le prestó cinco barcos más de Berk para que pudiera crearse un bloqueo. Las quince naves vikingas eran más pequeñas que las continentales, pero navegaban mucho más fácil y podían generar maniobras más complicadas. Alvin dirigiría toda la flota para crear una línea defensiva que impediría a los continentales avanzar más por mar.

Los jinetes serían los encargados de apoyar a la flota, Hiccup y Astrid habían dividido para ese objetivo a cinco grupos distintos: el grupo 1 y el grupo 2 se mantendrían cerca del bloqueo como soporte y defensa, para evitar que los barcos vikingos salieran tan dañados durante el cruce de fuego y para brindar ayuda en caso de ser necesario. Los grupo atacarían frontalmente, con la intención de hundir las naves enemigas sin escrúpulo alguno, y el grupo 5 brindaría la mayor protección posible a los grupos de ataque.

Finalmente, pero no menos importante, las ocho naves que contenían a los guerreros Berserker y Defensores del Ala atacarían también a los barcos, colándose en sus proas para intentar concentrar la batalla a una de cuerpo a cuerpo, dándole tiempo al bloqueo de cerrarse y a los jinetes de atacar los puntos débiles del barco. Las Doncellas Aladas, el grupo más vulnerable por sus dragones bebés, se encargarían de brindar ayuda a los heridos y de notificar entre los diversos grupos el estado de la batalla. Como se esperaba que fuera un enfrentamiento largo e intenso, no había manera de estar en todas partes y ellas servirían como puente de comunicación.

Todos estaban conformes con sus participaciones dentro del combate, Hiccup sería quien dirigiría todas las ofensivas, mientras que Astrid dirigiría la defensa. Considerando el carácter de la pareja Haddock, todos dieron por sentado que Astrid en persona pelearía cuerpo a cuerpo, en vez de quedarse en el bloqueo defendiendo y ayudando a los jinetes de soporte; claro que nadie cuestionó en absoluto la decisión y no sería Astrid la que dijera que se mantenía lo más alejada posible del enfrentamiento por su embarazo.

Además, como nadie sabía qué esperar de la batalla, el bloqueo era la parte más importante de la contienda. Después de todo, el _objetivo primordial_ era que los continentales **no** llegaran a Berk ni a ninguna otra isla del archipiélago, y desde esa perspectiva, la aguda percepción de Astrid para el campo de batalla era más necesaria en el frente principal.

¿Tenían miedo? Sí ¿lo demostraban? Claro que no. Eran vikingos, era un gaje del oficio, defenderían lo que era suyo y morirían en la batalla de ser necesario antes que mantenerse impasibles viendo a los enemigos cruzar sus fronteras ¡que el Valhalla les cerrara eternamente sus puertas a los cobardes que no harían nada!

La anciana Gothi, antes de que todos partieran, comenzó a garabatear en el suelo una serie de bendiciones que Gobber recitó en voz alta para todos:

—Odín, danos la gloria; Thor, danos la fuerza; Tyr, danos la victoria.

Murmuraron en voz baja rezos diferentes mientras se terminaban de alistar, no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

Godor estaba en cubierta, usando un pequeño telescopio para ver al horizonte y prever la aparición de una isla –esa condenada isla que tenía a Morgana de espantoso humor por llevar más de tres horas sin encontrarla– sintió una inmediata emoción al percibir la silueta de un objeto grande, pero antes de poder cantar victoria, notó que el objeto era largo y parecía volverse más grande de una manera inusualmente rápida. Pequeñas sombras en el cielo iban aclarándose revelando colores inusuales: azul intenso, verde, rojo y negro ¿cómo era eso posible? Entonces, la realidad lo golpeó como un rayo: ataque.

—¡Mi señora!—gritó, con el pánico colándose en la última sílaba—¡Mire, mi señora, mire!

Morgana, que estaba revisando el mapa por octava ocasión en el día, miró con desdén a su subordinado, pero le hizo caso y caminó hasta pararse a su lado, sujetando el telescopio. Miró sólo unos segundos, sin que su rostro detonara la más mínima emoción.

Al ver su estoica expresión, Godor sintió miedo descender por la columna vertebral y estremeciendo sus extremidades.

Tas varios minutos de silencio tenso –toda la tripulación percibía el miedo de Godor– Morgana se dio la vuelta, miró a sus hombres y dijo:

—Estos torpes pretenden atacarnos ¿qué acaso no es gracioso?—rio falsamente, y la tripulación imitó esa risa forzada—Quiero que todos preparen sus armas y las catapultas ¡les mostraremos quiénes somos!—gritó.

Las órdenes inmediatamente se corrieron al resto de los barcos, y el sonido de las suelas golpeando la madera con rapidez destrozó la rítmica música de las olas. Morgana contempló todo, con la trenza dorada en una mano, y la espada en otra, sonriendo de lado y adivinando que ese día los torpes vikingos entenderían de una vez por todas que no podían meterse con los continentales.

—Oigan bien ¡oigan!—dijo—¡Les demostraremos a esos bárbaros que sólo los del Continente somos fuertes, y tenemos la ayuda del verdadero Dios!

 _¡Ahhh!_

El unánime grito de guerra inyectó de esperanza y bravura a todos los soldados. Estaban listos para demostrar que nada ni nadie podía ser superior a ellos, y con Morgana liderándolos ¿qué podría salir mal?

El Continente tenía barcos más grandes, acero de mejor calidad, armas más efectivas y el entrenamiento militar más efectivo del mundo conocido –herencia de las legiones romanas– quien osara atacarlos, la pagaría muy caro, el honor y virtud debían ser defendidas hasta con el último soplo de vida. Y esa tarde, trescientos hombres continentales lucharían para probar cuán superiores eran.

* * *

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta profundicé mucho a Morgana en el principio, no me gustaba la idea de mandarlos a una batalla sin analizar bien el otro bando, creí que rompería el ritmo que había mantenido en los capítulos anteriores. Morgana está verdaderamente desquiciada, en parte por el golpe a su ego que sufrió a manos de Astrid e Hiccup. Desde luego que esto será determinante en la batalla._

 _Por otro lado, Cedric continúa con su redención, que llegará a su cúspide durante la batalla, debido a Heather ha podido experimentar una nueva gama de emociones positivas, no creo que haya poder humano que lo pueda cambiar ya._

 _¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Les ha gustado? Me debatí mucho la formación que usarán en el campo de batalla, y todavía estoy planeando la manera en que se desarrollara la contienda, no sé hasta qué punto profundizarla ¿a ustedes qué les gustaría más? estoy abierta a toda sugerencia que me puedan dar._

 _Mil gracias por leer ¡les mando mil besos y abrazos!_


	9. IX

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos!

Bueno, tuve un ligero retraso... pero es que quería hacer una buena escena de la pelea. No quería poner algo así como "y estos dispararon desde aquí y luego tal barco se hundió y ganaron estos". Supuse que eso no iba para nada con el tipo de historia que había planteado, además quería practicar mi redacción para escenas de tipo acción. Espero haber conseguido un buen resultado.

KatnissSakura: Sip, Morgana está loca. Estoy buscando un buen desenlace para ese personaje, en cierta forma me dan ganas de escribir sobre ella XD Me alegra que el hiccstrid haya salido bien c:

Amai do: Tu comentario inspiró una de las escenas, supongo que tu sabrás cuál es c;

Forever MK NH: jajaja, algo así XD

Hinaru16241: No te puedo responder el comentario porque sería darte un spoiler de todo el capítulo, pero espero lo disfrutes =D

Vyreco: Precisamente yo quería que odiaran a Morgana, así que en ese sentido puedo decir "misión cumplida" jeje.

Guest: Curiosamente, Cedric no fue un personaje que intentara desarrollar, mientras la historia tomaba forma simplemente se dio a notar y no lo ignoré, ahora gracias a tu comentario me doy cuenta que debo darle más forma a ese arco para cerrarlo de la mejor manera posible. Lo que respecta a los demás personajes, principalmente Hiccup y Astrid, la mayor parte de la exploración ha quedado hecha, ahora queda como "afianzar" los cambios que han tenido.

Jeinesz06: ¿Sabes? yo ya tenía una imagen en mi mente de cómo desarrollar la pelea, pero después de ver tu descripción (muy buena por cierto) dije "algo de esto tengo que meter" y cambié completamente el desarrollo de la batalla XD no es exactamente igual a como me la describiste, pero cuando la leas verás que sí me inspiré mucho en tus recomendaciones ¡Me encantó esa música! adoro cuando me mandas esas sugerencias, me ayudan bastante a complementar la historia. En fin, gracias infinitas por tu ayuda y apoyo, ojalá te guste el resultado c;

RoxFiedler: Realmente me encanta cuando leo comentarios tan halagadores como los tuyos ^^ Tienes razón, escribo los fics por pasatiempo y diversión, pero siguiendo tu consejo, la verdad es que sí tengo unos proyectos independientes que algún día publicaré (no digo ni cuándo ni dónde porque me falta pulirlos mucho) pero gracias a mi experiencia aquí en FanFiction me he animado a escribir de manera más formal c: En lo que respecta a la historia, tomé en cuenta varias de tus recomendaciones (seguro las notarás) y espero haber hecho un buen desarrollo de la pelea... ¿sabes? es el tipo de redacción que más se me complica jeje.

lilu ghoul: ¡Muchísimas gracias! espero que este nuevo capítulo llene tus expectativas =D

Melanie Villamar: "despertó muchas emociones" ¡esa es la intención! cuando lo consigo, me doy una palmadita en la espalda y me digo "bien hecho, Nefertari" jaja de verdad tu emoción en los comentarios me llena de alegría, ojalá este capítulo también te la transmita.

MichelleAloy: ¡Gracias! de hecho, casi todo el propósito del fic era profundizar los personajes principales XD

 **NOTA:**

Para este capítulo les recomiendo poner canciones de fondo, mi selección personal sería la siguiente:

 _Epic Celtic Music Mix Vol 1._ (Por recomendación de Jainesz06 y que realmente le da un "toque")

 _Dragon Battle._ Del OST de How to train your dragon (Es corta, pero crea un buen efecto de tensión)

 _Battling the Green Death_. Del OST de How to train your dragon (Más larga, también crea un buen efecto de tensión)

 _Hiccup confronts Drago_. Del OST de How to train your dragon 2 (Es más dramática)

 _Battle of the Bewilderbeast._ Del OST de How to train yoir dragon 2.

O de plano, pongan de fondo del OST de las dos películas XD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **IX**

"Esto se acaba aquí" –Hiccup.

.

.

Desde que tenía memoria, Snotlout Jorgeson siempre intentó ser el vikingo más fuerte, más feroz y más imponente de Berk. Era la tradición, o al menos eso decía su padre, que los Jorgeson fueran de los hombres más capaces y respetados. Al crecer se percató de que eso no era necesariamente cierto; Astrid le superaba en fuerza, Fishleg en inteligencia e Hiccup en liderazgo. Su actitud engreída, a pesar de ser en buena medida su carácter, era también un disfraz, pues Snotlout no se cegaba: no era el mejor ¿y qué importaba? Con aparentarlo era suficiente, en el fondo de su ser confiaba en Hiccup y en sus amigos.

Ahora estaba montando a Hookfang, posicionado en el equipo 3 al lado de los gemelos, viendo la formación de esos enormes bancos extranjeros. Había visto en los últimos meses cómo el estrés había afectado tanto a Hiccup y Astrid, pero lo que más le impactó, fue ver a la rubia sin su trenza. Esa era una de las peores ofensas dentro de las tradiciones vikingas.

De buena gana él mismo buscaría vengarla, a pesar de que no le correspondía, por eso no se dejaba amedrentar. Tenía miedo, porque esos barcos y su tripulación eran completos desconocidos, y muy extraños; también eran numerosos y según las leyendas, los del Continente solían tener mejores armas y modales muy estúpidos. Pero dejó de lado esos miedos, porque él apoyaría a Hiccup, Astrid y todo Berk.

Sabía que los gemelos pensaban como él, Tuffnut y Ruffnut no eran personas que explicaran sus sentimientos con facilidad, la mayor parte del tiempo uno adivinaba sus ideas a través de sus comentarios sarcásticos y bromas. Pero la madurez había hecho efecto en ellos, y ahora cuando una situación era seria, realmente tomaban las medidas que correspondían. A pesar de sus bromas mutuas, tenían las serenas expresiones de personas decididas a meterse de lleno al combate, y esa era una determinación que podía leerse en casi todos los jinetes.

—Mira cuántas velas tienen esos barcos—comentó Ruffnut—Entonces lo que dijo el viejo tío Eg era cierto ¡sus barcos parecen ser tirados por nubes!

—¿Realmente te estás fijando en eso?—dijo Snotlout medio molesto.

—Si esa historia del tío Eg resultó ser cierta, quizá sus anécdotas de los hombres mitad bestia que salen en noches de luna llena también lo sea.

—¡Cierto! ¿dónde vivían esos?

—En la gran isla del sur.

—No perdemos nada con darle un vistazo, después de que esto termine.

—¡Pongan atención!

Los gemelos voltearon ceñudos.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estamos poniendo atención, Hiccup aún no ha dado ninguna señal.

—Creo que eres tú quien debería estar más atento.

—¿Para qué me molesto?—Snotlout rodó los ojos—Nunca cambiarán.

—¡Con eso sí puedes contar!

Pero a pesar de los comentarios aparentemente fuera de lugar, Ruffnut y Tuffnut intercambiaban miradas en ese código extraño que sólo los gemelos pueden desarrollar. Hiccup había dicho que la madera de esos barcos era muy fácil de quemar, pero ya que su dragón causaba explosiones, no llamaradas, necesitaban una estrategia especial de desplazamiento que permitiera acomodar las explosiones en los lugares precisos. Nada que un par de piruetas aleatorias no pudieran conseguir.

Snotlout, por su cuenta, pensaba que una forma fácil de destantear al enemigo sería derribar sus mástiles; los gemelos tenían razón, ocupaban demasiadas velas, si las deshabilitaba no podrían mover los barcos y eso los anclaría, limitando considerablemente sus ataques. Una combinación de fuego de Hookfang y golpes con su potente cola debía ser suficiente.

No eran los únicos que estaban desarrollando su estrategia personal, todos los jinetes de los grupo estaban pensando en cómo desquitar las mejores habilidades de sus dragones para hundir esos barcos lo más rápido posible. Era un ejercicio que Astrid les había aplicado en la Academia muchas veces: identificar las vulnerabilidades de tu enemigo, compararlas con tus fortalezas, y atacar en base a la diferencia. Suena complejo, pero tras semanas enteras realizando el ensayo, se consigue una completa naturalidad en el campo de batalla.

Desde luego, no eran los únicos que estaban haciéndolo. En los barcos, los capitanes de cada nave estaban colocando a sus soldados de manera estratégica, estaban ya más o menos seguros de cuáles serían las primeras naves atacadas, y según el plan de Morgana, lo mejor era darles un poco de ventaja al inicio para poder desarticular su primera formación y entonces atacar. Eso hacían en combates por mar y cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo harían en el aire ¡y con dragones! Morgana pensaba que la estrategia funcionaba igual, ya que era buena, y sus capitanes rezaban en silencio que así fuera.

En el aire, a pocos metros de distancia, los grupo se replegaron según lo acordado, y pudieron divisar a Hiccup acercándose hacia la nave principal, donde estaba una mujer de mirada suspicaz. Esa debía ser la dichosa Morgana, la que se atrevió a cortar la trenza de Astrid.

—¡Maldita! Pagará por haberla lastimado—siseó Snotlout.

Los gemelos y otros jinetes cercanos asintieron conformes. No pudieron escuchar lo que dijeron Morgana e Hiccup, sólo vieron a su Jefe dirigirse hacia Alvin y a la infame de Morgana empezar a darle señales a sus capitanes. En perfecta sincronía, los hombres de Morgana comenzaron a moverse sobre las cubiertas, en un espectáculo que les dejó algo desconcertados, pues nadie parecía tener armas a mano para atacar. Aún así, la sensación de expectación era tremenda, generando adrenalina anticipada y ansiedad, todos estaban ya tensos por el espantoso silencio que precede al grito de guerra.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que esta batalla será épica—dijo Tuffnut, que no pudo ya soportar el silencio.

A su lado, su hermana asintió, sin perder de vista a Hiccup regresar hacia la formación principal.

—¡Quiero una cicatriz!

—No, porque entonces yo tendría una.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque somos gemelos!

—¿Y?

—Tenemos el mismo dragón, si tú caes, yo caigo.

—¡Ya cállense!—gritó Snotlout—Esa era nuestra señal ¡debimos atacar!

—¡Cicatriz, ahí voy!

—¡Que no!

Y en parpadeo, se lanzaron hacia los barcos.

.

.

.

Hiccup voló y se posicionó frente a la flota de Alvin, la cual terminaba de acomodarse para formar el bloqueo. Los barcos de Morgana estaban adoptando otras posiciones, pero Hiccup no las revisó, en vez de eso se acercó sólo lo suficiente –con una escolta de jinetes rodeándolo– y gritó:

—¡Morgana!

La susodicha tenía una sonrisa en los labios, veía las flotas y dragones como si fueran simples juguetes. Hiccup vio su expresión de confianza, y aunque una gran parte de él deseaba sólo irse sobre ella sin misericordia, pudo más el honor. A pesar de todo –la ira, impotencia y sed de venganza– el sentido común emergió, así como su discurso pacificador, después de todo ¿qué clase de guerrero enfrenta a su enemigo por la espalda?

—Vaya, así que los niños quieren jugar—respondió Morgana con ironía, su mente aún jugándole malas pasadas.

Después de esa respuesta, Hiccup hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para continuar con su discurso. Los jinetes a su alrededor se percataron de su esfuerzo, y sentían una admiración muy reverencial.

—No tenemos que hacer esto—continuó Hiccup—Muchas vidas pueden perderse en vano.

—Las tuyas, querrás decir.

—Aún no es tarde para…

—Guarda tus palabras, pequeño cobarde—gritó Morgana—¡Es hora de que les demos una lección!

—Bien… tú lo has pedido.

Toothless gruñó y regresó con la flota de Alvin, aterrizando en la cubierta, la escolta que seguía a Hiccup se dispersó, regresando a sus posiciones. Hiccup miró al cielo, cómo los diferentes escuadrones de jinetes estaban acomodándose según lo planeado, cuando sintió la fuerte mano de Alvin sobre su hombro (un tacto que le recordaba ligeramente a Stoick).

—¿Y bien?

—Quieren pelear.

—¡Bien! ¡A eso hemos venido!

—Aún así, hay que ser cuidadosos.—luego gritó para que todos oyeran—¡No quiero que nadie se arriesgue más de lo necesario! ¿entendido?

—Sí, sí.

Alvin empezó a dar órdenes a sus hombres, mientras Atali voló hacia Hiccup con una expresión determinada en su rostro.

—He separado a las doncellas en grupos para poder crear una red más eficiente—dijo—¿Alguna zona en particular que deseas respaldar?

—Sí, quiero que estén principalmente alerta en donde se desarrolle la batalla. Tenemos que ser implacables.

—Bien.

Voló hacia las doncellas, éstas comenzando a dispersarse al escuchar las órdenes de su líder. Tras asegurarse que Alvin estaba bien, Hiccup montó a Toothless y se desplazó a la flota de Dagur y Mala, quienes se acercaron rápido para escucharle.

—Atacaremos a los barcos más cercanos—dijo Hiccup—Apenas se enciendan las cubiertas, ustedes deben saquearlo completamente para no darle tiempo a la tripulación de salvar la nave ¿sí?

—¡Sí!

No perdió el tiempo esperando a que acataran sus órdenes, Hiccup solo confió en que lo harían, sintió su corazón acelerarse, inyectado por la adrenalina, al posicionarse frente a los grupos 3 y 4. Respiró hondo, inclinándose hacia Toothless.

—Ha llegado el momento, amigo—le dijo—¿Estás listo?

Como respuesta, Toothless rugió y asintió, sus ojos entrecerrándose en esa expresión de fiereza que sólo los dragones poseen. No era la primera vez que peleaba con su mejor amigo y jinete, pero Toothless comprendía perfectamente que esa batalla era decisiva, todo el honor y respeto del archipiélago estaba en juego. Como alfa, Toothless no comprometería nunca de esa manera a los demás dragones, y como amigo de Hiccup, no dejaría a su suerte a su gente. Ese día, pelearía con la bravura de diez furias nocturnas.

En su mente, Hiccup tenía una reflexión muy parecida, pero él evocaba a Stoick y las enseñanzas de su padre, desde lo que eran los vikingos hasta lo que podían llegar a ser. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y al abrirlos, sus orbes verdes estaban oscurecidos por la inmisericorde sed de guerra que todos los vikingos poseen en lo más profundo de su ser, y dijo:

—Sin importar el resultado, esto acaba aquí y hoy.

Levantó su mano, y al cerrarla en un puño, dio inicio el ataque.

.

.

.

Los grupo de dragones, que estaban detrás del bloqueo respaldando las naves de Alvin, vieron a la distancia cómo los grupo de repente rompieron el cielo y se dejaron caer sobre las naves de Morgana, disparando tantas ráfagas de fuego que por un momento pareció ser el ocaso.

Al ver el ataque, la parte instintiva de Astrid tiró de las riendas de Stormfly para desplazarse y atacar, pero la Nadder no se movió, más preocupada por cuidar a su jinete embarazada que por respaldar a su amigo Toothless en la batalla. La rubia suspiró y se limitó a alzarse, lo suficientemente alto para tener una mejor perspectiva de la batalla, pero aún cerca del bloqueo para poder supervisarlo.

Tenía su mirada puesta con tanta precisión en aquél escenario, que se asustó un poco cuando las plateadas escamas de Windshear se pusieron a su lado.

—Estás muy nerviosa—dijo Heather—Si no te conociera, pensaría que estás preocupada.

—¿Qué, no debo estarlo?—su voz sonó mucho más hosca de lo que tenía planeado, y Heather sintió la oración como una bofetada.

—Bueno… no es la primera pelea que tenemos. Nunca antes te había visto así de angustiada ¿es por Hiccup?

—Sí—siseó.

—Pero él es muy bueno, y te consta.

—¡Lo sé, Heather!

Sabía que su angustia salía sobrando, pero Astrid culpaba al embarazo y sus hormonas "Ahora entiendo por qué suelen decir que los bebés llegan cuando menos los necesitas" de no ser por su condición, estaría allá al frente, peleando con Hiccup.

Heather también sabía eso, además, conocía a su amiga. La postura rígida y mirada altiva demostraban toda la ansiedad de Astrid ¿por qué estaba así? ella no se preocuparía así por Hiccup, sabían muy bien ambas que él era bueno para defenderse ¿era porque deseaba lanzarse encima de aquella loca que le cortó la trenza? Si fuera así, Astrid desde un principio se habría posicionado como comandante de algún grupo frontal, y no como protectora del bloqueo.

Lo cual era extraño, porque si Heather lo pensaba con mayor frialdad ¿por qué su amiga estaba ahí, defendiendo un límite, cuando Astrid era más valquiria que mujer, y querría con toda seguridad estar allá peleando?

—Perdona—respondió la morena—Pero Astrid, si lo que quieres hacer es ir a darles su merecido ¿por qué no lo haces? Yo puedo tomar tu lugar.

—¿Qué, tú no quieres pelear?

—Prefiero tener bien puesta mi mirada en aquél prisionero de abajo.

Las dos miraron a Cedric, con manos atadas, pero curiosamente tranquilo y medio sonriente, sentado en la proa del barco más cercano sin causar la más mínima molestia a nadie.

—Ese sujeto es raro.

—Lo sé, aún no confío en él.

—Será lo mejor.

—Por eso me quedaré aquí, donde puedo vigilarlo muy bien. Pero tú puedes irte, sabes que cuidaré bien el bloqueo—le guiñó el ojo.

Astrid estuvo a punto de ceder, pensando en la reconfortante adrenalina de descender hacia los barcos en llamas y defender a su gente de los invasores, pero en medio de esa escena, apareció una imagen nueva: un bebé recién nacido, de enormes ojos verdes, que lloraba por su madre. _**No**_ , su instinto maternal era más fuerte que su ansia de gloria y pelea, no se expondría así.

—No—respondió firme—Mi deber es quedarme aquí.

Esa definitivamente no era la Astrid que Heather conocía.

—No… no tendrás…

—¿Qué?

Las palabras salieron sin que siquiera pudiera reflexionarlas.

—¿No tendrás miedo, Astrid?—susurró.

A veces pasaba que, cuando alguien sufría un secuestro, los fantasmas de ese tormento rondaban la mente del afectado durante meses. Quizá Astrid le temía a esa mujer… Heather desechó ese pensamiento apenas tuvo coherencia, porque su amiga era todo menos una mujer que se dejara dominar por el miedo. Pero el daño estaba hecho, Astrid escuchó la pregunta y fue como encender un fósforo en una habitación con gas.

—¡¿Miedo de qué?!

—¡No lo sé, perdona!—su voz sonaba nerviosa—¡Perdona, perdona, fueron incoherencias y…!

—¡Yo nunca le tendría miedo a esa mujer!

—Lo sé, lo siento…

—¡Tampoco tengo miedo por Hiccup, es por…!

Consiguió callarse, pero Heather miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos "¿Qué ocultas, Astrid?"

—¿Qué pasa Astrid?—ella se volteó, y la morena apretó los labios con fuerza—Me estás angustiando.

—No te incumbe.

—Astrid…

—¡Estamos en medio de una pelea!

—¡Precisamente por eso!

—Heather sólo…

—Astrid, sólo dime que estás bien por favor.

Los suplicantes ojos verdes de Heather hicieron que Astrid se sintiera miserable, ahí estaba su amiga, preocupada por ella ¿y qué hacía? La rechazaba con frialdad. El sentimiento la hizo llorar, y Heather aún más asustada, torpemente la intentó consolar.

"¡No es momento!" dijo Astrid en su mente "¡Maldita sea, no es momento!"

—Perdona—respiró hondo—Es que… estoy muy sensible, es todo Heather.

—Pero…

Ninguna de las dos pudo continuar con la plática porque en ese instante Alvin gritó, las dos descendieron prontamente hacia el bloqueo, dos barcos de Morgana estaban peligrosamente cerca, pero Astrid desplazó a los grupo para detener su avance.

A una escasa distancia, Valka estaba montando a su Cloudjumper, contemplando a su nuera. Había visto su impresionante cambio de humor segundos antes, y recordaba muy bien _cuál_ fue la única etapa en su vida que experimentó emociones de esa forma.

.

.

.

Cedric miró cómo aquél ángel voló rápidamente hacia los barcos de Morgana para detener su avance, y sintió miedo. Conocía a Morgana y a sus compañeros, podían llegar a ser bestias cuando peleaban, y ese ángel no se merecía estar en un lugar así; su rescatadora debía llevar vestidos de seda, joyas de oro y vivir sin angustias en alguna bella finca.

Pero ahí estaba, montada en Windshear, con una expresión de fiereza en el rostro y peleando sin que pudiera verse un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Era impresionante. Por primera vez en su vida, Cedric pudo ver la auténtica valentía. No como Morgana, que atacaba a pueblos o comerciantes en desventaja que muchas veces se rendían en medio del combate sabiendo que estaban condenados a perder. Ese ángel estaba peleando, sin importarle quién tenía más ventaja, usaba el valor de su corazón para mantenerse firme y dar la pelea. No había manera en que Cedric pudiera amarla más.

Pensó, en medio de todo eso, que si alguien merecía ganar esa batalla era la gente de su ángel. Ellos estaban luchando con auténtico valor, y sólo querían defenderse. Nunca vio con Morgana ni la mitad de espíritu y lealtad en un hombre del que era visible en cada vikingo.

Reflexionaba sobre eso, cuando una fuerte explosión aturdió sus sentidos –y los de todos a su alrededor– cuando volteó, vio varios barcos del bloqueo en llamas, y no había rastro alguno de su ángel.

.

.

.

Hiccup sintió el intenso calor de las llamas causando explosiones en las cubiertas de los barcos, y elevó el vuelo para poder respirar un poco, contemplando las consecuencias del primer ataque. Dos barcos de Morgana estaban seriamente dañados, el resto estaban casi intactos, si bien la madera era muy flamable, eran naves grandes y necesitaban más de un disparo para que las llamas cubrieran puntos estratégicos.

Los marineros corrían de un lado al otro para apagar el fuego, pero las proas estaban cubiertas casi enteramente por llamas y muchos optaron sencillamente por echarse al mar. En medio de ese caos, Morgana gritó órdenes a sus hombres de rescatar a los caídos al agua –no podía arriesgarse a perder soldados en ese momento– y después dio una señal para que las naves de atrás lanzaran sus catapultas.

Ya que los jinetes se habían desplazado hacia adelante, las catapultas lanzaron rocas exactamente a donde estaban, y los dragones rompieron filas rápidamente esquivando las piedras. Hiccup no tuvo problemas en deslizarse lejos de la zona, pues Toothless era muy ágil en el aire, pero hubo otros que no corrieron con la misma suerte y los fuertes golpes tantearon tanto a los dragones que cayeron también al agua, Morgana ordenó entonces lanzar las redes para capturarlos.

—¡Ayuden a los caídos!—gritó Hiccup.

Toothless bajó y disparó a una red que tenía cautivo a un Monstrous Nightmare, pero en ese proceso debió esquivar flechas y más rocas de otros marineros. Era tan riesgoso descender para ayudar –pues les quitaba su posición de ventaja estratégica– que Hiccup les ordenó elevarse para saber exactamente cuántos jinetes habían caído.

Desde la altura pudo ver a cinco dragones luchando en el agua contra las redes, prontamente rodeados por los barcos de Morgana que impedían a los demás jinetes acercarse. Antes de que Hiccup pudiera planear cómo rescatarlos, Dagur hizo un grito de guerra Berserker y su barco rompió las filas de Morgana, sus hombres saltaron sobre la proa enemiga y empezaron un sangriento combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esa distracción le permitió a la reina Mala, que dirigía otra nave, hacer lo mismo, pero al otro lado de la formación. Con el combate de las proas capturando la atención de Morgana, Hiccup y otros dos jinetes pudieron liberar a tres dragones del mar.

—¡Ahora!—gritó Morgana.

Y las catapultas al fondo de la formación volvieron a lanzar grandes rocas, cuatro jinetes más cayeron. Las rocas también afectaron en esa ocasión a barcos –de Morgana y de Dagur– haciendo que el agua los empezara a inundar.

—Hay que deshacernos de esas catapultas—dijo Hiccup a Snotlout, que estaba a su lado—Reúne al grupo 4 y atáquenlas con todo lo que tengan.

Tras dar la orden, volvió a descender para intentar liberar a algunos dragones de las redes, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa. De repente, el mar se llenó de hombres que nadaban por sus vidas, aferrándose a trozos de madera y con pedazos de barcos en llamas flotando.

.

.

.

Los alaridos de personas luchando por sus vidas creaban un estresando sonido de fondo; se combinaban entre gritos de guerra, gritos ocasionados por las heridos y gritos que pedían ayuda. Además, estaba el sonido del metal golpeándose a través de espadas y hachas, el crepitar de las llamas consumiendo los barcos, las olas rompiéndose por el constante ajetreo y el viento roto por las acrobacias de los jinetes de dragones.

Dagur sentía una llama constante en su pecho animándole a seguir peleando, pero cuando la sangre de su más reciente víctima manchó su armadura –por tercera vez esa tarde– fue de repente consciente de esa odisea de sonidos de fondo, y se aturdió. Habían vencido a todos los marineros de ese barco, y podía darse un respiro de unos pocos minutos.

Sus hombres estaban peleando con verdadera bravura, sintió una oleada de orgullo hacia ellos, fuertes y firmes a pesar de todo. Los marineros tampoco se quedaban del todo atrás, la mayoría de los hombres de Morgana provenían de lugares donde debían pelear o vivir, así que estaban acostumbrados a dar hasta su último respiro. Tenían espadas con muy buen metal y armaduras de calidad, pero estaban asustados por los dragones y les costaba mantenerse concentrados en la pelea, constantemente se distraían cuando un dragón volaba o disparaba cerca y era en esos preciosos segundos cuando los vikingos conseguían aniquilarlos.

Pero cuando no se distraían, eran difíciles de vencer. Sabían usar las ventajas de su armamento y buscar las debilidades de sus enemigos; Dagur reconocía que los hombres que había peleado le dieron mucha pelea, uno de ellos incluso le provocó un corte en el antebrazo y estaba seguro que, terminaba la batalla, sentiría más cortes en partes del cuerpo aún adormecidas.

—¡Continuemos!—gritó a sus hombres, señalando el barco más cercano con marineros intentando contener el incendio—¡Sin piedad!

Miró a sus hombres dar el grito Berserker mientras saltaban hacia la otra nave, pero se permitió respirar unos cuantos segundos más. Una oleada de pesadas y grandes rocas cayó sobre ellos de nuevo, obligándolos a buscar refugio bajo la proa o al lado del mástil; las rocas golpeaban con tanta fuerza las cubiertas de los barcos que en algunas ocasiones las rompían dejando profundos hoyos en la madera; además, las llamas empezaban a crear tanta ceniza y humo que dificultaban el respirar y tampoco facilitaban la vista. Encogiéndose de los ataques, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y recobrando el ánimo para la pelea, los marineros no sabían cómo demonios era que esos vikingos, ante tal panorama, seguían peleando.

Al otro lado de la formación de barcos, la reina Mala no se detenía. Si elegante figura parecía bailar alrededor de sus hombres, dejando heridas mortales por donde pasaba y esquivando con perfecta naturalidad los ataques. Varios marineros, asustados por su versatilidad, murmuraban entre sí sobre la bruja de cabellos cortos que había aniquilado ya a muchos de los suyos.

Estando entre los barcos, sintiendo el calor de las llamas y peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, la mayoría no se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Algunos incluso el sudor les dificultaba ver lo que tenían enfrente. Dagur, después de la pequeña pausa, limpió su frente y regresó a la contienda, saltando al barco que estaba más cerca y ayudando a los hombres de Mala a pelear contra un grupo de quince marineros.

—¡Dagur!—gritó Atali, que sobrevolaba a poca distancia—¿Todo en orden?

El aludido consiguió alejarse un poco para responderle.

—¡Sí!

No dijo nada más, porque tenía poco aliento y lo guardaba para continuar peleando. Una llamarada de fuego, que le pareció cercana, le distrajo lo suficiente para voltear al cielo y ver qué estaba pasando. Hiccup lideraba a los jinetes para destrozar todas las desdichadas catapultas y hundir esos barcos, en piruetas aéreas impresionantes "Eso, hermano" pensó con orgullo, encajando la espada en uno de los marineros y regresando a la contienda.

.

.

.

Dos barcos de Morgana se habían hundido por el fuego, y dos barcos de Dagur estaban también hundiéndose, pero por las rocas que consiguieron perforarlos. Los hombres que no estaban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo habían saltado al mar en un intento de no morir, y buscaban entre las agitadas aguas alguna nave a la cual pudieran subir. Los jinetes en el aire se habían desplegado para atacar las catapultas, dejándolos sin protección.

En el cielo las cosas tampoco estaban tan fáciles; como debían atacar constantemente los barcos para poder destruirlos, era necesario una gran imaginación para desarrollar las acrobacias necesarias que les permitieran atacar sin resultad heridos. Casi todo el equipo 3 había caído ya al agua o se estaba recuperando de algún mal golpe, pero el grupo 4, con Hiccup liderándolos, no retrocedía.

Tuffnut y Ruffnut estaban siendo tremendamente hábiles en eso, aprovechando que el gas podía desplazarse con el aire, los gemelos buscaron las corrientes de aire óptimas y desde una distancia relativamente segura soltaban el gas que después encendían, procurando dañar los mástiles y los timoneles, a fin de impedirle a los barcos desplazarse. Hiccup alentó a los que tuvieran Cremallerus continuar con esa maniobra, mientras los demás dragones continuaban los ataques frontales.

Aprovechando que Toothless alcanzaba muy buenas velocidades, Hiccup sobrevolaba el contorno de la formación para despistar a los arqueros y que así lanzaran flechas perdidas, incapaces de dañar a algún jinete. Además, disparaba muchos más tiros que los demás y siempre atinaba a los mejores puntos del barco. Pero las naves se desgastaban de manera lenta, teniendo a tantos marineros listos para apagar los incendios, y sin ningún guerrero de cuerpo a cuerpo que les facilitara alguna distracción para tener tiros libres a las catapultas.

En medio de aquella disputa, un potente grito de Alvin –que contra todo pronóstico consiguió escucharse– les indicó que gracias al caos, dos barcos de Morgana estaban frente al bloqueo. Hiccup pudo ver a Astrid liderar los grupo para repelerlos. Pero lo que no habían notado, era que esos dos barcos carecían de tripulación, cuando Astrid se paró sobre la cubierta –completamente vacía– comenzó a buscar gente.

El barco estaba intacto, sin fuego o golpes que lo hundieran, no había explicación para la cual los marineros lo hubieran abandonado. Sólo había un montón de cajas en medio de la proa, y un polvo negro encima, uno que Astrid juraría haber visto antes en algún lugar.

A distancia, Morgana estaba contemplando todo, sintió una enorme satisfacción de que la rubia estuviera en el barco, con una gran sonrisa dio la indicación a su arquero, que colocó la punta de flecha sobre el brasero y, una vez encendida, la disparó. Nadie vio la solitaria flecha en llamas en medio de toda la pelea, sólo Astrid y Heather, que estaban en el barco, la contemplaron caer sobre las cajas apiladas.

Luego, el espantoso sonido de la explosión detuvo por un segundo el campo de batalla.

.

.

.

Ambos barcos estaban llenos de pólvora y su explosión fue tan repentina y potente que noqueó a varios vikingos. Se abrió una brecha en el bloqueo, pero los soldados de Morgana estaban aún lejos como para poder aprovecharla, la única ventaja que tenían en ese momento era que varios jinetes de los grupo –entre ellos Astrid y Heather– habían estado tan cerca de la explosión que cayeron al agua inconscientes, y todos intentaban sacarlos a flote.

Astrid estaba todavía medio inconsciente, sentía a su cuerpo flotar en el agua y cuando quiso respirar no pudo, eso la asustó lo suficiente para recuperar el conocimiento y ver que se estaba hundiendo, la luz del día alejándose con la superficie muy rápidamente. Stormfly revoloteaba a su lado, débil y aturdida, sin ser de mucha ayuda; cuando el mar de repente se rompió en una fuerte ola y pudo ver a Valka, nadando al lado de Cloudjumper, hasta alcanzarlos y sacarlos de las aguas.

Tosió con fuerza, Valka pudo resguardarla en la cubierta de un barco –y también a Stormfly– se inclinó a su lado para revisar que estuviera bien. Menos aturdida, Astrid pudo ver una quemadura en su brazo derecho y un corte en la pierna.

—Esto me dolerá mañana—musitó con enfado.

—Al menos no es tan serio—Valka rompió tela de su traje y cubrió el corte, no era muy profundo, pero estaba cerca del muslo en una zona que solía causar más dolor del usual—Te llevaré a Berk.

—No, aún puedo dirigir.

—Pero Astrid.

—Gothi debe….

—Tu misma lo dijiste, no es tan serio—le sonrió a su suegra para calmarla—Si me siento mal, me iré, lo prometo.

Valka quiso reñirla, pero de repente no estaba viendo a Astrid, se estaba viendo a sí misma cuando tenía esa edad. Fuerte, aguerrida, necia, y de buen corazón; su hijo no pudo haber hecho mejor elección. Maternalmente acarició la mejilla de la rubia, asintiendo.

—Si te sientes mal, házmelo saber—dijo—Y gracias, por cuidar de mi nieto aún desde éste momento.

Los azules ojos de Astrid se abrieron con sorpresa, pero Valka le indicó que no dijera nada, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay cosas que uno aprende con la edad—susurró en su oído.

Contuvo lágrimas en los ojos –¡malditas hormonas que la hacían tan sentimental!– y besó la mejilla de su suegra. Después, se paró y revisó a Stormfly, su dragona estaba perfectamente.

"Hay una pelea que ganar"

.

.

.

—¡No!

Al ver la explosión, Hiccup sintió que el corazón se le detenía, nunca se esperó eso ¿cómo demonios lo hicieron? "Preguntas después, preguntas después" voló hacia las catapultas –que estaban preparando un ataque más– y dirigió a los jinetes para destruirlas. Consiguieron dañar seriamente a dos, pero faltaban otras cuatro por destruir.

Empezaba a desesperarse, y eso nunca era bueno en el campo de batalla. Una segunda oleada de ataques permitió que una catapulta más fuera destruida, pero quedaban tres "¡Maldición!" pensó "¿Qué, son de piedra?"

Atali apareció en ese momento, a distancia prudente.

—¡Hiccup, dos barcos explotaron!—le dijo—Rompieron una formación del bloqueo, amenazan con pasarlo.

—¿Qué hay de los grupos 1 y 2?

—Están recuperándose de la explosión.

—¿Y Astrid?

—Está herida, pero nada serio.

 _Herida…_

Antes de que la preocupación hiciera estragos en su mente, el carácter y la adrenalina ganaran, y reaccionó con liderazgo:

—Dile a Alvin que reorganice la formación diez metros más atrás.

—¡Entendido!

Atali se fue volando y otras doncellas aladas la siguieron; sin perder tiempo, Hiccup dirigió un nuevo ataque hacia las catapultas. Dos ardieron en llamas, quedaba sólo una.

Para ese momento la batalla estaba llegando a su cénit. Los berserker y los soldados de Mala habían invadido casi todas las naves de Morgana, y los marineros no peleaban tan bien como ellos. Los modos fuertes y decididos de los vikingos eran muy distintos a las destrezas de los continentales, que estaban acostumbrados a batallas más ceremoniales.

No habían visto ese nivel de masacre. Los vikingos eran condescendientes con los pueblos que se mostraban así, pero cuando la guerra se declaraba, no había piedad. Dagur y sus hombres no lo pensaban dos veces antes de pasar la espada sobre la garganta de sus enemigos, y lo mismo hacían Mala y los suyos. Haciendo uso de sus enormes espadas y hachas, iban cortando gargantas, brazos, hombros y costados a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera calculaban un golpe certero, sólo se esmeraban en que fuera un golpe mortal.

Los asustados marineros se replegaron en las cinco naves que aún estaban libres de llamas –Morgana entre ellos– y desde ahí intentaban defenderse. Un solitario barco, el único que estaba cerca del bloqueo, había sido completamente rechazado, su tripulación prácticamente destruida por los grupos 1 y 2, que ansiaban luchar.

.

.

.

Godor había caído al mar en medio de las batallas y ahora luchaba por mantenerse a flote, el constante movimiento de los barcos causaba un oleaje que le dificultaba mucho nadar, y todos los trozos de madera a su alrededor tenían llamar, por lo cual no podía sujetarse de ellos. Cuando los barcos explotaron, el impacto causó tal oleaje que lo jaló con fuerza a las profundidades, y sólo por obra de Dios fue que regresó a la superficie, encontrando un trozo de mástil al cual aferrarse y medio nadando cerca de un barco vikingo.

—¡Ahí hay uno!—gritó un hombre.

Temiendo por su vida, Godor quiso hundirse, nadar bajo la nave y alejarse algo, pero estaba tan cansado que unos calambres comenzaron a retorcer los músculos de sus brazos, impidiéndole ejecutar su plan. Sin embargo, reconoció una voz entre las gruesas palabras vikingas.

—¡Es mi amigo!—dijo Cedric—¡Por favor, no le maten!

¿Cómo rayos Cedric estaba ahí?

Yorek, el capitán del barco, vio a Cedric con una mueca y dio indicaciones de que subieran a Godor. El hombre no opuso resistencia cuando lo alzaron con una red hacia la proa, los hombros comenzaban a dolerle también ¿no sería mejor morir ahí, de una vez? De repente, a su lado estaba Cedric, con un rostro medio compungido y las dos manos atadas.

—¡Respira!

—Lo haré mejor si te quitas de encima…

A pesar de su modo hosco, Godor no tenía energía para sonar insolente. Yorek mismo amarró sus muñecas –el movimiento causó más dolor en sus brazos– y miró a Cedric con firmeza.

—Si nos molestan, los lanzaré al mar.

No era una amenaza, era una afirmación.

Godor se sentó, escupiendo agua salada y preguntándose cómo había hecho para estar de prisionero al lado de Cedric. A distancia, podían ver el humo negro alzándose sobre las llamas que consumían los barcos. Eso era lo que quedaba de su tropa, de sus hombres, de sus días con Morgana: humo y cenizas. Podía ver madera y sangre en las aguas del mar mezclándose con la espuma del oleaje, y el olor le causo repulsión total.

—Hemos perdido… —dijo, primero con escepticismo, luego echándose a reír a carcajada limpia.—Hemos perdido.

—Sí…

—¡Morgana perdió!—continuó riendo—¡Esa bruja ha perdido!

A lo lejos, podían verse unos pocos barcos alejándose, por lo cual Godor empezó a gritar cosas como "¡No escapes!" o "¡Cobarde!" pero entre gritos Yorek le mandó callar, el marinero se dejó caer sobre la proa, sintiendo de repente cómo su cuerpo se relajaba. Un enorme peso se le estaba quitando de encima, un peso que no se percató en qué momento se volvió asfixiante, pero por primera vez… tenía paz.

Respiraba con su mente, cuerpo y alma sintiéndose libres de cualquier presión o ansiedad. Eso era paz. Nunca antes lo había sentido.

—¿A dónde se fue nuestra vida?—susurró.

Cedric estaba muy consternado por su compañero. Conocía a Godor desde hace años, pero ese fue el momento en que entendió toda la presión y dolor que llevaba guardando en su interior. Cedric nunca se había percatado que así como él detestaba trabajar con Morgana, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros también lo odiaban.

—No lo sé—respondió—Pero ahora somos libres.

—No, amigo, yo no…

Godor sentía su pecho demasiado libre como para ser terrenal, y sus ojos iban cerrándose suavemente.

—Yo me voy—susurró con una voz queda y serena, que Cedric no hubiera reconocido de no ser porque lo estaba viendo—Me voy… suerte.

Viendo a su compañero exhalar su último aliento, Cedric aprendió que la libertad es demasiado grande, y que hay personas que simplemente no pueden asimilarla.

.

.

.

Astrid sobrevoló con Stormfly, viendo un barco acercándose hacia la brecha en el bloqueo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, gritó "¡Ataquen!" y ella misma se lanzó sobre el barco, haciendo que su Nadder lanzara primero dos llamaradas de fuego y unas púas filosas. Como todos los jinetes de los grupo estaban ansiosos viendo la pelea a distancia, sin poder participar, desahogaron toda su bravura y adrenalina contra ese barco, creando una auténtica masacre.

Los marineros que no perdieron la vida en medio de los ataques saltaron al mar en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir, pero entre las aguas, los hombres de Alvin estaban capturándolos. Astrid supervisaba la situación, quedó conforme cuando el barco ennegrecido por las llamas comenzó a desaparecer bajo las olas, y de ver a un puñado de siete marineros, mojados, tristes y asustados, con las manos atadas y expectantes de cuál sería su destino.

Todo había sido muy rápido para ellos, sin embargo, la batalla les había transcurrido en casi una tarde entera. En un instante parecía que la energía se les había acabado, y eso pasaba porque los combates se detuvieron. Al centro estaban los restos de barcos que terminaban de hundirse, con banderas, mástiles y cajas de madera flotando sin orden y algunas brasas y cenizas cayendo al ritmo del viento. Varios cadáveres desangrándose flotaban entre esos escombros, y uno que otro hombre aún con vida se esforzaba por mantenerse a flote.

A distancia, pudieron ver unas pequeñas naves retirándose, que aprovecharon la pelea para escapar. Snotlout quiso en ese momento volar hasta ellos y hacerlos polvo, pero Hiccup lo detuvo. No era momento de cazar a los perdedores, sino de recompensar a los triunfadores. Así lo dijo, y cuando todos pudieron descansar, antes de que el desgaste y cansancio hiciera su aparición, gritaron al unísono complacidos. Habían ganado.

Tenían que contar las pérdidas y bajar, y también llevar a los pocos prisioneros, pero todo eso lo harían de regreso a Berk. Esa noche, los vikingos podrían volver a casa con la gloria sobre sus hombros.

* * *

 _Eso fue todo..._

 _Me esmeré en que la batalla fuera realista, y que todos tuvieran su "momento de gloria" aunque fuera en un párrafo. Pero, reitero, estas son las tipos de escenas que más me cuesta escribir, así que siéntanse libres de darme todo tipo de sugerencias, consejos e ideas para mejorar. El fic no termina aquí, desde luego, le falta uno o dos capítulos más ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gustó?_

 _Mil gracias por leer ¡abrazos y besos!_


	10. X

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Oh dioses ¡perdón! T_T

Con el capítulo anterior quedé muy cansada, ya les había dicho que hacer escenas de acción no era precisamente mi fuerte y me esmeré demasiado en crearlas, supongo que por eso me di una palmadita en el hombro y me dije "Ya, lo conseguiste, te mereces un descanso" así que programé un receso de unos cinco días, ya saben, como recompensa por un capítulo que a pesar de mi evidente falta de experiencia me pareció bueno. El tiempo pasó, ni cuenta me di, hasta que salió el nuevo tráiler de HTTYD 3 (¿Ya lo vieron? ¿qué esperan? ¡mírenlo miles de veces!) y pensé "Nefertari ¿cuánto fue la última vez que actualizaste Metanoia? Me horroricé, abrí el documento en blanco y empecé a escribir y escribir. Una enorme disculpa.

Bueno, excusas de lado ¡aquí esta el nuevo capítulo! pensé en alargarlo más pero lo que sigue desentonaba mucho con el inicio de esta narración, así que le quité unas cosas y esas las verán en el próximo capítulo (que ya tengo en forma bien estructurado).

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Amai do, jailys-sama, Giuly de Giuseppe, Vyreco, Malala2014, Forever MK NH, Melanie Villamar, Cathrina Frankeinstein, Hinaru16241, Rox Fiedler, KatnissSakura.**

Lamento mucho no poder dejarles respuestas personales, es que estoy subiendo este capítulo desde las prácticas y temo que me pesquen jeje, pero quiero agradecerles muchísimo por sus amenas palabras, tan lindas y que me llenan de inspiración, y también agradecerles porque todos dijeron que las escenas de acción fueron buenas y no tienen idea de la alegría y alivio que sentí al leer eso (¡sentí como si desbloqueara un logro nuevo jeje!) prometo a la próxima responderles personalmente y ojalá disfruten mucho este capítulo.

* * *

 **X**

"No hay nada que hubieras podido hacer. Somos guerreros, tú y yo [Astrid] juramos proteger" –Stoick.

.

.

El regreso a Berk fue, en todos los sentidos, muy extenuante, para cuando divisaron la isla a poca distancia los músculos que llevaban horas siendo usados en la pelea reclamaron su justo descanso. Los dragones, que resistían más, gemían reclamando un lecho y muchos pescados, estirando sus alas para no caer de bruces al mar. El grupo de jóvenes, niños y mujeres que se había quedado les recibieron entre vítores y cantos como héroes, llevando en las manos antorchas para iluminarles el camino –estaba anocheciendo– y combinando una fiesta en el Gran Comedor.

—La daremos mañana—dijo Hiccup—Hay que dormir primero.

Ordenó que llevaran a todos los dragones a los establos, los muchachos que no habían ido a la batalla debían darles pescado a granel y llenar todos los cuencos con agua fresca. Las doncellas tendrían tiempo de preparar un buen festín, con mucho alcohol, para la siguiente tarde, y los guerreros tenían carta abierta de descansar y hacer lo que quisieran hasta la celebración.

Astrid, como no peleó mucho, no estaba tan cansada, pero sí resentía cierta tensión en sus hombros como consecuencia de todo el estrés de la tarde. Sabía que, apenas se recostara, no despertaría en muchas horas, así que antes de eso caminó al lado de Stormfly mimando a su Nadder, quería darle ella misma sus raciones de pescado, carne de oveja –se la había ganado– y agua.

—¿A dónde vas?—le preguntó Hiccup, que de repente estaba parado a su lado.

—Quiero asegurarme de que alimenten bien a Stormfly.

—Sabes que lo harán. Tienes que descansar, amor.

—Sí, sólo le daré un poco de pescado y me iré a casa, no te preocupes.

—Entonces te acompaño.

Suspiró, pero no respondió, desde que la batalla había terminado Hiccup se puso a su lado y no se alejaba para nada, ni siquiera al dar órdenes a los demás hombres. Hiccup insistió en cargar él las pesadas cubetas con alimento, y caminaba despacio forzándola a ella a no apresurarse. Astrid estaba demasiado cansada como para quejarse.

Apenas cruzaron el umbral de su puerta, Hiccup la abrazó tan fuerte que se le fue la respiración, besó sus mejillas, sus manos, sus hombros, su frente y sus labios, en gestos tan cariñosos y carentes de lujuria que la derritieron. Finalmente, puso sus manos sobre su vientre, y lo besó, causándole un cosquilleo muy curioso y agradable.

—¿Estás herida? ¿te sientes mal?—preguntaba con tono ansioso—Vi la explosión ¿te lastimó de alguna forma?

Comprendió entonces que estaba preocupado, pero en vez de ofenderse, se enterneció, ella también estaba muy estresada por la situación del embarazo, era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado ni sabía cómo lidiar. Tiró de sus manos y abrió sus brazos para acurrucarse en el pecho de su esposo, y relajarse con el ritmo de su corazón, ligeramente acelerado.

—Estoy bien—le respondió—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Ahora estoy mejor.

La abrazó, relajándose al sentir su cuerpo en sus brazos. Se mecieron un rato en esa posición, al separarse, se ayudaron mutuamente a quitarse las partes más pesadas de las armaduras y se recostaron en la cama. Habían experimentado tantas emociones durante el día que estaban mucho más cansados de lo que admitían, Hiccup había sobrellevado la angustia por su esposa mientras peleaba y Astrid había hecho a un lado su ansiedad de pelear por el bien de su embarazo. Se preocuparon, cansaron y fueron espectadores de una pelea épica que sería inspiración durante generaciones de valor y liderazgo, pero esa noche, nada de eso importó.

La sensación de la piel, el calor corporal y el suave ritmo de sus respiraciones era lo único que necesitaban, saber que estaban juntos y que por esa noche nada malo pasaría. Estaban tan relajados en esa postura, que se quedaron dormidos, soñando con un futuro alegre lleno de risas infantiles y muchas alegrías, sin nubes grises cubriendo el sol.

.

.

.

Al amanecer Berk se dividió en dos: los guerreros que despertaron quejándose de las heridas y los jóvenes enjundiosos que preparaban el festejo. La cabaña de Gothi se llenó de repente, ya sin adrenalina y tras una noche reparadora las heridas se sintieron mucho más que antes y algunos se quejaban más que otros. Hiccup fue a que le atendieran un corte en su brazo, torpemente vendado, y Astrid a que le curaran la quemadura y el corte en la pierna. Lo que más le dolía era la quemadura, que debió ser limpiada con un ungüento especial, según Gothi iba a dejarle cicatriz.

Después de eso, tuvo su primera consulta en relación a su estado. Gothi la llevó a un cuarto trasero para que tuvieran intimidad, confirmó su embarazo después de una prueba extraña con su sangre y orina, y le dio un tarro con hierbas medicinales que debía preparar en té para el mejor crecimiento del bebé. Astrid le pidió que no dijera nada, a lo que la anciana le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda y le sonrió contenta.

A media mañana ella e Hiccup se reunieron en el Gran Comedor con los jefes de las demás tribus para hacer las cuentas exactas de la pelea. Habían ganado, de eso no hubo duda, ahora había que saber a qué costo. Se sorprendieron de ver que no perdieron tanto como pensaron, sólo un par de naves y dieciséis hombres, cuyos cuerpos serían incinerados con todos los honores esa tarde antes de la fiesta. Había otros nueve hombres muy gravemente heridos, que las doncellas de Atali habían trasladado a Berk y que seguían bajo tratamientos especiales, pero según Gothi ninguno de ellos moriría. Los dragones heridos igualmente habían recibido las atenciones correspondientes, y los que estaban sanos seguro tendrían una intoxicación por tanta comida (Hiccup había mandado sacrificar seis terneras para esos dragones, un despilfarro que sólo se permitiría en esa ocasión especial).

De hecho, cuando empezaron a pensar en los costos de esas fiestas, Hiccup pensó que se estaban excediendo, pero Atali, Mala, Dagur, Alvin y otros insistieron en darlas. Ellos después ayudarían mandando provisiones a Berl, después de todo, no todos los días se ganaban ese tipo de batallas ¡por los dioses del Asgard! los guerreros merecían presumir sus hazañas con aguardiente entre fogatas coloridas y comida.

El otro asunto eran los prisioneros de guerra, no fueron muchos, sólo un grupo de veinticinco hombres asustados y dispuestos a todo, desde morir hasta ser esclavos. Heather había estado hablando con ellos, ayudada por Cedric como intermediario, y sorprendentemente abogó para que se les diera una segunda oportunidad.

—Esa mala mujer los maltrataba y utilizaba como esclavos, al menos yo pienso que merecen redimirse.

—¿Y que se reproduzcan como insectos infectando nuestras tierras?—dijo Alvin—¡No gracias!

Heather le miró con ojos asesinos, pero Hiccup intervino. Estaban cansados para decidir algo así, lo mejor era mandar a esos prisioneros a la improvisada celda que se estaba terminando por los acantilados y deliberar eso con más calma en los próximos días. Asombrados por la piedad que les estaban demostrando –Morgana los hubiera torturado y matado ya para ese punto– los hombres caminaron a la celda y esperaron su destino.

Ese asunto pendiente quedó en la lista junto con el de buscar a Morgana y los restos de su tropa, era evidente que no podría amenazarlos con lo poco que le había quedado, pero mientras estuviera viva nadie estaría tranquilo. Hiccup detestaba admitir que era mejor matar a una persona mala antes de que esparciera más su maldad, pero ¡caray! ¿qué más opción le quedaba? Viendo el corto cabello de Astrid recordaba los alcances que esa mujer desquiciada podía tener, no podían arriesgarse.

Pero antes de que eso pasara, tenían que festejar. Todos estaban ya descansados y deseando una buena ronda de alcohol, las mujeres se habían vestido con sus mejores prendas y llenaron sus trenzas con lazos de colores, los dragones repuestos jugueteaban animados saltando entre calles y techos como si fuera una competencia.

Un silencio muy solemne interrumpió la algarabía cuando Hiccup, Astrid y el resto de la comitiva se abrió paso hasta los muelles. El barco más grande y bello de la flota había sido adornado con todo tipo de dibujos a los dioses, llenado de armas, obsequios de honor y los cuerpos de los caídos cubiertos con finos linos teñidos. El barco se desplazó hacia el mar, Gobber entonó lo más alto que pudo las palabras de honor a esos hombres y, en acto de agradecimiento, Hiccup lanzó la primera flecha en llamas.

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando vio al resto de las flechas caer en el barco y provocar el dulce incendio que consumió la madera para asegurarse de que esas almas llegaran al Valhalla como lo que eran: héroes y guerreros de Odín. Detestaba ver esos barcos en llamas que gritaban "muerte", y más porque esos valientes hombres murieron protegiéndolos. A distancia, pudo ver a los familiares de aquellos guerreros, llorosos pero en porte orgulloso, aunque lamentaban la pérdida estaban felices con la forma en que ellos murieron llenos de honor.

Astrid tenía otro tipo de pensamientos en mente, ninguno de los familiares o amigos estaba en aquél barco, sentía respeto por ellos, pero también algo de remordimiento. Ella se hubiera sentido mucho más satisfecha de haber peleado como ellos, de haber arriesgado su vida como ellos, de haber hecho el mismo sacrificio que ellos… sin mayores amenazas, relajándose al fin después de unos días tan intensos, Astrid estaba asimilando al fin los eventos recientes y no podía evitar sentir que parte de su identidad se estaba perdiendo.

Hiccup la miró decaída, pensó que se trataba sólo de la tristeza de perder a tan buenos hombres, así que pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para darle consuelo, Astrid no reaccionó, parecía una estatua, cuando la última luz del fuego se perdió a la distancia, ella y todos los demás regresaron caminando a Berk.

Valka estaba de pie en la puerta del Gran Comedor, esperándoles, todo estaba ya listo: la música sonó, los vasos se llenaron de licor y la mesa llena de comida fue atacada por todos. Astrid rechazó el vaso con aguardiente y pidió uno con agua, resintiéndolo un poco, y miró a su alrededor, tampoco se sentía del todo merecedora de estar en esa fiesta.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Astrid se asustó, no se había percatado de que su suegra estaba a su lado, Valka le miraba con una sonrisa maternal y señaló hacia el vendaje en su brazo que cubría la quemadura.

—Muy bien—respondió—No me duele gran cosa, ni tampoco la pierna—señaló un vendaje bajo su falda—Fueron más superficiales de lo que esperaba.

—Que bueno. Dime ¿Gothi ya sabe de tu estado?

Sonrojada, Astrid asintió, Valka le señaló una mesa sola donde las dos podían sentarse.

—Imagino que te dio el té.

—Sí.

—Te sugiero que le pongas algo de miel, es muy amargo. Y tómalo en las noches, provoca sueño.

—Gracias.

—¿Cuándo piensan comunicar esta noticia?

—No hemos hablado de eso—se cruzó de brazos—La pelea nos ha tenido absortos, supongo que cuando las cosas se calmen.

—¿Tus papás lo saben?

—Aún no ¿usted se lo ha contado a alguien?

—Claro que no, ese deber no me corresponde.

—Entonces sólo usted e Hiccup lo saben.

Técnicamente Fishleg también, pero Astrid no quiso decirlo. Valka asintió, le agradaba que la pareja tuviera su tiempo de asimilar tan bella noticia, ciertamente no había llegado en el momento más relajado de la isla, pero los vikingos raras veces tenían momentos de paz y las buenas noticias son mejores cuando llegan en momentos complicados.

—Serán unos excelentes padres.

Nerviosa, Astrid mordió su labio inferior, pensaba en lo que venía a continuación: cuidar de un bebé, enseñarle a caminar, a hablar, a pelear, a vivir…tantas responsabilidades a las que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Tengo miedo—confesó.

—¿de verdad?

—¿Cómo se sintió usted cuando esperaba a Hiccup?

Valka tomó una respiración profunda, recordando aquellos lejanos años en que era tan joven, tan llena de ingenuidad y optimismo. Se había asustado, regresó esa tarde pálida como una concha de mar, Stoick la mimó pensando que estaba enferma y, cuando le confesó su estado, estalló en felicidad. La alegría conque Stoick tomó la situación hizo que se contagiara y de ahí en adelante sólo era feliz, además, sentir a su bebé crecer en su interior era una sensación que aliviaba a la más temerosa de las madres.

—Me asusté mucho—confesó—Pero Stoick me alivió de todos esos pesares. Fue un embarazo muy feliz, pero la angustia regresó cuando Hiccup nació, él llegó antes de tiempo y nadie creía que sobreviviría.

Vieron a Hiccup a la distancia, que acariciaba las escamas de Toothless con una mano y con la otra alzaba un tarro con hidromiel, haciendo un brindis con sus amigos. Tan joven, sano y fuerte, todo lo opuesto al minúsculo bebé enfermizo.

—Siempre me he visto como una guerrera—dijo Astrid—Pero ayer no pude hacer nada, sólo estar a la distancia observando, por temor a que algo pudiera lastimarme a mí o al bebé.

—¿Hubieras preferido pelear a pesar de todo?

—No… sí… no lo sé.—suspiró—Una parte de mí quería pelear, pero la otra no me dejaba exponerme por temor a perder al bebé. Es tan raro, no me siento yo misma ¿sabe?

—Los padres solemos sacrificar muchas cosas por los hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo correcto. Cuando Hiccup era bebé y el Cloudjumper me llevó lejos, no regresé por temor a que mis ideas y personalidad pudieran herirlo ¿y eso sirvió de algo? ¡para nada! Sólo causó dolor y sufrimiento, uno que él no merecía.

—¿Entonces debí pelear el día de ayer?

—No lo creo, quizá habrías perdido al bebé.

—¡No lo entiendo! ¿es que no ve mi…?

—Lo que quiero que entiendas, Astrid—la interrumpió—Es que debes encontrar un equilibrio. Muchas cosas van a cambiar, tú misma vas a cambiar, pero eso no te quitará el ser ni impedirá que sigas siendo la guerrera que siempre has sido. Al contrario, te volverá un ser mucho más completo.

Miró a su suegra con ojos llorosos, esa era la primera vez que alguien parecía comprenderla de verdad. En un arranque sentimental, la abrazó con fuerza, Valka le regresó el abrazo a su nuera feliz de haberla ayudado. A la distancia, Hiccup observó esa escena, sabía que su madre y esposa se llevaban bien, pero algo no le gustó en el cuadro, así que caminó hacia las dos.

—¿ _M'lady_?—la llamó.

Astrid le miró tranquila, casi ausente, él le tendió la mano.

—¿Me permite esta pieza?

La llevó al centro de la pista, donde los músicos, al verlos, empezaron una nueva canción muy movida para la pareja. Al principio Astrid se veía distante, pero conforme la música avanzaba, los pasos se volvían más complicados y la guapa rubia puso más empeño, saltando, riendo y respondiendo a sus coqueterías. Bailaron dos canciones más, antes de que Hiccup le sujetara de la cintura empujándola suavemente a una mesa.

—Lo siento, tengo una pierna de metal—dijo entre risas—Dame un respiro.

—Pero tú nunca te cansas.

—Me estoy volviendo viejo.

Astrid rio, Hiccup pidió un vaso con hidromiel y otro con agua, Astrid se sintió un poco curiosa cuando él le tendió el vaso con agua con tanta naturalidad, recordando sin problema que no debía beber alcohol y tomando el asunto como si fuera cotidiano. Era justamente el tipo de detalles que ella necesitaba.

—¿Cuándo quieres dar la noticia?—le preguntó Hiccup.

—Se supone que el Jefe decide esas cosas.

—No—se inclinó hacia ella, susurrándole al oído para que nadie más oyera—Tú tendrás al bebé, tú decides, hermosa.

Besó su mejilla al alejarse, Astrid sintió lágrimas atoradas en sus ojos (¡maldita sensibilidad!) y le besó los labios, agradecida.

—Después.—fue su única respuesta.

Hiccup asintió, pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros y esa vez, su esposa aceptó el gesto y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, la abrazó con más fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? Te vi con mi madre. Te noto algo rara, _m'lady._

—Sólo estoy digiriendo todo. Han cambiado cosas, y cambiarán aún más cosas, es difícil de digerir.

—Creo que te entiendo en eso.

—Desde luego, el cambio es para los dos, pero me refiero a cosas algo personales.

—¿Cómo qué?

Astrid miró a su alrededor, todos estaban tan contentos. Abrazando a su esposo, Astrid se sintió más tranquila, y eso le permitió encontrar las palabras exactas para explicarse.

—¿Recuerdas cuando Dagur atacó Berk y se perdió la casa de mis padres?—preguntó, Hiccup le respondió que sí y ella continuó hablando—Estaba tan asustada y me sentí culpable, creía que de haber estado ahí nada de eso hubiera sucedido. No pude dormir esa noche, y me encontré con tu padre.

Hiccup solamente escuchaba, acariciando su antebrazo con ternura.

—Le conté cómo me sentía y dijo que él era igual. "Somos guerreros" dijo "Y los guerreros juramos proteger". Tenía razón.

—Papá solía tenerla.

—Pero estos últimos días he sentido un impulso de protección distinta. Verás Hiccup, yo pensaba que deseaba proteger a Berk para cuidar de mi familia, y para eso, ocupaba ser la mejor guerrera de todas. Tú mismo sabes cuánto entrenaba y cuánto aprendía de la guerra. Pero cuando supe de…

Miró a su alrededor, había pocas personas y seguro que nadie les escuchaba –la música era estridente– aún así, se inclinó hacia Hiccup para hablar en voz más baja y cuidar su secreto.

—Cuando supe del embarazo, sentí una especie de pelea en mi interior. Por un lado estaba la guerrera que deseaba pelear contra Morgana para defender Berk, como siempre he sido, pero al otro lado estaba esta madre recién nacida que no correría ningún riesgo que pusiera a su hijo en peligro. Durante la pelea, no tienes idea de cuántas veces quise meterme y pelear como si no hubiera un mañana…

—Aún así, no lo hiciste.

—No, en ese instante creí que la guerrera y la madre estarían en constante pelea en mi interior durante el resto de mis días. Pero ahora veo que no es así, esa guerrera y la madre son la misma persona. Estoy protegiendo a **mí** familia, y eso hacemos los guerreros. No dejaré de ser yo misma, sólo cambiaré de prioridades.

—¿Pensabas que ibas a dejar de ser tu misma por tener un hijo?

—En cierta forma, tú me has tratado muy distinto y no te culpo, yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo sobrellevar esto. Pero hablando con tu madre supe que ella tenía razón, estamos cambiando, y es para bien. Siempre seré una guerrera y siempre protegeré a mi familia, sólo que ahora ha cambiado mi definición de familia.

Lo miró con una enorme sonrisa, y le besó la mejilla.

—Mi familia eres tú y este bebé en camino.

Hiccup la besó en los labios, abrazándola más fuerte.

—Eres una mujer extraordinaria—le dijo—No sabes cuánto te amo.

—Sí, tengo una ligera idea.

Ambos rieron.

—Así que estabas teniendo semejante revelación en medio de la batalla… eso es bueno.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro, porque yo también tuve una revelación en la pelea.

—Cuéntame.

—Pues, verás, mientras estaba combatiendo intentando que Toothless destruyera esas catapultas—sujetó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—Pude voltear y contemplar el panorama. Dagur estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, igual que Mala. Los demás jinetes no daban tregua a la formación de Morgana. Alvin y tu patrulla nos respaldaban. Pude ver la perfecta sincronía de ese trabajo de equipo, y entendí lo que quisiste decirme hace unos días.

Astrid se emocionó, apretando su mano.

—No puedo hacerlo todo solo, no es sano, ni justo, querer acaparar las cosas es pensar que nadie más puede realizar esos labores ¡y yo no soy absoluto! Perdóname por favor si te hice sentir mal en eso. Yo creía que liderar era trabajo de una sola persona, ahora veo que no, es un trabajo en equipo.

—¿Entonces dejarás de querer hacerlo todo tú solo?

—Sí, _m'lady_.

Besó sus labios, feliz.

—Al fin podrás dormir.

Hiccup se paró y la llevó a bailar otra canción, estaban demasiado contentos, habían pasado meses estresantes y disfuncionales como pareja, ahora, gracias a la combinación de tantas coyunturas que los llevaron al límite, estaban terminando de asimilar los profundos cambios nacidos en su interior. Estaban creciendo, madurando, y empezando un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas ¡había que hacerlo con toda la alegría posible!

.

.

.

—Entonces _¡zaz!_ Mi espada chocó contra su escudo, pero el impulso lo hizo retroceder y aproveché para darle otro golpe hacia las costillas ¡no se movió muy rápido, y alcancé a hacerle un corte! Pero me descuidé y me dio un tremendo gancho al costado que me dejó sin aire, solté mi espada y busqué desesperado cómo…

Dagur seguía contando la historia, un modesto público a su alrededor le miraba hipnotizado mientras hacia la pantomima de todos sus movimientos. Mala tomaba hidromiel y sonreía a su esposo llena de orgullo, pero Snotlout, incapaz de soportar que alguien fuera presumido –además de él mismo– rodó los ojos y se fue del lugar, a la mesa donde estaban los gemelos.

—Espada aquí y golpe allá—farfulló molesto—¡Ni que fuera tan impresionante! Debió haber peleado en el aire, esquivando las rocas y flechas e intentando hundir más barcos ¡eso sí es emocionante!

—Y ganando cicatrices, desde luego.—Ruffnut mostró muy orgullosa un vendaje en su brazo, que cubría el grueso corte provocado por una flecha que quizá no esquivó a propósito.

—Ya decía yo que te estabas acercando mucho a ese barco—gruñó Tuffnut, que tenía un vendaje en el hombro y no se veía feliz—¡Nos expusiste a propósito!

—No, de verdad no vi esas flechas.

—¡Estaban frente a nosotros!

—Deja de quejarse, nuestro dragón está bien, nosotros estamos bien ¡y puedes usar esa cicatriz para conquistar chicas!

—¡Pues yo no la quería!

Snotlout volvió a rodar los ojos, una vez que esos gemelos se metían en discusiones, no había forma de llamar su atención hasta que terminara el asunto. Si Fishleg estuviera ahí podría fastidiarlo un poco, pero él estaba aún en Dragon Edge (¿cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse el gordito allá?) volteó buscando a más personas con las cuales habar, Heather estaba al otro lado en esa misma mesa, comiendo pollo y platicando con Cedric, que ya no tenía las esposas puestas.

—¡Hey!—los llamó—¿No se supone que debes estar en la celda con los demás prisioneros?

Cedric se encogió sin decir nada, Heather en cambio se volvió una fiera.

—¡Astrid me dijo que lo vigilara en persona!.—gritó—Así que se quedará conmigo.

—Esta es una fiesta para los triunfadores.

—Te recuerdo que yo también peleé allá.

—No hablo por ti, tú te la mereces ¡habló por él! Es un forastero.

—No es asunto tuyo Snotlout.

Se cruzó de brazos, pero estaba ya algo entrado en tragos como para pensar en una respuesta más decente. Cedric miró a Heather pidiéndole disculpas con los ojos, no quería causarle ni la más mínima molestia al ángel salvador.

—¡Que Hiccup se encargue después de esto!—decidió Snotlout—A propósito ¿dónde está el Jefecillo?

—No lo sé.—repuso Heather, ya sin estar a la defensiva.

Los dos voltearon para buscarlos, vieron a Hiccup y Astrid sentados en una mesa y abrazados, hablando entre susurros, aunque se veían contentos y desde luego se merecían un momento íntimo, Snotlout y Heather intuían que ocultaban algo.

—¿Qué se traen esos dos?

—No lo sé, Astrid estuvo rara en el combate—admitió Heather—¿Cómo estuvo Hiccup?

—Se vio más ansioso de lo usual.

—Quizá es el estrés.

—Neh, esos dos ocultan algo.

—¿Por qué tendrían que ocultarnos algo, Snotlout?—rodó los ojos incrédula.

—¡Yo que sé! Pero los conozco muy bien.

—Déjalos con su secreto al menos esta noche ¿quieres? Ya mañana podremos abordarlos con más calma…y más cerebro.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Se escuchó un golpe, Tuffnut y Ruffnut estaban peleando, Snotlout se fue tras ellos para separarlos mientras Heather reía, cuando Ruffnut sujetó el hacha que colgaba de la pared un par de vikingos más se le fueron encima para calmarlos.

Cedric estaba asustado, a pesar de esa pelea, nadie parecía preocupado, la música continuaba y la mayoría de las personas ni les prestaban atención, hasta aquellos que intentaban detenerlos lo hacían entre risas. Esas personas eran extrañas, durante la pelea contempló lo increíblemente violentos que podían ser y, en esa fiesta, veía que podían ser extremos en todo.

Miró al ángel frente a él, que tomaba hidromiel y reía a carcajadas mientras Tuffnut se escondía de su hermana bajo la mesa, con dos vikingos más cacareando para enfadarle y hacer que enfrentara a Ruffnut. No funcionó. Heather miró a Cedric, cuyos desorbitados ojos demostraban su asombro, y compuso una sonrisa comprensiva, aún no entendía por qué era tan amable con ese hombre, simplemente Cedric despertaba ese instinto de protección que pocos le conocían.

—No te preocupes, estarán bien.

—¿Y si lo lastima?

—Una cicatriz más—se encogió de hombros—Eso no importa.

—¿Y no se enfadarán?

—Quizá un par de días, pero no es para tanto. No por eso dejarán de ser hermanos.

Cedric asintió, o esos vikingos eran muy fuertes o las personas del Continente se tomaban todo muy personal. Quizá era lo segundo, en más de una ocasión pensó que sus compatriotas eran muy melodramáticos.

—Supongo que me acostumbraré.

—¿Piensas quedarte?

—No creo que me dejen irme—le dio con media sonrisa—Además, aún si me dan libertad, no tengo a donde ir.

—¿No extrañarías a tu gente?

—Mi gente me detesta, señorita. Con toda seguridad sería más feliz aquí.

—Cuéntame más del Continente—Heather sirvió más hidromiel en su vaso y le dio uno a él—¿Cómo es?

—Pues… es enorme.

El resto de la noche, Cedric fue contándole a detalle todo lo que sabía de sus tierras, y respondía lo mejor que podía las preguntas de Heather. La morena se maginaba aquél lejano mundo al sur, tan exótico y distinto, pensando que visitarlo no podía ser muy mala idea.

.

.

.

Gustav había recibido una misiva desde Berk que le contó muy escuetamente cómo se rechazaron las tropas de Morgana, a la mañana siguiente, llegó una carta bastante extensa donde decía a detalle la forma en que se peleó contra la invasora y se agregaron narraciones de algunos eventos heroicos en la pelea. Estaban invitados a la fiesta esa misma noche en Berk, pero Gustav escribió respondiendo que ellos harían la suya propia, no querían dejar la isla sola.

Así pues, todas las personas se pusieron a preparar la comida y la bebida para celebrar esa noche cómo sus valientes compatriotas habían triunfado. Fishleg se puso al centro del pueblo y leyó con voz dramática la extensa carta, para realzar el heroísmo berkiano, llenando a todos de orgullo y alegría por su Jefe y aliados.

 _—"…y fue así, queridos berkianos, que la gloria llegó a nuestras tierras. Levanten la copa, brindemos como hermanos, bailemos frente a las costas serenas. Mil héroes nacen hoy, a mil héroes hay que cantar. Agradezcamos a los dioses su ayuda, y démosle buen uso a nuestra libertad"._

Todos aplaudieron la interpretación de Fishleg, y él mismo se conmovió por la bella descripción en la carta. Se brindó por cada uno de los héroes nuevos, por los jefes, por los dragones, por Berk y por los dioses. Fue una fiesta más tranquila que la de Berk –había menos gente– pero llena de armonía y muy conmovedora.

A mitad de la celebración, Fishleg se fue a los establos para llevarle un poco de ternera a Meatlog, su dragona ya se había sanado de sus heridas, pero quería consentirla un poco. Sintió algo de frustración por no poder participar en tan importante pelea, pero bueno, ya habría más momentos de gloria en el futuro (además, él nunca fue precisamente el prototipo de guerrero, quizá así fue mejor) pero extrañaba muchísimo Berk y quería irse lo más pronto posible.

—Supuse que estarías aquí—dijo Aly, apareciendo por detrás.

—Dime por favor que ya puedo viajar con esta herida—señaló a su costado, donde el corte estaba terminando de cicatrizar.

—Creo que pasado mañana puedes volver a Berk sin problemas.

—¿Oíste eso, Meatlug?—acarició a su dragona—¡Podrás reunirte con Stormfly!

Aly sonrió de ver a la dragona muy emocionada, a lo lejos podía escucharse el ruido de la fiesta.

—Gracias por cuidarme—le dijo Fishleg agradecido—Sé que no fui un paciente fácil.

—Tampoco has sido el peor.

—Es bueno saberlo, me quita algo de culpa.

Los dos rieron, luego hubo silencio. Aly miró a las hermosas estrellas que cubrían el cielo, tenía sueño, quizá era momento de ir a dormir.

—Muchas cosas van a cambiar ¿no?—dijo Fishleg, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ella volteó a verlo, sabía que hablaba de todo en general, de Berk y de su pueblo, ella quiso ser optimista y decir que no, en su lugar, asintió tenuemente.

—Supongo que nada es eterno.

Fishleg y Aly no dijeron nada más, intuían con ese presentimiento que pocos poseen, que, a partir de ese día, ya nada sería como antes. fishleg en particular pensaba que aquél Berk que dejó días antes para patrullar la zona, no sería el Berk al que regresaría en dos días.

* * *

 _Y eso fue todo..._

 _Recuerden que el fic se llama Metanoia, y es en referencia a los cambios internos de Astrid e Hiccup. En la conversación entre esos dos intenté mostrar las partes más superficiales del cambio, en el próximo capítulo lo profundizaré aún más. Además de eso ¿qué les ha parecido el festejo? ¿Y Fishleg? (espero no se hayan olvidado de él)_

 _Fuera del fic ¿que opinaron del tráiler de HTTYD 3? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, no? ¿Por qué? Yo estoy taaaaan emocionada ¡ojalá ustedes también! un enorme saludo y besos, gracias por seguir leyendo, prometo actualizar pronto =D_


	11. XI

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? Ahora sí que quiero ponerle turbo a esta historia, la verdad en el desarrollo de este capítulo ocurrieron varias cosas que no me esperaba, me gusta cuando las situaciones se desarrollan de forma natural al colmo en que ni yo misma prevenía eso XD aún así, el desenlace está muy cerca y se mantiene apegado al que yo quería para este fic. Les agradezco muchísimo por sus palabras y comentarios, son siempre mi motor para seguir.

Reviews:

SAM ARCHER: No me pareció nada cursi lo que mencionaste de Astrid, porque es completamente cierto, además me alegra mucho que te emociones tanto con la historia, esa es la idea ^^ todo lo demás que mencionas no puedo respondértelo porque daría spoilers, pero te adelanto que lo de Morgana aparece en este capítulo.

Jeinesz06: Ay, sólo saber que Stoick ya no estará en la tercera película me hace llorar T_T pero sí, Hiccup sólo mejora con la edad, como los buenos vinos jeje.

Vyreco: Siii, Hiccup sólo se pone mejor con la edad (¿podría encontrar alguno así si viajo a Escandinavia? Ok, no XD) para mí que esos animadores quieren conquistarnos con esos diseños tan atractivos. Además, la trama de la última película se ve muy bien ¡ya quiero que estrene! en lo que respecta al fic, me alegra mucho que te guste el desarrollo y ojalá te siga gustando esto.

Forever MK NH: TODAS somos pervertidas con ese diseño de Hiccup... soy de México ¿y tú?

Jaylis Sama: Definitivamente Astrid es un personaje complejo, tiene muchísimas convicciones y una forma de ser auténtica (los guionistas se han lucido con ella) aunque es difícil desarrollarla me gusta cómo lo he conseguido en este fic, y me gusta aún más que te haya gustado a ti =D

Hinaru16241: Rezo que salga pronto el segundo tráiler, en lo que respecta al fic, todo lo que mencionas tiene importancia en este capítulo, disfruta c;

Melanie Villamar: el tráiler me desarmó desde el inicio, cuando empieza la frase "había dragones..." justo como en los libros T_T lloré, enserio. Y pues lo de Morgana y Astrid lo verás en este capítulo.

RoxFiedler: que digas que mis actualizaciones te hacen "saltar de alegría" me provocó un sentimiento muy bonito, enserio, es hermoso llegar tanto a los lectores. Lo que refieres al tráiler, me mató en todos los sentidos, pero no quiero spoilers, realmente deseo llorar a gusto en el cine cuando vea el final de tan hermosa saga. Disfruta muchísimo de este capítulo =D

* * *

 **XI**

"Es preferible morir en la batalla que ocultarnos en vergüenza" -Heather.

.

.

Cuando fue evidente que habían perdido la pelea, Morgana ordenó a sus hombres a retirarse, no sin antes lanzar por la proa de su barco a todo aquél que hubiera considerado un cobarde –más bien, a todo aquél que se cruzó en caminó cuando estaba de peor humor– los asustados marineros obedecieron y tiraron de las cuerdas para abrir las velas grandes, permitiendo que el viento se los llevara a lo que ellos pensaban que era el sur. Pero desconocían el lugar, su mapa era viejo y las brújulas se perdieron durante la pelea, en realidad, navegaron hacia el este, el mar se extendió de forma interminable durante toda la noche y no vieron tierra hasta la mañana siguiente.

Era una isla grande, despoblada y sin muelles, debieron lanzar las anclas y llegar a ella en los pequeños botes que consiguieron rescatar (algunos se fueron nadando, desesperados por salir del mar) sentir la arena y la brisa con olor a sal y tierra mojada les dio un instante efímero de paz. Y digo pasajero, porque apenas puso un pie en la isla, Morgana empezó a gritar.

—¡Son unos imbéciles!—gritó ella—Inútiles ¿cómo pudieron permitir que esa horda de salvajes les venciera?

Los hombres, desmoralizados y exhaustos, no respondieron nada, la propia Morgana estaba cansada y hambrienta, dejó de gritar y en vez de eso ordenó hacer un reconocimiento de la zona. Ella misma lideró a los hombres que dibujaban la costa bajo su mando, con el fin de poder saber dónde demonios estaban.

El resto de los hombres se internaron a la isla en busca de comida, encontraron un riachuelo que debía tener agua dulce, peces y arbustos con moras. Llevaron dichas provisiones al barco, donde combinaron la comida con las pocas hogazas de pan que les quedaban, improvisando una cena. Morgana comió en su camarote, sin salir en ningún momento, la mayoría de los hombres decidieron regresar a la playa y hacer una enorme hoguera para cantar y reír un poco sin molestar a la capitana.

Comidos, bebidos y algo más descansados, empezaron a asimilar lo que vieron el día anterior en la pelea. Los vikingos montaban a los dragones como si fueran caballos escupe fuego, eran demasiado ágiles en el aire y difíciles de derribar. Además, los que peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo no conocían en absoluto la misericordia, por más que intentaban buscar algún factor que explicara por qué perdieron, regresaban a la misma dolorosa respuesta: ellos fueron mejores.

Aún recordaban los barcos en llamas y los gritos de sus compañeros que morían desangrados o por las quemaduras, suplicando que les ayudaran. Otros estaban luchando por su vida en el mar, aferrándose a pedazos de madera para no hundirse. Vieron que los vikingos rescataron a algunos cuantos hombres suyos, atándoles las manos ¿los convertirían en esclavos?

Los esclavos en el Continente tenían vidas muy malas y no solían llegar a los treinta años. Como mantenerlos era costoso, sólo los veían en los castillos de los reyes o de los nobles más destacados. Los hombres esclavos debían servir y hacer todo lo que su amo le indicase, si hacia un solo gesto negativo, era azotado en el mejor de los casos. Seguro que las mujeres lo tenían peor, porque ellas debían servir en formas que ninguna persona decente debe conocer. Pero lo peor eran los niños, criaturas pequeñas e indefensas que muchas veces lloraban por el miedo y eran callados por el hambre. Casi no había esclavos en Stor, pero sí en otras ciudades y nunca fueron muy agradables de ver ¿sería costumbre entre los vikingos tener esclavos? Y de ser así ¿los tratarían de esa forma tan inhumana como en el Continente?

Pensar que sus amigos y compañeros durante años pudieran ser esclavos de esos salvajes los llenaba de indignación, pero, atontados por la derrota, muchos hombres comenzaron a pensar que quizá se lo merecían ¿a cuántos hombres no habían raptado de sus aldeas bajo las órdenes de Morgana, y los vendían en los muelles de mercados negros, fingiendo que esos hombres serían sirvientes en casas distinguidas? Eran unos hipócritas y ahora lo veían. Morgana los manipuló con el miedo de saber que nadie podía vencerla, pero esos vikingos lo hicieron, ellos pudieron derrotarla en una tarde, y de paso vencieron la ciega lealtad que ellos alguna vez le tuvieron.

Por su parte, Morgana casi no comió en su camarote, ella veía desde la pequeña ventana hacia el cielo, buscando a estrellas conocidas para saber cómo regresar. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía nuevamente perdida y asustada como cuando era una niña. En su juventud, usó la arrogancia y soberbia para que nadie viera sus temores, pero ver la mayor parte de sus hombres y naves perderse en tan espantosa batalla rompió toda su armadura.

En el interior, Morgana no era más que una niña aterrada y deseosa de ser amada, que peleó contra el mundo que la lastimó y ella misma se encargó de maltratar a cuanta persona pudo en venganza. Esa derrota ante Hiccup quebró la última parte de falsedad en ella. Quería volver al Continente, vender el resto de sus cosas y vivir en paz. Pero obtener esa paz no sería sencilla, tenía muchos pecados en su historial ¿cómo conseguir algo que nunca tuvo? Quizá podría marchar más al sur, hacia esa lejana y exótica tierra que los peregrinos siguen para postrarse ante el santo templo y rogarle piedad al dios en sus dominios.

Sí, eso haría, vendería todo y usaría el dinero para viajar y expiar sus culpas, rodeada de los sucios y malolientes peregrinos, internándose a las desérticas tierras carentes de belleza y de riquezas, siendo protegida por esos caballeros embusteros que robaban las pocas cosas de los pobres y fingían cuidarlos, rezando tener suerte de que los herejes de ropas de seda no asaltaran su grupo y enterraran la espada en su abdomen (probablemente después de haberla abusado) ella haría ese peligroso viaje de humildad, sí, ella….

 **No** ¿a quién pretendía engañar? No era una santa, nunca lo fue, y ese viaje sólo de imaginarlo le parecía aberrante ¿Ella, la gran Morgana, rebajada a una pobre peregrina sin nombre? No, ¡no! Ella no merecía eso. Además, el pecado no era suyo ¡era de los vikingos! Ellos le habían quitado lo que tenía y la habían ultrajado ¡sí, eran ellos los que se merecían el infierno! Y por el único dios que existe, ella se los daría.

Si Morgana antes estaba mentalmente inestable, ahora realmente había enloquecido, la poca seguridad que había adquirido en base a su reputación se quemó con el fuego de los dragones, dejando sólo las inseguridades y carencias en la dañada alma de la mujer. No podía encontrarse coherencia en sus pensamientos, sólo un deseo de venganza retorcidamente justificada.

—Por el dios único y verdadero, juro que vengaré esta ofensa—dijo en medio de la noche, sujetando en su mano la dorada trenza que antes perteneciera a Astrid.

Al amanecer, sentía la energía en cada vena de su cuerpo. Salió del camarote buscando a sus hombres, pero sólo vio a dos muchachos acurrucados en la cubierta, cuando los llamó ellos no respondieron, tenían manchas en las comisuras de sus labios que los ennegrecían ¡estaban muertos!

—¡Sar! ¡Gregor! ¡Egrey! ¿dónde están?—llamó a gritos a los primeros que le vinieron a la cabeza—¡Aparezcan, malditos!

Nadie respondía.

Desesperada buscó bajo la cubierta, pero no encontró nada, al alzar la mirada vio los restos de humo negro provenir de la isla, en donde antes estuvo la fogata. Enfurecida y preocupada, saltó al mar y nadó hasta la costa, las ropas empapadas se pegaban a la arena y dificultaron su caminar en la playa, pero llegó a la fogata, rodeada de sus hombres. Estaban desparramados, con arena encima de ellos y las mismas manchas en las comisuras de sus labios.

Todos estaban muertos.

La energía que había sentido esa mañana se convirtió en ira, auténtica y nacida de lo más profundo de su destrozada alma, gritó al cielo como si pudiera maldecirlo.

—¡Esta tierra maldita!—gritó—¡Esta tierra de herejes! ¡maldita sea, maldita, maldita!

Se tiró al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza, tirando de su cabello fuertemente. Golpeó el agua y las olas le regresaron el golpe empapándola, peleo contra eso como si pudiera ganarle a la marea y después agarró arena que lanzó al cielo, finalmente sus rodillas golpearon con fuerza el suelo, al tiempo que ella se rasgaba la túnica. No le quedaba nada.

No, no le quedaba nada, excepto el deseo de venganza. Ya no sólo se vengaría por ella, lo haría por sus hombres. De haber muerto en la batalla –como los hombres que perdió el día anterior– al menos les hubiera dado el lujo de la causa, considerando que murieron por una buena razón. Pero esos hombres estaban muertos, la tierra los había asesinado, era más de lo que ella pudiera soportar, era una ofensa.

La maldita tierra de esos malditos vikingos la había desafiado, quitándole la victoria, la riqueza, el honor y ahora a sus hombres. Más que sentir la muerte de ellos, sentía lo que eso significaba para ella: estaba sola. Pues no, esa maldita tierra y esos vikingos no iban a ganar. Ya son restos de cordura, Morgana se lanzó al mar y nadó contra las olas, sus brazos se movían con tanta fiereza y falta de coordinación que tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar al barco. Tiró los cuerpos de esos dos muchachos al mar y no se molestó en verlos alejarse con el oleaje, en vez de eso, fue a su camarote, sacó la trenza rubia y la puso en su cuello como si fuera collar.

Demoró casi una hora en tener el barco listo, pero al tenerlo, movió el timón y se adentró hacia el centro del archipiélago. No había mapa ni estrellas que seguir, pero eso no le importó, ella encontraría Berk y mataría a Hiccup y Astrid con sus propias manos.

.

.

.

En Dragon Edge, cuando la fiesta terminó, se llamó a los hombres más valientes para que hicieran un patrullaje especial, no se sabía nada de Morgana desde que la vencieron y la idea era encontrar lo que hubiera quedado de ella y sus hombres. Fishleg, que se sentía mejor, se ofreció a liderar el patrullaje, partió con un grupo de cinco hombres a revisar el límite del archipiélago, pensando que la mujer pudo regresar al Continente, pero no encontraron nada.

Fueron hacia el centro del archipiélago, cerca de donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea, no encontraron gran cosa más que algunos escombros que flotaban aún, como habían pasado ya un par de días sería difícil reconstruir un rastro, pero Fishleg sabía bastante de esas cosas y con ayuda de Meatlog pudo encontrar un camino hacia el este que era el más probable.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a una isla mediana que los terribles terrors y ala cambiantes solían usar en sus migraciones, pero que en otros momentos del año tendía a estar vacía. Vieron botes en la playa, pero no barcos, y un grupo de personas tiradas sobre la arena.

—¡Mira!—señaló Aly—¿Serán ellos?

—Tendremos que acercarnos más.

Aterrizaron al lado de los cuerpos, Aly ni siquiera se preocupó en revisar el perímetro, se inclinó hacia el hombre que tenía más cercano y colocó una mano sobre su frente, ardía en fiebre, al revisarlo con más detalle comprobó las manchas en sus comisuras de labios y así supo exactamente qué tenían.

—Fishleg, están envenenados—explicó—Mira estas marcas, debieron comer las Moras de Loki.

—Pero todos saben que esas moras son muy tóxicas.

—Estas son personas del continente, quizá no hay moras de ese tipo allá en el sur.

—¿No sería lo mejor?—dijo Bjorson, cruzándose de brazos—Ni siquiera hemos tenido que atraparlos, ellos solos se han dado muerte.

—¡No podemos dejarles morir!—dijo Aly exaltada, echando un rápido vistazo a todos los cuerpos sobre la arena—No son más de 20 personas, tengo medicina para todos ellos en Dragon Edge.

—Ni creas que iré a Dragon Edge para traerles medicina a estos desgraciados.

—¡Bjorson no seas cruel!—continuó Aly—Si yo estuviera en esta posición ¿no me salvarías?

—Yo arriesgaría mi vida con gusto por salvar la tuya y la de cualquier vikingo de Berk, incluso cualquiera de este archipiélago—respondió con voz solemne—Pero no pienso arriesgarme por estas personas. Sin invasores que atacaron y mataron a los nuestros ¿cómo piensas siquiera en tratarlos, Aly?

—Esta no es la forma.

—¿Acaso no fueron estos quienes atacaron y mataron a nuestras gentes?

—Bueno, sí—Aly tartamudeó—Pero ésta no es una buena forma de morir.

—¿Quieres hacerles funerales a estos malnacidos?—dijo en tono irónico.

—¡No! Pero… Hiccup debe juzgarlos ¿no?—con esa idea en mente, Aly pudo sonar más firme—Es él quien debe decidir estas cosas, es el Jefe. Además, si les dejamos morir como animales en esta isla, no somos mejores que ellos.

—En eso tienes razón—habló Fishleg por primera vez en toda esa discusión—Pero Bjorson tiene algo de razón, estas personas no son nuestros aliados, son nuestros enemigos.

—¡Fishleg no puedes hablar enserio!

—Y tú no puedes negar lo que ellos son, Aly—refutó firme—Mira, si quieres ayudarlos yo no puedo prohibírtelo.

—Fishleg ¡es una locura!

—Quizá lo sea, Bjorson, pero no soy el Jefe, no puedo darle órdenes. Aly, si quieres salvarlos, hazlo, pero no puedo obligar a nadie a que te ayude.

Aly miró alrededor, el resto de los vikingos frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, ella estaba sola en dicha proeza. Como buena mujer vikinga, Aly se puso de pie con pose altiva, les amenazó con volverse su enemiga y hacían algo contra ellos en su ausencia, y montó a su Nadder para regresar a Dragon Edge, prometiendo volver antes del anochecer con todo lo que ocupaba.

Fishleg la miró alejarse y suspiró cuando su silueta se perdió en el horizonte, probablemente Hiccup se molestaba si se enteraba de eso, pero lo que dijo fue verdad, él no podía mandarle nada a nadie, al menos no en esas cosas tan complejas. Bjorson bufó y agitó los brazos molesto, sacó su hacha y la lanzó contra un árbol, luego la sacó del tronco con pesadez.

—¡Esto es ridículo!—bufó—Ayudar a los enemigos ¡esos nos hubieran torturado antes que darnos algo de comer si hubieran ganado!

—Lo sé, pero Aly tiene razón, debemos ser mejores que ellos.

—No ayudaré nunca a nadie que haya derramado sangre de mi gente.

—Y jamás te obligaré a que lo hagas. Pero Aly es curandera, ella hizo voto de sanar a quien llegara a sus manos ¿no pensaste en eso?

—¡Son enemigos!

—¡Están heridos!

—¡Merecen morir!

—¡Cállense ya!—intervino Edgar, que no había hablado en todo ese tiempo—No ganaremos nada enfrentándonos. Al menos encontramos la tropa, que era nuestra misión, lo demás es cosa de Aly.

—Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí—Bjorson enfundó su arma y saltó a su dragón—Entregaré el reporte a Gustav.

—Yo me quedaré para hacer una descripción detallada de la escena.—dijo Fishleg—Ya sabes cómo le gustan esas cosas a Hiccup.

—Sé que lo que quieres es esperar a Aly, y está bien, alguien debe quedarse con ella. Los veré más tarde.

Bjorson se fue, y con él los demás, sólo Edgar y Fishleg se quedaron sentados en la playa, viendo a sus dragones juguetear con las olas y al grupo de hombres moribundos por los que nada podían hacer.

—Fishleg, tú conoces más a Hiccup—habló Edgar—¿Le molestará esto?

—No tengo idea.

—Sí la tienes.

—Pues… sí, quizá le moleste.

—Nunca he visto a Hiccup enfadado. Pero su padre, Stoick ¡que terror me daba cuando gritaba! ¿será Hiccup como él?

—No, bueno sí, más bien… eran distintos. Pero Hiccup también tiene mucho carácter, y te aseguro que no quieres verlo enojado.

—Ha sido un buen Jefe, no le conozco mucho, pero admito todo cuanto ha hecho.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, cuando era niño la casa de mis padres se quemó en dos ocasiones por los dragones. Después de que Hiccup entrenara a Toothless, nos hicimos de tres dragones mascotas y al fin pudimos terminar los cuartos para mis hermanos menores sin temor a que se incendiaran en la noche. Mis padres no recuerdan época alguna en que Berk tuviera tanta paz.

La palabra clave, que más llamó la atención de Fishleg, fue "paz". Edgar tenía razón, en toda su adolescencia fue protagonista de varios de los acontecimientos más importantes en la historia de la isla, por eso le resultaba un poco extraño hablar de aquello con alguien que lo vio de lejos, como Edgar.

—Es una buena persona—concluyó Fishleg—Aún si se molesta con esto, no pasará a mayores.

Una media hora después, Aly regresó con dos maletines llenos de medicamentos. A reticencia, Edgar y Fishleg le ayudaron, no podían dejarla sola atendiendo a tanto desconocido.

Primero arrastraron a los hombres hasta las sombras de los árboles, en ese proceso, descubrieron que siete ya habían fallecido, a esos los dejaron en otra zona para enterrarles después. Quedaron doce hombres, con altísimas fiebres y totalmente inconscientes. Aly les colocó comprensas con agua fresca en la frente y también les dio rápidos baños en sus brazos y pechos, después, sacó los medicamentos de sus bolsas y les inclinó la cabeza para que pudieran beber concentrados del brebaje. Los hidrató haciéndoles beber un té vigorizante especial.

Una hora después, la medicina comenzó a hacer efecto, la fiebre empezó a bajar y los hombres empezaron a murmurar cosas entre sus delirios. Fishleg aprovechó ese tiempo para recorrer la isla y describir mejor la escena, encontró los arbustos con moras de Loki cerca de la costa, de donde los hombres debieron cogerlas pensando que era comida, la hoguera era grande y a su alrededor había algunos cuantos platos con restos de comida, indicando que estaban reponiéndose de la batalla antes de enfermar. A unos 20 metros de la hoguera al norte de la isla, en la playa, estaban dos cuerpos más, tenían las marcas de envenenamiento en los labios, pero también estaban hinchados por el mar, como si el oleaje los hubiera arrastrado, no entendió eso, pero lo anotó por si resultaba ser relevante después.

Edgar cavó una modesta fosa común donde tiró los cuerpos y colocó encima de la tierra una placa con la inscripción "Muertos foráneos", sin más detalles, después de todo no sabía ni sus nombres ni de dónde eran. Antes de enterrarlos, revisó sus ropas, tenían pocas cosas y nada de valor, de repente sintió mucha pena por esos forasteros, no tenían ni siquiera sus nombres para que alguien los recordara en el más allá.

Cuando estaba anocheciendo, Aly prendió la hoguera otra vez y les dio más medicamento. A pesar de sus cuidados, cuatro hombres más fallecieron en la tarde y durante el transcurso de la noche tres más les siguieron. Al amanecer, sólo 5 sobrevivientes empezaban a recuperar la consciencia.

.

.

.

" _Encontramos a los sobrevivientes del conflicto en la playa de una isla hacia el sureste de Berk (hacia el este de la isla Berserker, por el paso de migración de los ala cambiantes) estaban envenenados por los efectos de la Mora de Loki. Aly insistió en tratarlos con medicina. Contamos 17 hombres en la playa envenenados, Aly sólo salvó a 5. Aparecieron 2 cuerpos más al norte de la cosa ahogados. Enterramos todos esos cuerpos. No hay rastro alguno de la mujer líder. Los 5 convalecientes están encerrados en la enfermería de Aly. Esperamos sus indicaciones._

 _Firma, Bjorson."_

Astrid cerró la misiva y se la pasó a Hiccup, el Jefe la dobló y guardó, los dos estaban sentados en su comedor, pensando qué hacer.

La fiesta animó bastante a todos los pobladores y estaban terminando de limpiar el Gran Salón y algunas calles, pero terminados esos deberes, no podían permitirse perder más tiempo. Era necesario saber cómo proceder.

—Aly no debió curarlos—dijo Astrid.

—Quizá, pero lo hizo. Además son sólo cinco.

—Más los 25 que tenemos aquí en Berk. En total son 30 prisioneros de guerra, procedentes de quién sabe qué parte del Continente.

—¿Quieres que les matemos?

—No lo sé, la verdad no quiero ver sangre innecesaria—el embarazo la volvía más suave—Pero no me siento segura teniéndolos aquí.

—No creo que pretendan levantarse en armas contra nosotros.

—Mi temor es otro, yo temo que alguien venga del Continente a buscarlos.

Hiccup frunció los labios, eso no se le había ocurrido, se puso de pie y se sirvió un vaso de hidromiel, necesitaba un trago. Astrid miró fijamente la madera de la mesa, perdiéndose en los remolinos, dejando que eso despejara algo su mente.

—Además—continuó Astrid—No encontraron a Morgana, y no creo que ella hubiera muerto en la pelea.

Ja, la mala hierba nunca muere, Hiccup estaba convencido que esa loca seguía viva, pero sepan los dioses donde. Lo cierto era que cada vez le parecía peor esa mujer ¿abandonar a sus hombres envenenados en una playa, a merced de los elementos? ¿qué clase de arpía hace eso?

—Yo tampoco, pero para encontrarla, temo que ocuparemos la ayuda de esos prisioneros de guerra. Son los únicos que la conocen.

—Dudo que quieran cooperar.

—Ese que no se despega de Heather parece más resignado, quizá podamos convencerla para que le pregunte lo que necesitamos saber.

—Cierto, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Cedric, no?—Hiccup asintió—Creo que no pondrá objeciones. Siempre obedece a Heather y hasta la llama "ángel". Me perturba.

—Ella se ve cómoda.

—Heather sabe que puede defenderse de quien sea, incluso él.—se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa rumbo a la puerta—Le diré que pregunte a Cedric sobre…

—Espera—de un salto, Hiccup estaba a su lado—Aún no terminamos.

—¿Ah no?

—No, dime ¿qué le responderemos a Fishleg?

Astrid parpadeó confundida, usualmente Hiccup redactaba sólo las respuestas, una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando vio que él la estaba considerando _de verdad_ como una Jefa más. La emoción hizo que le besara la mejilla antes de responder.

—Dile que estamos tratando a los prisioneros de aquí, conociéndolo debe estar preocupado. Que siga atendiéndolos pero los mantenga encerrados hasta nuevo aviso, es un tema que debemos tratar con los demás ¿no crees?

—Me has leído la mente, le escribiré eso en este instante. También otra cosa, Astrid ¿cuándo avisaremos lo de tu estado?

Ella frunció el ceño y colocó los brazos en jarras, luego suspiró, estaba harta de eso.

—¿Podría ser ahora mismo?

—Todos están ocupados.

—Ya sé, en la cena de ésta noche, terminadas las laboras de limpieza. Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes.

—Que así sea, _m'lady_.—besó su frente con cariño y la dejó salir.

Astrid sintió una extraña emoción en su abdomen bajo, pero no le dio importancia, salió de la casa y anduvo por el corto camino hasta los escalones del Gran Comedor, sabía que Heather estaba en la cocina dando las indicaciones para rescatar las sobras del banquete y preparar la cena –era muy buena cocinera– y donde ella estuviera, estaba Cedric.

Tras la puerta de la cocina estaban todas las señoras algo cansadas pero sonrientes siguiendo las instrucciones de la morena, por las miradas distraídas de algunas Astrid supo que estaban un poco borrachas. Debieron pasarla muy bien la noche anterior. El menú de esa noche serían estofados muy sencillos, algunos platillos fríos y alcohol, semejante simpleza confirmaba sus sospechas, esas señoras apenas podían ponerse en pie y era peligroso tenerlas haciendo algo laborioso en la cocina.

—¡Mi señora!—dijo la cocinera mayor.—Pase ¿algo se ofrece?

Detestaba que le dijeran señora con todo su ser, tristemente, muchos lo hacían desde que se casó con Hiccup.

—Hablar con Heather.

La morena estaba al fondo, dando instrucciones y revisando las cacerolas, en la esquina sobre una pequeña silla estaba Cedric, silencioso y observador, como siempre, con aire de curiosidad infantil.

—Allá está—la cocinera señaló titubeante la esquina—Tenga, señora, no la vi beber nada anoche. Tenga, brinde por su victoria. Tenga ¡por Berk!

—¡Por Berk!

Y las cocineras al unísono respondieron el grito, elevaron sus vasos y bebieron algo más, Heather les riñó, pero nadie le hizo caso y siguieron cantando con vocales muy abiertas sus canciones.

—Me hacen trabajar de más—se quejó Heather—Apenas se termine de cocinar aquel estofado las mandaré a casa, y terminaré yo el resto ¡estoy cuidándolas más que ayudándolas!

—Tranquila, esto no pasa a menudo.

—Claro, tú no mantienes a la señora Vifferson lejos del fuego.

Pero Heather no estaba enfadada, estaba sólo cansada y hablaba con un dejo de humor. Notó que estaba cortando unas verduras, al terminar, las echó al estofado, meneo el caldo y dejó el cucharón de lado, antes de tomar asiento.

—Le falta mucho—se limpió el sudor de la frente—Dime ¿en qué te ayudo?

—Es sobre Cedric.

El aludido no dijo nada, pretendía que no estaba ahí, pero Heather se tensó.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Fishleg encontró al resto de la tropa, pero no a Morgana. Hiccup y yo nos preguntábamos si él puede ayudarnos dándonos toda la información que pueda sobre ella y sus hombres.

—Eso no será problema, Cedric está muy dispuesto a ayudar.

—Bien, entonces vamos con Hiccup.

—Deja que termine el estofado e iremos todos juntos, no puedo dejarle esto a las señoras ¡mira su estado!

Las volteó a ver, ciertamente era lamentable.

—¿No bebes?

Astrid miró el vaso de hidromiel en su mano que Heather señalaba, negó y se lo tendió, la morena agarró el vaso con el ceño fruncido.

—Es tu favorito, Astrid.

—No tengo ganas.

—Ayer dijiste lo mismo.

—No se me antoja—se encogió de hombros—Me revuelve el estómago últimamente.

—Tú siempre tomas hasta ponerte ebria como esas señoras en las victorias ¿qué te pasa?

—¡No me pasa nada, Heather! Dioses, andas paranoica, deberías dormir.

—¡Te conozco! Has actuado extraña, primero andas muy ansiosa, luego no peleas en la ofensiva, no bebes en la victoria y andabas como niña sensible en la…

La morena detuvo la lista de síntomas, viendo a su amiga de pies a cabeza, las cocineras aún cantaban y reían tan estruendosamente que ni parecían recordar que las dos jóvenes estaban ahí. Los verdes ojos de Heather se abrieron como platos, y Astrid pudo jurar que vio el reconocimiento, la epifanía, brillando en sus pupilas.

—Astrid… ¿estás encinta?

Sólo Cedric escuchó, y se quedó rígido, esos temas eran muy íntimos en el Continente y jamás se hablaban en voz alta. Las mujeres decían "esperar familia" y después desaparecían durante el embarazo, sin aparecer en sociedad hasta que el niño estaba en sus brazos. Los hombres no hablaban el tema, como si no existiera, sólo llegaban un día y decían que tenían un hijo o hija más, como si hubiera caído en ese instante desde el cielo a los brazos de sus padres. Saber que una mujer (y una que casi habían matado días atrás) estaba embarazada lo ponía nervioso, no era un tema que personas ajenas a la familia debieran saber, al menos no en el Continente, era uno de los choques culturales más violentos que había tenido en los últimos días.

—Sí—respondió la rubia—¡Pero no digas nada! Lo anunciaremos hasta la noche.

La morena no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a su amiga, riendo con fuerza, las demás señoras sólo reían más fuerte, creyendo que las muchachas estaban embriagándose como ellas.

—¡Heather, me aprietas!

—Aguántate que es por una buena razón—le besó ambas mejillas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—No puedo creerlo… ¿Hiccup lo sabe?

—Desde luego.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Está muy contento, nunca lo había visto así—la mirada de Astrid se volvió soñadora—Le hace mucha ilusión.

—¡Tiene que estarlo! Me pone tan feliz. Tú y él…

De repente, su sonrisa se convirtió en mueca y le dio un pequeño –pero preciso– golpe en el hombro.

—¡Oye!

—¿Sabías que estabas encinta cuando peleaste?—susurró en su oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara pero con el enfado justo para que Astrid se sorprendiera.

—Sí.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Oh por favor ¿enserio tú también me vas a reñir?

Ambas amigas continuaron con la pequeña discusión entre susurros, Cedric no pudo escucharlas, sus semblantes lucían bastante serios y amenazantes, después, en un parpadeo, sonreían como niñas y Heather bebía hidromiel como si fuera agua, diciendo que le deseaba las mejores bendiciones. Eran extraños esos vikingos, que pasaban de la ira más intensa al cariño más profundo en segundos.

Finalmente, el estofado se terminó de cocer, Heather pidió ayuda de Cedric para retirar la enorme cacerola del fuego y dejó instrucciones a las ebrias cocineras de no lastimarse, saliendo el grupo por la puerta principal hacia la casa de Hiccup. No hablaron cosas importantes en ese trayecto, pero el entorno se volvió de repente muy solemne cuando entraron a la casa Haddock y se sentaron en la mesa con Hiccup.

El Jefe estaba escribiendo la carta que mandarían a Fishleg, los saludó con una sonrisa y terminó de escribir, Cedric miró impresionado cómo enrollaba la misiva y la ataba a un compartimiento en las patas del pequeño dragón posado en el alféizar, que después volaba rápido ¿también usaban a los dragones para transmitir mensajes? La lista de cosas impresionantes nunca terminaba ahí.

—¿Te llamabas Cedric, verdad?—preguntó Hiccup.

El aludido respiró hondo y asintió.

—Sí, señor.

A su lado, el ángel le sonreía, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Vio a Hiccup sentarse en la mesa, Astrid tomó asiento en un sillón cercano.

—Necesitamos que nos des información.

—Lo que ocupe, señor.

Cedric ya había entendido mucho tiempo atrás que cooperaría. Le debía al ángel su vida, y también a la extraña piedad que esas gentes le estaban mostrando.

—Cuéntanos a detalle todo lo que sepas de Morgana—pidió Astrid.

Miró a la mujer rubia impresionado, a pesar de todo, se veía fuerte e invencible. Comenzó narrando las historias que escuchó en los callejones sobre Morgana y cómo terminó sirviéndole por robar comida que no sabía era de ella, le contó las formas dolorosas en que ella le enseñó a servirle y también todas las cosas que hizo a su lado. Desde los asaltos, los chantajes, hasta las muertes. Para ese punto sus hombros se habían encorvado y tenía los ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo, avergonzado de su pasado y de su ser.

Heather sintió el corazón encogerse, era como ver a un niño pidiéndole perdón a sus padres, sabía que lo de Cedric no era una travesura sin mayores consecuencias, pero vaya, el hombre evidentemente estaba arrepentido ¿no merecía una segunda oportunidad? Tenía que hablar seriamente de eso con Hiccup y con Astrid después.

Por su parte, la pareja seguía meditando toda la información que Cedric les había dado, Hiccup escribió varias cosas en hojas, detalles que después pensaría, a fin de tomar las mejores decisiones.

—¿De dónde eres, Cedric?

—Yo soy de Stor, señor, es la ciudad más próspera de la costa norte.

—¿Podrías señalarla en un mapa?

Hiccup le tendió el mapa del archipiélago, en la esquina inferior estaba lo poco que se conocía del Continente. Le tendió papel y lápiz, a fin de que se pudiera explayar. Con cuidado, Cedric empezó a extender las líneas de la costa del Continente, formando una imagen mucho más clara de la tierra y señaló la ciudad de Stor y algunas otras.

—Más o menos aquí está Gobdgry, es grande pero su mercado es muy malo. Acá estaría Brpgren, su costa es increíblemente rica en pestes. Aquí estaba Fram, no sé si se pudo reconstruir, Morgana destruyó más de la mitad.

—¿Hay más ciudades?

—No, lo demás son pueblos muy pequeños esparcidos en la costa. Las ciudades más grandes se encuentran al sur.

—Siguiendo la costa imagino.

—Al interior por tierra, señor, lejos del mar.

Hiccup y Astrid intercambiaron miradas, ellos que estaban acostumbrados a sólo ver islas les parecía extraño pensar en una masa continental de esa magnitud.

—Espero que los de Stor no tengan planeado hacer invasiones como Morgana.

—No señor, sólo Morgana es tan loca como para venir aquí. En el Continente se cree que acá en los mares de hielo la vida es imposible y las personas salvajes, me alegra saber que no es cierto, pero dudo que nadie venga aquí a no ser que esté muy loco. Mucho menos mandar expediciones costosas.

—¿Crees que Morgana haya muerto allá en la pelea?—inquirió Heather.

—No, ella sigue viva. Y no se rinde. Deben saber, buenos señores, que esa mujer está muy desquiciada, no tiene equilibrio alguno. No estarán a salvo hasta que ella no muera.

Con esa sentencia, los tres berkianos esbozaron muecas contenidas en los labios, esa era precisamente la respuesta que más temían.

.

.

.

Heather estaba sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la cocina, viendo a las personas que llegaban para cenar. Unos hombres terminaban de prender el fuego central y otros se acercaban a la cocina para recibir sus platos de estofado y otras cosas, a su lado, Cedric tenía la mirada baja y pensativa.

—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó la morena, desconcertada por su estado.

—No, ángel.

—¿Por qué me llamas así?—preguntó Heather confundida.

—Porque para mí usted es un ángel—explicó como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo—Me ha salvado de la muerte y me protege, eso hacen los ángeles.

Heather quiso replicar, pero no encontró forma de hacerlo, se sentía halagada de que una persona la viera de esa forma y con esa gratitud y amor incondicional, muy dentro de ella una voz repetía que ese nivel de adoración no la merecía, pero por ahora, se limitaría a disfrutarla. No perdía nada ni le hacía daño a nadie.

—Te agradezco tus bellos sentimientos—respondió.

—Usted no me debe nada, yo le debo todo.—continuó Cedric.—Si recuerdo más cosas, se las diré prontamente.

—No lo dudo. Cedric ¿cómo es Stor?—llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en eso—Cuéntame de tu hogar.

Vio la emoción en los ojos verdes del ángel, ansiosa de saber, Cedric se sintió feliz de poder causar esos sentimientos en ella y procedió a dar la mejor explicación posible.

—Es una ciudad, más grande que Berk, pero muy sucia.—empezó—Con calles estrechas y usualmente tapizadas de barro y de desechos. Allá llueve mucho y por eso uno se llena de lodo con facilidad. Hay mal olor cerca del muelle por el agua estancada, pero a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los caminos se internan al Continente, los bosques se extienden y otorgan aire fresco, con olores agradables y bellas sensaciones. El bosque es lo más hermoso, sin lugar a dudas.

—¿Y las personas?

—Hay de todo tipo, pero la mayoría son malhumoradas y groseras. El rey y su corte suelen usar vestidos coloridos, ser obesos y pedantes. Estas son generalidades, pero las excepciones son pocas, y….

La explicación de Cedric quedó inconclusa cuando Hiccup se paró frente a la fogata pidiendo atención. No se habían percatado de que el Gran Comedor se había llenado de gente, que se bebía y platicaba en un ambiente ameno, y que todos guardaron silencio cuando Hiccup habló.

—Ayer festejamos la victoria que tuvimos frente a los invasores—dijo—Aún nos quedan cosas que revisar, pero en lo que eso ocurre, tengo el enorme gusto y gratitud de hacer un anuncio especial.

Volteó hacia Astrid, que estaba sentada en la silla de Jefa con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hiccup estiró la mano hacia ella invitándola a ponerse de pie, ella lo hizo, Heather notó que a diferencia de otros días no llevaba puesta su armadura, usaba un vestido blanco con rojo muy hermoso, adecuado para fiestas.

—Los dioses nos han bendecido a mí y Astrid, después del fuego nuevo, Berk tendrá un heredero.

El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos y alaridos, los hombres empezaron a vitorear a Hiccup brindando con hidromiel y las mujeres rodearon a Astrid cantando bendiciones a dioses que Cedric no conocía. Era una algarabía enorme, pero todos se contuvieron a medias cuando la anciana Gothi cruzó el salón y se paró frente a Astrid, bendiciendo con su bastón a la mujer. Los músicos empezaron a tocar canciones especiales de agradecimiento y de fiesta, lo que empezó como una noche cualquiera se convirtió en otra fiesta.

Heather brindó también y se unió al coro de _"Las bendiciones de Freya"_ que todas las mujeres cantaban felices. Vio que Astrid lucía un poco apenada por las atenciones, pero también estaba feliz, al fin podía decir con orgullo que sería madre. Los padres de Astrid estuvieron a su lado abrazándola y llorando en un parpadeo, el propio Hiccup la besó frente a todos en señal de alegría, y los hombres empezaron a cantar _"Gloria a los hijos de Odín"_ como respuesta a la canción de las mujeres.

En la mesa de los invitados especiales, Mala y Dagur brindaban con lágrimas contenidas por sus muy queridos amigos y murmuraban bendiciones, mientras Atali y Alvin tarareaban la canción, felices pero sin saber cómo expresarse abiertamente. En la mesa continua los gemelos lloraban a moco tendido, el propio Snotlout no contenía su alegría a pesar de que intentaba posar como macho orgulloso.

Cedric admiraba todo eso impresionado, jamás había conocido personas tan auténticas. La canción de los hombres terminó y las mujeres respondieron cantando ahora _"Frigg nos bendice esta noche"_ , a su lado, Heather cantaba –más bien gritaba– los coros, alzando su tarro de hidromiel en un enorme brindis imaginario. Aunque la algarabía continuó mucho más tiempo, Heather notó la incomodidad en su acompañante, y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Sé que nos los conoces—le dijo—Pero aquí festejamos mucho cuando los Jefes esperan un heredero.

—Allá en el Continente también, pero se hace de forma distinta.

—¿Ah sí? ¿cómo lo hacen?

—No se festeja que la reina esté encinta—mencionó eso último con algo de pena, decir "embarazo" era considerado grosero en Stor—Eso ni siquiera se anuncia, la gente suele deducirlo cuando la reina ya no aparece en público. Se cree que las mujeres en esas condiciones deben guardar absoluto reposo.

—¡Ni que estuvieran enfermas!—replicó Heather, bebiendo de su tarro—Perdona, continúa.

—No puedo opinar de eso—se encogió de hombros—Pero sí se anuncia cuando nace el bebé. Si es un varón se hace una fiesta enorme en todas partes y se llenan de bendiciones y regalos al heredero. Si nace una niña, sólo se desean bendiciones.

—¿Acaso no les gustan las niñas?

—En el Continente se cree que sólo los hijos varones son valiosos, y que las hijas dan problemas.

Pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de Heather llenarse de indignación, como Cedric empezaba a conocerla mejor, supo qué decir para contener su arranque de ira.

—Evidentemente están mal, hay muchas personas que opinan eso, pero los de Stor no cambian. Son tercos y bobos.

—¡Definitivamente!

La conversación se vio interrumpida otra vez cuando Hiccup y Astrid se despidieron alegando que ocupaban descansar, todos en el Gran Salón gritaron despidiéndolos y Gobber invitó una "segunda ronda" en ausencia de los festejados. Sabiendo que eso daba para largo, Heather se puso de pie y le indicó a Cedric que salieran, bajaron los escalones hasta el muelle, donde pudieron ver el enorme mar y la luna creciente.

—Ángel, he notado que aquí las mujeres son tratadas como iguales a los hombres—dijo Cedric, viendo hacia la luna—Nunca vi nada parecido en Stor.

—Pero tú seguías a Morgana ¿no?

—Era más bien su esclavo. Además, como servíamos a una mujer, éramos considerados hombres de menor rango. Eso no sucede aquí ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, una mujer puede ser tan fuerte como un hombre, o más.

—Me alegra saber eso.

Siguió viendo a la luna, pero Heather vio que estaba disperso, como si pensara muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Guardó silencio un rato hasta que no pudo contenerse y habló:

—¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso en lo mucho que le debo a usted.

—Cedric, tú no…

—Le debo mi vida y lealtad—continuó sin escucharla—Señora y ángel, por favor, aunque no lo merezco—de repente se inclinó frente a ella sobre la rodilla derecha—Acépteme como su escudero.

—¿Cómo qué?

Heather estaba impactada, nunca tuvo a alguien inclinado frente a ella de esa forma, era una postura tan comprometedora que sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que las fresas.

—Su escudero.

—No sé qué es eso ¡párate, por favor!—le urgió.

Compungido, Cedric se puso de pie y se apresuró a explicar.

—En el Continente, a los mejores guerreros y hombres más leales se les llama Caballeros—dijo—El Rey en persona los nombra y se convierten en sus enviados de honor. Como son modelos a seguir, los Caballeros cuentan con escuderos, sus aprendices leales que les acompañan en todas sus travesías.

—Las relaciones personales suenan muy complejas allá en el Continente.

—En parte lo son—por primera vez en muchísimos años, Cedric sonrió genuinamente—Heather, de la tribu Berserker, guerrera y heroína, permítame el honor de ser su escudero.

Se inclinó otra vez, Heather no supo qué responder. Volteó ansiosa a su alrededor, nadie los veía, eso era bueno, no quería tener que dar explicaciones por eso. Le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo instó a ponerse de pie.

—Hay una gran diferencia cultural entre nosotros—dijo—Por favor Cedric, déjame pensarlo un poco. Ni siquiera lo he terminado de digerir.

Aunque estaba decepcionado, Cedric asintió y acordó en silencio darle todo el tiempo y espacio suficiente.

Lejos, desde la ventana de su casa, Astrid contemplaba la escena curiosa. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba empezando a bajar la guardia en todo lo que a Cedric refería.

* * *

 _Eso es todo por ahora_

 _Una parte de mí quería matar a Morgana en altamar, decir que su nave se perdió y falleció por la insolación o deshidratación, pero no me pareció un final digno de ella, es un personaje que nunca esperé me costara tanto desarrollarlo y quiero estirarlo hasta el límite. Quizá esto sea problemático después, pero lo consideré lo mejor ¿ustedes qué opinan al respecto de Morgana?_

 _Por cierto, si no quedó claro, ella creyó que sus hombres murieron por una especie de maldición y le echa la culpa a Hiccup y Astrid. La verdad fue que se envenenaron con las moras de la isla. La mayoría murió, porque considero que en esas condiciones salvarlos hubiera sido bastante difícil. No he decidido aún qué hacer con los sobrevivientes y prisioneros (como bien se habrán dado cuenta) pero ya prometo ponerles al menos un párrafo en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Finalmente todos saben lo de Astrid, me gustó que la noticia se diera en su momento y no de forma apresurada. No describí mucho la fiesta porque sería repetir las mismas cosas que ya he mencionado antes. Además, quería darle más espacio a Heather y Cedric (énfasis en éste último) porque planeo usarlo como parte del desenlace final ¿les ha gustado la interacción entre esos dos personas? lo del escudero fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando estaba editando el capítulo y lo agregué en última hora porque me gustó._

 _ **NOTA.-** Por el diseño de mapa que están haciendo Hiccup y Cedric busqué una locación realista para Berk. He colocado al archipiélago en la posición de las **Islas Feroe** , se encuentran en medio de Islandia, Noruega y Britania, bastante al norte y en el corazón de los mares escandinavos. Lo que llaman el "Continente" vendrían siendo aldeas y pueblos en las costas de Noruega y Dinamarca. _

_Mil gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho ¡un enorme beso y abrazo a todos!_


	12. XII

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? PERDONEEEEEEN una enorme disculpa, no quise dejar el fic tanto tiempo. Hubo problemas familiares sumados a deberes escolares muy pesados, pero siempre tuve presente esta historia en mi mente. Al menos el dejar de escribir un tiempo (aunque fue doloroso) me dio algunas cuantas ideas. Por el lado bueno, tengo trabajado ya el final de esta historia y estoy terminando una más jeje. Espero que se acuerden aún de ésta autora y de éste fic y le den una oportunidad a este nuevo capítulo.

 **Reviews:**

Amai do: ¡Muchísimas gracias! me gustan tus fics y me halaga que disfrutes tanto de esta historia, espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo c:

RoxFiedler: ¡Lee cuando quieras! sé perfectamente que hay momentos y ánimo para diversas situaciones (y ojalá que este fic te deje lindas sensaciones) menos mal que te gusta la interacción de Heather/Cedric, fue algo que no planee pero que me gusta cómo se desarrolló, lo he sentido natural y espero mantenerlo.

Vyreco: Jajaja sí, a mí también me gustaría mucho ir a Escandinavia, es una región muy diferente y que realmente quisiera conocer. En lo que respecta a la historia, la situación de Morgana me costó definirla, pero ya la verás más adelante, lo mismo que lo de Cedric. El Hiccstrid siempre me encanta escribirlo (aunque edito mucho esas escenas) y me encanta aún más cuando a ustedes les gustan.

SAM ARCHER: Pueeees lo de Fishleg y Heather aún no sé qué hacer con ellos, aunque hay coqueteo en la serie, en la película 2 ponen a Fishleg como pretendiente de Ruffnut, lo cual me confundió un poco. Sigo trabajando en ese detalle jeje. Y me alegra que odies a Morgana, porque entonces hice un buen trabajo con su personaje, mi intención es que quedara muy evidenciado que estaba enloquecida, de verdad, su mente ya no funciona bien. Aún veremos un poco de ella más adelante y tengo mucha curiosidad de ver cómo reaccionas a eso... por lo demás, disfruta c;

Forever MK NH: ¡Qué lindo Puebla! siempre he querido ir :c algún día se me hará. Yo soy de Monterrey ¡te mando un enorme saludo!

Melanie Villamar: De hecho en un inicio no pensé matar a los hombres de Morgana, pero conforme fui escribiendo, supe que ellos no tenían mucho más que hacer en la historia, la idea de "matarlos" por medio de esa "maldición" (que fue envenenamiento por descuido) me pareció muy buena para que Morgana colapsara, me gustó que disfrutaras el efecto c:

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus bellas palabras! ahora sí, a leer...

* * *

 **XII**

"Te he enseñado todo lo que sabes, pero no te enseñé todo lo que yo sé" –Gobber

.

.

Hiccup y Astrid salieron del Gran Salón dejando una enorme fiesta detrás, pero no estaban muy interesados en participar en ella, se sentían halagados de que recibieran la noticia del embarazo con tanto ímpetu, pero deseaban tener su propia celebración privada en casa. Bajaron los escalones rápido, entraron a su casa y como si fueran otra vez muchachos despreocupados, cerraron la puerta y se besaron apasionadamente al mismo tiempo.

Conforme el beso se fue intensificando se movieron a pasos cortos e inseguros al interior, buscando el sillón, pero se tropezaron con la mesa. Hiccup se golpeó la espalda cayendo medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y Astrid se tumbó encima de él riendo, de esas risas que nacen del vientre bajo y se transforman en alegría pura.

— _M'lady_ , esta posición es muy incómoda—dijo Hiccup también riendo.

—Perdona—ella se irguió y le tendió la mano para levantarlo—¿Quieres hielo, señor Haddock?

—¡Yo no soy el señor Haddock!—replicó riendo—¡No soy aún tan viejo!

—Si no es el señor Haddock ¿entonces dónde está mi esposo?

Entendiendo el juego, le besó la punta de la nariz y Astrid le besó la mejilla derecha.

—¿Te parece si subimos pan, miel y un poco de leche a la habitación?—dijo en tono seductor.

—Pero señora Haddock, su esposo puede llegar en cualquier momento.

—Entonces hay que apurarnos.

Astrid fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas para colocarlas en una bandeja, mientras Hiccup encendía una vela y así poder subir los escalones sin tropezarse de nuevo. Cuando estaba terminando, Astrid miró la luna por la ventana, y sin querer, contempló dos figuras tenuemente iluminadas.

—¿Esa es Heather?

Hiccup se asomó a ver lo que su esposa –un poco malcarado porque no quería perder el momento– pero también se mostró sorprendido, ahí estaba la silueta de su amiga con Cedric. Ese hombre no le daba buena espina, menos aún después de que Astrid le contara cómo fue un secuaz tan obediente con Morgana, pero Heather insistía mucho en protegerlo y eran raras las ocasiones en que Heather protegía a alguien, por lo que debía tener alguna motivación.

—No me agrada ese tipo—dijo.—Pero si…

Su oración se cortó cuando vieron que Cedric se inclinaba frente a Heather, la berseker se notaba desconcertada a distancia, y volteaba frenéticamente, como si no quisiera que nadie la viera, apremiando al hombre para que se pusiera de pie. Aunque Cedric se paró, después volvió a inclinarse, duró así hasta que Heather puro hacerle caminar por el acantilado rumbo a los puertos.

—Espero que eso no fuera una declaración—comentó Hiccup.

—No lo sé—ella se encogió de hombros—Su cultura es diferente a la nuestra ¿no?

—Debo preguntarle sus intenciones.

—Dudo mucho que le haga daño a Heather.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Astrid le miró de reojo, buscando las palabras.

—Es una corazonada—admitió—No puedo explicarte porqué, pero… creo que él la quiere más de lo que tú y yo comprendemos ahora.

Antes de que Hiccup continuara con la conversación, Astrid se abalanzó a sus brazos y le besó con pasión, moviendo sus manos con ansiedad en toda su espalda y gimiendo suavemente cuando él le acarició los senos.

—Tu aquí perdiendo el tiempo ¡mi esposo no debe tardar, te lo dije!—dijo sonriendo.

Hiccup rio al abrazarla y cargarla, Astrid se sujetó bien de su cuello mientras él la subía a trote suave por las escaleras; Heather y Cedric estaban en su mente, pero los pusieron en pausa, ya pensarían en aquello mañana. Por lo pronto, tenían una noche entera para celebrar una de las ocasiones más felices de su matrimonio.

.

.

.

Astrid estaba recostada en la cama, excepto por una sábana torpemente acomodada sobre sus piernas, su desnudez podía verse bajo la enigmática luz de la luna. Se encontraba muy cómoda entre los cojines, escuchando la acompasada respiración de Hiccup, que estaba a su lado. Ella veía hacia el techo, parpadeando con pesadez, pero con varias emociones en su mente impidiéndole dormitar. Hiccup la miraba fijamente, sin perder detalle de sus curveadas pestañas, su cabello despeinado y mejillas sonrojadas.

Viéndola tan relajada y algo acurrucada hacia él hinchaba su ego varonil, Astrid nunca se veía tan hermosa como cuando estaba descansando desnuda a su lado.

Acarició con ternura su mejilla, y la notó algo caliente, se estiró para agarrar la sábana y la colocó sobre su cuerpo.

—Te vas a enfriar—explicó.

Ella se volteó y le besó la nariz, estaba acostumbrada a sus atenciones dulces.

—Preocupón—dijo juguetona—No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco.

—Sigo pensando…

—¿En qué?

Astrid se removió para posicionarse sobre su pecho, Hiccup la recibió gustoso y la apretó con cariño, besándole en un ángulo de la clavícula que le hacía cosquillas para hacerla reír. El ambiente era tan íntimo y dulce, sólo la luna podía ver a la joven pareja acurrucada y abrazada, besándose con profundo amor, envueltos entre sábanas y cojines.

—En todo y nada—respondió entre besos y risas—Pero sobre todo en el bebé.

Casi por instinto, ante la mención del bebé, Hiccup colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Astrid. Momentos antes, cuando estaban inmersos en su pasión, se detuvo algún rato contemplando la tersa piel de su esposa y besándole un abdomen aún plano, deseando que su hijo no nacido supiera que era deseado. Aún ahora, con sus manos sobre ella y besándole la coronilla, pensaba en eso.

—Al menos ya todos lo saben.

—Fue lindo verlos tan contentos, sobre todo a mis padres.

—Sí, Helga se veía bastante feliz.

—Papá tuvo que esconderse detrás de ella para que no le vieran llorar.

—Supongo que mi papá hubiera reaccionado parecido.

Ante la mención de Stoick, Astrid se irguió un poco para besarle la frente a su esposo, sabía que Hiccup lo extrañaba muchísimo y más en esas situaciones.

—Él estaría extasiado.

—Desde luego que sí—los ojos de Hiccup se oscurecieron un poco, pero antes de ponerse triste, retomó la conversación—Pero también estaba pensando que debemos preparar varias cosas.

—¿Cómo qué cosas?—inquirió Astrid curiosa.

—Hay que preparar el cuarto del bebé—había un tinte de emoción contenida en la voz de Hiccup—También hay que reacomodar la casa para que sea apta para los niños.

—¿Los niños?

—Pues… yo quisiera más hijos.

—Yo también.

—Quizá podamos conseguir otros muebles más nuevos, los que están abajo son bastante viejos.

—No sería mala idea, y poner las armas en algún cobertizo.

—Si quieres podría llevarlas a la fragua.

—No, siempre hay que tener alguna arma en casa, pero que esté fuera del alcance del bebé.

—Me parece bien.

—También estaba pensando en que debemos conseguirle ropas de lana, porque nacerá antes de que termine el invierno.

—Cierto, y…

La pareja siguió hablando de sus preparativos, sin percatarse, la noche siguió pasando y el cansancio hizo que sus voces disminuyeran hasta desaparecer. Durmieron envueltos en la felicidad y optimismo propio de las personas que vislumbran un futuro alegre y dulce.

.

.

.

Heather regresó al Gran Salón tras despedirse de Cedric –el hombre se fue a dormir– necesitaba un trago después del momento tan curioso que recién habían pasado. Cedric le explicó con mucho detalle las complejas relaciones entre Caballero y Escudero, y aunque estaba halagada de que él la respetara de esa forma, no estaba segura de aceptar dicha propuesta. En el salón, aún había varias personas bebiendo y platicando, en una mesa, sus amigos no parecían tener intención de irse. Se sirvió un vaso con hidromiel y se acercó a ellos para relajarse un poco.

—Hey, la berserker está aquí—dijo Tuffnut, ya algo borracho—¿No te habías ido con tu galán reformado?

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu galán, ese tipo del continente al que Hiccup odia tanto.

—Cedric no es mi galán.

—¡Pero si tus ojos brillan cuando lo ves!

Heather rodó los ojos, pero supuso que los gemelos estaban comportándose como siempre. De hecho, el que se veía más bebido era Snotlout, que tenía la mirada algo perdida y una sonrisa torpe de alegría etílica.

—Sí, brillan tus ojos—murmuró Snotlout con ese acento atropellado de los ebrios—Como los de Hiccup… _hip_ —todos rieron por el conveniente hipo de Snotlout, hasta Heather.

—Hiccup estaba que reventaba de orgullo—continuó Tuffnut.

—Y Astrid también, estaba tan radiante—la voz de Ruffnut se volvió extrañamente dulce—¡Qué dicha!

—Estoy muy feliz por ellos—dijo Heather—Se merecen una linda y gran familia.

—¿Grande?

—¿Por qué no?

—Yo apuesto a que tendrán tres hijos.

—No—replicó Ruffnut—Tendrán cinco.

—¿Por qué cinco?

—Porque a Astrid le encanta el…

Heather no quiso escuchar, pero las risas de sus amigos le hicieron entender más o menos qué comentario hizo la mujer. Bebió de su hidromiel, y sintió el aturdimiento propio del alcohol, haciendo que sus sentidos se volvieran agudos y llevaderos.

—Será niño, uno flaco y delgaducho como Hiccup de niño.

—No, será una niña aguerrida como Astrid.

—¿Y si es niño aguerrido?

—¡Ya sé, una niña debilucha!

—Hasta crees que Astrid dejará que sus hijos sean inútiles con las armas…

—Yo más bien creo que le enseñarán a montar un dragón antes que caminar.

—Eso está fuera de discusión.

—Y sea niño o niña, será guapo.

—Que la bendición de Freiya los acompañe siempre—Heather alzó el tarro y todos los demás la imitaron.

—¡Salud!

Terminadas sus bebidas de golpe, pidieron una ronda más. El fuego de la hoguera seguía alto y calentaba de tal forma el recinto que causaba una sensación de bienestar generalizado, el murmullo de voces era tan rítmico y el olor a madera tan embriagante que, de poco en poco, Heather sintió su cabeza ascender hasta las nubes, lejos de angustias, liberándose con cada risa provocada por sus amigos.

Apenas se percató de que su hermano Dagur estaba detrás de ella, diciéndole que lo acompañara, y no fue del todo consciente de cómo sus piernas se movieron hasta la puerta. Cuando sintió el aire frío de la noche golpear su rostro, entonces todo el alcohol pareció subir de golpe y el mareo la hizo aferrarse a Dagur, quien la sujetó con fuerza y le hizo apoyarse en su hombro.

—Has bebido mucho hermanita—le dijo en tono juguetón.

—Sólo… cinco… o seis tarros.

—Creo que deberías dormir.

—Tonterías ¿de qué querías hablar?

—La verdad de nada, sólo quería asegurarme de que llegaras a casa. Ocupas descansar.

—Bah, ¿qué le puede hacer el hidromiel a una berseker?

Pero sus pies la traicionaron cuando tropezó con un escalón y, gracias a Dagur, evitó una espantosa caída en picada por la monumental escalera.

—Tú te vienes conmigo a casa.

—Aguafiestas.

Dagur la cargó como si fuera una bebé, y con se arrullo, la muchacha fue desvaneciéndose cada vez más. Oía las voces de valkirias que susurraban a su alrededor, quizá comentando que era una excelente guerrera, una de esas hermosas valkirias colocó una manta sobre su cuerpo en actitud mimosa, y quizá fue Odín el que le deseó las buenas noches, dejándola sobre un lecho cómodo y en una habitación oscura.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que Heather estaba bien, Dagur y Mala la dejaron sola en su recámara y ellos se fueron a la sala. Estaban en una casa grande y cómoda, especial para invitados distinguidos, aunque Heather tenía su propia casa más pequeña y personal, Dagur consideró prudente que su hermana se quedara con ellos esa noche, porque adivinaba que tendría una espantosa resaca en la mañana.

Ya en la sala, Mala sirvió leche tibia, un truco que usaban para dormir mejor, la pareja estaba sentada bebiendo en silencio, esperando que la tranquilidad propia de la noche los fuera seduciendo al lecho.

—Estás preocupado por Heather ¿no?.—preguntó Mala.

Dagur –cuya mirada estaba perdida en algun punto lejano– reaccionó ante la voz de su esposa y no pudo disimular una mueca.

—No me agrada ese sujeto continental.

—A Hiccup Haddock tampoco parece agradarle.

—Desde luego que no, ese fulano le pegó a Astrid ¡si te hubiera tocado un cabello, ya estaría muerto!

—¿Te da miedo que sea violento con Heather?

—No, eso no. Me molesta que la siga tanto… parece que se está enamorando de ella.

—Por favor, apenas la conoce. Yo más bien diría que es admiración.

—Hay una línea delgada entre esos dos sentimientos.

—En eso tienes razón.

Mala bebió un poco más de leche, que se sentía bien en su estómago.

—La verdad no había pensado mucho en la situación—dijo—Pero ahora que la comentas, sí es bastante curioso, y no del todo agradable.

—Nada agradable.

—Pero Heather es fuerte e inteligente. Y ella lo protege mucho.

—Ese es mi punto ¿para qué lo protege? A ella también debe gustarle.

—¿Tú crees?

—Mira, sé que me estoy precipitando, pero es parte de mi punto ¿no ves que hay algo entre esos dos? Es como una complicidad extraña, de esas que pueden derivar en _algo más_ ¿me entiendes?

—Sí, ya te entendí.

—Conozco a Heather, si le insinúo que me desagrada su relación se encaprichará más con él. Y Cedric no me agrada nada.

—Pero Dagur, si ella lo protege ¿no crees que puede tener algún motivo?

—Sólo se me ocurre que le tiene lástima, el tipo está solo y tiene cara de niño perdido.

—Según su relato, esa tal Morgana fue en extremo cruel con él.

—Yo no le tengo pena a las personas que sufren Mala, y lo sabes. Todos siempre sufrimos, algunos más, algunos menos, pero todos lo hacemos.

—Eres algo duro, amor.

—No, soy realista. Admiro a las personas que son fuertes, como tú; y entiendo que las personas sean sencillas, pero no soporto a los conformistas. Aquellos que se la pasan echándole la culpa a la vida por quiénes son ¡nadie los obligó a nada!

—Y Cedric es de esos últimos para ti, según entiendo.

—No tolero que tenga esa cara de niño perdido, es un hombre, debería aceptar las cosas que hizo y buscar enmendarlo. Eso hacen los vikingos.

—Sí, pero él no es vikingo.

—Otra razón más para que no me agrade.

Mala sonrió, le gustaba ver esa fase protectora de su esposo. Las personas solían ver en Dagur a una persona alocada, fuerte y decidida, pero pocos sabían que tenía un lado sensible y filosófico. Ella simplemente amaba todas las complejas facetas de su esposo, que lo hacían una persona completa.

—Creo que, antes de tomar alguna postura más específica, deberíamos conocer un poco más a Cedric.

—¿tú crees?

—La verdad es que sabemos poco de él. Heather le conoce más y deberíamos darle el beneficio de la duda ¿no? Al menos por ella.

Dagur suspiró, pero sabía que su esposa tenía razón. Ya más calmado, notó que la expresión de su esposa era pensativa, algo que no había reparado antes.

—¿Tienes algo en mente también, verdad?

—Es sólo que estoy procesando las cosas que han pasado—le dijo—Como que muchas cosas han cambiado en muy poco tiempo.

—A mí también me da esa sensación, cierro los ojos y ¡pum! Es como si el tiempo me golpeara la cara.

—Cuando recuerdo la batalla contra Morgana, pienso en la bravura de nuestros hombres y en cómo nos deshicimos de esa forastera, pero también pienso en Hiccup Haddock, y en cómo nos lideró a todos.

—Hiccup es admirable en muchas cosas—continuó Dagur—Pero su principal cualidad es su liderazgo nato. He conocido a muy pocas personas capaces de imponerse en situaciones difíciles.

—Supongo que es una habilidad heredada, lo poco que conocí de su padre, el difunto Stoick Haddock, pude apreciar que era un líder bueno.

—Sí, Stoick era un buen Jefe, pero ¿sabes? Creo que Hiccup será mejor. Su liderazgo es más natural, a mi parecer.

—Me alegra que haya un líder en el cual todos confiemos. Estaba pensando que si llegan más forasteros al archipiélago, ocuparemos ayuda, todos somos pueblos fuertes pero unidos seremos una gran diferencia.

—Como nos unimos contra Morgana ¿no?

—Sí, exactamente. Y creo que Hiccup es el único que puede mantenernos unidos en esta circunstancia, es parte de su don.

—Coincido contigo, yo soy Jefe de los Berseker, pero dudo que la gente de Berk o los de Alvin me sigan si es necesario. En cambio, no lo pensarían dos veces si el que les habla es Hiccup.

—Supongo que es porque se ha ganado el respeto de nosotros.

—El respeto y al aprecio—agregó Dagur—Realmente espero que su pueblo y su familia sean bendecidas por Odín, es de los pocos hombres que se lo merecen.

—Cambiando el tema—dijo Mala, las últimas palabras de su esposo le recordaron otro pensamiento—Me sorprendió saber que Astrid está encinta. No me lo esperaba, menos después de verla pelear.

—Yo menos, aunque sí me pareció extraño que peleara en la parte de atrás y no en pleno campo de batalla.

—No reparé en eso el día de ayer.

—Supongo que ya lo sabía desde ese momento.

—Quizá, aunque sigue siendo una linda noticia.

—No, ¡es una noticia maravillosa!

La pareja se miró a los ojos, la verdad ellos no habían hablado mucho sobre tener hijos. Desde luego que estaba implícito que serían padres algún día, pero esa era la primera vez que los dos parecían estar conscientes de ese deseo.

—Creo que iré a la cama—dijo Mala, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa seductora.

—Voy contigo.

Afortunadamente, Heather estaba demasiado dormida –gracias al alcohol– como para notar las risas juguetonas y los gemidos que le siguieron a esa conversación.

.

.

.

Gobber permaneció sentado en su mesa cuando Hiccup y Astrid se despidieron de la cena alegando que estaban cansados (sí, claro, nadie se tragaba esa) y en su felicidad pidió una segunda ronda para todos. No todos los días uno se enteraba de que venía un heredero en camino, además, Gobber estaba emocionado y extasiado, para nadie era un secreto que él quería a Hiccup casi como a un hijo y le hacía mucha ilusión saber que sería padre.

Aunque bebió mucho, el alcohol no se le subía a la cabeza muy rápido, gracias a muchos años de perfeccionar la técnica. Así pues, sentado desde la mesa, veía a su alrededor cómo caían uno en uno los hombres a los etílicos brazos del sueño. Seguían escuchándose los cantos propios de quienes festejan, pero eso era el principio, faltaba una semana entera de menciones, oraciones, cantos y banquetes en honor a los dioses para que el futuro heredero naciera sin complicaciones. Esas tradiciones eran muy amenas y, como había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última (que fue cuando Hiccup nació) todos en Berk ansiaban hacer enormes festejos.

Pero esa noche la gente bebió hasta embriagarse, algunas señoras o señores escoltaban a sus parejas a casa para que no hicieran mayores espectáculos. Los Hofferson se quedaron un buen tiempo, y fue Patrick quien debió llevarse a una Helga completamente ebria –de alcohol y felicidad– mientras la señora cantaba por tercera vez "Bendita Freiya". No muy lejos, sentados en otra mesa, estaban los amigos de Hiccup, aún bebiendo copiosamente.

Valka no se quedaba muy atrás, ella estaba rodeada de otro grupo de mujeres –varias de las que antes fueron sus amigas– no había tomado mucho, pero daba esa impresión, pues sus modos usualmente tranquilos ahora eran frenéticos y mostraban toda la ilusión que le generaba ser abuela.

En algún momento de esa velada, pensó en su amigo Stoick, y que él también deseaba ser abuelo antes de morir. Los dioses no le cumplieron ese deseo, pero como estaba convencido de que su difunto amigo los veía desde el Valhalla, sonrió al techo y alzó el tarro, simbólicamente dedicándosela, cuando murmuró:

—Va por ti, amigo mío. Sé que estarías orgulloso.

Terminó su trago, nadie pareció darse cuenta de ese gesto. Pensó que Stoick ya habría hecho al menos dos fiestas y presumiría entre todos los hombres que su hijo se convertiría en padre –de paso, avergonzaría a Hiccup dándole consejos paternales un poco directos– habría sido una escena graciosa.

Sin embargo, aunque estaba contento, sus agudos ojos llenos de experiencia analizaban el entorno con una pericia que pocos poseían. Nunca fue Jefe, pero como mano derecha de uno, Gobber desarrolló un agudo instinto de gentes, que no se molestaba en usar a no ser que fuera necesario. Su lealtad estaba y estaría siempre con los Haddock, pero no era traición lo que veía a su alrededor, sino cambio.

Lo notaba en la forma que los hombres, aún ebrios, se referían a Hiccup con un respeto muy particular, o cómo las señoras susurraban bendiciones especiales hacia Astrid, de esas que se rezaban muy pocas veces. Gobber siempre supo que Hiccup y Astrid eran apreciados como Jefes, pero ganada la pelea contra Morgana, empezaron a despertar un respeto muy diferente al que vio con Stoick.

Sí, todos respetaban y en cierta forma admiraban a Stoick, era un vikingo en todo el sentido de la definición: fuerte, firme, decidido y directo. También fue un buen líder, una persona afable dentro de sus defectos –la necedad el principal– y que buscó el bienestar común. El respeto que se le tenía a Hiccup fue diferente, admiraban al chiquillo por su inteligencia y, después de todo, sabían que sería el Jefe algún día, confiaban en que sería ingenioso y hábil cuando le tocara usar la capa de líder.

La derrota de Morgana, gracias a las buenas decisiones y liderazgo de Hiccup –y sus aliados y amigos– estaba generando una nueva expectación en Berk. Todos parecían contentos, seguros y casi… casi ceremoniales. Fue apenas un destello lo que Gobber vio entre todos los que seguían en el Gran Salón, y debía ponerle más atención al asunto en días posteriores, pero su experiencia hacía que estuviera muy seguro de una cosa: ya nada sería como antes.

"Todo cambia ¿no?" pensó.

Gobber se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida, arrastraba un poco la pierna porque últimamente le dolía más. Por esa lentitud, vio perfectamente a Heather salir con Cedric al lado. Había algo también entre esos dos, pero no romántico propiamente, Gobber creía que parte del cambio vendría de ellos.

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a alumbrar el cielo, y Ruffnut veía a su alrededor. Su hermano, como medio pueblo, estaban dormidos por la resaca, ella se salvó porque la noche anterior vomitó, perdiendo la mayor parte de su borrachera con esa acción. Se despertó temprano para ir por agua y evitarse los molestos dolores de cabeza, no había nadie en el Gran Salón, pero como siempre las puertas estaban abiertas y no tardó mucho en encontrar los baldes de agua fresca.

Cuando salió, el sol iluminaba la mitad del pueblo, y gracias a la altura, pudo vislumbrarlo mejor. Esa mañana todo se sentía distinto, no sabía si era porque aún tenía algún efecto secundario de su borrachera, o porque el contraste de las luces aún era muy marcado otorgándole al pueblo esa visión peculiar. De hecho, Ruffnut no estaba del todo segura de cuál era el cambio que veía. Frente a ella estaban las mismas casas de siempre, aún silenciosas, los mismos caminos, bardas, piedras y dragones dormitando. Pero nada se veía igual.

Consternada, la joven Thorston se quedó sentada observando el panorama. Su mente, más abierta e imaginativa, encontró mucho más sencillo identificar la sensación de expectación que rodeaba su entorno: era eso lo que notaba distinto. Como si el tiempo se hubiera tomado una pausa, en espera de que las personas de Berk tomaran la decisión de cómo emprenderían esa nueva etapa en sus vidas.

Aunque nadie lo había dicho en voz alta, todos pensaban que la pelea contra Morgana era un parteaguas. Incluso los más despistados podían percatarse de que las cosas seguían cambiando ¿cómo y en qué? Ni siquiera Ruffnut estaba del todo segura. Ella sólo contemplaba desde su asiento, ansiosa de tener una respuesta más concisa.

El único que sabía exactamente qué estaba cambiando y cómo, era Gobber. El viejo vikingo sentía más dolor en sus articulaciones esa mañana, pero no le impidió ponerse de pie y asomarse por la ventana, en espera a que el resto de los berkianos salieran también. Considerando el ambiente fiestero de los últimos días, nadie estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero a su debido tiempo los hombres se pusieron a limpiar y las mujeres a cocinar, intentado hacer de aquél un día común.

Gobber no había presenciado ese tipo de cambio en toda su vida, pero leyó y escuchó muchas historias similares, de cómo grandes hombres se reunían en tiempos difíciles y uno sobresalía de todos, el Jefe de Jefes, el líder innato del archipiélago. Estaba impresionado y orgulloso de que ese Jefe innato fuera Hiccup, pero lo más curioso era que nadie parecía haberse percatado aún de eso, excepto él.

A media mañana salió de su casa rumbo al Gran Comedor, en la mesa principal estaban sentados Dagur, Mala y Alvin. Las Doncellas Aladas aún atendían a sus dragones, pero no deberían demorarse mucho en aparecer. Gobber se permitió observarlos a distancia un buen rato, eran los Jefes de diferentes tribus, todas fuertes y orgullosas, y hablaban entre ellos cómodamente, pero él notaba algo que ni siquiera ellos habían detectado: esperaban a Hiccup. No solamente su compañía para comer, sino sus indicaciones. Subconscientemente, ya habían declarado a Hiccup su Jefe.

En las canciones de los abuelos y viejos, se hablaba de esa lejana época en que el archipiélago era un solo reino –curiosamente, gobernado por un Haddock– hasta que los pueblos se dispersaron y las aldeas se dividieron, formando el mapa que él conocía. Ahora que observaba a detalle el comportamiento de los Jefes, vio la esencia misma del cambio: faltaba poco para una nueva unificación.

Quizá él no la vería en vida, sus huesos ya eran viejos, pero le agradaba mucho poder ver los inicios de esos cambios, porque todo se veía bien. Era como contemplar las nubes azules de un verano esplendoroso, estaba seguro de que una época de prosperidad se mantendría en todo el archipiélago.

La puerta se abrió, Hiccup y Astrid entraron con sonrisas discretas y un excelente humor. Tomaron sus asientos –los principales– en la mesa de los Jefes, saludando a todos con bromas pequeñas y aceptando los platos de comida. Una cocinera se acercó a Astrid llevándole un té especial y también una charola con alimentos más apropiados, que ella consumió gustosa. Ahí estaban, platicando de las nuevas acciones a tomar y del futuro que emprenderían desde ese día… con Hiccup en la cabecera.

Sí, no había lugar a dudas, sus viejos ojos y experimentados sentidos habían acertado. Sólo quedaba esperar y rezar a los dioses para que le dejaran ver la mayor parte posible de ese futuro esplendoroso que les esperaba a los vikingos.

.

.

.

En dos horas de charla, resolvieron la mayoría de los pendientes. Dagur y Mala acordaron mandar algunas provisiones a Berk, en cooperación por las fiestas dadas. Alvin dejaría a un escuadrón de sus mejores hombres para que les ayudara con los prisioneros; como éstos eran numerosos y además provenían del Continente, no estaban seguros de encerrarlos en la Isla de los Marginados. Decidieron que, cualquiera que fuera la resolución de Hiccup, todos la aceptarían. Por lo pronto cada uno de los Jefes debía regresar a sus pueblos para atender a sus gentes y contarles las buenas noticias de la victoria, no podían quedarse más tiempo en Berk, pero se reunirían en la próxima luna llena para saber cuál decisión había tomado Hiccup con respecto a los prisioneros y también para hablar con mayor tiempo y claridad sobre un acuerdo escrito de cooperación militar.

Con todo eso acordado, Mala, Dagur y Alvin se fueron a los muelles guiando a sus personas hasta los barcos, que estaban preparándose, y zarparon media hora después. Atali y las Doncellas se fueron volando una hora después, reiterando que ellas serían siempre aliadas de Hiccup. Conforme Berk se fue vaciando, la calma llegó a sus calles, Astrid lideró una pequeña patrulla para limpiar el pueblo, mientras Hiccup revisaba los establos y las provisiones.

La calma se estaba instalando en el pueblo, y con ella, se empezaban a asimilar los cambios. Berk siempre fue un pueblo orgulloso y que presumía de victorias en su historia, pero ésta batalla tan reciente sabía a una gloria mayor. Además, Hiccup y Astrid tendrían un hijo, lo cual garantizaría el linaje de los Jefes Haddock. Todo parecían ser buenas noticias.

Al día siguiente, terminados los deberes inmediatos, Hiccup y Astrid visitaron a los prisioneros de guerra. Habían 25 en Berk, encerrados en dos celdas improvisadas anexadas al establo. La presencia de los dragones parecía intimidarlos mucho, pero no se quejaban en exceso y parecían confundidos. Cedric se contaba a parte, porque estaba siempre con Heather –ella le había quitado el amarre en sus manos, pero aún era fácil identificarlo porque usaba el corte tan extraño de las ropas del Continente y tela distinta– pero los visitaba a diario y eso parecía calmarlos.

Hiccup habló con ellos en general, y notó que los hombres le respondían con recelo, pero también respeto. No detectó ninguna insolencia, y eso le pareció muy extraño. Les preguntó por sus vidas, si tenían algún indicio de dónde estaría Morgana y si tenían a dónde regresar en el Continente. Sus respuestas generales fueron que sus vidas fueron comunes, que nadie nunca sabía qué esperar con Morgana y que nadie tenía familia o amigos esperándoles.

—Estas personas parecen haber sido muy miserables—dijo Astrid—¿Qué haremos con ellos?

—No lo sé. Había pensado en darles un barco y decirles que se fueran al Continente.

—Eso es peligroso ¿y si después quieren vengarse y atacarnos?

—Dicen que no tienen a nadie, pero no me fío de eso. Creo que esa idea era muy idealista.

—Sé que no quieres más peleas ni más sangre—Astrid le miró a los ojos con firmeza—Pero debemos pensar primero en Berk.

Hiccup asintió, ella tenía razón, pero debí haber alguna solución más práctica. La pareja pensó en eso casi todo el día, mientras continuaban con sus deberes, ya en la tarde se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, donde comieron mientras retomaban el tema, ésta vez, Gobber se les unió.

—Matarlos podría ser trágico—coincidió Gobber—Llevan varios días aquí, la bravura original está diluyéndose.

—Lo sé, pero liberarlos tampoco es muy buena idea—continuó Hiccup—Pueden ser una amenaza después.

—¿Has hablado con Alvin para encerrarlos?

—Sí, pero no tienen tanto espacio allá. Habría que hacer una prisión formal aquí, y no quiero perder tiempo y recursos.

Inmersos en su plática, no vieron a Heather acercarse a ellos, la morena simplemente se sentó al lado de Astrid y esperó a que la saludaran, Gobber hizo un gesto simple, pero Hiccup y Astrid inmediatamente voltearon hacia ella, felices de poder distraerse un poco.

—No te he visto en todo el día—dijo Astrid—Pensé que te irías con Dagur.

—Aún no, ocupaba pensar… y hablar con ustedes.

—¿En qué te podemos ayudar?

—Es sobre Cedric… me preguntó si podía ser mi escudero.

—¿Tu qué?

—Escudero—repitió la palabra de forma lenta—No sabía qué era, pero me explicó que en el Continente los escuderos son los ayudantes de los guerreros más fuertes y nobles.

—Así que te pidió ser tu ayudante ¿no?

—Básicamente, se supone que me prometería lealtad absoluta.

—Cedric no se te ha separado desde que lo rescataste—dijo Astrid—¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

La pregunta sonó algo pícara, pero lo más curioso fue que Heather, en vez de molestarse o replicar, simplemente sonrió. Eso le pasó desapercibido a Hiccup, pero no a Astrid, quien entendió en ese momento un poco más aquella relación.

—Es extraño—respondió Heather—Cedric parece tenerme mucha gratitud, nunca había visto nada así.

—¿Entonces lo harás tu escudero?

—Depende lo que ustedes digan—Heather intentaba sonar seria—Es un prisionero de guerra, después de todo, y ustedes no han decidido qué hacer con ellos.

—¿Te molestaría mucho que lo encerráramos de por vida, verdad?

Heather hizo una mueca, bajando los ojos, era evidente que sí, pero sus labios dijeron:

—Es decisión de ustedes.

Astrid miró a Hiccup, insinuándole con la mirada que consintiera los planes de Heather. Sentado y bebiendo hidromiel, Gobber no decía nada, se había limitado a escuchar, sus presentimientos de cambio estaba materializándose ahí, frente a él, intentaba por todos los medios ocultar su media sonrisa burlona por haber tenido razón.

—Si permito que Cedric sea tu escudero, entonces estaría haciendo una excepción con el sobre todos los demás prisioneros—dijo Hiccup, aunque no hablaba en tono sereno, más bien estaba explicando la situación.

—Todo depende de ti, Hiccup—repuso Heather—Eres el Jefe, nadie cuestionará lo que digas.

—Los prisioneros son eso, no son berkianos ni tampoco personas del archipiélago—agregó Astrid—Técnicamente no tienen derecho alguno, no forman parte de clan, tribu o familia alguna.

Gobber asintió levemente, Astrid tenía razón, entre los vikingos sólo se le otorgaba derechos a las personas que provenían de familias, clanes o tribus reconocidas. Únicamente cuando una persona cometía un crimen atroz, perdía sus derechos de nombre y quedaba recluido o exiliado. Los forasteros, desde luego, no pertenecían a nadie, y en ese sentido no podía tomárseles en cuenta.

Hiccup lo sabía, conocía de memoria todas las normas –escritas y no escritas– del archipiélago, las tradiciones y cultura local. Fueron cosas que aprendió desde niño, cuando su padre le instruía cómo ser un buen Jefe. Pero…

—Quiero ser justo con ellos.—repuso Hiccup—Seguían las órdenes de esa bruja, ¿realmente puedo condenarlos por eso?

No hubo respuesta, porque nadie sabía qué decir.

—Piénsalo—Heather se puso de pie—Y dime qué piensas. Respetaré tu decisión, Hiccup.

La morena se fue con pasos algo apurados, Astrid le dijo a Hiccup que hablaría con ella, porque la veía sensible, el Jefe de Berk miró a su esposa salir del recinto siguiendo a su amiga, mientras meditaba sus pensamientos. Sólo Gobber permaneció sentado a su lado, bebiendo hidromiel, esperó el tiempo prudente antes de hablar.

—Es curioso ¿no?—Hiccup volteó a verlo—Cómo todo cambia y tú eres el centro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No te has dado cuenta? bueno, así suele pasar. Hay muchas cosas cambiando aquí en Berk muchacho, y todos es por ti.

—Eso no es nuevo Gobber—repuso el joven Jefe—Las cosas han cambiado desde que monté a Toothless ¿no crees?

—Sí, ese fue un enorme cambio para todos. Pero esto es distinto, puedo verlo en todos.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Mira a tu alrededor, la forma en que todos te dan tu espacio ¿no lo ves?—así lo hizo Hiccup, pero no vio diferencia alguna, es decir, no había nadie sentado en una mesa inmediata a la de él, pero había pocas personas en el Gran Comedor, así que no se sorprendió.

—No.

—Muchacho, eres inteligente y muy capaz, pero te falta la experiencia—algo que a Gobber le sobraba—No se trata sólo de nuestras gentes aquí en Berk, es también sobre los demás Jefes. Dagur, Mala, Alvin… todos están dispuestos a hacer lo que les pidas. Lo curioso es que ellos no se habían dado cuenta, hasta que los convocaste a pelear, y lejos de indignarse, ellos se ven muy conformes con el hecho de obedecerte.

—¿Obedecerme? Por favor Gobber, eso es ridículo. Ellos son amigos y me han ayudado, es todo. Además yo no les hablé, eso lo hizo mi madre.

—Sí, Valka los convoco, pero lo hizo en tu nombre. Ninguno de ellos lo pensaron dos veces para venir, simplemente porque era tu nombre el que estaba de por medio.

—Tenemos una buena amistad, Gobber.

—No Hiccup, eso no tiene que ver con la amistad. Ellos vinieron, pelearon, ganaron y te otorgaron la victoria. Incluso te otorgaron la libertad de decidir qué pasará ahora, lo que harán con los prisioneros y demás. Eso significa que te conceden todo el honor de la pelea.

—Eso… no lo había pensado así—Hiccup adoptó aquella expresión pensativa tan característica de él—Si ellos me hubieran hablado, habría ido sin problema, como antes.

—Antes eran un joven aventurero que volaba por todo el archipiélago haciendo amistades, aprendiendo y creciendo como persona. Ahora eres un Jefe fuerte y un futuro padre de familia. Las perspectivas cambian.

—Yo creo que estás pensando de más, Gobber.

—Y yo creo que no quieres entender lo que te estoy diciendo, y no puedo culparte—Gobber terminó su bebida de un trago—Debe ser abrumador, pero debes saberlo desde ahora Hiccup para que no te tome por sorpresa después. Incluso lo de Heather demuestra mi punto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Heather con esto?

—No es sólo ella, es su actitud. En otros tiempos, ella simplemente hubiera tomado a Cedric por escudero sin importarle lo que tú dijeras, o lo que otros opinaran. Ahora vino a pedirte permiso, y más aún, acordó respetar tu decisión ¿qué vikingo hace eso, a no ser que respete demasiado al otro? Ella no duda que tú seas su superior.

—Pero Heather es amiga mía desde hace años.

—Nuevamente con eso ¡te digo que nada de esto tiene que ver con la amistad! No importa ya que sean o no tus amigos, ellos te miran de otra forma. Tienes que empezar a aceptarlo.

—Gobber, es simple admiración, ellos siempre me han visto así.

—Mira, si no quieres verlo está bien. Ya entenderás después lo que intento decirte.

Pero Hiccup entendía más de lo que admitía, sólo que no deseaba aceptarlo.

.

.

.

Valka estaba en Punta Cuervo, sentada sobre una roca cercana al acantilado, maravillada por la vista del mar desde esa altura. Cloudjumper estaba cerca, volaba con Stormfly y Toothless, los tres dragones jugueteaban en el aire y pasaban un excelente tiempo entre sus competencias amistosas y escondites en los bosques.

Astrid e Hiccup no habían tenido tanto tiempo para pasarlo con sus dragones los dos últimos días, así que Valka se ofreció a jugar con ellos en la tarde para que no se sintieran abandonados. En realidad, ningún dragón se sentía así, la adrenalina de la batalla era divertida para Toothless y Stormfly, además, después de la pelea, Hiccup y Astrid les dieron toneladas de pescado y hasta ovejas como recompensa, cepillándoles las escamas y jugueteando con ellos al anochecer, cuando más les gustaba. Pero igual pasarían tiempo con Valka si eso significaba más tiempo de vuelo y relajo.

Valka seguía contemplando el mar, cuando Toothless aterrizó a su lado acercándosele, ella volteó hacia él y acarició con ternura sus escamas, detrás de las orejas donde más le gustaba, riendo cuando el Night Fury se dejó caer sobre el césped feliz y relajado.

—Eso no es muy digno del alfa—le dijo entre risas—¿Oh sí?

Toothless se removió en el césped juguetón, pronto llegaron Stormfly y Cloudjumper, inclinándose hacia él para seguir jugando.

—Vaya que andan inquietos hoy—Valka se puso de pie, inmediatamente el Cloudjumper se puso a su lado y ella lo montó de un salto—Vamos ¡carrera!

Y de la nada su dragón se fue volando en picada dándole tiempo a los demás dragones de reaccionar, Toothless y Stormfly se fueron siguiéndolos y entonces empezaron una trayectoria sobre el mar, alzándose a las nubes de repente y en dirección al sur. Alcanzaron al Cloudjumper muy pronto, y realizaron formaciones que les ayudaban a mitigar los efectos del viento. Conforme se alejaban, Toothless tomó el mando adelantándose, hasta que sus alas lo deslizaron a esa velocidad característica de los Night Fury, esa que los hacía desaparecer en las noches y crear sonidos muy particulares.

Toothless se sintió bien con el viento sobre su rostro, hasta que recordó que no venía solo y se detuvo suavemente, haciendo unas piruetas para cambiar de dirección y regresar a donde estaban los demás. Volar era muy divertido, parte de su naturaleza, pero disfrutaba mucho más de esos momentos con Hiccup. Sabía que su mejor amigo humano solía estar ocupado, y debería estarlo más ahora que su pareja tendría crías, pero conocía a Hiccup, sabía que no demoraría más de dos días en montarlo a los confines del archipiélago de nuevo.

Se encontró con Valka y los demás en poco tiempo, no los dejó tan atrás.

—¿Mejor, Toothless?—el dragón asintió—Vámonos a Berk, se hace tarde y pueden preocuparse por nosotros.

Stormfly reclamó, viendo a Toothless de reojo.

—¿Una revancha?—todos rugieron en conformidad—Bien… ¡vamos!

Y los dragones se fueron volando de regreso sumamente rápido a la isla, Valka los dejó adelantarse, disfrutando la sensación del aire y la vista de unos dragones fuertes y veloces pasándola bien. Pronto, Berk se vislumbró ante ellos, y rodearon las montañas hacia las costas y los acantilados acondicionados para los muelles. Valka vio unos barcos con banderas de Berk acercarse por el mar, anclarían antes del anochecer.

Se acercó un poco a los barcos, reconocieron la silueta de Fishleg en la cubierta, el vikingo la vio y la saludó a distancia, Valka hizo lo mismo antes de regresar a la aldea. Entró por el establo, donde Toothless y Stormfly ya estaban comiendo.

Les acarició sus escamas otra vez, en tono mimoso, antes de desmontar y caminar hasta el Gran Salón.

.

.

.

Fishleg ancló en el muelle cuando el sol hacía resplandecer sus últimos rayos en el día, su flota era de sólo dos barcos pequeños, hubiera regresado volando pero llevaba con él a los cinco prisioneros de guerra, era imposible que Meatlog los llevara a todos. Lo acompañaban algunos guerreros y Aly, quien insistía en hablar personalmente con Hiccup. El viaje fue rápido y sin contratiempos, de hecho, los prisioneros nunca se quejaron, se recuperaron de su enfermedad con rapidez y no parecían ansiosos de escapar.

Un grupo de hombres los recibió en el muelle, al verlos, inmediatamente preguntaron cómo ayudarles, y Fishleg les pidió que escoltaran a los prisioneros. Aly adoptó una posición a la defensiva y guio a los hombres, para vigilarlos.

—Aún están convalecientes—les dijo—Llévenlos con cuidado.

—Claro, señorita.

Aly se fue con ellos, Fishleg la vio alejarse preguntándose hasta qué punto eso era bueno. Una vez que los dos barcos quedaron bien acomodados y se desempacaron las pocas cosas que llevaban, subieron los peldaños por el acantilado hasta Berk, el pueblo se veía tranquilo, pero para Fishleg se sentía distinto.

Hiccup estaba en el Gran Comedor, aún meditando algunas palabras de Gobber. Se alegró mucho de ver a Fishleg, y lo invitó a sentarse con él para ponerse al corriente.

—¿Te llegaron todos los reportes, verdad?

—Sí, los leí todos—respondió—Pero cuéntame tus impresiones, te notaste mesurado en las misivas.

—Es que fue algo duro, ver todos esos hombres abandonados y moribundos—se formó una mueca en los labios de Fishleg por sólo recordarlo—No sé qué clase de líder haría eso, es inhumano.

—Al principio no quería creer en Cedric cuando decía que seguían a Morgana por miedo, pero al ver esas actitudes, me convenzo que sí.

—Aly insistió muchísimo en cuidarlos, pero sólo sobrevivieron cinco. Están con los demás prisioneros.

—¿Ya están mejor?

—Sí, sólo algo débiles.

—Mandaré que les den alguna sopa especial. No quiero ser inhumano también.

—Tú nunca podrías serlo.

Hiccup sonrió, Fishleg escudriñó el gesto, había una mirada distinta en su amigo, no estaba seguro de cómo describirla, pero lo más parecido que se le ocurría era llamarlo más maduro. Sí, era eso, Hiccup daba la impresión de haber madurado en esos días. No estaba seguro de que eso sonara lógico, pero ¿algo lo tenía?

Los amigos hablaron un poco más, en ese tiempo, Aly pensaba en cómo dirigirse a Hiccup para hacerle ver sus intenciones con los prisioneros, en todo el viaje por mar repasó cada argumento que se le ocurría para explicarle por qué debían ser más piadosos. Estaba muy segura de ella misma y de sus ideas, pero toda esa seguridad se esfumó cuando abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Desde la puerta buscó con la mirada a Hiccup, y lo encontró en una mesa hablando con Fishleg. Estaba sentado en una mesa frente al trono, bebiendo hidromiel en posición relajada, pero algo le dio la impresión de que lo rodeaba la solemnidad. Aunque había más personas en el Gran Comedor, todos le daban espacio a Hiccup, como si temieran invadir su espacio personal –todos excepto Fisheg– su espalda erguida y sus ojos profundos detonaban una enorme voluntad, se le veía como un hombre fuerte y casi invencible. Aly quedó sorprendida y buena parte de su valor se esfumó, de hecho, no fue consciente del momento en que sus piernas la llevaron hasta ellos.

—Hola Aly—la saludó Hiccup al verla—¿Cómo has estado? Hace años no te veo.

—H-hola—no supo por qué su voz tembló—Me encuentro bien, Jefe Hiccup, gracias.

—Sólo dime Hiccup.

—Bien.. quería hablarle de los prisioneros.

Se le veía y sonaba nerviosa, lo cual sorprendió a Fishleg e Hiccup. No era una actitud usual en ella.

—Justo lo que ocupo, siéntate Aly—ella lo hizo—Cuéntame ¿qué tienes en mente?

—Ellos… no se ven peligrosos—ella debió desviar la mirada para que las palabras salieran fluidas—Se les ve asustados y resignados, es como si apenas fueran hombres. no tienen voluntad ni iniciativa, supongo que esa especie de Jefa suya se las quitó. Han sido desgraciados mucho tiempo, creo que merecen una segunda oportunidad.

—Imagino que sabes eso porque los curaste.

—Sí, escuché sus sollozos cuando deliraban, era tan triste. No llamaban a nadie porque no tienen familia ni amistades, en cambio, suplicaban piedad, como si les estuviesen castigando.

—Una horrible forma de morir—agregó Fishleg en tono bajo.

—Entonces ¿qué me sugieres que haga, Aly?

—Darles una segunda oportunidad.

No lo miró a los ojos, pero su voz sonaba firme, Hiccup se dio cuenta en el cambio de actitud de Aly, pero ocupaba pensar en una cosa a la vez, y lo que ocupaba de lleno su mente era la situación de los prisioneros. Asintió, reflexionando, ya antes tenía una noción de qué hacer, y las palabras de Aly se lo confirmaron.

—Entonces eso haremos—declaró en tono firme—No quiero liberarlos al Continente pero tampoco quiero tenerlos encerrados para siempre. Aly, ya que tú abogas por ellos, quiero que te encargues personalmente de dirigir una aldea especial para ellos.

—¿Qué yo qué?

—Sí, elige a los voluntarios que desees para que te ayuden y si requieres vigilancia especial, te la otorgaré. Pensaré los últimos detalles de esa nueva aldea esta noche y mañana lo discutiremos ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero señor, yo soy sanadora…

—Y ahora serás más.

Hiccup no sonaba tajante, pero sí firme, y eso bastó para que Aly asintiera. Fishleg no comentó nada, limitándose a ver la escena frente a él y analizarla en silencio.

—Mañana seguiremos hablando de estos detalles—al decirlo, Hiccup se puso de pie—Buenas noches.

Cuando salió del Gran Comedor, todos parecieron relajarse y hablaron con mayor estruendo.

* * *

 _Y eso es todo por ahora ¿les ha gustado?_

 _NOTA 1.-Me hice una cuenta de Twitter, no sé si ustedes tengan, pero por si les interesa esta es la dirección ( LNefertari) Ah, y también subí un video nuevo en mi YouTube XD_

 _NOTA 2.-Morgana, Cedric y la situación de los prisioneros se desarrollarán más en el siguiente capítulo. En este quise darle más protagonismo a los demás personajes, llevaba tiempo queriendo explorar la relación entre Mala y Dagur (que me parece especial) y aproveché la experiencia de Gobber para mostrar los cambios, si no ha quedado claro lo de los cambios, serán mucho más obvios en el próximo capítulo._

 _NOTA 3.-Si leen otros de mis fics, tengo muy adelantados próximos capítulos, y también tengo desarrollada más de la mitad de una nueva idea para otro fic de HTTYD. Acepto cualquier sugerencia._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ojalá les haya gustado. Les mando muchísimos saludos._


	13. XIII

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¿cómo están? pues creo que no me tardé mucho ésta ocasión jeje. Con los nuevos avances que sacan de HTTYD 3 me lleno de ideas y sentimientos ¿vieron ese hermoso avance donde sale un Hiccup súper tierno y chiquitito, cargado por Stoick? ¡se me derritió el corazón de ternura! bueno, no divago más. Disfruten mucho este capítulo.

Reviews:

jailys-sama: me encanta que te siga gustando, y más que notes los pequeños detalles, porque me esmero mucho en que sean interesantes c:

Nieve Taisho: ¡Nieve hermosa! cómo me encanta cuando leo tus mensajes y más cuando veo que te gusta esta historia, ya sabes el cariño que te tengo. Me da gusto que se note ese aire de poder que está adoptando Hiccup (y que Astrid es parte de eso) de verdad espero ver algo parecido en la nueva película. Me mató esa frase tuya de mis fandoms, porque Dios, esas palabras así de bonitas siempre me sacan hasta lagrimitas jeje PD.-Siempre veo tus videos, pero llevaba mucho sin comentar.

Melanie Villamar: Absolutamente, fue más ligero. En lo que respecta a los prisioneros, fue una situación muy curiosa, pero creo que sí merecen otra oportunidad. Veamos cómo se desarrolla.

Higushi: ¡Muchísimas gracias! =D

RoxFiedler: Mil gracias por tu follower, espero te entretenga un poco el Twitter jaja. En lo que respecta al fic, lo que más me gusta es cómo se pueden ver los cambios que intento plasmar, y que dentro de todo parezca algo natural en el desarrollo del personaje de Hiccup, siempre pienso bastante cómo desarrollarlo todo para que se vea lo más canon posible. Espero te guste este capítulo.

* * *

 **XIII**

"Como líder, di mi última palabra [momentos después] recuérdame no dar mi última palabra" –Hiccup.

.

.

Hans estaba recargado en la pared, rocosa e irregular, a la que su espalda llevaba días acostumbrándose. Hubiera sido fácil quejarse de las condiciones en que estaba, pero por más que lo intentaba, la queja no sonaba honesta y se limitaba a guardar silencio. Lo mismo les pasaba a sus compañeros, todos tenían el ánimo bajo, pero una sensación de gratitud nacía en sus vientres y amenazaba con crecer.

Casi mil hombres habían partido con Morgana al mando en dirección a los mares del norte para conquistar sus pueblos y saquear sus riquezas; sólo quedaban treinta, y los desmotivados sobrevivientes permanecían encerrados en celdas amplias y limpias, a la espera de saber qué sería de ellos.

25 de esos hombres fueron atrapados durante la pelea, Hans estaba entre ese grupo; recordaba haber peleado lo mejor posible, pero su cansado cuerpo no le siguió el ritmo a los vikingos y un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo tumbó al océano, consiguió mantenerse a flote por puro milagro, pues siempre fue un mal nadador, algún marinero vikingo se apiadó de él y lo subió a la proa, amarrando sus manos, pero alejándolo del peligro inmediato.

Esperaba que lo torturaran mental y físicamente, que viera sus días pasar deseando que terminaran, esperaba que se burlaban de él así como Morgana se divertía con los prisioneros que ellos tomaban. En vez de eso, cuando regresaron, lo escoltaron con sus compañeros a unas celdas amplias y limpias, al fondo de un pasillo angosto y oscuro –cerca de donde estaban los espacios de los dragones– les dieron pescado cocido para comer y atendieron las heridas de los que estaban muy mal.

Hans recordaría toda su vida la primera vez que vio Berk, como buen continental, pensaba que los vikingos vivían en aldeas pequeñas y sucias, de chozas con paja amontonadas una encima de la otra, luciendo sucios harapos de piel para cubrirse del frío. En vez de eso halló muelles enormes y bien planificados, con hondas escaleras y rampas que le conectaban a un pueblo próspero. Las casas de madera estaban talladas y pintadas con símbolos que no conocía, pero hacían un efecto muy lindo, la plaza principal era enorme y lo que parecía ser el palacio estaba encima de todo, conectado por unas escaleras monumentales.

Era el pueblo de una comunidad grande y próspera, las calles anchas por las cuales caminó estaban limpias y conducían a una especie de establo gigante, esculpido en la piedra, donde todos los dragones pasaban para comer, volar, convivir y descansar por igual. Hans se asustó muchísimo cuando un desfile de Nadder voló sobre él, pensando que le atacarían, pero esos dragones pasaron de largo sin prestarles atención a los recién llegados.

Al fondo de ese establo se encontraba un pasillo oscuro con seis celdas, ellos fueron colocados en tres. Las rejas eran de madera ancha y pesada, algo hinchada por la humedad, cerrándose con cerrojos de un metal extraño y oscuro. Hans se quedó ahí, con siete de sus compañeros; un grupo de ocho fueron colocados en la celda de enfrente, y el último grupo de 9 fue acomodado en la celda continúa, ligeramente más grande.

Se colaba muy poca luz solar a donde estaban, pero los carceleros siempre encendían antorchas grandes en el pasillo durante la noche, evitándoles el miedo a la oscuridad. Los alimentaban con pescado y pan dos veces al día: una en la mañana y otra en la noche. A los que estaban heridos, les llevaban sus medicamentos en hora y los curanderos revisaban sus avances cada segundo día.

A veces, en el día, algunos dragones se asomaban por el pasillo, paseándose frente a sus celdas con absoluto libertad y olfateándolos llenos de curiosidad. Hans era de los pocos que se acercaba a ellos deseando tocarlos.

El día anterior se sorprendieron bastante cuando cinco de sus compañeros fueron llevados a una celda cercana, eran de los que se quedaron con Morgana. Se veían cansados y ojerosos, y se les dio una celda más amplia y con mantas especiales. Jens, el que tenía más energía de esos cinco, les contó cómo se enfermaron terriblemente después de comer algo improvisado en la playa a donde llegaron, y la forma tan atenta y casi maternal en que una sanadora vikinga los atendió hasta que pudieron caminar.

Era por ese tipo de detalles tan amables que todos se sentían cofundidos, los prisioneros nunca eran bien tratados en el Continente, eran simultáneamente maltratados y humillados para que nunca olvidaran su lugar. Una persona que fue prisionero aunque fuera dos días jamás era la misma si recuperaba la libertad. Pero esos vikingos los alimentaban, atendieron sus heridas y los guardias no eran despectivos con ellos, lo cual aumentaba su ansiedad, porque no tenían idea de qué esperar.

—No lo soporto más—dijo Chris, uno de sus compañero de celda—¿Qué planean hacer estos vikingos con nosotros?

—¡Seguro están jugando!—agregó Lars—Hacen que bajemos la guardia para torturarnos después.

—Morgana actuaría así, y éstas personas no se parecen nada a ella—repuso Hans.

—Tú estás muy seguro de eso ¿no? ¡reacciona! Nadie puede ser tan bueno.

—Tampoco nadie puede ser tan malo.

—¡Cállense ustedes dos!—gritó Olson desde la celda de enfrente—No dejan dormir.

—Tú eres un perezoso, ya casi amanece Olson.

—¿Y? ¿qué, tenemos que salir a atender nuestros deberes? No me hagas reír Lars. Estaremos aquí encerrados hasta que muramos, lo menos que merezco es dormir un poco cuando tengo sueño.

—¿Creen que nos dejarán morir aquí?

—No lo dudo ni tantito—continuó Olson—Estamos en un oscuro pasillo que ni los dragones frecuentan, uno de estos días se olvidarán de nosotros y moriremos de hambre.

—¡No juegues con eso!

—Pues hazte a la idea, Chris. Es mejor estar preparado para lo peor que tener esperanza.

Hans no pensaba así, pero no replicó, sabía que sería perder el tiempo.

—Estos vikingos son mucho más fuertes de lo que pensaba—dijo Chris en voz baja, pero todos le oyeron—¿Vieron sus cuerpos? Tienen las espaldas muy anchas y brazos fuertes, y barbas trenzadas de cabellos rubios.

—Les has observado mucho ¿verdad?

—Es que son muy distintos a nosotros, y la verdad son muy bellos. Tienen esa piel blanca y esos ojos de colores que tanto valoran los reyes de Stor.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas, nunca vi a los reyes.

—Yo sólo lo hice a distancia, cuando era niño, porque mi madre era cocinera en el palacio. Me dijo que una vez la reina estaba reprimiendo a la princesa porque no se daba los baños de leche que blanqueaban su piel.

—¡Qué despilfarro!

—Los reyes nunca ocupan dinero, Lars.

—En eso te equivocas—continuo Chris—Querían que la princesa se viera hermosa porque debían casarla con un príncipe rico.

—No hay príncipes ricos acá en el norte.

—Era de algún lugar al sur, allá donde se habla esa extraña lengua Oc.

—Esos blanqueándose para hacerse de dinero y nosotros matando para sobrevivir un día más—vociferó Olson—La vida es cruel ¿a qué no?

—Es por eso que yo no quisiera volver a Stor. Aquí las personas se veían más felices.

—Acababan de ganar una pelea, Chris, claro que iban a estar contentos.

—Nosotros nunca nos vimos así y hemos ganado muchas peleas Lars.

—¡Bien sabes que esa loca de Morgana apenas nos dejaba celebrar!—se quejó hondo y con pesadez—Celebro mucho que esa desgraciada perdiera, hay un infierno para ella, estoy seguro.

—Sí, mil infiernos aguardan por hacerla sufrir eternamente. Esa bruja se merecía todas las humillaciones que nos harán a nosotros.

—Pero Cedric dice que el Jefe de estas personas es muy distinto a Morgana.

Todos voltearon a ver Hans, eran pocas las veces que él hablaba y cuando lo hacía, usualmente era porque el tema era importante. Lars apretó los labios y Chris bajó los ojos, sólo Olson respondió:

—Claro que debe decir eso, Cedric ahora vive con ellos—había odio contenido en su voz—No me importa que lo usen como esclavo, se lo merece.

—Eres muy duro, yo también hubiera escapado de haberlo podido.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ni yo tampoco; pero Cedric no lo dudó antes de abandonarnos ante esa loca de Morgana para conseguir una vida mejor, eso jamás se lo perdonaré.

Hans no pensaba así, pero sólo desvió la mirada. Muchos en esas celdas pensaban como Olson.

—¿Realmente nos matarán de hambre, Olson?—preguntó Chris, aún apabullado.

—Eso creo.

El silencio los invadió, y aunque lo intentó, Olson ya no pudo dormir.

.

.

.

Astrid estaba sentada en el comedor de su casa, con las piernas cruzadas y mirada pensativa. Frente a ella, Hiccup le servía té y unos panecillos dulces que Helga les llevó la tarde anterior especiales para el embarazo. Hiccup insistía en que Astrid los comiera antes de que empezara sus rutinas del día.

—No estás del todo de acuerdo con mi decisión ¿verdad?—dijo él.

Astrid suspiró, recargándose en la silla.

—Es atrevido, pero muy acorde a tu forma de ser. Sólo analizo los potenciales peligros.

—No les daremos armas ni cosa alguna que puedan usar contra nosotros.

—Y eso está bien, pero deben tener normas más estrictas.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Es lo que estoy pensando—dijo Astrid, bebiendo un sorbo de té—Primeramente, creo que debemos diferenciarlos; no deben tener la misma cantidad de privilegios que los demás vikingos, o nuestras gentes se enfadarán.

—Eso ya lo tenía pensado, pero no sé bien qué privilegios remover.

—Un límite en su cantidad de ganado y de cultivos, también en su cantidad de dragones, si después consiguen.

—Es buena idea.

—También hay que regular su comercio ¿a quién quieres poner a cargo de esa nueva aldea?

—Le dije a Aly, ella los defendió mucho ayer.

—Aly es sólo sanadora, Hiccup.

—Pero es capaz.

—No—frunció el ceño—Ella puede ser parte del plan, pero ocupamos a alguien más.

—Yo creo que con ella es suficiente, además llevará a un grupo de hombres que le ayuden.

—¿Quiénes?

—Voluntarios.

—Hiccup, sé realista, nadie será voluntario para esto. La gente de Berk no lo verá muy bien.

—Yo creo que estás subestimándolos.

—No, estoy siendo realista.

—Pero ni siquiera hemos terminado de decidir todo.

—Exactamente por eso es que debemos planearlo mejor.

Hiccup frunció el ceño y Astrid terminó de comer. Todos en Berk sabían que Hiccup y Astrid eran un equipo, y que tomaban las grandes decisiones juntos. Ésta no era la excepción.

—Sé que quieres apurar esto, Hiccup, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

—Tienes razón.

—Hablémoslo con los demás, seguro nos ayudan con los detalles.

—Hazlo si quieres, yo… iré a volar.

—Muy bien.

Astrid besó tiernamente a Hiccup en los labios y salió de la casa, ya a solas, Hiccup se recargó en la silla despreocupadamente, pensando en los prisioneros y en todas las molestias que eso estaba ocasionando.

.

.

.

Era muy temprano, las personas en Berk estaban terminando de preparar sus desayunos en casa, mientras caminaba por la calle, Fishleg olía el pan recién horneado y los trozos de carne al fuego, los murmullos y risas se dejaban oír de vez en cuando. Fishleg se sintió confortado por esos olores y sonidos tan familiares, que le recordaban siempre a la infancia y le hacían sentirse en un hogar.

Aunque Berk era su hogar, últimamente sentía que debía hacer algo más. Los días que se estuvo recuperando en Dragon Edge pudo ver que todos se esforzaban mucho mejorando la construcción de una aldea completamente nueva. En Berk los trabajos no eran así de determinantes, porque un pueblo viejo tiene otras necesidades. Los proyectos de exploración y protección que ellos realizaban eran sumamente importantes, más ahora que se había probado que podían venir enemigos desde los mares del sur.

¿Cómo podría el aportar algo en eso? Hasta ahora se había contentado con ser instructor en la Academia de Dragones, pero no estaba seguro si eso sería tan importante de ahora en adelante. Fishleg sentía que algo tenía que aportarle a Berk, ya no estaba satisfecho con lo que llevaba haciendo tantos años.

Tenía relación con que sus compañeros jinetes también continuaban con sus vidas. Snotlout llevaba tiempo dedicándose a la administración de las bodegas en Berk, un puesto que Hiccup le dio para satisfacer en alguna forma su ego en una labor para la cual era competente. Y los gemelos estaban encantados dirigiendo y cuidando todos los rebaños de Berk (atormentando a las ovejas en el proceso).

Al mismo tiempo que continuaban con sus nuevas labores, también se posicionaban en un nuevo rango dentro de su sociedad. Ya no eran jóvenes despreocupadas, comenzaban a ser adultos. Acudían a las juntas con el Jefe y realizaban labores específicas, acorde a las necesidades inmediatas de la gente. El caso más claro, desde luego, eran Hiccup y Astrid, como Jefes y ahora futuros padres de familia.

Probablemente Fishleg no tendría esos pensamientos de no ser por Aly, él aún no se daba cuenta, pero ella despertó muchos sentimientos que llevaban tiempo apagados. La forma en que ella luchaba por lo que creía y se apasionaba de su trabajo era inspirador, y Fishleg deseaba ayudara.

Todavía pensaba en eso cuando llegó a la Academia de Dragones, había algunos Gronckles descansando ahí y quería revisar que no les faltase nada. Como era muy temprano, se sorprendió mucho de ver a Heather ahí, cepillando a Windshear. La dragona le detectó más rápido que su jinete, pues Heather estaba muy pensativa también, de hecho, el cepillo en sus manos daba vueltas sobre la misma escama sin que ella lo notara. Windshear se alzó recibiéndolo, y entonces Heather volteó a verlo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hola Fishleg, buenos días—le saludó—No te escuché llegar.

—Buenos días. No esperaba verte tan temprano.

—No dormí mucho.

Al decir eso, su mente pareció volar otra vez hacia los pensamientos que le producían insomnio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No estoy del todo segura—inmediatamente bajó los ojos al suelo—Es raro.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, Heather.

Al voltear, sus ojos se encontraron, y mantuvieron la mirada un buen tiempo. No hace mucho que los dos empezaron a ser confidentes, y que sus sentimientos crecieron. Heather recordaba esos días escribiendo cada uno de sus sentimientos en cartas que Fishleg le respondía con ternura y comprensión. Surgió un vínculo y una confianza que muy pocas veces experimentó hacia alguien, y la inteligencia de Fishleg le resultó sumamente atrayente.

Heather había contado con la amistad y comprensión de otras personas, como sus padres, Hiccup y Astrid, pero el nivel que Fishleg consiguió entenderla la marcaron para siempre. En cierta manera, Heather sabía que él ocuparía un lugar especial en su corazón el resto de su vida. Pasaba lo mismo con Fishleg, él siempre vería en Heather a esa persona con la cual pudo establecer un vínculo de comprensión más allá de la amistad cotidiana.

Las cosas no avanzaron por varias razones, pero la principal fue el tiempo. Algunas ocasiones los dos escribieron en sus cartas que deseaban dar un paso más allá en su relación, pero al verse, todo se complicaba. Se daban esa mirada que significaba que ocupaban esperar un poco más, pero la intención seguía ahí; los meses se hicieron años y al arrastrarse el sentimiento se fue diluyendo.

Nunca se fue del todo el cariño, pero estaban conscientes que su tiempo terminó. Heather se había concentrado bastante en crear una familia y una aldea con Dagur, y Fishleg se concentró en mejorar sus conocimientos y técnicas sobre dragones. Eventualmente se distanciaron y, aunque nunca terminaron de olvidarse, continuaron con actividades muy variadas desarrollando sus propias vidas, sin considerar una futura relación en el proceso.

Cuando Drago Bludvist llegó al archipiélago y casi destruye Berk, los Berserker no se enteraron hasta casi dos días después, Heather llegó asustada por sus amigos y en especial por Fishleg y ahí fue cuando los dos entendieron que, si alguna vez tuvieron oportunidad de relacionarse, sus vidas ya estaban demasiado distanciadas como para intentar cambiarlo. No se molestaron y prometieron ser siempre amigos, aunque a veces la añoranza de lo que pudo haber sido les golpeaba.

—Lo sé—respondió Heather—Es que estoy sorprendida conmigo misma.

—¿Por qué?

—Es todo el asunto de Cedric, hace días lo rescaté del mar y ahora me cuesta creer que en tan poco tiempo sea parte de mi rutina. No deseo que Hiccup sea duro con los prisioneros solamente para que Cedric no sufra.

—Él te importa mucho ¿verdad?

—Sí, aunque no sé por qué—dejó el cepillo de lado y se volteó hacia él—Hay algo en él que me provoca no dejarlo y ayudarle. Hace poco me pidió ser mi escudero.

—¿Un qué?

Heather repitió la palabra y también le explicó lo que significaba, a todo Fishleg asentía, prestándole la mayor atención posible.

—Es un compromiso de honor muy solemne ¿tú lo aceptarás?

—No lo sé, eso me confunde—Heather cerró los ojos y suspiró—No sé si quiero alejarlo de mí, o mantenerme en su vida. Sé que sus opciones aquí son pocas.

—Debes hacer lo que te dicte el sentimiento, Heather. Es lo mejor.

—Nunca pensé que pudiera encariñarme tanto con alguien en tan poco tiempo.

Una medio sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de Fishleg, por un momento, Heather se sintió cruel, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más él tomó la palabra.

—Te entiendo a la perfección ¿recuerdas a Aly, la sanadora líder de Dragon Edge? Hiccup le está pidiendo un proyecto ambicioso, y pensaba ayudarla. No hemos convivido más que los días que me cuidó en Dragon Edge, pero por alguna razón, quiero seguir cerca de ella.

Heather no supo qué sentir, por un lado, le agradaba que siguiera entendiéndola, pero también un pinchazo de celos apareció en lo más recóndito de su pecho, en esa zona que a veces uno recuerda que tiene hasta que nos molesta su existencia. Pero la emoción más fuerte fue aquella de que Fishleg estaba contento.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo—le dijo.

—¿Debería unirme a su proyecto, verdad?

—Sólo si es lo que te hace feliz—se encogió de hombros y sonrió—¿Quién sabe? Quizá encuentres tu destino de esa forma.

—Me destino—repitió la palabra como si la meditara—Sí, puede ser.

Se vieron a los ojos otra vez, con un brillo de complicidad y ternura. Todas las ensoñaciones de lo que pudo ser el pasado fueron superadas en esa plática, estaban dándose la libertad absoluta para continuar con sus vidas sabiendo que la amistad permanecería aún más fuerte que la ilusión.

.

.

.

A media mañana Hiccup entró al Gran Salón, que tenía pocas personas, entre ellas Aly se veía con expresión nerviosa y meditativa. Apenas lo vio, la sanadora se le acercó y murmuró un saludo escueto antes de decir:

—Señor ¿procederá lo que ayer me dijo?

—Sí, pero lo planearemos mejor, no debes preocuparte—colocó una mano sobre su hombro a modo de consuelo—Puedes con esto y más.

Aly tragó duro. Hiccup le dijo que hablarían del asunto cuando Astrid llegase, así que la sanadora se fue a una mesa cerca de la puerta y ahí permaneció sentada. Pocos minutos después llegaría Fishleg y se sentaría a su lado, los dos hablaban en voz baja, pero Hiccup no les prestó atención, se sirvió un tarro con agua fresca y esperó desde su trono de piedra hasta que Astrid llegó.

Ella estaba sonriente y relajada, había tenido una sesión de vuelo con Stormfly y esa actividad física fue más que suficiente para que su mente y cuerpo se fortalecieran aquél día. Como si fuera una memoria muy lejana, Hiccup recordó que una semana atrás hubiera estado preocupadísimo de que su esposa volara completamente sola sobre los mares del norte –más fríos y sin tanta vigilancia– pero esa mañana ni siquiera sintió un poco de inseguridad al respecto. Astrid era fuerte y ahora estaba cargando a su futuro hijo ¿de qué tenía que preocuparse? Era la guerrera más fuerte y feroz del archipiélago.

Viéndola así, segura y tranquila, con el corto cabello un poco despeinado por el viento, sintió una oleada de orgullo. Aquella valquiria era su esposa, esa preciosa mujer, segura, fuerte y capaz, sería la madre de sus hijos. No sabía qué hizo bien para que los dioses lo recompensaran de esa forma, pero no iría a arruinarlo haciéndose preguntas tontas y preocupándose por sinsentidos.

Parecía mentira que, días atrás, Hiccup hubiera sido aquél Jefe tenso y estresado que debía tomar tés revitalizantes para mantenerse despierto y que se preocupaba por todo. Había una nueva seguridad en su mirada, una determinación extraña pero poderosa en sus ojos.

—Hola, Jefe—le saludó juguetona, sentándose a su lado—¿Qué tal su mañana?

—Muy tranquila. Te estaba esperando para hablar con Aly.

—Se me ocurrieron algunas ideas cuando venía de regreso ¿y a ti?

—Nada muy original.

Aly, que había estado sentada a la espera de Astrid, llegó ante ellos con pasos lentos pero mirada determinada. Hiccup y Astrid se pusieron de pie para caminar y sentarse en la mesa más cercana, Aly sentándose frente a ellos, había pocas personas en el Gran Comedor, pero las que estaban ahí volteaban a verles de reojo con el presentimiento de que algo importante estaba pasando.

—Como te había dicho, Aly, consideraba viable crear alguna villa en donde estos prisioneros pudieran vivir. He discutido el tema con mi esposa y ella también cree que es una idea con potencial.

—Desde luego que deberíamos afinar algunos detalles—continuó Astrid—Como sabes, mi deber es velar la seguridad de Berk, y en vista a eso estoy ideando nuestra manera de proceder. Pero antes, ocupo saber qué tan comprometida estás con esto.

—Completamente—Aly les miraba a los ojos, nerviosa—Es decir, me asusta, no son cosas en las que tenga experiencia. Pero… pero quiero lo mejor para ellos. No los considero malos. Deben tener otra oportunidad, creo yo.

—No podrás con esto sola. Aly ¿tienes alguien en mente para que te ayude?

—Yo… no lo sé—bajó su mirada muy rápido—Hay mucho recelo hacia ellos.

—Tememos que, si las cosas se complican, tú puedas correr algún riesgo.

—No me dan miedo los retos, señor.

—Desde luego que no, eres una vikinga—sonrió Hiccup—Pero no arriesgaremos nunca tu seguridad.

—¿Qué haremos entonces?

—Hay que asegurarnos de que cuentes con voluntarios competentes.

Tan inmersos estaban en su plática, que no vieron a Fishleg acercase –después de su charla con Heather salió rápido a buscar a Aly– el robusto vikingo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la sanadora y habló viendo a Hiccup a los ojos.

—Yo la ayudaré—dijo.

—¿Qué?—Aly volteó a verlo, Fishleg le sonrió como si no tuviera importancia el asunto.

Hiccup y Astrid se sorprendieron, pero fue ella la primera en hablar.

—¿Sabes bien cuál es el proyecto, verdad?

—Sí, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarla. Aly ha sido una persona muy bondadosa y lo menos que merece es que alguien la acompañe y ayude en todo esto.

—Pero, Fishleg…

—Entiendes lo que esto implica ¿verdad?—preguntó Hiccup.

Las miradas de ambos hombres eran intensas, comunicaban muchas ideas de forma simultánea. Si la villa prosperaba, Fishleg no regresaría a Berk. Estaba implícito en toda esa situación, después de todo, los prisioneros no podrían estar siempre solos, deberían contar con alguna supervisión. Y aunque pasara el tiempo y alguien tomara el lugar de Fishleg, pasaría muchos años lejos. Nada de eso parecía importarle.

—Sí.

—Siendo así, toma asiento. Hay que discutir muchísimas cosas.

Fishleg se sentó, Aly le miró de reojo agradecida –con un dejo de sorpresa– y atendieron a las indicaciones que Hiccup y Astrid les iban dando. Demoraron varias horas, pero antes de la hora de comida, tenían trazada la mayor parte del plan.

.

.

.

En la tarde, Hiccup mandó llamar a la mayoría de los líderes familiares y otros hombres importantes, dando a conocer lo que se haría con los prisioneros. En dicha reunión, todos llegaron impacientes y expectantes, porque tenían mucha curiosidad de cómo solucionaría el joven Jefe el problema.

Fishleg y Aly serían los Líderes encomendados para dirigir una nueva villa –el nombre aún no era elegido– en donde los 30 prisioneros podrían empezar sus vidas de nuevo. No se les permitiría regresar al Continente por los riesgos que eso podía implicar, pero tampoco se les mantendría encerrados o se les mataría para demostrar que ellos eran mejores que sus pueblos de origen. A pesar de esa explicación, mucha gente no estuvo de acuerdo.

Se elegiría una isla cercana para que se asentaran ahí, y podrían usar los recursos de la isla de manera libre, pero tendrían otras restricciones. Sólo podrían comerciar con Berk, la cantidad de dragones nunca podía aumentar a 30, ni las cabezas de ganado podían ser mayores a 5 por persona. Para desposarse, ocuparían el permiso de los Jefes de Berk, y el consentimiento de los padres de la mujer si ésta procedía de un clan importante. No podrían salir de la isla sin permiso especial, ni poseer armas, por lo que su protección quedaría a cargo de Berk.

El fin de todas esas medidas era mantener un control fuerte sobre ellos, pero brindándoles la libertad suficiente para que formaran una comunidad nueva, subordinada a Berk en alguna medida. Ellos eran, después de todo, prisioneros de tierras lejanas, pero merecían tener alguna dignidad.

—No me gusta esto—dijo Snotlout—Me parece demasiado arriesgado.

—Astrid ya ha tomado todas las medidas necesarias para que esto funcione—respondió Hiccup.

—¿Y si se rebelan contra nosotros? ¿entonces qué haremos?

—Entonces ellos perderán todos esos privilegios, serán encerrados, y nunca más verán la luz del sol—dijo Astrid en tono muy firme, para que todos lo oyeran.

—¡No tiene sentido! mantengámoslos encerrados desde ahora y asunto terminado. Les estamos dando demasiado poder.

Algunas cabezas asintieron, dándole la razón a Snotlout, pero nadie dijo palabra alguna, porque el semblante de Hiccup era muy firme. Más firme incluso de las miradas que Stoick tuviera en vida.

—Nosotros no somos personas crueles como los del Continente, somos vikingos—respondió el Jefe—Se les dará a estos prisioneros una oportunidad de sernos útil y conservar dignidad humana. Si ellos la desperdician, será problema suyo, pero me niego a condenarlos por seguir las órdenes de su desquiciada líder.

Snotlout aún tenía una mueca en sus labios, pero no dijo nada más. Había sido un ultimátum y todos lo entendieron. Aunque la mitad de los presentes no estaba de acuerdo con Hiccup, se limitaron a acatar órdenes.

Semanas antes el debate se habría alargado horas enteras e Hiccup hubiera repetido los mismos argumentos hasta el cansancio, sin conseguir nunca que ellos cambiaran de parecer. Pero esa tarde, aunque había dudas y recelos, todos bajaron los ojos y asintieron ante las órdenes de su Jefe. Hiccup y Astrid casi no lo notaron, pero eso fue todo lo que Valka necesitaba para reafirmar el poder que su hijo estaba consolidando.

Valka había observado cuidadosamente la situación, de manera algo similar a Gobber, pero con un poquito más de objetividad porque llevaba mucho tiempo lejos de Berk y no conocía de otras cosas más profundas, así que sus percepciones podían considerarse algo más superficiales. Aún así, caían casi a las mismas conclusiones que Gobber: Hiccup estaba consiguiendo un nivel de poder y respeto que no recordaba en la historia de Berk desde… desde Grimbear el Horrible.

Con esa nueva revelación en mente, Valka miró a su hijo sentarse en el trono de piedra con Astrid a su lado. El cambio estaba ahí, disfrazado en la misma tradición, pero surgiendo desde el interior exteriorizándose tan paulatino que se implantaba en todos los vikingos de forma casi natural y sencilla. Valka estaba segura que, dentro de 5 o 10 años, nadie reconocería Berk, pero tampoco estarían del todo seguros de en qué momento empezó todo a ser diferente.

Valka sí lo sabría, el momento en que todo cambió, fue cuando Hiccup Haddock III impuso su voluntad sobre todo el pueblo sin que nadie osara desafiarlo.

.

.

.

Heather estaba sentada sobre una roca viendo la inmensidad del mar frente a ella, Cedric la miraba a poca distancia. El ángel había estado muy serio últimamente, sentía un poco de arrepentimiento porque consideraba que eso era en parte por su propuesta de ser escudero. Intuía que, como era un choque cultural fuerte, ella no sabía qué decidir. Pero Cedric estaba convencido de que su vida, de ahora en adelante, estaba al lado del ángel.

Se encontraban a orillas del sendero de Frigg, que conectaba Berk con una zona de cultivo en la parte norte de la isla, algo alejada y cubierta con redes especiales. No estaba transitada a esas horas –menos desde que los vikingos se movían más en dragones que a pie– así que daba la impresión de encontrarse completamente solos. A esa distancia, Cedric contemplaba mucho mejor Berk, nunca dejaba de maravillarse de lo bonito que era.

—Cedric—inmediatamente volteó hacia el ángel y se le acercó.

—Dígame, señora.

—Hiccup ha tomado una decisión sobre todos ustedes, los continentales—dijo—Les dará la oportunidad de reconstruir sus vidas en una villa.

—¿E-Enserio?

Eso sonaba demasiado considerado.

—Sí, lo cual significa que, si lo deseo, puedes quedarte conmigo.

Los ojos violetas de Heather miraron en Cedric de manera penetrante, él se sentía humilde, como siempre, pero le sostuvo la mirada en señal de sumisión. Aceptaría lo que ella dijera, para Cedric, la palabra del ángel era la ley.

Heather respiró hondo, calmándose, luego habló.

—Cedric, te aceptaré como mi escudero—su voz era solemne—A partir de ahora, estarás a mi cargo. Mi honor y el tuyo estarán relacionados. Serás mi _larlingur._

—¿Su qué, señora?

— _Larlingur._ Significa que aprenderás de mí, me serás fiel y obediente, al tiempo que yo cuidaré tu integridad. Si te lastiman, me lastimarán a mí. Si me lastiman, tú también serás lastimado.

—El escudero es algo parecido.

—No lo sé, no conozco a fondo las tradiciones del Continente. Pero aquí los vikingos más fuertes pueden tener _larlingurs_ , y responden por todos ellos. Es una relación de por vida.

—Así será, señora mía.

Cedric se inclinó frente a ella, pero Heather le obligó a ponerse de pie.

—No solemos hacer eso muy seguido por aquí.

—Señora, no sabe el enorme honor que siento por hacerme su escudero. Pasaré el resto de mis días haciendo que se enorgullezca de esa decisión.

Pensaba como hablaba, y Heather lo sabía. Tanta devoción a su persona la aturdían y agradaba por igual. Aún así, estaba convencida que las próximas semanas afinarían mejor la forma en que su relación se mantendría.

—Ya veremos de eso más adelante—le dedicó una sonrisa y señaló hacia Berk—Vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

.

.

.

No habían llegado a darles aún de comer. Hans miraba a sus compañeros de forma analítica, todos estaban nerviosos, aunque nadie quería demostrarlo. En su tiempo de prisioneros, los vikingos les habían llevado la comida matutina desde los primeros rayos del sol, pero ya era media mañana y no había rastros ni de los guardias.

No es que tuvieran mucha hambre –aún no– lo que les estresaba era lo que eso podía significar. Todos recordaban aquellas crudas palabras de Olson: _"¡ya verán cómo nos matarán de hambre!"_ ¿realmente ese sería su fin? Chris estaba sentado con la espalda recargada y brazos cruzados, un tic nervioso comenzaba a atrofiarle su mandíbula. A su lado, Olson tenía mirada perdida, impactado y muy molesto de haber tenido la razón en algo tan espantoso.

Sus cinco compañeros que aún tenían algo de convalecencia permanecían recostados en la otra celda, mirando hacia la escasa luz solar, preguntándose cuándo les darían la medicina porque la cabeza les dolía. No se contagiaban de la paranoia colectiva porque pasaron más tiempo con los vikingos y no creían que fueran a torturarlos de esa forma, más bien, se preguntaban qué habría pasado para que se retrasaran esa mañana.

Una histeria nacía y crecía con cada segundo, ningún dios se acordaría de esas almas encerradas en aquellas oscuras celdas perdidas en las lejanas y heladas islas del norte. Nadie recordaría sus nombres y sus vidas habrían sido insignificantes, al morir, sus cuerpos se pudrirían en aquellas paredes sin tener cristiana sepultura. Ese era su destino, después de una vida de rapiña y sufrimientos.

El lejano sonido de unos pasos hicieron que sus corazones se detuvieran por un segundo ¡tanta incertidumbre los volvería locos! Chris se puso de pie y se asomó por los barrotes intentando detectar las siluetas acercándose ¿serían los guardias con la comida? ¿o sería alguien más? ¿quizá el traidor de Cedric intentaría redimir su culpa, llevándoles algún pan? ¡tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta! Los pasos se oían más cerca, Chris comenzaba a ver las sombras, los demás tenían ojos cerrados o respiraciones contenidas, en el fondo, se esperaban lo peor.

Los pasos se oían más numerosos de lo usual, y eso tampoco les gustó. Chris murmuró un rezo a María y Lars a Jesús, mientras Olson farfullaba que moriría sin rogarle piedad a ningún dios. Sólo Hans estaba tranquilo, con una certeza extraña pero fuerte de que nada malo ocurriría.

Se vieron al fin las personas, con horror, notaron que no eran guardias, se trataba del propio Jefe. Hiccup se veía más firme y peligroso en esa ocasión, ya que habían perdido la batalla contra él, tenían alguna secuela de miedo hacia los líderes vikingos. No ayudó tampoco que Astrid estuviera a su lado, luciendo tan fuerte y fiera como cuando retó a Morgana. En cierta forma, Astrid era la causante de todo.

Estaban más vikingos a sus lados, también notaron a Aly, aquella que había atendido a sus enfermos, y a Cedric, que estaba al lado de la misma morena de siempre. Era la sanadora quien se veía más emocionada; Hiccup sacó de su cinturón una llave grande y pesada, recorriendo con su mirada a todos ellos.

— _Meginlands_ —los llamó de forma general—Hemos tomado una decisión sobre ustedes. Serán liberados de éstas celdas y llevados a una isla para que reestructuren sus vidas.

Nadie habló, no sabían qué decir. A sus pareceres, no tenía sentido ¿realmente los estaba liberando?

Hiccup miró a Cedric y le cedió la palabra.

—El Jefe Hiccup desea darles tierras para que trabajen y tengan una vida más digna, sabe que Morgana fue cruel con nosotros. Pero, como somos extranjeros, estaremos bajo la tutela de ellos.

—Sus tutelares serán Fishleg, de la casa Ingerman, y Aly, de la casa Heilson.

Hans miró a sus compañeros, como nadie parecía tener algo que decir –seguían en su estupor– él se acercó a los barrotes y habló.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Desde ahora.

Hiccup abrió las cerraduras, pero no empujó las puertas. Este era un modo de proceder completamente ajeno a lo que sucedería en el continente, no tenían forma alguna de reaccionar.

—Antes de que salgan, debo decirles—habló Astrid, su voz sonaba firme pero extrañamente amable—Deberán jurar lealtad a Berk. Les brindaremos protección y recursos, lo que ocupen, y les respaldaremos sobre las demás tribus. A cambio sólo pediremos su lealtad.

Hans se asomó a la puerta, dijo "Les juro lealtad" y salió. Hiccup asintió y les dijo a señas que podía caminar por el pasillo hacia los demás vikingos; de forma lenta pero segura, los demás prisioneros fueron murmurando sus juramentos y salieron también. Se les escoltó pasando por los establos de los dragones, cuando llegaron a la luz del sol, todos se maravillaron viendo la hermosura del mar y el verde de las montañas cubiertas de árboles y césped.

—Síganme—dijo Aly—Iremos al puerto.

Desde las calles de Berk se vio la fila de _meginlands_ marchar por la vereda hasta los acantilados, bajando lentamente hasta los muelles. Ya estaba un barco amplio preparado con materiales, provisiones y otras cosas que pudieran necesitar, Gobber estaba en la proa del barco acomodando las velas para dejarle todo listo a la navegación.

Hiccup les dijo todo un discurso sobre cuáles serían sus obligaciones y sus derechos, a lo cual los meginlands no dijeron mucho. Parecían niños guiados por sus padres a algún paseo, carentes de ninguna motivación mayor a la de obedecer. Astrid hablaba con Aly y Fishleg, dándoles otra vez las mismas indicaciones de cómo proceder.

Aly dirigió el barco cuando se extendieron las velas y la nave se movió sobre el mar con la misma gracia e imponencia que todos los navíos vikingos. Desde los muelles, Fishleg se alzó montando a Meatlog con un grupo de otros cinco voluntarios, montando sus respectivos dragones, siguiendo a la nave. Se fueron perdiendo a la distancia, en Berk, les vieron partir con dudas y emoción. Todos habían asimilado que ya nada sería lo mismo.

.

.

.

El extremo oeste del archipiélago contenía islas amplias que se iban estrechando hasta desparecer, después, un mar frío y de corrientes intensas se extendía por días enteros. Se rumoraba que había tierras de hielo y volcanes más allá, pero nadie se aventuraba por esos lugares, ya que eran difíciles. Desde luego que Morgana, ignorante de toda esa información, aventuró su barco hacia esa región, pensando que Berk se encontraba ahí.

El mapa que ella usaba era viejo y no muy exacto, además, Morgana nunca fue una buena navegante, Cedric siempre fue mejor en eso y también otros de sus subordinados. Como la comida ya le escaseaba, se detenía en las islas pequeñas que no tenían población, capturaba pececillos del mar y a veces algunas aves en las ramas bajas de los árboles, el agua la obtenía de frágiles riachuelos y ojos de agua. Así iba tirando, día con día, sobreviviendo del odio acumulado por su débil ego destrozado.

Berk se encontraba al noroeste del archipiélago, pero Morgana, al escapar de la batalla, terminó en unas islas al suroeste. No calibró de manera correcta su desviación y, desde el mapa, empezó a navegar como si se encontrara en el sur. ella trazó una navegación de sur a norte rumbo a Berk, en vez de eso, se fue suroeste al occidente, de forma recta y milagrosamente sin ser detectada.

Ella seguía marchando hacia el occidente, pensando que era el norte, deseosa de usar su espada para matar a Hiccup y Astrid, y a todos los vikingos posibles. La trenza dorada colgaba de su cuello, amarrada por un cordón de cuero que le permitía recordar cada minuto su necesidad de venganza. Casi no dormía y, cuando lo hacía, soñaba con sus hermosos barcos siendo quemados hasta las cenizas sobre el mar congelado de los norteños. Su locura crecía día con día, murmuraba sola juramentos a Dios y reía como desquiciada al imaginarse su venganza consumada. Su barco iba internándose hacia el occidente, perdiéndose entre las islas, alejándose del archipiélago.

* * *

 _ACLARACIONES:_

 _Larlingur: significa aprendiz, la relación entre Guerrero y Laringur no existió en la vida real, lo inventé XD_

 _Meginlands: continentales en islandés._

 _¿Les ha gustado? AL FIN pude ponerles una especie de desenlace a los prisioneros, la verdad, nunca me esperé que formaran su colonia. Hablaré un poco de eso en el siguiente capítulo. Lo de Heather y Fishleg fue algo que flotaba en el aire, si vieron RTTE ahí se menciona que algo se cocía entre esos dos, pero en la película de HTTYD 2 Fishleg está cortejando a Ruffnut, así que supuse esa relación quedó en el aire y nunca se concretó. Esa fue mi versión express de porqué no se concretó. Por lo demás ¿qué les pareció? ¿criticas o comentarios? todos son bienvenidos._

 _Un enorme beso y saludo ¡nos leemos!_


	14. XIV

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

 **¡H** ola a todos! ¡FELIZ AÑO 2019! Estoy tan emocionada por este año entrante ¡siento que estará lleno de muchas maravillas para todos! (incluida, claro, la película de HTTYD 3, que llegará en febrero en mi país AL FIN) total, palabras más palabras menos, me tardé porque quise alargar este capítulo pero después de mucho pensarlo lo dejé así. No tenía mucho que poner y el cierre final lo quiero dejar en un epílogo, que será aún más corto, y que subiré pronto.

Comentarios:

Guest: ¡Listo, fic actualizado! muchísimas gracias, amo que te encante.

RoxFiedler: Owwww, que digas que es tu fic favorito me llena de tanta emoción y felicidad, disfruta muchísimo este capítulo =D (PD.-Sí, lo de Fishleg y Heather siento que fue un lindo "quizá" pero que nunca podría concretarse, me alegra que te gustara el desarrollo que les di).

Amai do: ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras! es que adoro el hiccstrid, simplemente los amo (por cierto, me voy enterando que subiste fic nuevo, ahorita mismo me paso a darle una revisada) disfruta =D

Vyreco: Casi nadie quiere a Cedric jajaja, supongo que tienen sus razones, el personaje tuvo una redención que hasta a mí me costo mucho escribirle. Pero no es una relación romántica, espero quede claro en este capítulo y también en el siguiente XD soy de Monterrey, México ¿y tú de dónde eres? ¡te mando un saludo!

SAM ARCHER: Al contrario, gracias a tu por tus comentarios tan bonitos que siempre me sacan sonrisas. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

KamiVerdieen: Que bien que te gustara, por otro lado ¡Perdón! no sé porqué puse que los ojos de Heather eran violetas, si sé que son verdes, supongo que fue un error de dedo ¡gracias por decirme! =D

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **XIV**

"Todo lo que sabemos sobre ellos, está mal" –Hiccup.

.

Los meginlands navegaron hacia el suroeste sólo dos horas, hasta que se divisó una isla grande y a simple vista sin población alguna. Tenía unos barrancos bajos rodeando una bahía semi-circular, donde la playa era amplia y lisa, ahí fue donde dejaron el barco para descender. Al interior de la isla, había praderas extensas rodeadas de mesetas y una sola montaña grande, la vegetación era muy verde y dos ríos pequeños cruzaban la isla llenando una laguna de agua dulce. A simple vista sería un buen lugar para vivir.

—Éste será nuestro nuevo hogar—dijo Fishleg, acariciando las escamas de Meatlog—¿Tienen alguna forma especial con la cual construyen sus aldeas en el continente?

—Supongo que la básica—dijo Chris—Un castillo al centro y muchas casas alrededor.

Los meginlands asintieron conforme Chris describía la típica aldea en que todos ellos habían crecido, pero los vikingos (que nunca tuvieron la mejor imaginación) no visualizaban nada de eso.

—¿Qué es un castillo?

—Una fortaleza grande, amurallada, donde vive el rey.

—Ah, bueno, nosotros no tenemos algo así—dijo Aly, que comenzaba a entender—Tenemos Jefes.

—Como el Jefe Hiccup ¿no?

—Sí, así.

—¿Y ustedes como hacen sus villas?

Fishleg les explicó la estructura usual de las villas vikingas. Combinaron ambos modelos para comenzar a planear la nueva aldea donde vivirían. Consideraron construir una Sala Común al centro, que fuera grande, a la cual rodearían las casas principales. Los vikingos tendrían casas propias, divididas en dos zonas: una alrededor de la Sala Común, y otra cerca del muelle. Los meginlands vivirían entre ambas zonas, cada quien construiría su casa como mejor le pareciera.

Los establos para los dragones se colocarían en la meseta que estaba cerca de los muelles, a una altura relativa que los dragones solían disfrutar. También se harían canales para que las aguas de los riachuelos llegasen al pueblo, se delimitaron las zonas de agricultura, ganadería y de futura pesca. También se hizo un reconocimiento de las plantas autóctonas que podrían servir a los sanadores.

Oscurecía cuando terminaron de diseñar la nueva aldea, como prácticamente nada estaba construido acamparon cerca de la playa, con los dragones cuidándolos. Los meginlands estaban pasmados pero también algo emocionados, comenzaban a acostumbrarse, mientras que los vikingos tenían mucha curiosidad sobre cómo se desarrollarían ese experimento.

.

.

.

 _Presento mis respetos al Jefe de la Tribu de Berk, Hiccup Haddock III_

 _A doce días de la instalación de los meginlands en la Isla Thornar, le escribo el siguiente reporte sobre los avances y percances del proyecto._

 _Primeramente, le informo que en diálogos se ha acordado que esta villa tendrá el nombre de Meginberk, que significará "los hombres de Berk", en alusión a la nueva lealtad que estos hombres han mostrado a usted._

 _Yo, Fishleg Ingerman, con ayuda de Aly Heilson, hemos mantenido el liderazgo de este proyecto. A nuestro cargo están cinco vikingos, que se han mostrado obedientes, fuertes y confiables, hago mención de sus nombres: Johan Esverson, Sven Kenhock, Lirs Nohenson, Jorger Hongermen y Gel Honson. Esperan que se les notifique a sus familias que su comportamiento ha sido ejemplar._

 _El primer día en la isla fue de reconocimiento de la zona y la distribución del espacio para su poblamiento. Consideramos aportes de los meginlands y de sus tradiciones continentales en la construcción para fusionarlos con los vikingos y así crear una villa más armoniosa. En la primera tarde se logró concretar la construcción de un muelle pequeño, gracias al trabajo conjunto de todos los meginlands con los vikingos._

 _Al segundo día comenzaron los preparativos para construir las bodegas y el establo para los dragones. Se dispuso que el establo se encontrase cerca de los muelles, en una zona que será preferencial para los vikingos. A fin de terminar lo más pronto posible dichos trabajos, dividimos a los hombres en dos grupos. Yo lideré el grupo que construía el establo, mientras que Johan lideró al grupo que construía las bodegas._

 _Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría, Aly se encargó de reconocer todas las hierbas medicinales de la zona y empezar un cultivo para ese tipo de plantas. Ha instalado una choza modesta al lado del cultivo, donde posteriormente construiremos la cabaña de los sanadores. Se encuentra cerca de la playa y creemos que será de fácil acceso para toda la villa en el futuro. Los cinco meginlandes que estaban enfermos han conseguido mejorar lo suficiente para ayudar en todos los trabajos._

 _Al tercer día en la tarde concluimos dichas construcciones y comenzamos a colocar los cimientos de lo que será una Sala Común. Los meginlands no están familiarizados con esa construcción, pero están muy animados con la idea de tener una zona de acceso libre para todos. Aparentemente, en el Continente las construcciones suelen ser propiedad de un grupo de personas nada más._

 _Nuevamente dividí a los hombres en grupos para poder agilizar el proceso de construcción. Dejé a Johan a cargo de un grupo que siguió con los cimientos y levantando los muros de la Sala Común, mientras que yo llevé a otro grupo hacia las praderas a fin de hacer las acequias y las tierras de cultivo. Los meginlands no están familiarizados en absoluto con la agricultura, ya que ellos fueron marineros toda su vida, así que debí instruirlos desde las cosas más básicas._

 _Hubo un poco de resistencia por parte de dos meginlands que no deseaban trabajar los campos, según ellos, en el Continente la gente que trabaja los campos tienen el peor prestigio y son considerados poco menos que inútiles. Les expliqué que eso no sucede aquí, y que todos deben saber lo básico en los deberes de campo. A reticencia acataron mis órdenes y concluyeron sus deberes._

 _En el cuarto día expandimos las tierras de cultivo y las acequias, mi intención es tener una parcela por cabeza, como en Berk, a fin de que se consiga excedente suficiente para almacenarlo. Para ese punto, Aly me pidió ayuda para trabajar los cultivos de sanación, así que le mandé a los dos meginlandes. Aly me dijo que desea enseñarles algo de sanación, para que no dependa toda la villa de ella, y yo estuve de acuerdo._

 _Durante todo el quinto día nos dedicamos a terminar los proyectos que ya teníamos asignados, y el equipo de Johan concluyó la construcción de la Sala Común para el sexto día. Es un recinto circular y más pequeño que el de Berk, pero que perfectamente permite a más de treinta personas reunirse de manera cómoda. Tiene un pozo para la hoguera al centro y paredes recubiertas con piedra. Es un salón muy sencillo, pero esperamos poder ampliarlo y volverlo más cómodo en los próximos meses, cuando tengamos una cosecha terminada._

 _Johan y su equipo se pusieron a construir unos corrales para ganado cerca del río y de las praderas, lo más alejado posible de los campos de cultivo. Por su entusiasmo, ya que los meginlands les encanta trabajar la madera, lo concluyeron en un día. Esperamos estrenarlo recibiendo las 50 cabezas de ganado que acordamos en los próximos días, los vikingos extrañamos mucho el sabor de la cabra y el yak._

 _Como los deberes principales fueron concluidos, para el décimo día les permití a cada meginland construir su propia casa. Les indiqué que debía estar cerca de la Sala Común, y otros requerimientos menores. Todos empezaron muy emocionados a construir sus recintos, y fue la ocasión que los vi más contentos. El trabajo parece haberles calmado y ahora se les ve más agradecidos y confiados. Nosotros hacemos lo mismo construyendo nuestras propias casas, esperamos que todas estas construcciones terminen en siete días._

 _Anexiono en esta misiva unas cartas personales de los vikingos a sus familiares, así como la lista completa de todos los meginlands que están bajo nuestro cuidado._

 _Esperaré cualquier indicación._

 _Firma, Fishleg Ingerman._

—Han avanzado mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba—dijo Astrid, devolviéndole la carta a Hiccup—Pensé que los meginlands darían más problemas.

—Tal parece que los hemos subestimado.

Hiccup guardó la carta y comenzó a pensar en qué le respondería a Fishleg, mientras Astrid se cruzaba de brazos.

—Puede ser, pero no me fío del todo.

—¿Vas a ir a supervisarlos, verdad?

—Desde luego. Les llevaré las cincuenta cabezas de ganado y de paso revisaré que todo esté en orden.

Hiccup asintió, en otros tiempos eso le hubiera vuelto loco de preocupación, pero no ahora. Una novedosa seguridad había invadido al joven Jefe y se expandía en todos sus allegados, Astrid incluida.

—¿Cuándo lo harás?

—Mañana mismo, iré más tarde a preparar todo. Pero primero tenemos que despedirnos de Heather.

—¿Se va hoy?

—Sí.

—No te dijo a dónde ¿verdad?

—Ya conoces a Heather. A donde haya aventuras.

Había un poco de frustración en la voz de Astrid cuando mencionó eso último, pero Hiccup no le dio tanta importancia. Sabía en el fondo que Astrid iba a extrañar a su amiga, y que por eso estaba inconforme con ese viaje. Además, había otro inconveniente:

—Debo serte sincero, me preocupa un poco ahora que llevará a Cedric.

—A mí no. Ese hombre la adora, y la cuidará con su vida.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Es una corazonada

Y lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que Hiccup no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón.

.

.

.

Poco después del mediodía, los amigos más cercanos de Heather se reunieron con ella cerca de los establos, donde estaba terminando de acomodar sus bolsas sobre Windshear. Cuando Hiccup la miró casi lista para irse, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba acostumbrado a esa imagen, de cierta forma, el que Heather estuviera mucho tiempo en un solo lugar era extraño.

Astrid, también pensaba algo parecido, siempre que pensaba en Heather le venía a la mente la misma imagen: a su morena amiga montando a su dragona con bolsos de viaje. Era impresionante cómo las cosas cambiaban, pero al mismo tiempo se mantenían iguales. Heather siempre fue una nómada, amaba a sus amigos y familia, pero las aventuras la llamaban y nunca estaba del todo a gusto en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Ahora, fiel a su naturaleza, Heather emprendía una nueva aventura, pero con Cedric acompañándola.

Quizá fuera por el exceso de hormonas en su sistema, pero Astrid estaba sentimental. Todo a su alrededor era distinto; Fishleg se había marchado, Snotlout lo sustituyó enseñando en la Academia –una labor temporal, cabe destacar, porque no era el mejor de los maestros– los gemelos se despidieron en la mañana para ir a Dragon Edge. Heather también se marchaba. Sólo quedaban ella e Hiccup, aunque de alguna forma, tampoco eran los mismos.

—Andas muy distraída—dijo Heather, haciendo que Astrid saliera de sus pensamientos—¿Ocurre algo?

—No, son tonterías. Dime ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde ir?

—Iremos primero al sur, a ver si encontramos a Morgana.

—¿Tu sola?

—Es una mujer sola, además cuento con Cedric. Si la encuentro, no creo tener problemas.

—Espero que no la encuentres, esa mujer está loca.

—Lo sé, pero si no la encuentro, seguiremos hacia el sur. Intentaré llegar al Continente.

Astrid alzó una ceja, y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Desde cuándo quieres ver el Continente?

—Cedric me habla todo el día sobre los muelles y castillos allá, quisiera verlos, si es posible. Veremos si el viaje cae bien a los dragones. Igual, no me quiero alejar tanto tiempo, quiero regresar antes de que nazca tu bebé.

Se sonrojó, como siempre que hablaban de su embarazo, pero Astrid había aprendido a hablar con mayor franqueza del asunto.

—Gothi espera que nazca en seis ciclos lunares.

—Perfecto, lo tendré en cuenta para regresar a tiempo ¡no puedo perderme el nacimiento del futuro heredero!

Sonaba jovial y confiada, pero al ver a su amiga, Heather notó que Astrid tenía sentimientos más complejos sobre la situación, y era natural. Claro que Astrid estaba feliz con la idea de ser madre, pero también estaba preocupada y algo asustada, todas las mujeres en Berk habían visto u oído algún parto, y siempre era una experiencia traumática en alguna medida.

—Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco—Heather colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y le sonrió—Esto será pan comido para ti.

Astrid la abrazó. Estaba más sensible de lo usual, y no supo qué palabras responder. La morena respondió al abrazo con fuerza y afecto.

A unos pocos metros de distancia, Hiccup veía todo con mucho detalle. Todos sabían que Heather volvería, sin embargo, esa despedida fue la más complicada ¡y eso que la habían despedido ya antes varias veces! Los aires de cambio que azotaban Berk generaban una atmósfera más melancólica y tensa, todos intuían –pero nadie sabía por qué– que estaba comenzando una nueva época.

Heather repartió abrazos y aceptó consejos de todos sus amigos un rato más, pero cuando las últimas miradas fueron intercambiadas y las palabras se acabaron, la morena montó a Windshear y aseguró por última vez las correas de los bolsos. Prometió volver pronto, mandar cartas lo más seguido posible, y cuidarse; luego tiró de las riendas y emprendió vuelo.

Al mismo tiempo que Windshear despegaba, un robusto y joven Gronkle hacía lo mismo. Para ese viaje, Heather había encontrado a un dragón manso y tranquilo, con la intención de que Cedric pudiera montarlo. El emocionado continental se aferraba con fuerza a las riendas y ocultaba su miedo lo mejor posible, ya tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse al vuelo. Hiccup pensó que, luciendo tenso y emocionado, Cedric se veía como cualquier joven vikingo que vuela por primera vez.

La pareja se alejó por el sur de forma rápida y constante, cuando sus siluetas se difuminaron, todos regresaron a sus actividades. Hiccup besó a su esposa en la mejilla y le dijo que estaría terminando unas gestiones en la Sala Común, permitiéndole estar a solas un rato. Astrid miró a su marido caminar por los escalones acompañado de otros hombres, y sus pensamientos volvieron al cambio.

Sí, ella e Hiccup eran quizá los que seguían siendo más constantes, pero eso no era del todo cierto. Si bien su relación fue creciendo con ellos desde la adolescencia, ahora estaban dando un paso sin retorno. Cuidadosamente colocó ambas manos sobre su vientre, todavía plano, y cerró los ojos. Ahí estaba creciendo su futuro, el de ella, el de su esposo, el de Berk.

Todo era tan surrealista que costaba procesarlo, pero esos mismos vientos de cambio que estaban afectando a los vikingos soplaron en ese instante, acomodando sus cortos cabellos, y sacudiendo su mente. De un segundo al otro, todo se volvió razonable y perfectamente normal, y lo único en lo que Astrid podía pensar era en que debía esforzarse en disfrutar esos últimos y valiosos momentos.

.

.

.

 _Para: la Jefa de Berk, Astrid Haddock._

 _Astrid, te escribo desde Orkney. Son las últimas islas antes de llegar al Continente ¿puedes creerlo? ¡jamás había estado tan al sur y tan lejos del archipiélago! Los dragones han soportado bien el clima y la distancia, pero para evitar escenas, siempre los dejamos en las montañas o en costas lejanas, donde nadie pueda verlos, y caminamos hasta llegar al pueblo. Lo consideramos más seguro, y nos ha funcionado bien._

 _Aquí las personas son más sensibles y se ofenden más fácilmente, además, se ven algo amargados. Tienen un acento muy raro, pronuncian las vocales de forma menos nítida y usan muchas palabras que no conozco, aún así, nos entendemos en lo básico. Aquí pude ver mi primer castillo, según Cedric, es muy pequeño, pero tiene una estructura muy curiosa._

 _Te lo describiré todo, esta isla es muy grande, tanto, que para cruzarla caminando se ocupan varios días ¿puedes creerlo? Bueno, en esta gran isla hay un muelle en la parte norte, que es donde estoy (un muelle grande pero muy sucio que siempre huele a aguas estancadas y tripas de pescado) rodeado por una villa habitada por marineros groseros y sucios. En esa villa hay un camino a otra aldea, al interior de la isla, a unas dos horas caminando._

 _La aldea es más grande, limpia y bonita. Al centro está un edificio construido en piedra que es enorme, con murallas altas y torres (las torres son construcciones circulares muy altas, con ventanas estrechas en donde se asoman los guardias para tener una mejor vista de todo lo que rodea al castillo) los muros rodean un total de tres edificios altos, construidos en piedra y con pocas ventanas. Según Cedric, en ese castillo vive el Señor de estas tierras, que es la máxima autoridad ahí._

 _No me imagino un castillo más grande, pero seguro que los hay más al sur. Como sea, no los veré por ahora, ya que desde este momento parto de regreso a Berk. No se me olvida que te prometí volver para ver a tu recién nacido y por eso me regreso con anticipación. Mándame tu respuesta de ésta carta a Dragon Edge, debo estar llegando ahí en unas dos semanas._

 _Compré unas cosas para ustedes, que espero les gusten. Me parecieron bonitas y diferentes a lo que solemos ver allá. Debo admitir que, aunque hay lugares lindos por acá, las personas son muy extrañas. Te digo que se ofenden con facilidad, pero también son muy groseras. Los hombres por aquí no respetan mucho a las mujeres, las consideran inferiores y algunos se burlaron en mis narices de que Cedric sea mi escudero ¡yo les di sus buenos bofetones! Son debiluchos y aguantan poco, pero ya van dos pueblos de los que me corren por eso. Yo sólo quiero ver un castillo grande después y listo, no volveré por acá._

 _Cedric y yo oímos que hacia el oeste hay otro archipiélago, oculto entre grandes placas del Continente, y donde tribus vikingas se han asentado. Cuando pregunté por esos vikingos, los viajeros me dijeron que se hacían llamar "Rus" y que, según sus palabras, llegaron a esas tierras ya muchas generaciones atrás. Alguna vez oí de mi padre la palabra "rus", así que tengo mucha curiosidad. Pero de esto te hablaré más en persona._

 _Dale mis saludos a Hiccup y a todos los que estén contigo. Cuídate mucho, come bien y no te expongas de más. Te veré en unas semanas ¡te mando besos y saludos!_

 _Firma, Heather de Berseker._

—Entonces todo marcha muy bien—dijo Hiccup.

Astrid enrolló la carta, era la primera que recibía desde hace un mes y tener al fin noticias de Heather la calmaba. Debido al embarazo, estaba algo ansiosa y susceptible, Hiccup pasaba muchas horas calmándola y asegurándose de que estuviera tranquila.

—Sí, aparentemente. ¿sabes? A mí también me suena el nombre de "Rus".

—Creo que alguna vez lo oí de papá… revisaré en los libros después.

—Bien, pásame papel y tinta por favor, quiero escribirle la respuesta.

—¿Ahora? Puedes hacerlo mañana. Ya está oscureciendo y no vas a ver bien.

—¡Se me olvidará lo que quiero decirle!

—Está bien, está bien.

Hiccup bajó a la sala por las cosas que su esposa le pidió sin rechistas, aprendió muy pronto que, si antes Astrid era una contrincante terca y digna, Astrid con hormonas era una adversaria aún más temible.

Subió con todo lo que Astrid le pidió, además de una vela y un tazón con frutos picados. Gothi había insistido en que Astrid comiera de cuatro a cinco veces al día, sobre todo en los últimos meses del embarazo. Al principio la rubia se ofendió, pero conforme su apetito fue mejorando no perdonó comida ni antojo alguno.

Hiccup observó a Astrid mientras preparaba la tinta y se inclinaba para escribir. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con un grueso abrigo de piel cubriéndole los hombros y una manta sobre sus piernas. Aún así, su redondo vientre era perfectamente visible, y siempre que lo contemplaba, Hiccup se hinchaba de orgullo. Aunque el embarazo no había sido fácil, de alguna forma fue muy satisfactorio.

El cansancio de Astrid cedió a mareos y nauseas recurrentes en las primeras semanas, y después en vómitos matutinos. Gothi le dio unos remedios que no surtieron mucho efecto, según la anciana, era un síntoma perfectamente normal. Terminada esa etapa, Astrid experimentó aún más cansancio y unos cambios de humor criminales, podía llorar y reír en un instante y quedarse dormida al siguiente. Era confuso y desgastante.

Después del sexto mes, los cambios de humor fueron más soportables, pero el apetito se volvió insaciable. Astrid, que había subido apenas tres kilos en los seis primeros meses de embarazo, subió casi siete kilos en sólo dos semanas. Su vientre pasó de tener una ligera curva a hincharse casi de la noche a la mañana. En ese proceso también se hincharon sus pies y comenzó a experimentar fuertes dolores en la espalda, según Gothi y Valka, era lo más normal del mundo.

Hiccup cuidaba de su esposa con paciencia y gusto, pero de no ser por la ayuda de Valka y Bertha, hace mucho tiempo hubiera perdido la cabeza. Nunca se imaginó que un embarazo pudiera ser tan complejo, pero tenía sus ventajas. En las primeras semanas el libido de Astrid se disparó por las nubes, y después del cuarto mes, sus sonrisas eran hasta tres veces más brillantes –no sabía cómo o porqué, pero todo en ella parecía resplandecer– volviéndola un espectáculo precioso.

Según Gothi, Astrid estaba a mediados del séptimo mes, por lo cual quedaba sólo un ciclo lunar y medio antes de que el bebé naciera. En sus días felices, Astrid estaba emocionada y contenta; en sus días malos, Astrid lloraba porque ya estaba demasiado gorda y le daba pánico engordar otro mes más. En cualquiera de los dos escenarios, Hiccup la abrazaba, besaba sus mejillas y acariciaba su vientre, feliz de sentir las patadas de su hijo aún no nacido.

Quizá ese fue el momento más mágico e íntimo entre ellos, la primera vez que Hiccup colocó una mano sobre el vientre de Astrid y pudo sentir el movimiento del bebé. Desde ese instante, cada vez que él estaba cerca, el bebé pateaba a Astrid, como si dijera "¡papá, aquí estoy, acércate!" y él respondía gustoso.

Vio que Astrid terminaba de escribir la carta, agarró el papel y lo colocó sobre el buró, evitando así que ella debiera pararse. En las últimas semanas, por su aumento de peso, le era más difícil moverse. Se acostó a su lado, se aseguró de que estuviera muy bien tapada –el invierno había traído la primera helada y no permitiría por nada del mundo que su esposa se resfriara estando embarazada– y la abrazó sobre los hombros.

—¿Lista para dormir?

—Aún no me siento tan cansada—respondió, acurrucándose en su pecho—Cuéntame ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

—Nada muy interesante, estuve revisando las provisiones casi todo el día.

—¿Estamos bien?

—Más que bien.

—¡Excelente! ¿y cómo están los demás?

—Pues todo pinta bien en Dragon Edge, según los reportes de Gustav, la pesca ha sido muy buena a pesar de las heladas. Y Fishleg me escribió esta mañana, se me olvidaba, dice que todo marcha bien.

—Me preocupa un poco Fishleg. En Meginberk apenas consiguieron levantar una cosecha cuando llegó el invierno ¿se salvó la segunda cosecha?

—Fishleg no me dijo eso, pero en su carta dijo que aún tienen buenas reservas. Aún así, sabe que si ocupan algo podemos ayudarles. Tenemos reservas más que suficientes.

—Hay que procurar crear más excedente el próximo año, para tener una reserva especial con la cual ayudar a Meginberk o a Dragon Edge cuando sea necesario.

—No es mala idea, pero pensemos en eso después—colocó su mano libre sobre el vientre de Astrid—Un proyecto a la vez, m'lady.

—Estamos bien, aún faltan varias semanas.

Hiccup la miró a los ojos, todo en ese momento era perfecta. Ellos dos, acurrucados bajo cálidas mantas, con un bebé en camino y una tribu en buenas condiciones allá afuera. Realmente, no había nada que Hiccup pudiera pedirle a los dioses.

Lejano estaba ya aquél recuerdo cuando un Hiccup adolescente paseaba solo en los bosques murmurando "los dioses me odian", convencido de que tenía mala suerte y nada jamás le saldría bien. Ahora, el Jefe de Berk dormía al lado del amor de su vida pensando en que no le alcanzarían los años para disfrutar las bendiciones que los dioses le habían otorgado. Había gratitud y felicidad en su corazón, y eso lo proyectaba en seguridad y liderazgo.

Astrid, de mente más práctica, raras veces se ponía a pensar con mucho detalle en las vueltas de la vida, simplemente se levantaba todos los días contenta con su suerte y agradeciendo su futuro inminente. Desde que comenzó a sentir al bebé moverse en su interior todo cambió para siempre, dejó de ser una muchacha guerrera y se volvió en una madre valiente. Haría todo por su hijo no nacido y su familia estaría primero, sin importar lo que le deparara el destino; así es como se forma el corazón de una madre.

.

.

.

Muy lejos de Berk y del archipiélago, a miles de kilómetros hacia el oeste, se encontraba todo un continente inexplorado y desconocido. En su extremo norte había grandes placas de hielo, escasamente habitadas, donde vivían tribus pequeñas dependientes del mar, los ríos y los bosques. Hablaban un idioma extraño y tenían costumbres muy diferentes, entre ellas, la más curiosa era la de tener estatuas con forma de animales como guías y protectores.

Una mañana, cuando una niña salió al mar para recoger la red de pesca de su padre, vio a la distancia un bote de forma muy rara y con velas de colores distintos. Asustada, la niña llamó a su padre a gritos, él y otros hombres de la aldea fueron hacia el barco, temerosos de que pudiera ser un enemigo nuevo. La forma del barco y de las velas, así como el color de la madera, no era el usado ni por ellos ni por ninguna tribu cercana.

A primera vista el barco estaba deshabitado, así que un hombre saltó a la proa y amarró cuerdas al mástil para arrastrarlo a la costa y así examinarlo bien. Nunca habían visto un barco tan grande, en esa aldea nadie se internaba al mar abierto y sólo construían botes sencillos para pescar cerca de la costa y recorrer los rápidos en los ríos.

Hombres y mujeres, de la forma más ordenada posible, comenzaron a inspeccionar el barco. La madera era buena, y también la tela de las velas, tendrían que usarla después para reforzar sus chozas. Había una mesa al lado del timón con unas cajitas de metal, descuidadas y dañadas por el sol, que contenían papeles con dibujos de islas raras. Esos papeles también tenían símbolos extraños, de un idioma completamente ajeno y que no se molestaron en entender, pues esa noche usarían el papel en las fogatas.

Lo más raro del barco era que tenía una puerta y una escalera hacia el interior, dos hombres armados con lanzas bajaron los escalones, temerosos de encontrar algo extraño, pero apenas bajaron unos escalones cuando regresaron a la proa corriendo ¡el lugar apestaba de forma horrible! Un chamán les dio unos cubre bocas con hierbas, a fin de que pudieran aguantar mejor el olor, y bajaron otra vez.

Era un cuarto desorganizado, con mantas de piel maltratadas y unos artefactos extraños hechos con cristal. Hallaron también cuchillos muy bien hechos y un escudo de madera pintada en rojo. Pero lo que más les asustó fue el cuerpo putrefacto de una mujer, la causa del mal olor; por el deterioro del cuerpo debía tener unos dos meses muerta, como mínimo, y portaba las ropas más extrañas que jamás hubieran visto.

El cuerpo estaba lleno de gusanos y tan descompuesto que no podían ver sus facciones, pero supieron que era una mujer porque el cabello de su cráneo estaba trenzado, y además llevaba en el cuello una trenza de cabellos rubios. Los sabios pensaron que esa trenza rubia debió pertenecerle a un ser querido, ya muerto, y que la mujer lo usaba a modo de amuleto. La tradición gustó y en las próximas generaciones, muchas mujeres usarían trenzas o collares hechos del cabello de sus familiares difuntos.

No sabían de dónde venía esa mujer, ni porqué había muerto, pero sus cosas eran buenas. Enrollaron el putrefacto cadáver en las pieles maltratadas y murmuraron unas cuantas frases a sus dioses, luego echaron el cadáver al mar y lo contemplaron desaparecer al interior del mar. Los chamanes bendijeron el barco esa tarde, y en la noche repartieron todas sus cosas, para el día siguiente no quedó nada, pues desmantelaron toda la madera y la usaron en sus propias chozas.

Jamás supieron que ese barco perteneció a Morgana, una pirata temida al otro lado del mundo y que murió perdida en el océano. En sus últimos días, Morgana estaba muerta de miedo porque llevaba semanas sin encontrar tierra y la sorprendieron dos tormentas en el mas. La antaño despiadada mujer enfermó por la inanición y pasó sus últimas horas delirando, con fiebres, alucinaciones y espantosos calambres en todo el cuerpo, antes de morir llorando por piedad ante dios. Ella, quien se creía muy cristiana, fue lanzada al mar sin la bendición de ningún sacerdote, y su putrefacto cuerpo vagó en las mareas muchas semanas, hinchándose y deteriorándose más, sin que ningún tiburón deseara comerlo, hasta que una tormenta desmembró su cuerpo y sus pedazos corruptos se perdieron al fondo del océano, donde nada ni nadie podrá nunca evocar su recuerdo.

* * *

 _NOTAS:_

 _1.-Orkney es una isla al norte de Escocia. Me pareció un buen lugar a donde Heather podía llegar, la verdad no sé si hay castillos ahí, eso lo inventé yo. Quería desquitar el espíritu aventurero de Heather._

 _2.-Los "Rus" fueron un pueblo, presuntamente de origen vikingo, que se instalaron en la actual Rusia._

 _3.-El barco de Morgana llegó al norte de Canadá, cerca de Groelandia. La verdad, no pensé mucho sobre Morgana, desde que empecé el fic quería que ella muriera en altamar y me pareció la mejor forma de demostrar que no quedó nada de ella, ni el recuerdo, porque todos en Berk continuaron con sus vidas._

 _¿Les ha gustado? Ya solo queda el epílogo, donde Hiccup y Astrid tendrán a su hijo, y será el cierre definitivo del fic. Siento que, cualquier cosa que agregue, estará de más, y si bien no estorbaría tampoco aportaría gran cosa. El núcleo de todo este fic fue el crecimiento de Hiccup y Astrid, como personas, como esposos y como Jefes, y eso ha quedado perfectamente demostrado desde el capítulo anterior. El epílogo será solamente para reafirmar y concluir el crecimiento que ya hemos visto. Ojalá hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, y les haya sacado una o dos sonrisas._

 _Mil gracias por leer ¡nos vemos pronto! saludos, besos y abrazos._


	15. XV

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

 **¡H** ola a todos! Pues, aunque no puedo creerlo, aquí está el final de fic. Llega en el momento justo, porque esta semana se estrena **Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3** aquí en México, lo cual me causa emociones encontradas. Por un lado quiero y ansío ver esa película, pero por otro lado, me resisto a pensar que es el final. Al menos no es el final para mí, porque tengo otro fic de HTTYD planeado y que pienso subir en las próximas horas. Ahora bien, concentrándonos en éste, debo decir que la idea original de este fic era más corta, pero conforme lo fue desarrollando, y también gracias a sus bellas palabras, conseguí darle una forma más concreta y de la cual me siento más satisfecha. Este capítulo final es algo corto, a comparación de otros capítulos de este mismo fic, pero confío en que les gustará (para ser sincera, no creo que pueda decir más cosas de las que ya dejé establecidas).

Reviews:

Nieve Taisho: Hermosa, tus palabras siempre me alegran el corazón, yo tampoco entiendo cómo llegó este final. Para serte franca, sí tengo pensaba una especie de secuela, pero no estoy aún segura de cómo hacerla y por eso no la anuncio, necesito tomarme algo de tiempo con este fic. Lo más importante es que te gustara tanto ¡besos!

Monroe21: Yo tampoco puedo creer que el fic ya termine, es como un bebé que crece y se va de casa T_T

Guest: ¡Muchísimas gracias! besos 3

Vyreco: ¡Guadalajara, Guadalajaraaa! (léase con el tono de la canción jeje) ay que hermosas las tierras tapatías, tengo una relación amor/odio con Jalisco pero a ti te mando todo mi amor 3 En lo que respecta al fic me alegra que Cedric se haya podido redimir al menos en parte, fue un personaje que me sorprendió porque no pensé darle tanto protagonismo al inicio, pero simplemente se dio. En cuanto al hijo, no te daré spoiler, disfrútalo al leer c:

jaylis-sama: ¡Mil gracias! quería que la muerte de Morgana se sintiera así, poderosa pero al mismo tiempo insignificante, que se notara que los dioses se encargaron de borrar hasta su memoria... que bueno que lo disfrutaras c;

Melanie Villamar: Siempre he imaginado a Hiccup como un hombre paternal, y eso lo quise desquitar jeje. Sobre Morgana quizá fuera cruel, pero no olvides que esa loca le cortó el cabello a Astrid... bueno, además de otras cosas, era una mujer mala como Teresa (ok, mal chiste, perdona) ¡saludos y besos!

RoxFiedler: ¡Graciaaas! tus comentarios siempre me alegran muchísimo, es que me emociona que te emociones tanto con el fic. Disculpa por la doble notificación, a mí también me pasó y no supe porqué, habrá sido un problema de FF. Espero, de verdad, que este capítulo final te guste, no sabes cuánto apoyo sentí en tus mensajes, siempre me inspiraron mucho ¡saludos! 3

Ahora sí, a leer c:

* * *

 **XV**

.

"Esto, es Berk" –Hiccup.

.

.

Berk era un pueblo que se jactaba de haber tenido grandes líderes durante generaciones, guerreros fuertes que cuidaron de su gente y le dieron prosperidad al archipiélago entero, cuyas hazañas heroicas los volvían dignos de himnos y canciones.

Estaba el gran Haddock Ancest, quien guio a los Hooligan desde el norte por los espantosos mares de hielo hasta llegar a Berk, fundando una aldea grande y próspera, ayudando a todos sus súbditos dándoles los más sabios consejos, susurrados por los mismísimos dioses (según el mito).

Luego estaba Hiccup Haddock I, su hijo, que se convirtió en el guerrero más fuerte y poderoso en más de cincuenta islas. Peleó contra ejércitos enteros y se cuenta que tenía un salón lleno de todas las espadas de sus enemigos caídos en el combate (también de las colas de los dragones que mató, pero ese detalle se había ido olvidando desde que se diera la paz con los dragones).

El poderoso Almennt Haddock y su flota, la más grande en siglos, conquistó todos los mares del norte y llenó a Berk de oro por muchísimos años. Se dice que ni los piratas más importantes tuvieron el valor de enfrentársele, y los pocos que lo hicieron, vieron sus barcos en el fondo del mar.

Gullen Haddock era el arquero con la vista más fina y ágil en todas las islas, podía darle al ala de una mosca al otro lado de la habitación, y usó esa habilidad para matar a los generales de sus enemigos a muchos metros de distancia. Al ganar tantas guerras, mandó la construcción del Gran Salón, con la monumental escalera tallada en piedra y la pequeña plaza que servía a todos en Berk para reunirse.

Grimbear el Horrible, rey absoluto de todo el archipiélago, conquistó cada una de las islas que pisó, y llenó a Berk de tanta gloria y oro que aún hoy en día se ven estatuas de Grimbear en pueblos lejanos que los hooligan no han visitado en décadas. Se dice que podía pelear con dos espadas al mismo tiempo y que, cuando gritaba, los rayos de Thor caían al campo de batalla.

En su juventud, Stoick the Vast fue conocido por ser el mejor guerrero contra dragones en siglos, además de un excelente emisario que le dio acuerdos comerciales bastante productivos a Berk. Podía arrancar con sus propias manos las extremidades de los dragones y de humanos, o al menos eso se decía. Cuando la paz con los dragones se concretó, siguió siendo un líder sabio y un guerrero excepcional.

Por último, y no menos importante, estaba el gran Hiccup Haddock III, si traer la paz entre vikingos y dragones no fuera suficiente para colocarlo en los libros de historia, también fue un incuestionable soberano, valiente guerrero y hombre audaz. Sus batallas contra Red Death y Drago fueron escuchadas en todas partes del archipiélago, haciendo que se formara un sano respeto hacia el líder de Berk. Pero después de la Batalla del Archipiélago, donde Hiccup dirigió a tantas tribus diferentes para derrotar a unos continentales, su nivel de fama creció y nada pudo detenerla.

En donde se escuchaba su nombre era respetado, y todos los jefes lo consideraban el hombre más digno. Tanto era el nivel de poder e influencia que Hiccup había logrado –sin proponérselo– entre todos, que en el nacimiento de su primogénito, casi todos los jefes y personas importantes acudieron a Berk para felicitarlo y darle presentes al bebé.

El nacimiento de los hijos de un Jefe siempre había sido celebrado, pero no había precedente para la cantidad de festejos y obsequios que llevaron en esa ocasión. Valka daba fe de eso, cuando Hiccup nació llegaron pequeños obsequios en honor al bebé, anexando rezos a los dioses por su salud y cartas con sus felicitaciones, esperando que el niño creciera fuerte y sano. Todos esos obsequios fueron colocados en un cofre en la Sala Común, para que todo el pueblo pudiera verlos.

Pero cuando nació su nieto fue distinto, llegaron cartas desde luego, dedicándoles bellas palabras con sus mejores deseos, y unos días después, se asomaron los barcos a distancia. Mala, Dagur, Heather, Alvin, Atali, Fishleg, Gustav y otros jefes menores llegaron en persona, presentando sus obsequios al bebé y reiterando sus respetos a Hiccup y Astrid. Era en definitiva un modo de proceder completamente nuevo, y lo más sorprendente, es que eso había nacido de ellos.

Valka conocía bien a los vikingos, eran tercos y orgullosos, cualquier tipo de comportamiento que pudiera considerarse sometimiento era rechazado en automático y respondían con furia. Pero ahí estaba, una fila de líderes vikingos reiterando su respeto hacia el recién nacido de otro Jefe… casi como si rindieran pleitesía.

Estaba impresionada, y contrariada, ese comportamiento era tan extraño que no podía comprenderlo y tampoco estaba segura de qué pensar. Por lo pronto, se limitaría a actuar como una abuela: no perdía oportunidad de cargar al pequeño bebé y de ver sus primeras reacciones ¡era tan hermoso! Hiccup y Astrid estaban muy contentos, y todo el pueblo también celebraba con ellos.

Apenas nació el bebé, todos gritaron emocionados y se empezó a servir grandes cantidades de hidromiel y algo de vino en el Gran Salón. Se bebía y se comía con gusto, cantando a los dioses para que le dieran salud al niño. Todo eso era el preámbulo de las ceremonias que se harían cuando presentaran al bebé, pero el nivel de felicidad era muy contagioso y casi todos continuaron con los cantos en sus casas, Berk prácticamente no durmió esa noche.

¡Y es que todos estaban contentos! Ella, Patrick y Helga habían acaparado al bebé como buenos abuelos consentidores, encantados de cada uno de sus movimientos y disfrutando el simple hecho de verlo dormir. En el Gran Salón, Gobber había hecho un brindis conteniendo las lágrimas en honor del niño, al cual todos se unieron. Tuffnut y Ruffnut se habían autoproclamado padrinos del bebé, y hablaban sobre todas las cosas que querían enseñarle, mientras Snotlout no podía en duda que él sería el tío favorito que enseñaría al niño "las cosas que importaban en la vida".

Pero nadie podía superar la felicidad de Hiccup y de Astrid, obviamente, los orgullosos padres permanecían en casa con su hijo, esperando que pasaran los primeros días antes de presentarlo formalmente, como dictaba la tradición. En esa noche de fiesta, donde todo Berk parecía brindar por sus propias expectativas, la feliz pareja permanecía ajena, disfrutando su primera noche con un nuevo integrante en la familia.

.

.

.

Todo había pasado de forma tan lenta, y al mismo tiempo, tan rápida, que Hiccup no tenía claro ningún recuerdo de las últimas horas. La combinación del estrés y expectativa le jugaron una muy mala pasada, aun así, todos comentaron que reaccionó a la altura de la situación, y aunque él no lo creía, llegado ese momento no importaba nada.

El día había sido completamente normal, se despertó temprano para prepararle un desayuno a su esposa y convivir un poco con ella, estaban a un mes de la primavera, y aunque las despensas estaban muy bien en Berk, Hiccup acostumbraba revisar todo el día la producción y distribución de comida por precaución ("Asegurar el alimento de tu pueblo es la principal tarea que jamás debes olvidar, sin comida, no existe nada más" le repitió Stoick en reiteradas ocasiones).

Las últimas dos semanas Astrid había estado muy cansada, su vientre comenzaba a pesarle más, causándole dolor en la espalda y tobillos, haciendo que durmiera poco o de forma irregular. A pesar de eso, estaba contenta, porque Gothi aseguraba que el embarazo iba perfectamente y que estaría dando a luz en una semana. El bebé se movía de forma mucho más inquieta en su interior, lo cual, según Valka y Helga, era señal de que estaba sano y listo para llegar al mundo.

En el transcurso del día nada fue distinto, Hiccup cumplió con sus deberes mientras Astrid pasaba el día en la casa de su madre. No era recomendable que se esforzara mucho, pero ya que se aburría de estar en un solo lugar, Astrid pasaba algunas tardes con sus padres y otras tardes con Valka o con los amigos (En todo momento Stormfly se mantenía a su lado, escoltándola de esa forma mimosa que tienen los dragones, y en algunas ocasiones también la acompañaba Toothless) Hiccup pasó por ella a la casa Hofferson en la noche y la escoltó a su hogar, donde cenaron, charlaron y se fueron a descansar. Esa noche Astrid pudo conciliar el sueño más rápido.

Pero en la madrugada la despertó un dolor en el vientre, ya antes había tenido algunos dolores –Gothi dijo que era normal en el primer embarazo, y que no debía alarmarse mientras no hubiera sangrado– se acomodó mejor en la cama e intentó dormir, ya estaba casi dormida cuando sintió otro dolor. Al pasar los minutos, se dio cuenta que los dolores, aunque pequeños y soportables, eran constantes, y eso comenzó a preocuparla.

—Hiccup—lo llamó y meneó su hombro—Despierta, Hiccup.

— _¿Hmm?_

El Jefe de Berk estaba acostumbrado a despertarse en la madrugada, ya fuera por algún antojo o porque su esposa se removía demasiado al no conciliar el sueño.

—Me siento extraña—colocó una mano sobre su vientre—Tengo unos dolores muy extraños.

—¿Qué?—ante la palabra "dolor" Hiccup se irguió rápidamente, más espabilado—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Llamo a Gothi o…?

—No, mejor llama a mi mamá, ella…

 _¡Auch!_ Astrid se inclinó sobre su vientre, ese dolor fue más intenso. Hiccup se puso de pie de un salto, se colocó la capa y botas y corrió por los escalones, después regresó subiendo.

—¡No tardo!—le dijo, y volvió a bajar.

Regresó diez minutos después con Helga Hofferson y con Gothi, pero para ese punto Astrid ya sabía que estaba pasando. Unos minutos después de que Hiccup se fue rompió en fuentes, oficialmente estaba de parto.

—Respira, hija—dijo Helga, sentándose al lado de Astrid y sosteniéndola la mano—Respira profundo y cálmate.

Pero por su expresión, Astrid estaba lejos de permanecer calmada ¡estaba en trabajo de parto! El bebé ya estaba naciendo y aunque llevaba nueve meses preparándose para eso, tenía miedo y dolor, mucho dolor.

—Hiccup…—susurró Astrid—¿Dónde está?

—Aquí estoy, aquí estoy—respondió él, besándole el dorso de la mano en repetidas ocasiones.

Gothi negó enérgicamente, Helga se inclinó al lado de su hija y le dijo en tono mimoso.

—Cariño, Gothi debe colocar unos amuletos especiales para que el bebé nazca bien, y es necesario que Hiccup no se quede aquí.

En realidad, ambos sabían muy bien de esa tradición, pero en el momento del estrés aquello les molestó. Hiccup besó la frente de Astrid dulcemente.

—Estaré abajo—le dijo, luego agregó en voz baja—Y subiré cuando sea el momento

Antes de que bajara, Gothi le dio indicaciones de que preparara un té especial para mitigar el dolor. Cuando hubo puras mujeres en la recámara, Gothi sacó de su bolso unas runas especiales y unos ramitos de hierbas mágicas, que colocó en zonas estratégicas del cuarto. Como se trataba del hijo del Jefe, por tradición se debían llevar a cabo más rituales y protecciones. Mientras Gothi terminaba, Helga se quedó al lado de Astrid sujetando la mano de su hija y contándole anécdotas para distraerla, aprovechando que los dolores eran aún escasos y pausados.

Hiccup, más atolondrado y nervioso hasta el tuétano, tardó casi media hora en hacer el té, murmuraba incoherencias y no dejaba de dar vueltas entre el pasillo y la recámara ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía ayudar? ¡el bebé estaba naciendo! Y todas actuaban como si él estorbara en la casa.

Al amanecer, todos en Berk se enteraron de que Astrid entró en labor a media madrugada. Gobber y Snotlout llegaron con Hiccup para darle ánimos en la sala de la casa –y de paso, mantenerlo un poco lejos del cuarto principal, pues desesperaba a Gothi– convenciéndole de que no podía hacer absolutamente nada más que sentarse y esperar.

Eso hicieron, Valka llegó también con comida e hidromiel para los hombres, y un té especial para Astrid. Era casi mediodía cuando Valka se asomó por las escaleras y dijo:

—No hay novedades—y subió otra vez.

¡Esto era demasiado! Hiccup se puso de pie y corrió detrás de su madre, asomándose por la puerta ¡era su casa, era su esposa, y era su bebé, por los dioses!

Astrid permanecía recostada en la cama, con una mueca de dolor y cubierta en sudor. Helga pasaba trapos fríos sobre su frente, consolándola. Valka parecía estar haciendo lo mismo, pero cuando vio a su hijo se puso de pie y le dijo:

—Espera abajo, Hiccup, te hablaré cuando nazca el bebé.

—Necesito saber en qué puedo ayudar.

—No hay mucho que puedas hacer, más que esperar. Te prometo que te hablaré para que veas a tu hijo nacer, pero por mientras no perturbes más a Astrid.

La rubia, que parecía no escuchar absolutamente nada de dicho encuentro, respiraba con dificultad y se removía en la cama. Hiccup suspiró resignado y bajó, sentándose en el sillón y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Afuera de la casa, el resto del pueblo intentaba continuar con su día sin molestar en absoluto al Jefe, pero estaban atentos a cualquier novedad.

Las horas se fueron extendiendo, Gobber fue al Gran Salón por comida para todos, pero Hiccup apenas mordió dos bocados. Snotlout, Tuffnut y Ruffnut hablaban y bromeaban con Hiccup, sin importarles mucho que él no los escuchara tanto. Incluso empezaron a jugar entre ellos, incluyendo a su distraído Jefe.

En todo momento, Toothless se la pasó recostado cerca de Hiccup, sabía que la compañera de su amigo estaba de parto y también sabía que ese proceso era más complicado entre los humanos. Él y Stormfly estaban muy tranquilos, poniendo atención a sus humanos, que se veían tensos y nerviosos, aunque los dragones también estaban preocupados mostraron el mejor de los comportamientos, en parte, porque eran sensibles a la tensión del momento.

A media tarde, Astrid no pudo soportarlo más y gritó, su agudo grito se escuchó en toda la casa; llevaba once horas en trabajo de parto y aunque soportó los dolores de forma heroica, estaba ya muy cansada y el dolor solo aumentaba. Las contracciones eran más intensas y seguidas, y el té estaba dejando de hacer efecto.

Cuando escuchó a Astrid gritar, Hiccup suspiró y se mordió el labio, sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, pero le dolía saber lo mucho que su esposa estaba sufriendo. Se puso de pie e hizo más té en la cocina, el cual llevó a Valka, aunque Astrid lo bebió rápidamente ya no pudo disminuir sus dolores, pues el proceso estaba muy avanzado. Helga y Valka le dieron dos trapos amarrados para que pudiera estrujarlos y morderlos cuanto quisiera.

Ambas señoras intercambiaban miradas de preocupación, el parto llevaba muchas horas, Astrid estrujaba los trapos de forma violenta y soportaba el dolor heroicamente, pero estaban desesperadas de verla sufrir. Limpiaban su sudor con agua fresca, le acariciaban los brazos, las manos, el cabello, y tarareaban canciones dulces para calmarla. Ambas recordaban muy bien sus propios partos, y sabían en carne propia el dolor, la confusión y la desesperación que se sentía.

Para el crepúsculo los dolores eran tan intensos que Astrid sollozaba en todas las contracciones, gritando a veces y con lágrimas cubriendo sus mejillas. Helga Hofferson tuvo que acercarse a la ventana un momento para respirar y calmarse a ella misma, Astrid llevaba catorce horas en trabajo de parto, y aunque todas las mujeres primerizas tardan más en dar a luz, le parecía que eso ya era demasiado.

En la planta baja, Hiccup farfullaba y daba vueltas en la habitación, aunque su postura ponía a todos nerviosos, nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, porque estaba muerto de la angustia y estrés. Afuera, una nada discreta multitud se reunió alrededor de la casa, Astrid llevaba todo el día en trabajo de parto y comenzaba a preocupar a los mayores y a las mujeres.

Solamente Gothi parecía estar tranquila, la anciana había visto todo tipo de partos y cuerpos en su vida y sabía que Astrid, aunque cansadísima, estaba bien. En un momento, Astrid sintió una contracción muy dolorosa, la cual hizo que se irguiera en la cama y gritara, entonces Gothi removió las sábanas para revisarla y sonrió, al fin estaba lista.

Valka corrió escaleras abajo:

—¡Hiccup, sube, rápido!

Ni bien terminó de mencionar una palabra cuando Hiccup ya estaba corriendo escaleras arriba. Astrid, cansada y adolorida, gritaba constantemente y estaba cubierta de sudor. Inmediatamente Hiccup se puso de cuclillas a su lado, sujetándole la mano y acariciándole el cabello.

—Astrid, ya casi, ya casi…. —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Sólo diez minutos después, Astrid dejó caer los hombros y suspiró pesadamente, mientras el llanto de un bebé se escuchaba por todo el cuarto. Gothi acunó al bebé en unas mantas y lo limpió con agua tibia, en movimientos rápidos y diestros, llevándolo ante sus padres.

Todo el cansancio pareció esfumarse en Astrid, quien sostuvo al bebé rápidamente, con rostro lleno de amor y añoranza. Era como un muñeco, pequeño y totalmente rosado, apretaba sus diminutos puños al llorar, pero pareció calmarse cuando lo sostuvo su madre. Astrid lo acunó y susurró una melodía, tenía la voz ronca, pero se las ingenió para sonar relativamente clara.

—Hola, amor mío…

Finalmente, el bebé dejó de llorar, y Astrid lo abrazó con más fuerza, besándole la cabeza tiernamente. Hiccup contempló toda la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos, estiró la mano para acariciar el rostro de su bebé, en eso, el recién nacido extendió su pequeño puño, el cual Hiccup sostuvo son asombro. Al sentir ese contacto, el bebé abrió su manita intentando sujetar la gran mano de su padre, cuando Hiccup sintió los deditos de su hijo cerrarse alrededor de su dedo, lo abrumó la realidad de aquel encuentro, y lloró de emoción.

—Es perfecto…

Hiccup y Astrid se vieron a los ojos, y se besaron dulcemente. Hiccup abrazó a su familia, orgulloso y lleno de amor, mientras Astrid se recostaba al sentir otra vez el cansancio.

—Es un niño perfectamente sano—dijo Helga en tono suave, para no romper el tierno momento—¿Ya tienen pensando un nombre?

—Erik Stoick—susurró Astrid, a quien sólo la emoción de tener a su bebé en brazos la mantenía aún despierta.

—Así será.

Helga, Valka y Gothi salieron discretamente de la recámara, dejando a la pareja a solas. Abajo, todos estaban impacientes, era tanta la tensión que una espada tendría que haberla cortado, pero ninguna dijo nada, eso no les correspondía.

Apenas dos minutos después, Hiccup se asomó por la escalera, con una sonrisa de orgullo y algunos rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¡Tengo un hijo!.—gritó extasiado—¡Tengo un hijo!

Entonces todo fueron aplausos, felicitaciones y gritos. Tras recibir los abrazos de sus amigos, Hiccup volvió a subir. Astrid y el bebé estaban completamente dormidos, Hiccup se aseguró de que estuvieran bien cubiertos y se sentó en una silla a contemplarlos, cada segundo que pasaba su pecho se hinchaba más de orgullo y felicidad.

.

.

.

Según la tradición, a los siete días de nacido el bebé debía ser presentado en el pueblo, para ese punto Astrid estaba completamente recuperada y el bebé había ganado un poco de peso. Vistieron al niño con una pequeña capa de piel, abrochada por el símbolo familiar, una túnica de color blanco con dorado y una manta también de piel, ya que el clima seguía siendo fresco.

Mientras terminaba de vestir a su hijo, Astrid lo contempló fijo. Su bebé tenía el cabello color castaño, como el de Hiccup, y ojos azules como los de ella. Sus facciones hasta ahora seguían siendo infantiles, pero adorables, con el cutis claro y lleno de pecas. Cuando sonreía, dos lindos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, algo que había heredado de su abuelo materno. Los ojos de su hijo la miraban a ella y a todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad, y sonreía todo el tiempo.

Llegada la hora ella e Hiccup caminaron hasta el Gran Salón, llevando al bebé. Todos estaban reunidos esperando por conocer al infante. Se prendió la hoguera y se formaron las filas, Astrid se paró al lado de su esposo y le pasó al bebé, Hiccup acunó a su hijo y después lo elevó un poco, con cuidado, haciendo que todos pudieran ver al bulto envuelto en pieles.

—Les presentamos a Erik Stoick Haddock.

Hubo aplausos y felicitaciones, el bebé se agitó por el ruido, pero su padre inmediatamente lo calmó. Mala y Dagur presentaron sus obsequios: un juego de hacha y escudo personalizados con el símbolo de los Haddock. Atali llevó un broche con el símbolo de las doncellas aladas. Heather llevó un libro de hojas blancas encuadernado con escamas de dragón. Alvin mostró una daga muy bonita. Los clanes familiares también dieron sus regalos, como era la costumbre. El clan Hofferson, que estaba sumamente orgulloso, llevó túnicas azules y pieles para las futuras ropas del niño. Los Jorgenson llevaron un yak cocido para el banquete. Los Thorston un juego de brazaletes guerreros que el bebé podría usar en la infancia. Finalmente, Gothi hizo su tradicional predicción sobre el futuro del bebé, del cual auguro una vida larga y una época de prosperidad para Berk.

Y así fue como Berk, después de una batalla decisiva en donde pusieron a prueba las alianzas de sus amigos, y su propia fuerza, se llenó de fiestas consecutivas durante dos semanas. Hiccup y Astrid, los Jefes de Berk, estuvieron presentes en casi todas, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban de su bebé recién nacido y aceptaban los consejos y las bendiciones que les daban sus amigos y familiares.

Esculpido en piedra, a las afueras del Gran Salón, estaba la estatua de Stoick Haddock, difunto Jefe, pero ahora no causaba el mismo impacto que antes. Meses atrás las gentes de Berk volteaban a la estatua para pedirle bendiciones y protección, ahora nadie se detenía a hacer eso. Los niños volteaban al cielo para ver la silueta de un Night Fury, y los adultos acudían a su Jefe cuando lo necesitaban sin dudarlo. De la noche a la mañana, Hiccup Haddock fue sinónimo de fortaleza y de seguridad, sin percatarse de cómo, el joven entrenador de dragones había consolidado su posición.

Pero Hiccup no pensaba realmente en eso, él trabajaba de día como acostumbraba –sin notar que ya no estaba cansado ni necesitaba del té todo el tiempo– y se apuraba para llegar temprano a casa, donde su esposa y su bebé lo esperarían. En esos días volaba a Stormfly, porque Gothi opinaba que no sería bueno para Astrid volar en dos meses más, pero los dragones estaban emocionados por el bebé y tampoco demandaban tanta atención. De hecho, en esos días, todo era alegría y tranquilidad.

Con puertas cerradas, al interior de la casa Haddock, podía respirarse una felicidad y calma que contrastaba mucho con el estrés, la desconfianza y el hastío que habían vivido meses antes. La inseguridad de Hiccup había cedido a la fortaleza, y la terquedad de Astrid a la comprensión. No fueron conscientes de cómo sus mentes y caracteres cambiaron tanto, de hecho, casi nadie se detuvo a analizarlo, pues no parecía importar ya. Finalmente, después de un proceso difícil y complicado, en sus mentes y almas había paz.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Escena extra**_

En Meginberk las construcciones se habían acelerado para que no tomaran por sorpresa a los hombres en las heladas, y después de cuatro meses de muy arduo trabajo, casi la totalidad de la villa estaba terminada. La sala común era pequeña pero acogedora, y estaba muy céntrica en relación a las demás casas de los meginlands. Como tuvieron libertad de construirlas a su gusto, se esmeraron en crear chozas amplias y bien diseñadas, con algunas aportaciones de las construcciones vikingas para que soportaran mejor el clima frío del norte. Las acequias permitieron levantar una cosecha antes de la helada, y el depósito funcionó muy bien –aunque Fishleg quería ampliarlo en el verano– lo mismo que las parcelas para los animales.

Gracias al liderazgo de Fishleg, no pasaron ni hambre ni frío en el invierno, los meginlands estaban adaptándose también a las costumbres vikingas. Por ejemplo, llegado el invierno, celebraron el Snoggletog con los vikingos, intercambiando incluso algunos regalos. Estaban a gusto en esa aldea, donde podían trabajar de forma honrada y ser ellos mismos. Periódicamente llegaban cartas de Berk, en donde les ponían al tanto de las situaciones generales del archipiélago y les instaban a mejorar su aldea. De hecho, Fishleg y Chris habían acordado extender los campos de cultivo llegada la primavera, aprovechando el cause de otro río para extender la acequia.

En esos meses, Fishleg y Aly formalizaron su relación, pidieron permiso a sus respectivos clanes y fijaron una fecha para la boda, que sería en el verano. Los meginlands observaron esas tradiciones con mucha curiosidad, estaban felices de que su jefe bonachón y su dulce sanadora unieran sus vidas; con el pasar del tiempo, habían bajado sus defensas y desarrollaron un sentimiento de fuerte camaradería hacia los vikingos que vivían con ellos.

Cuando faltaba poco para la primavera llegó la noticia del nacimiento del hijo de Hiccup, y se decretó un día de fiesta. Fishleg estaba contentísimo por sus amigos, así que dejó a Aly a cargo y viajó personalmente a Berk un par de días. Regresó más feliz, con un yak entero y dos barriles de hidromiel para hacer un banquete especial.

El banquete se hizo a nombre del recién nacido Erik Stoick, todos los meginlands comieron y bebieron hasta saciarse, repitiendo a gritos el nombre del heredero de Berk. La asimilación fue tan paulatina y amena que, en los días posteriores, y sin que nadie se los pidiera, organizaron una canasta de frutos y legumbres para mandar como regalo al heredero. Fishleg estuvo conmovido por el gesto y lo mandó inmediatamente a través de dragones.

Así fueron pasando los días y las semanas, con Meginberk creciendo y haciéndose más próspera, si bien al inicio surgida como una combinación de tradiciones continentales y vikingas, paulatinamente, era más vikinga que muchas otras aldeas en el archipiélago.

.

.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

.

Valka se levantó temprano esa mañana para poder llegar a la casa de su hijo, tal y como adivinó, todos seguían dormidos. Los únicos despiertos eran los dragones, pues Stormfly y Toothless estaban echados sobre el techo haciendo acopio de paciencia, cuando la vieron, volaron hacia ella, Valka los saludó efusivamente, como era su costumbre, y acarició sus escamas con ternura prometiéndoles pescado.

Entró a la casa despacio, rebuscó en la cocina hasta encontrar seis pescados, que lanzó por la ventana hacia los dragones. Después subió los escalones suavemente, a fin de no hacer ruido, asomándose a un cuarto de la segunda planta. Ahí estaba una cuna, a la cual se asomó con una enorme sonrisa. Miró al bebé regordete que yacía profundamente dormido, tenía muy buen peso para sólo tener ocho meses de edad. Valka le contempló dormir, el pequeño pecho del bebé subía y bajaba acorde a su respiración, en un movimiento hipnótico.

Como no dejaba de verle, detectó el segundo exacto en que la bebé despertó, pero parecía haber despertado de un sueño placentero, pues la bebé se removió tranquila sin hacer gestos de llanto. Aun así, Valka la cargó y cantó al mismo tiempo, arrullándole suavemente y dejando que la bebé se acoplara a su pecho; como disfrutó muy poco de la infancia de su hijo, Valka no se perdonaba perderse un solo momento en la vida de sus nietos.

Bajó con la bebé en sus brazos y se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, en donde Toothless y Stormfly estaban terminando de comer. Al verla los dragones se acercaron, y más aún hacia la bebé, olfateándola. Desde que nació la olfateaban todo el tiempo para no olvidar el aroma del miembro más reciente de la familia.

—¿A poco no es hermosa?—dijo—Tiene el mismo cabello rubio de su madre.

La bebé, ya tranquila, observaba a los dragones con mucha curiosidad, acercando sus manitas aún torpes hacia ellos para tocarlos. Valka contempló todo eso, hasta que unos pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras hicieron que volteara.

—¡Abuela, abuela!—dijeron los niños.

Erik tenía ya 7 años, mientras que Ethan recién había cumplido los 4 años de edad. Ambos niños la rodearon demandando atención, y por el ruido que hicieron, la bebé empezó a llorar.

—Ariadna siempre llora—se quejó Erik—¿Por qué, abuela?

—Porque es muy pequeña, y ésta es la forma en que se comunica con nosotros.

—¡Es una forma muy molesta!

—Puede ser—la acunó y meció, sintiendo cómo se calmaba la bebé—Pero no te preocupes, cuando crezca empezará a hablar y llorará menos.

Arrullando a la bebé y escuchando a sus nietos, pero no pudo evitar distraerse cuando los vecinos comenzaron a gritar. Eran Spitelout y Snotlout Jorgenson, que correteaban a sus amigos y familiares para poder terminar los preparativos de la boda a tiempo (Snotlout se casaría con una linda muchacha de clan menor, nadie entendía cómo la había conquistado) para la cual llegaría Fishleg con su hijo pequeño. Parte de la boda la organizaban los gemelos, que de alguna forma ya se habían casado (con otra pareja de hermanos, de hecho, mellizos no idénticos) y toda la aldea hacía apuestas para ver si las parejas se embarazaban al mismo tiempo, como habían prometido. A todos esos acontecimientos Valka sonreía, sorprendiéndose del paso del tiempo.

Como los niños ya estaban despiertos, Valka fue a la cocina y recostó a la bebé en una cuna especial sobre la mesa, mientras servía pan fresco y agua a los niños. Como Hiccup y Astrid sabían que ella llegaría en la mañana, seguro dormirían unos minutos más, confiados en que sus hijos estaban bien cuidados.

Ya que los deberes de Jefes los consumían a veces, Valka se turnaba con Patrick y Helga para cuidar de sus nietos desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Fue una rutina que empezó desde que Erik nació, y que se fue perfeccionando cuando llegaron Ethan y Ariadna. En los últimos meses Hiccup y Astrid habían tenido más trabajo, pues las heladas se extendieron y estropearon la mitad de las cosechas, metiendo en algunos problemas a las bodegas de Berk.

En las últimas semanas Astrid revisaba personalmente todos los campos de cultivo en Berk, mientras que Hiccup con otros hombres buscaban terrenos nuevos que fueran fértiles en el lado oeste de la isla. Confiaban en que la próxima cosecha sería abundante, de lo contrario, podrían vérselas difícil en invierno.

Tanto Gustav como Fishleg mandaron reportes muy alentadores, comentando que en sus islas las heladas no se sintieron tanto y que sus bodegas estaban al tope, así que podrían mandar provisiones a Berk si eso era necesario. Aunque Hiccup no estaba muy a gusto con esa idea, Astrid ya había sacado el cálculo exacto de cuánto deberían pedir y cómo lo distribuirían.

Por esas preocupaciones la pareja había pasado poco tiempo con sus hijos, pero los niños no lo resentían tanto, en buena parte porque sus abuelos los consentían mucho y tenían pocos ratos para entristecerse. Quizá la más afectada era Ariadna, pues era muy pequeña y a veces sólo Astrid conseguía calmarla, pero eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

—Mira abuela—Erik abrió el baúl de la sala y sacó un cuaderno de viajes forrado en un cuero de color rojo muy bonito—¡Mira! Me lo regaló la tía Heather.

—Es hermoso, Erick ¿ya pensaste qué vas a dibujar en él?—como buen hijo de su padre, Erik era un excelente dibujante y podía pasar horas con su libreta y carboncillo haciendo bocetos en el bosque.

—Sí, quiero hacer un dibujo de mamá y papá.

—Eso sería muy lindo.

—¡Mira, mira! La tía Heather también me regaló algo—dijo Ethan, sacando del baúl un pequeño escudo de juguete y una espada de madera—En su carta, decía que los consiguió en el reino de los Rus ¡y nos señaló en un mapa dónde estaba! es muy, muy lejos.

Valka cargó a la bebé mientras miraba en el mapa cómo sus nietos le señalaban el lugar donde estaba Heather, era realmente lejos, en las tierras del este que cruzaban el mar estrecho. Se preguntó si habría dragones en aquellas regiones, era algo que debía preguntarle cuando volviera a finales del otoño.

En la ventana, los dragones veían curiosos aquella escena, en donde una feliz y orgullosa abuela convivía con sus nietos en la mañana, conforme pasaban los minutos los niños se ponían más y más inquietos, deseosos de salir de la casa y emprender sus aventuras del día.

Mientras tanto, en la recámara de arriba, una pareja permanecía recostada y abrazada en la cama, escuchando los ruidos de sus hijos y la calmada voz de Valka que los cuidaba. Sentían un poco de culpa por fingir que seguían dormidos, pero era extrañamente satisfactorio poder estar recostados, tranquilos, sin responsabilidades al menos un par de minutos.

—¿Sabes, _m'lady_? Tenemos que bajar.

—Cinco minutos más—dijo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Pero m'lady, el Jefe nos quiere en media hora en el Gran Comedor.—le dijo en tono juguetón, besándole la coronilla.

—Y la Jefa nos quiere cinco minutos más en la cama.

Se irguió un poco para besarle los labios, murmurado un "buenos días", permanecieron ahí, recostados y tranquilos diez minutos más, y cuando bajaron –como solía suceder– se enternecieron de ver a su familia jugar en la sala.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Metanoia, por Nefertari Queen. Finalizado el 21 de enero del 2019**_

LISTO, oficialmente, este fic ha terminado...

¿Les ha gustado? Ojalá sí. No esperé nunca que este fic tuviera tan hermosa respuesta, ni que se alargara más de lo pensado. MIL GRACIAS por sus hermosas palabras, por su apoyo, y por haber disfrutado conmigo de esta experiencia. Les mando un enorme saludo, un beso, un abrazo, y mis más sinceras bendiciones ¡los amo!

Atentamente, Nefertari Queen.


End file.
